


Mizuiro to Beni Koi!

by Kicchin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Otaku Takao, Tsunderima, akafuri - Freeform, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, fanboy Midorima, furihata is cute af, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles, a once famous boy band suddenly fell off the limelight leaving their sixth member off the stage and sparking interest to aspiring musicians. Will Kuroko Tetsuya fall into the abyss just as his band mates said, or can he pick up and prove them wrong with the help of this amateur singer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> My first celebAU for the KnB fandom dedicated to AJ-san!  
> Hope you like it annnnd if youd hope you give it a kudos ooor a comment(maybe bookmark it too?) And yeah, hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it.

The bustling city of Tokyo had always been home for the uprising careers of many boy bands. Back then, out of the blue six young men rose to lit the stage with their alluring golden voices—they were called… _The Miracles._ They dominated the stage, owned as if it was their second skin, and their names shined brighter than any stars of the night. Their live performances were always sold out, the shows where they would appear would top the charts—everybody wanted the Miracles. They were prodigies some critics would say, they had it all, the face, the talent and the charisma—or so the five of them had. One of them was the least paid attention to, the camera would easily lost track of him however…the Miracles adored him and treated him like some fine jewel. Not much were known to the six boys, people just somehow fell in love with them and that was all there was. Their fame seemed endless, their posters were everywhere, their pictures almost in every magazine, an interview after the other—until spaces started forming between them. And then, without a warning—the Miracles disappeared.

The announcement of the breakup of the band shook the industry like an earthquake, it was all too sudden. The five went on their separate ways, Ryouta Kise, the golden boy of the band went to focus in his modelling and acting career, Midorima Shintaro became a solo artist, Aomine Daiki went full time in his basketball career while maintaining his acting career, Murasakibara Atsushi became a catwalk model, Akashi Seijuuro meanwhile was the only one who remained in the music industry, while holding in his family's recording company the young man became a solo artist. Fans were divided, and somehow, the blinding light of the five overshadowed the sixth member. He didn't stop though, however things went different for him. The lights and flicker of the camera that used to make his expressionless face slightly twitch into a smile, disgusted him. It made his inside churn in bitter thoughts. The five was unaware of where the sixth member went, just as his screen name went on, it was as if he had truly became a _phantom_.

The Miracles became one of the biggest and greatest example of how short and unpredictable fame could be. Once they were the shining lights, unbeatable, unwavering, so constant people were starting to think they will be there till their own voices give up on them—but they gave up on each other before it ever happened, the lights flickered, and one by one they walk off the stage. And the Miracles that was once thought to be lasting, ended. Just like the Roman Empire, the once mighty undefeatable empire just…fell.

But the Miracles success had opened the gates for many ispiring artists, bands after bands started forming, and the city of Tokyo became the entertainment capital of the country. Many people from different walks of life gathered their courage in hope to reach the same success of the legendary Miracles. And Kagami Taiga was no different. The tall dark red haired towering young man stood out among the crowd, with his guitar case in his back he walked in the unfamiliar streets of Ginza. Kagami despite being born Japanese didn't grow up in the land of the rising sun where his parents originally came from, the couple moved to America where their business was settled. Kagami had already a backup plan for his future, he had a—not so— _small_ family business to run later on, however business bored him. What made his blood run hot aside from basketball was the loud beat of music, the sound of his bass guitar, and the loud cheering of the crowd. Ever since he was a child he admired the Japanese Pop-Rock Culture, the music was great, not too loud but energetic, so he decided one day that he would come here and perform—become the best. It was then when he learned about them, some famous boy band about some years ago, they were spoken of as if they were heroes in a Marvel movie, and it made Kagami Taiga curious.

Today, Kagami honestly has no idea where he would want to go. Or he did but he got lost. He sighed as he reached to his dark red hair and ruffled it in frustration, he was supposed to go and meet his friends whom he had been keeping in touch through internet a few years ago, they were a small group of guys that plays in their school. Kagami didn't like them because they were exceptional good—he could say they were just average but they were the best pals he could ever have. They were supposed to meet at West Gate Park, but unfortunately Kagami got off a different station and ended up getting off in Ginza—which to his utter distress he has no idea about. Fishing his phone from his pocket he decided to call his friends—well that's something he could do. After hearing a few rings Kagami raised the phone to his ear waiting for the familiar voice to greet him when—

_THUD!_

Kagami blinked…he stopped from his tracks and looked around…did he bumped into something? There was relatively nothing but thin—

"Excuse me." The voice made Kagami almost jumped out of his skin, the cold monotonous voice was eerily quiet, facing forward his eyes finally focused on a mop of powder blue hair. _Wow…is that real_ —Kagami didn't even dare to say that out loud, he honestly has no right to do so considering he has some strange colored hair—natural hair.

"Y-You s-scared me!" Kagami almost exclaimed to the boy. Looking at him Kagami noticed the boy was pretty much well…typical, well except that the sky seems encased in his eyeballs. He was small, his head reached right at Kagami's shoulder and he was even staring _up_ at Kagami like some kid. Well yeah, maybe he is some kid, his body seemed a bit smaller than most guys, and his skin were as white as some blonde chicks in America, except his lacked freckles and it almost looked like some white snow covered his skin. Kagami almost didn't notice the big dark blue framed eyeglasses the boy wore, the way his hair seemed like he slept in a wind tunnel, his oversized gray jacket over a white shirt with a black buttoned blazer. His pants seemed like some expensive brand, a dark fitting jeans with ripped parts showing his white slender kneecap. The boy bowed his head muttering a small apology to him. "W-Where'd you from anyway." Kagami found himself grumbling, he didn't notice him until he spoke up, well it was good that he did because he bet that he would run over him and he wouldn't even know.

"I wasn't looking, sorry." The boy said in a meek voice. The boy stared at him for a moment then titled his head in the side, Kagami's eyebrow twitched, he felt like he was getting swallowed whole by those freakishly light blue eyes. "Are you perhaps…a foreigner?"

The questioned stunned Kagami, wow…how did he got that? "I…Not really, but I'm just kinds new around here, I'm not a foreigner, more like a returnee."

The boy's face was unreadable, he sighed, "No, you shouldn't say that." He said suddenly. What was wrong with him? Kagami wanted to smack the hell off the boy in front of him, he was asking and now—"People will take advantage of you if you keep telling them every details about you."

Oh… _Oh,_ so that's why. Well he has some point, wait—

"HAH?!" Kagami exclaimed, "Hey what's wrong with you, didn't you asked me first you little—"

"Kuroko-san?!"

Kagami found the boy's shoulder tensed as someone suddenly exclaimed a name in the being his usual curious self, peered from the shoulder of the teal haired boy and found two people calling the name in the crowd, one is a girl with a short brown hair wearing a business attire, next to her is a guy a huge guy wearing sunglasses, he was wearing a suit and tie—could they be from the Yakuza? Kagami wondered why would they be doing in broad daylight calling out a name in the middle of a crowded street. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small cold hand grabbed his wrist, he looked down and found the teal haired boy had grabbed his wrist and was looking down.

"Hey, kid, what's wro—"

"How fast can you run mister?"

"Huh?"

The question was left unanswered when suddenly the tall guy in sunglasses pointed towards them and he felt the boy's grip tighter around his wrist, and before he knew it he was being pulled towards somewhere. What was happening, why is he running— _WHY THE HELL AM I RUNNING?!_ Kagami exclaimed in his mind as he looked behind them and saw the two running, the woman was surprisingly fast given the fact that she is wearing a pencil cut skirt and a frigging heels! What the hell did he got himself into? Who the hell is this kid, is he some mental patient, or some juvenile convict? Oh he could only pray he wasn't in some deep shit. The boy was just running, and he wasn't looking back which scared Kagami, is he hiding his face from those guys, what if he was some target the Yakuza wanted to? Oh god, he saw this on TVs— _FUCK AM I GONNA BE SOME HOT RED TARGET BY THE YAKUZA?!_

"What the hell is happening?!" Kagami exclaimed as the boy pulled him into a shopping center, the boy pushed through the thick crowd surprisingly all to smoothly. The boy didn't answer he tugged Kagami closer. "Oi!"

"Later, just follow me for now." Was the only answer Kagami Taiga got. It was irritating, where is he being taken to, and what kind of trouble did he got himself into? It wasn't in his list to do today to help some fugitive or something like that. Kagami doesn't like being treated like a puppy—anything but not a frigging dog or anything that belongs to that group f _canis_.

They continued to run and took sharp turns until Kagami had enough being pulled here and there to God knows where. The people following them was noweher to be heard, Kagami stopped and planted his feet to the ground effectively pulling the teal haired boy back to him and halting. Kagami shrugged the other's hand off his wrist and pushed him—who the hell does he think he is! Unfortunately the push was bit too powerful and caused the boy to stagger, Kagami heard something fell to the floor and he found the dark rimmed glasses in the ground. The people were starting to look at them as they had stopped in the middle of the streets, but Kagami could give a shit about that later.

The boy instead of answering warily picked the glasses from the ground making Kagami's anger bubble up even more, "What the hell is wrong with you!" he exclaimed, he muttered curses under his breath in English, what he didn't like the most was getting hauled into things he didn't volunteered for. The boy meekly replied with a sorry. But Kagami wanted answers not some stupid apology. And the fact that he had his head hung low didn't help them both at all, why won't he face him like a man he is! "Who the hell are you even!"

"P-Please don't make a scene." He said backing away a little, Kagami's clenched his hand into a fist, oh so now he doesn't want to make a scene, and why was that, afraid someone may know him and report him to the police? Angry and frustrated Kagami was about to grab the boy by the arm when—

_"_ _Eh…look, look an argument."_

_"_ _Wait isn't that guy the one playing in the last theatre play we saw?"_

_"_ _Huh…Oh, yeah that's him!"_

_"_ _Damn take a picture!"_

The boy tensed and Kagami watched as he looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, he backed away head lowered as he pulled his jacket closer to him. The people started gathering close to them and they were all trying to get a look at his face. The boy's hands were starting to tremble and the grip in his glasses was dangerously tight as if he was going to break it soon.

" _Wow look is he having an argument with the foreigner?"_

_"_ _Eh looks like it, maybe he's done something?"_

_"_ _But isnt he some famous guy?"_

_"_ _I think he is."_

_"_ _Ah look it's the guy from Hundred Nights!"_

_"_ _Oh my, I need to have a picture of him!"_

_"_ _Why is he here?"_

_"_ _Do you think they know each other?"_

_"_ _Are they shooting for some TV show?"_

Kagami didn't like the air around him, and the way the boy looked like it was as if he doesn't enjoy it as much as the people do.

_CLICK!_

Someone took a picture, Kagami's eyes widen as he saw the boy's shoulder trembling even more, and he wasn't just uncomfortable he was…scared. He was starting to look pale, and another picture and another— _WHY WON'T THEY STOP, CAN'T THEY SEE HE'S GETTING UNCOMFOTABLE WITH IT?_ Anger rose in his system as the people deliberately took the picture of the shaking boy there. He had suddenly forgotten his dispute with the teal haired boy, and he understood was this goes against all his moralities. He found himself slowly walking over to the other and stopping a foot away from him. Everyone around them had started whispering about what Kagami might do, but none of them ever gave a helping hand to the other. If ever Kagami was really going to hit the boy these people would just surely watch—wretched ugly stinking people.

"Can you still run?"

The boy was about to look up at Kagami when he prevented it and grabbed the boy's head and gentley urged the other to look down instead, "You don't want them to see your face, right?" he whispered. The boy nodded.

Kagami sighed and glared at the crowd, and without a warning he pulled the boy and ran for it. The boy kept his head low as they ran making Kagami aware of the other's sincere want to hide his identity. He isn't some shady kid, now he knows that much those people wouldn't be gathering around squealing and taking picture of him if he was some yakuza target or something like that. This boy…might be some celebrity. "Put your hood on." Kagami said as they reached to the corner of the street, the boy nodded and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, he didn't knew what came in him when he grabbed the boy by the shoulder, while his other hand protectively covering the boy's head.

…

Kuroko raised his head as he tried to catch his breath, he had never ever run so fast like that in his entire life. His feet felt so painful, but somehow he didn't feel any of the anxiety that filled him a moment later. His eyes fell on the bigger hands over his wrist holding him, he couldn't shake the fact that this guys just helped him out of the blue. If it were others, they would have run away. They would have left and let him deal with it. No one wants to be troubled by some _kid_. It was either of the two, this guy is kind or…the guy was stupid. He could have been a fugitive or some bloke with huge debit to the gangs, yet he pulled him, ran for it. Kuroko looked at the man, he is tall, he had a good physique that could rival that person's. Could he be an athlete too? He's tall, taller than most Japanese, Kuroko thought that this might have to do with him being raised abroad— ** _I'm starting to think the food in America has something in it that makes people really tall_** —Kuroko thought quietly. He had this incredibly strange colored hair, just like that person—only darker. He wore a simple black shirt and dark cargo pants, which for some reason looked good on him despite that being actually very simple.

"You 'kay?" Kuroko blinked as he heard the man said, he turned and nodded to the other. Kagami turned and found Kuroko's small framed face has now a thin layer of sweat. Out of instincts Kagami reached to his pocket and produced a handkerchief, and handing it to the teal haired boy. "You're…uhm, sweating."

Kuroko meekly accepted the handkerchief muttering a small thank you, "I-I hope I'm not imposing."

Kagami waited as the boy finished and sighed, "You got lots of explaining to do though."

"Well…uhm…please do follow me, I don't think in the middle of a street is a good place for a chat."

Kagami didn't object or anything, he followed as the teal haired boy brought him to a small coffee shop. It didn't look expensive or flashy, Kuroko took a seat at the back of the establishment next to the glass window. When the waiter came to take their order Kuroko simply ordered a milkshake while Kagami ordered a cola. Kagami realized that without the boy's eyeglasses his eyes were…the brightest blue he had ever seen, the sun showered and rained on him and it made him look glowing. His eyelashes were thick like those in the models you'd see in the magazines. His lips were flush pink but not like those lipglossed lips of the girls in some tv drama.

A famous person? Well if he really is then why does people in that coffee shop doesn't seem to recognize him? Kagami scratched his cheek, wow, he someone with such…low presence is a famous person? That doesn't seem like it.

"This is my calling card." Kagami blinked as he heard the boy's voice. Looking at the boy's extended hand he found him handing him a small piece of calling card. Kagami curtly accepted it and read the it.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Tokyo Records_

_Singer, Stage Actor_

Singer…Kuroko…Tetsuya. This boy is a singer?! Kagami's eyes went wide, this guy is a singer? A professional? What was he doing running around of all places? And he looks so small, how can someone even identify him on stage? Kagami found the boy bowing his head, "I am sorry for the trouble I caused today…uhm?"

"Kagami."

"Kagami-kun."

"Well what the hell happened anyway, who are those guys chasing you?"

"That was Aida-san…she's my manager." Kuroko answered, Kuroko stopped as the waiter came back and served their orders. Kuroko bowed his head to the man politely.

"Still doesn't answer my question." Kagami said before took the glass and sipped from the cold beverage. Kuroko nodded as he placed both his hands in the side of the cup of the drink letting the cold sip in his hands.

"I…I don't want to attend today's meeting."

"Huh?" Kagami raised a brow, is he one of those celebrities who would run away and ditch people just because he—huh? Kagami stared at the boy…he looked sad. Why? He ran away from his schedule yet he looked unhappy. "Something…happened?"

Kuroko's eyes widen, he turned to look at Kagami's eyes, and surprisingly he is perceptive. His eyes were staring at him, the fiery red eyes were strangely…comforting. "…Not really, it is just…I don't feel quite comfortable speaking with people who…gave so much ill memories."

Kagami fell in silence, he had forgotten…artists are humans too. They have people that makes them feel uncomfortable, they get angry as well.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you always do this?"

"Huh?"

"Please don't randomly pick up and save people. You may never know what they hide." Kuroko said, "What if I was someone with ties with the gangs?"

"You don't look like one."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Kagami stared at the boy, ah…so…he was that kind of person huh? He chuckled and took a sip again in his drink, "Yeah sure…thanks for the concern." Kuroko was stunned…concern? "I get it but, I can't promise I won't do that. If people need my help and I could, why would I be stingy about it?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami, no…Kagami Taiga, isn't just kind or stupid…he is _both_. Nice people don't last long in the industry, it was either they are taken for granted…or they get…destroyed, just like them. Kuroko stared at Kagami as he took a sip from his milkshake, it was only then the teal haired theatre actor realized the object behind Kagami is a guitar case could it be he plays it? Well surely, there was no need in carrying one if you don't have any use for it, yes? However as Kuroko was about to ask Kagami about the taller male beat him to it, "You play the guitar?"

"How can you say that?" Kuroko asked baffled.

"Your fingers are calloused." Kagami said pointing at him.

Kuroko raised his hand, ah, yeah…those callous, "I don't play anymore."

"Huh?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Kagami-kun…would you…play for me?"

* * *

 

Kagami raised a brow, he didn't know why he even agreed about this. He had never actually tried performing in an open area, more so a public place without permission to the authorities or anyone at that. However, he something stirred in his inside when Kuroko said those words to him, he sounded sad…like he missed something. However, thinking about it Kagami is curious, Kuroko was supposed to be a singer, right? That was written in his calling card, he wondered how he sounds like. What put him different from the other artist? Kagami took out his guitar from its case, as he watched Kuroko in his side putting on his thick framed eyeglasses. Now that he thought about it, what was with his reaction earlier?

"Hey?" Kagami asked as he tuned his guitar, Kuroko looked up to him raising a brow. "About earlier, you acted…weird when people were taking pictures of you, you're a singer, right, surely people would have taken photos of you or two, so…what's with that reaction."

Kuroko pressed his lips in a thin line as unwanted memories momentarily visited him. The reason why he left the band, the reason why he doesn't want to go back to the TV industry—"Kagami-kun…do you like playing, do you like…music?"

"Wha—Uh…yeah, I guess."

Kuroko fell silent, he looked at the crowd passing by nonchalantly, this was the same park, the same place where they use to gather, where they used to slip in between classes, and play random songs. Those days used to be his favourite, but now all it was are memory filled with anguish and regret. Those days he thought would never end, those dys he gave his whole trust to them—and yet…Kuroko closed his eyes as he breathed out.

"Do you know…the most painful thing is to hate something you used to love so much?

Kagami was stunned, he turned and found Kuroko's eyes, they were blank, he felt as is his guts fell like a pebble down a pond. He didn't know what made Kuroko say that, but he saw underneath that blank eyes were angst, regret, anger. "So…Kagami-kun, would you…let me forget that for a while?" Kuroko said as he slightly turned to Kagami. The taller male despite being unsure of what Kuroko really wants to do nodded, Kuroko passed him a paper he asked earlier from the coffee shop, Kagami was awed when he found the paper now field with guitar chords. It was easy for him to understand and he had no idea how he was that even possible, he usually needs a few minutes to understand a guitar chord. "Can you play it?"

Kagami nodded, and with a count to three, he started strumming the strings of his guitar. He watched as Kuroko closed his eyes, slowly he found the other's shoulder slumped and relaxed into the rhythm. Then came the most astounding revelation Kagami Taiga had ever encountered that day, he almost stopped shock from what he was hearing. He had _never_ heard a voice so calm yet so…cool like Kuroko's. The people were now starting to second look at them. Kuroko's voice is flawless, like water, or spring flowing freely, cold but pleasant, a kind of voice that will give you goosebumps just from hearing it. Kuroko's voice was so emotional, so polished Kagami could barely find a hint where he would trip over a note or two. Kagami couldn't even compare it to anyone, he bet he could sing almost anything with that voice. As the beat grew closer to the chorus he could see Kuroko getting himself more into the song, it was almost strange that the monotonous voice of this boy when he speaks could turn a 180 degrees off the mark. He isn't just _good_ , he is _great_. The people had somehow gathered around watching in awe at the public performance. Why didn't he know someone like Kuroko, why wasn't he as popular as the other male singers when he is this good? His voice was calm, natural and he could tell Kuroko isn't a petty singer.

And before Kagami knew it he was staring to sing along, the lyrics isn't difficult to sing along to and it was as if the words just flowed in him. He just felt the need to, like his voice called him, or something. And he liked it, the sound of his voice with Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard Kagami's voice was now joining him, turning around slightly he found him singing, and he is… _smiling_. He looked like he was really enjoying this, somehow the smile and his eagerness was very contagious, Kuroko found himself longing for that smile, those days when he could smile and enjoy every single beat. Kagami's voice is powerful, it was almost identical to that person's except it was edge-y a type of voice that is quite difficult to get a grasp of, it's jaded and gruff that made it a perfect contrast to his voice which lacked the usual thrill of having that probability of getting off tune. Kagami's voice is raw, rough while his was cold, polished and it made the best sound.

And that was stunned Kuroko most, after he left the band he thought someone would never come, no one will be able to sing with him ever again. His voice was too polished, it was too perfect, it lacked the thrill, it lacked luster they say. That was why it was difficult to find anyone who would sing and make a perfect tune with him. Anyone who tried before this would spend the whole thinking where they fall short of, it was either their voice would seem out of tune compared to his, or it would seem like they were having their own moment was leaving Kuroko's voice. It always would end up badly, Aida had tried so many people, Kuroko as well. He tried to do something about it as well, yet none worked. People liked his voice, but he could not shine, he could not rise because it was his voice that was almost impossible to agree with other's…until now. So many people tried, yet now, a sudden impulse to sing, Kagami Taiga was able to blend his voice with him like it was the most natural thing.

When the song ended, the people applauded, and Kagami bowed his head to the people. Kuroko was just there staring, thinking what on earth Kagami Taiga is. Just as he thought that they might be right about him, he came in, crushing that with one beat.

_"_ _You would never be able to function without us!"_

_"_ _I have enough!"_

_"_ _You are a shadow, you will never be able to climb and perform without a light!"_

_"_ _Then I will find one! Brighter, and bigger than any of you!"_

And there he was…there was the biggest, brightest light Kuroko Tetsuya had been searching for standing right behind him, with a huge grin in his face, a cheap bass guitar and a simple black shirt, at the very same place where his dreams begun.

* * *

 

Aida Riko sighed for the hundredth time that day as she stood at the entrance of that familiar building. She took a glance at her wrist watch, she understood Kuroko's feelings however, work is work. She absolutely understood his reasons. From the start Kuroko Tetsuya was never really a good individual to connect with others, he was the kind of person who rather fade into the background, he hates the fake smiles and pleasantries exchanged in the meetings—especially when it involved any of those _five_. Aida couldn't blame him, Kuroko is still a teen, Kuroko should have been enjoying his life, his career, happy and energetic—but he was slapped in the face all too soon by the harshness of the real world, brought by the people he trusted and loved as much as a family he never had. Aida's eyes suddenly perked as he saw a figure coming towards the apartment, in dire wish to finally get a word with her talent she ran to look but all she saw was a tall crimson haired young man…wait tall…crimson haired? She blinked and tried to look at the sight even better, and then when the familiar face came into view—

"KUROKO!"

Aida quickly brought the small teal haired boy into a headlock not even minding whoever who was with him. "You little twat!" she exclaimed. Kuroko made a suffocating noise and wriggled off her grip. "Where have you been?!"

" _T-Tenchou,_ I-I can't b-breathe!"

Aida let go and pulled Kuroko to look at him, his clothes looks tossled and his hair, oh god his hair looks like he just rolled somewhere, "Where have you been, huh? Its late!"

Kuroko supressed a smile at the other's motherly affection, Aida had always been looking after him _since then_. Despite her random head-butting, or manly slaps in the back, Aida is a very doting manager. She did her best to understand Kuroko's situation. Kuroko bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry for worrying you Aida-san." He said quietly. As he raised his head he turned to Kagami who seems to be feeling a bit awkward about things. "Kagami-kun, this is my manager, do you remember her?"

Kagami nodded sheepishly, "Ah…hello, uhm, yeah I'm Kagami Taiga." Kagami said as if on instinct he offered his hand for a handshake. Aida was slightly taken aback but returned the gesture as well.

"Aida Riko, from Tokyo Records." She said. Kagami Taiga, she quietly noted, the man was tall, athletic build, his eyebrows are weird but he looks fine, no, probably magazine worthy look. For a brief moment one could assume he might be some local actor or model, but— _Kuroko rarely affiliated himself with the likes of those_. As hard as it to imagine, most of Kuroko's current friends were outside the industry, if they were most of them are just local artist.

"He's a returnee." Kuroko said, "And as he informed me, he seems…lost."

"What?" Aida raised a brow, wait, he saw this guy getting pulled by Kuroko earlier that morning, and it was almost sun down, just how long did Kuroko pulled this guy around town? But what made Aida wonder was the fact that the taller male doesn't seem bothered by it. Could it be he is one Kuroko's friends?

"We just met this morning."

"HAH?!" Aida's eyes went wide as the saucers, she pulled Kuroko to her side and shook him like he was out of his mind, and maybe he really is—"What the hell are you thinking! You pulled a guy out of nowhere, a lost guy without any knowledge of the place of all and dragged him all over Ginza! Kuroko oh God, are you even sane? You might gotten in trouble, _both of you_ , and what makes you think that this guy is not some perverted freak—"

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

"Or if he was not, the trouble you caused him! Oh God and worst, what if you get mobbed again?!"

Kagami blinked, that again? What is Kuroko's problem with crowds anyway? He turned to Kuroko who didn't flinch or made any reaction as if it was natural for her to say that.

" _Tenchou_ I am alright and besides, I promised Kagami-kun I'd help him go back to station." Kuroko said as he tried to stop Aida from shaking him any further. Any more than that would cause him to a dizzy spell, as Aidaalet go of him he turned to Kagami, "Its getting late, Aida-san do you think Iwazumi-san would mind driving Kagami-kun?"

"D-Drive?! H-Hey I thought you said you'd just tell me the directions and it was near your place!" Kagami interjected.

Kuroko raised a hand over his lips and gave Kagami the _you're stupid Kagami-kun_ look, "You easily believe people Kagami-kun." He said with a hint of slyness coating his words.

"Wha—Are you calling me an idiot?!"

"I didn't say anything like that Kagami-kun."

"You-!"

_Chuckles_

Both Kagami and Kuroko blinked, turning they found Aida chuckling the corner, "Oh, don't mind me, continue." She said as she shrugged. Kagami turned to look at Kuroko and realized what the woman was implying and suddenly burst into a ball of red embarrassment. Kuroko just sighed. "Oh, why did you stop, you two look like an old married couple."

" _Tenchou_ didn't you say its bad to be at ease with strangers."

Aida just shrugged, Kuroko may seem not like it but he seems at ease with whoever this Kagami Taiga is, and with all seriousness Kuroko Tetsuya is the person least to be expected to be at ease with someone so quickly. If what he said was true, that he had only met Kagami right now, then something is with this boy. If he was able to take Kuroko's attention that quickly, then surely he is something. Kuroko almost for a moment looked like—

"Ah! Kuroko!" Aida exclaimed making the teal haired boy look at her questioningly. "Why don't you invite Kagami this Saturday's performance?"

Kuroko's eyes widen and side glanced, "…But…I'm not…" his voice was low, after mulling Kuroko looked up and turned to Kagami.

"I don't mind but if its on Saturday already, I'm not sure if there's still tickets for me an—"

"I'll reserve a ticket for you, so please come."

Aida was stunned as he heard Kuroko said those words. Did he just actually invited Kagami Taiga to see his performance? He rarely did this, though naturally casts of the show had two to three free reserved tickets for themselves to be given to anyone they want, Kuroko never used them—he would only send one, and that person never ever came, not even once. This is something new indeed.

"Ah, well yeah sure. I guess." Kagami grinned and suddenly ruffled Kuroko's hair, "Impress me _bocchan!_ "

"I-I will!" Kuroko said with much energy than he usually does. When was the last time Kuroko was this enthusiastic about a role in a play? The covert expression her beloved talent almost made Aida grin.

_Something interesting…is about to happen_


	2. LIGHT IT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOTTTTT and I'm suppper sorry for making you guys wait for the update, college sucks trust me.  
> Anyways, yeah chapter two and I hope you guys like it please do leave a comment or kudos, I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR giving MtKB a thumbs up and commenting. I love you all and hope you like this so far.

_"_ _Where are you going?" Kuroko felt someone grabbed his upper arm yanking him to face the other. With a frown Kuroko turned with hands clenched in a fist in his side. Staring at the familiar crimson eyes, he couldn't find the one he met during his middle school, that leader, that man who built the boy band under what he assumed was friendship. Was he the only one thinking about it? Could it be that he was the only one hurting? Was he the only longing for what they had back then?_

_"_ _You've changed."_

_The words are painful, and heavy in his tongue. He didn't want to say it, but it was the truth. They have changed, this wasn't what they wanted, this wasn't what they dreamed, this wasn't them anymore. He could barely recognize this man staring at him._

_"_ _And what are you implying by that?"_

_"_ _I want to quit."_

_"_ _You cannot."_

_"_ _Watch me, Akashi-kun."_

Taking all the breaths he needed to calm down Kuroko sat in his dressing room that day. Its been so long since the last time someone went to specifically watched him, the excitement, the thrill of someone waiting for you, anticipating for you made his blood run cold, and it was the first time in a long time. ost people found that unpleasant but he found fulfilment in it. It was like standing in a flat ground so long, then for the first time ever learning to jump. The risk, the possibility of failing, it made his heart beat faster than anything. He stood there watching his own reflection, it was just like the very first time he stood up stage but this time he wasn't scared anymore, he was more…excited. He could do this—

 _"_ _Impress me bocchan_."

"I will…Kagami-kun."

Since that day, Kuroko had forgotten the thrill of getting on stage, the hunger for people's applauses. Instead, it was replaced by disgust, anger and regret. However, that day at the park, that brief moment he felt drowned in all his senses, the sound of the guitar, Kagami's voice and his…it was all that mattered. And for so long he had never felt so relaxed doing what he had always wanted. Kuroko nodded looking straight at his own reflection. Today's performance is a musical play about a prince who was cursed to see nothing but monochrome until the day he meets the one who is destined for him, unfortunately he will have to be married soon for the sake of their Kingdom, thinking the woman is already the right one for him, the Kingdom sets them together. He will not say anything about it in fear that the people will fear him for his cursed condition, he will let them arranged a marriage for him thinking that there is no hope for him to see in colored—until a peasant girl from a small town comes and puts color to his world literally. The story is a bit cliché to think however, the plot twists on the story made it something to look forward too.

"Ah, Kuroko-san?" Kuroko blinked and turned towards the door, his eyes fell to one of the staffs holding a bouquet of red roses standing at the doorway, the color reminded him of someone that didn't sit well with his chest. "A gift for you came in."

Kuroko stood and walked towards the staffs smiling, "Thank you for bringing them in." he said as he accepted the item.

"The show will be starting soon, they are starting to let the guests in."

Kuroko nodded, Kagami…will…he come? Kuroko silently wondered as the staff excused herself. Putting the flowers down in his table, the teal haired stage actor inspected it and found a small card, opening and finding the familiar handwriting, Kuroko felt his fingertips pressed on the paper. It was like this ever since then, it was like mocking him, reminding him, that there he will stay in the darkness, without them, he is nothing—or so they think. Kuroko placed the card down with the flowers and turned away. Yeah, this was it, time to go.

…

That morning Kagami received a letter, there was no name for the sender, opening it he found a ticket for a stage play in a Sunshine 60. Trying to remember anything that could have led to this, he only remembered one, it was a teal haired boy wearing that stupid and poor disguise. Kuroko Tetsuya. The name had this nice ring to it he has to admit, at least it was much decent that his name. Aida Riko did say something about this, he thought. He tried looking up about Kuroko but there was few to none articles, and most of them were just posters for a local stage play or musical play—nothing big or flashy. He didn't know why, but he thought someone with a young face and strangely pretty baby blue eyes would get a lot of fans especially after yesterday's commotion, but it seems like Kuroko is only famous for a certain group of people. Kagami spent almost an hour or two trying to look his best for the play, though he bet Kuroko wouldn't even be able to spot him in the sea of those people. In the end he decided on a dark pants and a simple white shirt topped with a dark red dress shirt. He wasn't really a fan of stage play and it always ended up with him falling asleep halfway through it, however something told him that this one wont get him sleeping or even blinking for a moment. Sunshine 60 is a pretty famous place around Tokyo if he wasn't mistaken, and your show getting there is like some privilege. Despite all, maybe Kuroko still has some sparks of light in him.

The crowd was gathering in the entrance when Kagami came, it seems like it wasn't Kuroko who was actually being the one anticipated by the audience but the female lead—seems like a famous actress or something. In the promotional poster, Kagami could only wince, Kuroko looks as usually invisible, he could be gone from the picture and people wouldn't even notice someone was missing in the picture. The girl was tad bit too flashy for Kuroko. _Ame no Iro_ was the title of the play, Kagami read the words wuietly as he waited for the announcement when they could get into the theatre.

"Eh, isnt that the famous basketball player?"

Kagami blinked in surprise as he heard the words, assuming it was some NBA player, he turned and found nothing as such. However, Kagami instantly knew, this guy _is_ NBA worthy. He was tall and with an obvious athlete's physique, he was darker than most Japanese should be. The way he walks screamed of ego and pride, wearing branded clothings the guy had a dark skin and weirdly dark midnight blue hair, shamelessly taking off his sunglasses the crowd quickly recognized him.

"Kyaa! Aomine-san!"

"Its Aomine-san!"

"I hope he notices me!"

Kagami's eyebrow twitched, this is why he hates— _Huh?_ Kagami was shock when the guy turned his way and looked at him, for some reason he thought the other was thoroughly examining him and honestly it was quite irking. The other gave him a smug grin and proceeded into the theather, a staff came to him asking something then he showed a familiar looking ticket, it was the same as his—a VIP, the staff nodded and smiled to the man and assisted him into the place. VIP, huh? Rich bastard, to think that he only got a ticket thanks to Kuroko. Kagami sighed and looked at his hand, a cheap bouquet of blue lotus. Kagami had to admit he just got what was the cheapest at that shop he ran over while on his way, he has no idea when it comes with flowers however it felt as if it was quite needed that he give the boy something. the color really does reminded him of Kuroko, chuckling to himself Kagami proceded into the theatre, as he stepped into the main gate, a staff came to him asking for his ticket and Kagami showed his. The staff inspected in thoroughly before smiling widely and gesturing towards the theatre, " Please do come in, take the stairs to your right please then straight ahead, one of our staffs would be standing in the stairs to help you find your way to your seat, sir." He said and returned the ticket to Kagami, "We hope you enjoy the show." He said and bowed his head. Kagami awkwardly bowed his head as well before stepping in the theaters. It was bigger than he expected but much simpler. It was quiet inside and a few posters of incoming shows stood along the hallways, however Kagami only had one interest.

He hoped Kuroko would fulfil his promise.

Reaching the flight of stairs, a female staff asked for Kagami's ticket and smiled, before going the woman handed Kagami a small tote bag, "Souvenirs, sir." She said, Kagami nodded and followed the woman to the stairs. After reaching the last steps, they were welcomed by a short hallway and straight ahead was a double door, a guard wearing a black shirt with the word—SECURITY—printed in white. The man smiled and muttered a welcome to Kagami before opening the door for them. Stepping in, Kagami was welcomed darkness, the only thing that was illuminated was the stage that was still veiled.

"Please be careful with your steps sir." The staff said as she produced a flashlight and lit their way, Kagami realized there were people in the front rows already, some of them were even wearing expensive dress and suites that made Kagami looked out of place.

 _I think I am so underdressed for this_ —Kagami thought as he quietly walked behind the staff.

"This is your seat sir." The staff said, Kagami's eyes widen as he saw where the staff was gesturing, it was the second row to the front in the middle, right before the stage—a perfect spot. However what shocked the returnee even more was the fact that his seat is right next to that Aomine guy. The guy looked bored and was constantly looking at his stupid wrist watch making seem uninterested about the show. Kagami nodded to the staff and quietly thanked her before slipping into the seat. Kagami placed the bouquet in his lap and took out the tote bag that was given to him. It included a photobook, a small keychain of what seems like a G-cleft, and a brochure. Reading through the brochure, he found the synopsis of the whole show. It showed a few pictures from behind the scene, in one picture he found Kuroko wearing a gray sweatpants and a white shirt, in front of him was the female lead wearing a round pastry shaped like skirt that reached the floor, just looking at it Kagami swore that must have weighed awfully heavy. Flipping through the other pages Kagami looked on a few more pictures and read on the few details about the show, there were only few details saying something about Kuroko which frustrated the crimson haired returnee, how come the main male lead has less information than the supporting characters? He was about to sigh when he heard the guy sitting next to him yawn loudly. Kagami looked at him—seriously a bit of manners wouldn't hurt.

It was only then when Kagami realized the VIP seats had been now filled except for the one on Kagami's right, only a spot empty. A few seconds later the doors of the theatre was opened now for the regular audiences, and slowly it was filled with noises and the air of excitement from the viewers. They all took their respective seats. He wondered if Kuroko ever gets nervous anymore with these crowds. Smiling Kagami waited patiently in his seat for the show to start. And as soon as the noises died down—

"The show will start in a few minutes, we advised everyone, ladies and gentlemen to take their seats now." Just as the announcement was made, the lights were turned off and the whole room was engulfed in darkness—not even the lights on the stage was left. "During the performance the lights in the theatre will be turned off, the emergency exits are the ones in your sides, in case of emergency please do not panic, our staffs will help everyone to evacuate the area. We ask you to turn your mobile devices off, please do not put them only in silent mode for the light from your devices may still disturb other audiences, we also ask our viewers that if they have LED watches to remove it for a while. Any forms of recording, video or photo is not allowed during the performance. We sincerely ask for your cooperation. The performance will start…in a few seconds."

Kagami fished out his phone and quickly turned it off just as instructed. He heard a few people shuffling in their seats turning their cellphones off. In a few moments Kagami heard a beeping sound, then there was a loud noise and the lights were directed towards the stage and the veil slowly lifted.

"The show will now start."

Kagami didn't realized he was holding his breath until the curtain had finally rose, in the stage is what seems like a scene from a bedroom with lavish backdrops and a king size bed. Everything looked serious, quiet and there was a ragged breathing from the woman on the bed that was surrounded by what seems like her servants and a midwife. Then out of the blue came a sound of an infant's cries. Everyone almost gasped when a loud banging sound busted, and a man came in with a long regal red cape, a crown on top of his head.

"Your Highness," the midwife announced as she bowed to the man as she held in her arms a bundle of cloth. The King hesitantly walked towards the midwife, and she carefully transferred the small bundle to the man's arms, "it's a beautiful…prince, Your Highness."

The King looked at the bundle and then to the woman on the bed, "How is my Queen?"

But the midwife looked at him with a sad expression then shook her head, the King's eyes widen and she almost shrugged the bundle to the midwife and ran towards his wife and cried her name as he cradled her thin hand in his, he sobbed quietly. And slowly the scene faded with a soft sound and music. A narration by a familiar voice sounded in the room, a voice Kagami Taiga will never mistake for someone else's—a voice that was like the snow, beautiful but cold. It lacked expression, feelings, as if someone had robbed him of it, and Kagami realized he fits his character perfectly. A prince who all his life understood things in a monochrome world, the narration followed the event, the Queen gave birth to the King's heir, a prince. However, that very night the beloved Queen died. The prince grew up but for some reason something was amiss to the prince, and then the lights slowly lit the stage again, this time a man was holding what seems like a canvas stood and the King with his back against the man.

"What is it?" The King asked.

"Its…the royal prince, your highness."

"What of him?"

The King turned to the man and the man handed him the canvas, "I have asked the prince today in his lectures in arts to paint the garden in the palace and he returned this to me." the king only looked at the canvas and frowned.

"Is there anything urgent about this?"

"Yes, Your Highness. It was painted in monochrome."

"I can see that, there is no reason to state the obvious, speak!"

"Your son…cannot see colors, Your Highness."

The King's expression turned confused, and loud music came filling the theatre and Kagami's eyes widen as he heard again that voice, that ever so familiar voice now singing. His singing voice was as opposite of his speaking voice, it was overwhelmingly smooth, perfect and cool. The people started whispering about some asking who could be the one singing the intro song, some even flipped through the pamphlet in the dark trying to know who was the one singing. Kagami listened carefully, his voice was just perfect, he couldn't even see in anyway his voice would fail him, he didn't know if he just knew the song so well or was it really Kuroko's nature to be able to hit every single note without fail. His voice is perfect for slow music or even something faster beat, and Kagami didn't know what he cannot sing at all. Then finally as the stage shifted and the King and the man walking out of the stage, he finally saw him. And his eyes went wide—who the hell was the one standing there, he wanted to ask, he looked so different than he was the other day. In his prince like outfit and the bright light of the stage he looked glowing, like an innocent young man and his sky blue eyes, it looked so…beautiful. Kagami could hear side comments of the audience from behind, all in praise of the young man who took the role of the prince. Kagami watched as Kuroko effortlessly narrated and sung his part, it almost seemed as if he was doing it as if it was a part of him.

Kagami couldn't help but smile watching Kuroko up stage, he was really doing it, huh, giving all his best up there. He could see something in the way his eyes seemed filled with determination. It was so beautiful compared to that sullen look he had the first time they met.

Kuroko felt his heart drumming in his ears, his eyes that was trained with the dark of the theatre had spotted quickly Kagami among the crowd, a smile plastered in his lips— _he…he's enjoying the show?_ —the thought emmediately made Kuroko smile, without looking he continued on with the performance. With determination in his chest he swore…he would fulfil his promised to Kagami, to give him all his best.

…

The final act came, Kagami realized he had been so into the performance as he found himself almost gripping the sides of his seat. When Kuroko sang the last song Kagami felt so frustrated about the ending, with all honestly he wasn't a fan of sad endings, he wanted the peasant girl to have ended up with Kuroko—not the woman who was only arranged to be married for him. However the fact that Kagami gave a damn about how the show ended meant one thing—the show was a one hell of a performance, it made people want different outcomes, some sided with the princess that was arranged with Kuroko and others wanted the peasant for Kuroko. When a show makes people react like this, it means that the show made a huge impact. When the final song ended, Kuroko knelt before the grave and left there the lily before turning around and leaving, as he did, the lights slowly faded until only one spotlight remained and it was lit on the lone lily.

Slowly the curtain was lowered. The people started applauding including Kagami, this was his first theatre musical play he had watched live here and Japan and all he could think was— _no regrets_. He actually was happy by the fact that Kuroko actually brought him here to watch this. he hasn't appreciated this kind of music until now. He smiled to himself, Kuroko did impress him. As the applaus continued, the lights were lit in the theatre, and the curtain slowly lifted again. This time all the casts moved to the stage from the side characters, to the main characters, they all lined up in the stage. And last came the three main characters, Kuroko with the two female leads walked to the center, they all held each others' hand before bowing. The applause became louder. When they let go, Kuroko took a step forward with an almost invisible smile in his lips.

"Thank you very much for coming!" he said and he bowed again.

Everyone started introducing themselves, Kagami just sat there smiling wondering if Kuroko could see him among the crowd, when it was Kuroko's turn Kagami gave a thumbs up and he saw the other froze and a smile appeared in his lips, and he slightly bowed his head which made the other smile even bigger. "Kuroko Tetsuya, I played the role of Mikoto- _ouji_. Thank, Thank you very—" Kagami raised a brow at Kuroko when he stopped, his face went pale and his eyes widen for a fraction. Kagami caught quickly the way Kuroko's eyes changed his line of sight, it was no longer looking at him but to someone or something close to him.

"Heh."

Kagami turned to his side when he heard the guy sitting next to him, the celebrity had this dark smug grin towards the theatre— _could he be…looking at…Kuroko?_ Kagami watched the other as he stood and took his things with him. Without thinking Kagami quickly grabbed the other's wrist—"The show's not over yet." He said. The other turned to him with a dark expression. The guy then suddenly shrugged Kagami's hand and went back to his seat. When Kagami turned his eyes towards the stage Kuroko had now a different expression—shock?

"A-Ah…Uh…Thank you very much!" Kuroko said as he bowed his head humbly. The actress standing next to him seems to have caught Kuroko's sudden change of expression and decided to catchj the other's short coming.

"Eh, Kuroko-san's really so humble, right? Look he's so shy!" Everyone chuckled and applauded again, Kagami turned to the guy next to him, what an asshole, doesn't he know its common courtesy to wait till after the curtain call? Even if it was Kagami's first time in a theatre he knows its obviously rude to stand during their speeches. The guy didn't seem to ccare, however Kuroko seemed the exact opposite of that. He looked slightly flustered and self-conscious all of a sudden.

Does this guy know Kuroko in anyway?

Kagami didn't like the way Kuroko's face turned when that guy stood—it was almost the same expression he had when people started taking pictures of him in the middle of the street, as if he was being humiliated.

When the curtain call ended, the guy disappeared into the crowd, Kagami didn't even bother to watch where the asshole went. Kuroko was who he came here for, and his performace. Leaving the theatre Kagami went to the lobby as he tried to look around if he could ask any staffs, however most of them were busy. Kagami despite himself was still not good with people and bothering them at work, so that was what he calls it. Luckily, he didn't need to find anyone who will help him get to Kuroko—

"Kagami!"

Turning around Kagami found a familiar looking woman running towards him, he remember her, she's Kuroko's manager, Aida Riko. The woman was wearing her usual business suites, a pencil cut skirt and a light blue button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up and she was wearing an ID. "Kagami, you came!" she said as she suddenly grabbed his upper arms, "Kuroko-kun would be so happy! You watched right?"

Kagami nodded, "Uh…well I was actually looking for him uh…i-if I can…see him personally."

Aida chuckled and suddenly slapped Kagami's arm, "You're such a huge baby!" she joked making Kagami blush in embarssment—come on, he's a six feet tall guy and he's being called a friggin baby, if that isn't embarrassing he doesn't know what is anymore. Tilting her head to the side Aida realized the item in Kagami's hand—a bouquet of flowers…of blue… _lotus?_ Blinking, Aida turned to look at Kagami, does he even know that Kuroko—"Is that…for Kuroko-kun?"

Kagami blinked and raised the bouquet and realized how _cliché_ it might have looked like, he turned his eyes from the other in embrassment, "W-Well..yeah…"

Aida's eyes widen, he…he doesn't seem like knows but…it was such a twist of fate that of all species and flowers in a shop, Kagami had to pick this one for Kuroko. Aida chuckled awkwardly, oh well, "Come with me, I'll take you to the backstage so you can give that to him, I'm sure he wants to hear what you have to say." She said as she gestured Kagami to follow.

Aida had this strange feeling towards Kagami, but not unpleasant a feeling that he and Kuroko seems contemplating each other. It was the feeling when you see two people and you just know that they will get along. Kuroko may not say it, Kuroko may just shrug it and say it that he was merely astonished with Kagami and his personality. Kagami is completely opposite of Kuroko and almost like that person, but something was special about the young man. Maybe it was the insatiable hunger in those eyes, his determination, and that passion. The look that Kuroko lost due to that time. Maybe it was also the sincerity with his words, the genuine smile. They backstage was filled with the staffs getting the props off the stage and cleaning, some were running back and forth sending gifts and letters to the respective actors and actresses. Meanwhile Kagami just quietly followed Aida until they reached the farthest dressing room. Standing there Kagami read the name plastered in the front door— _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Aida turned and smiled to Kagami, "I'll leave you two alone if that's okay, I have stuffs to do you see." Aida knocked on the door and a soft muffled voice answered. Aida turned to Kagami and winked, "Its me, you have a visitor. I'm letting him in, now okay?"

There was another answer but Kagami didn't understand. Aida opened the door and allowed Kagami in, the room isn't as spacious of flashy as Kagami thought a celebrity's space would look like. The teal haired boy was sitting in the far corner of the room facing the mirror, he was already wearing a simple gray sweater and white pants. Aida smiled "I'll leave him here alright, I gotta run." And just like that she ran off waving to the Kagami. Kuroko stood and faced Kagami, somehow Kagami liked this version f the teal haired artist, without any makeup or costume.

The other bowed, "Thank you for coming today." He said in his ever so monotonous voice. Kuroko raised his head and somehow looked really pleased to see Kagami, which in turn made the other even more flustered than he already was. Well now he really does feel the other as some pro in this field.

"Y-You…You were…well…uhm…you did a good job." Kagami said his voice growing fainter at the end, he walked toward Kuroko and handed him the bouquet, "D-Don't think anything of it I j-just thought that it w-was called for since I-I was invited here and all…its not huge or e-expensive so…I hope you don't mind." When Kagami looked at Kuroko who accepted the flower he didn't expect to see the expression in Kuroko's face, it softened and his lips curved in the most endearing smile Kagami had seen him wear.

"Do you know what this is Kagami-kun?"

Kagami scratched his cheek nervously and nodded, "W-Well the florist said i-its some kind of lotus, I don't have much so…sorry."

Kuroko shook his head and brought the flowers close to him and smiled widely, the image Kagami swore made his chest beat a millisecond faster, "Usually lotus are not really given to greetings especially to people, its usually found in Buddhist temple but…" kuroko looked at the flowers, "this is my favourite, it means the power to rise from the mud and bloom from it."

Kagami was shock, he didn't mean to get Kuroko's favourite flower and to think it was usually offered in Buddhist temple, the slightest chance of the other actually liking it was so narrow yet…Kuroko smiled at him, "I'm glad you liked the performance." Kuroko said changing the topic. Kagami nodded.

"You did well! I knew you would make some awesome performance."

And the word struck Kuroko this time…it was almost…just like those days. "T-Thank you." Kuroko said as he bowed his head humbly. The last time he ever heard those words, when was it? Kuroko looked at Kagami as he spoke about his favourite parts in the performance, he had this smile, this sincere happiness from watching the show. Ah, yeah…that was right…this was… what kept him going, right? This was the reason why…he was standing there, because he wanted to sing and make people happy from it. People who believed in him.

Kagami was stopped as he realized Kuroko was spaced out, "Hey?"

"Yes?" Kuroko answered quickly as he heard the other.

Kagami was about to ask about the guy earlier when suddenly he realized it might be some personal thing and he might as well not pry, "N-Never mind, w-well…uhm…I-I kinda need to go now, hope you don't mind?"

Kuroko nodded. "Thank you very much again."

Kagami smiled back and without thinking ruffed the teal haired locks, "You were really awesome."

Kuroko was left frozen in place…awesome, huh? Kagami Taiga was the first musician to have ever said that to him. He was the first to ever acknowledge him. He doesn't know if it was Kagami just being nice or…he really does see him that way—he could only wish for both. As he watched Kagami walked towards that door something deep screamed to him to stop him. Say something, do something, just make him stay and look at him. The hand that caught Aomine's wrist that moment, the man who stopped him—Aomine, the guy who held so much of Kuroko back then, Kagami stopped him when he saw the his reaction. Kagami had that kind of heart, and that made him different from Aomine.

"Huh?"

Kuroko's eyes blinked and he found his hand grasping the hem of Kagami's shirt, out of embarrassment Kuroko took his hand back and bowed, "I-I'm sorry!" Kuroko said as he slightly back away. Stupid…just so stupid, he was so clingy, just like then, just like to those people. Kagami will get angry as well, he was such an idiot, he mentally scolded himself. However as he bowed and muttered apology instead of pushing away Kagami did the exact opposite thing and grabbed Kuroko's wrist making the teal haired boy's eyes widen.

"What…What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…its nothing you may leave now i-if that's…"

"Its about that asshole in the theatre, right?"

Kuroko was stunned.

"Its about him, right? You know him?" Kagami didn't wait for any answer, he let of Kuroko and sighed. Could it be that Kuroko had problem with his self-esteem? Was it why he was afraid of the camera and that guy when he stood up to leave before the performance ended? "I don't know if you now that guy or if you have some history with him or not, but if you're worried about if you did just enough or not…the stop worrying about it, you did better than everyone expected."

Kuroko didn't expect those words from Kagami, he didn't know he was this observant, and he didn't imagine he would give a damn. Kagami always surprised him.

He really might be the _light_ he had been looking for.


	3. Curtains Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, i know I'm super sorry for that btw.  
> But lots of thanks to everyone who dropped a kudos and bookmarked Mizuiro to Beni Koi  
> And especially those who left a comment.  
> YOU ARE ALL AWESOME guys and I hope you're having a great week and I hope this update as well will add up to that or make it better.   
> If its not much hope you guys leave a comment or a kudos, that would be GREAAAT! And yeah, hope you liiike it!

_Teiko Academy of Music, a school built to cater only the most talented children in the fields of music. Those who excel were put in a special class that aimed to introduce them to the public as soon as possible and polish their skills. As a child Kuroko had always wanted to sing, music was everything, and even if it meant going against his parents' will he pushed the thought and during his middle school transferred to Teiko Academy. They will crush the poor boy with pressure, was what his parents thought. However when they saw the determination in their son's eyes they couldn't say no anymore, April that very year Kuroko Tetsuya first stepped in the halls of the famous Teiko Academy of Music, but he was no ordinary among the rest if not even probably below average. Kuroko wasn't surprised when a student told him that he probably only got in because his father was a former musical director who made a number of musical plays successful—out of pity in short. Next to the students of the class 2, Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't be compared._

_Every project he did failed, every time he tried it would back fire and he couldn't even move away from the farthest class which meant it was nearly impossible for him to get something in the music industry._

" _I need to be frank with you Kuroko-san." His teacher said one day as he called the boy out after handing out the project, "The light of the stage is dim at you, I'm not saying you should quit school but it's your choice, I just want to be frank I don't want you expecting any more than you do now. Your skills are barely average. And your voice, its just impossible. Yes it is beautiful and there really isn't anything wrong or have you gone out of tune, its actually the contrary Kuroko-san."_

_For a young boy like him who was only starting in the field of music Kuroko didn't understand what his teacher wanted to convey about his voice. But the fact they told him it was impossible for him to get anything more than that it crushed him harshly. There was no explaining the way his chest convulsed with mix feelings of hurt and disappointment to himself. However the day passed and Kuroko realized he just couldn't give up his dream, alone in the second auditorium every after class the teal haired boy would sit in the huge empty hall and sing his heart out trying to figure out what he lacks. Every single time, and he would practice aimlessly with his guitar. He couldn't figure it out though, what was wrong with him, why cannot he do it, why can't he good as those others?_

" _Eh?" Looking up Kuroko found a dark skinned guy with navy blue hair stepping in the room with a bass guitar in hand, he looked oblivious of Kuroko's presence and just continued walking towards the stage where the lone teal haired boy sat with his legs crossed. Staring at the other's uniform Kuroko found a familiar patch in the other's clothes—a student from the class 1, the elite class._

" _Hello." Kuroko greeted the other casually, however the casual greeting resulted to twin midnight blue eyes staring at him and an outburst of—_

" _AAAH!"_

_Kuroko blinked as he found the guy walking backwards in inhuman speed and facing the wall while cowering like a child—a guy who practically was a foot and a half taller than him, cowering in the corner. Leaving his spot albeit confused, the teal haired boy walked towards the guy. "Uh…excuse me, are you alright?" Kuroko asked. The guy slowly turned to look at him and slowly blinked before grabbing cupping Kuroko's face in his hands. "E-Eh?"_

" _Y-You're…real? You're not a-a ghost?"_

" _That's quite rude but…yeah, I'm not." The guy let go of Kuroko's face and took a breathe of relief before chuckling awkwardly._

" _S-Sorry 'bout that, man, thought it was true that there was a ghost here, who would think it was just a student as well." The guy said before flashing Kuroko a grin, "Aomine Daiki by the way."_

_Kuroko bowed politely, "Kuroko Tetsuya."_

" _Eh, so what are you doing here on your own?"_

" _Practice." Kuroko said, "How about Aomine-kun, you're from class 1, I thought you guys have a special auditorium?"_

" _Its crowded and really noisy with everyone practicing their own instruments." Aomine replied as he turned his eyes towards the stage and spotted Kuroko's guitar. "Ooh, cool you play too?"_

_Kuroko nodded, "But as you see I'm no good."_

"… _Yet." Aomine said smiling at the other, "You're practicing, right? Let me hear it!"_

_Kuroko stared at Aomine as if asking him if he was serious, he didn't answer however the way Aomine ran to the stage and made himself comfortable there told Kuroko that he is indeed serious. Kuroko followed the guy upstage quietly looking at the taller guy, he placed his guitar on the floor waiting for teal haired boy to settle. When Kuroko came back he picked up his guitar and sat in front of Aomine and started playing, it wasn't his own composition, a project that he supposedly failed. Aomine didn't show any reaction as Kuroko started playing making the boy a little confident about what he was doing, he started singing the first part of the song and just like that Aomine remained quiet while nodding his head a bit. When the chorus ended Aomine was still there._

" _What do you think Aomine-san?"_

_Aomine blinked and smiled at Kuroko, "Well you still need improvement but you're okay."_

_Kuroko bit his lower lip in frustration, need improvement, what exactly does he lacks. What was so wrong about him? Why can't he be just…enough? "Okay…won't save my dreams." He said under his breath. Aomine raised an eyebrow at him._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _My teacher told me its impossible…he suggest I quit."_

" _WHAT?!" Aomine's outburst echoed in the entire auditorium. Kuroko was shock to hear someone like Aomine would sympathize to someone like him, or even the fact that the other was actually hearing him out, after all this guy was an inch close to his dream. Anytime someone from the music industry may come and bring him to sign contracts. But he was there listening to his ramblings. "He's a teacher he's supposed to encouraging his students not the other way around! Tsk, you're probably more worthy of a spot in Class 1 than Haizaki."_

_Kuroko chuckled, "Don't say that Aomine-kun, you know…we both know I lack something essential."_

_Aomine fell silent for a moment but he soon flashed another smile and gave the other a thumbs up, "I've decided, I'll help you improve then, let's practice here together!"_

_Since then Aomine came there to help Kuroko learn more about music, Kuroko learned more about reading musical sheets from Aomine who brings his musical sheets. Aomine was a good bass guitar player and his vocals were very masculine, it has a touch of a bit close to something you'd hear from visual kei artists. And it was Aomine who brought the change to Kuroko—the change in the form of a scarlet haired student who came one day in search for Aomine._

" _Aomine."_

_The two turned towards the door where a scarlet haired young man walked in with a tall emerald bespectacled young man in his tail. Aomine stood and ran to greet the two new comers. Kuroko who was fond of formalities and all followed his new friend to greet the other two who wore the same patched uniform as he does. "Akashi, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked._

" _I am the one who is supposed to ask you that," Akashi said sighing, "I have been looking all over for you, this is where you have been this past few days, what are you doing here?"_

" _Practicing." Aomine answered. "By the way, meet Kuroko."_

" _Who?" Akashi asked raising a brow._

" _That would be me."_

_Akashi's eyes widen at the sight of the boy who suddenly appeared behind Aomine, he could easily pass anyone's eyes but something about his teal hair and powder blue eyes look very stunning. "Oh…Oh." Akashi found himself taken aback, despite his features his presence was as thin as air. The boy bowed his head at Akashi._

" _My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am from class 3." He said curtly._

_Akashi's eyes widen as he heard the other's voice clearer. Could it be that he possess_ _**that** _ _kind of voice, was he the one…the one he had been waiting for? "You say…you're in the Class 3?" Kuroko nodded, Akashi smiled, "Do you want to transfer to Class 1?"_

_Kuroko's eyes widen at the sudden question, was he toying with him, he knows well it isn't that easy to get promotated to Class 1. How can he say so easily? However the glint and interest in the scarlet young man's eyes and Aomine's lack of interjection proved him that maybe this guy is serious. But serious…how can he do that?_

" _If you are interested I want you to come to the auditorium of the Class 1 next week." Akashi smiled._

_._

_._

_._

"We have our first audition!" Furihata exclaimed as he walked in the studio.

Takao stood and waited as the new comer came in. Kagami did the same however, his eyes widen as he spotted a fluff of teal hair behind Furihata, if he would base again with the presence he wwas sure he would be taken by surprise again just like that time, however Kagami wasn't surprise to see the very same face he saw a met then. His eyes went wide as saucers as Furihata step aside to introduce him. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I found your post this morning about the audition I hope the offer still stands." He said formally. Takao turned to found Kagami gawking at the corner finger pointed at the boy standing there.

"YOU!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed his head again, "I…didn't know you were the one who posted that."

"Eh, actually it was me." Furihata interjected smiling, "How did you know Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko thought for a moment before answering, "Oh a few days ago we met when he got lo—"Kuroko was suddenly interrupted when Kagami covered his mouth with his insanely huge hands. The teal haired boy frowned seemingly not amused by how the other interrupted him while talking. Kagami didn't need any more embrassment from Takao if he ever found out that Kuroko was the guy who he was a few days ago. He'd tease him nonstop!

"Eh, what is this Kagami, you know a cutie like him?" Takao smirked slyly, he didn't need to hear it all. Kagami despite all his personality is a huge shy ball, it was rare of him to be acquainted with people that easily, if he wasn't mistaking this boy was the one Kagami was with the other day, the one he went to the play with. The thought made Takao's smirk wider. Slender, fair skinned and those big baby blue eyes—he looks like someone who would be popular with young girls.

"I-It was a long story!" Kagami said.

"Hmm," Takao smirked, "Well I'm willing to listen."

Kagami for some reason started blushing like a ripe tomato making even Furihata chuckle at the sight, Kuroko who was oblivious of what was happening didn't like the fact that Kagami was still covering his mouth with his hand, the other doesn't seem to realize his discomfort as he was busy defending his ego which to what it seems is a mission going down the every wrong way. Frowning as the other still for the umpteenth time wont let go, the teal haired stage actor did what he thought was the only thing would call Kagami's attention and inevitably get his hands off his face—

_Lick_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagami exclaimed as he felt something wet against the palm of his hand, detaching his hand from Kuroko he stared at Kuroko who still had that stone face but his lips were curved down showing the other's displeasure. "HEY that was gross!"

"But you won't let go of me, I'm starting to suffocate."

"EH! What are you a kid?"

Kuroko frowned deepen, how dare he call him a kid, "No, but you might be Kagami-kun."

"That was uncalled for you could have told me you were—"

"You were covering my mouth how can I speak."

"T-Then you should have done something."

"I did."

The room was quiet for a moment as Kagami's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. THE NERVE OF IT! However the silence was broke but small "Pfft—" and giggles which slowly started turning into a full blown laughter. Kuroko who was shock himself he wasn't the kind of person who easily forget about the people around them, looking around he found the raven haired guy and the brown haired guy both laughing. Kagami meanwhile was fuming and cheeks red. Realizing what he had done he found himself getting swallowed in embarrassment. "They look so cute!" Takao squealed. He had been writing romance stuffs but really the real deal was indeed better in more ways than one. The two were blushing and averting each other's eyes making them look like high school couple.

"I agree with Takao-kun, it seems like you guys had known each other for so long." Furihata said making the two tensed for some reason and Kagami's blush grew darker.

"Oh, now that we have that, I think Kagami can't be here when we ask you to do the audition." Takao said making Kagami raised an eyebrow, confused. "You'll be bias."

"EEH! NO I wont!"

"I knew Kagami-kun never saw me as a friend, how sad."

"HUH!" Kagami whipped his head and saw Kuroko with his unwavering stone face making the other's eyebrow twitch, "CAN YOU HAVE MORE EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE I FEEL LIKE TALKING TO A WALL!"

"I'm not a wall Kagami-kun, you hurt my feelings. I'm not that fat."

"YOU DON'T LOOK HURT."

"Now, now, you too, let's get Kuroko-kun's audtion."

The two was silenced by Takao's declaration. Kuroko faced the mangaka and bowed his head politely. Takao smiled back and looked at Kagami, "So can you step out for a while Kagami?"

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko looked at Takao and Furihata both of them were smiling at Kuroko as if silently cheering him up, the teal haired boy was momentarily reminded of the very first time he auditioned, and it was on the entrance exam of Teiko Academy. It was a bigger and much spacious than this, however for some reason the thought of Kagami just close by put Kuroko's nerve's slightly at ease. Kagami left the room and was standing outside just as Furihata instructed the other. With slightly trembling hands Kuroko nodded at Takao's question. "You can start whenever you feel like it." Takao said. "Please introduce yourself first then you can start."

Kuroko nodded again as he held the guitar securely before bowing, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'll be playing and singing Eternal Now." Takao nodded and turned to Furihata, Takao quietly asked Furihata who the original singer was and the brunette answered. Kuroko started strumming his guitar and soon he started singing.

At first Takao couldn't quite understand why he seems to feel something was strange about Kuroko, he seems to be hitting the notes perfectly, his playing isn't out of tune, and there was a beat in his voice—but something was just strange. Furihata sensed it as well however he wasn't sure. He watched in awe, Kuroko's voice alone was good, smooth, cold to the ears but in a very pleasant way. His eyes however, something was amiss with the way he performed, it was like it was all scripted to be done. Takao without further thought raised his a hand stopping the teal haired boy. Furihata blinked in confusion, he tried to catch up with Takao's thoughts however, Takao was didn't spare any clues.

There was no doubting it, Kuroko Tetsuya has skills and experience in this field, however—"Kuroko-san, you do realize that we have Kagami as our lead vocal and that could not and _will_ not change, yes?" Takao said quickly. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes." He replied humbly. "I do not intend to overthrow Kagami-kun."

"I see." Takao hummed, "You are good Kuroko-kun, but your skills in playing the guitar are almost like Furihata. There isn't anything much special of it. But your vocals are good, _very_ polished that's why…we can't accept you."

Furihata's eyes widen at Takao's words, looking straight ahead ta Kuroko the teal haired boy didn't look surprised at all, however Furihata knew there was still disappointment. Furihata panicked, what was wrong. If Takao liked Kuroko's voice, if his voice was good—no, great, then why refuse him? "You don't look surprised." Takao said noting the way the other seemed calm about his words. "You know the reason don't you?"

Kuroko closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Yes." He muttered before raising his head.

"Your voice is rare, however that type of voice for a simple band like us would be quite difficult, have you explored it thoroughly yet?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I haven't." he admitted, for years he had stayed as he was, learned only what his band mates told him to. He really doesn't know much about how far he can go, with all honesty. For years he had only been thought to simply sing with Aomine. Without Aomine's vocals he was voice was a frightening gamble. Since after the break up of the Miracles, Kuroko had found it hard to work with anyone, he was like a lone rhythm in an already stable set of patterns. It was either the attention was hoarded by his voice alone, or…the exact opposite. He never lapse or become one with the other. Losing his very purpose. "I am…not like Kagami-kun…I'm different."

"We know but—"

"I'm a shadow, Takao-san."

Furihata's eyes widen at those words…why do they sound familiar. That idea _…the shadow._ Furihata was deep in thought that he quickly dismissed the thought of Kuroko bowing his head and thanking them for their time before heading towards the door.

.

.

" _That looks like a difficult book."_

_The scarlet haired boy raised his head from the book to look right at the brown boy leaning close almost lying on the table of the library, eyebrows furrowed as he tried his best to read the difficult words written in the cover. "Not really." The scarlet haired boy said. "Are you interested in them?"_

_The brown haired boy smiled, "Yes but…I'm not really smart you see."_

_The scarlet haired boy then realized something at the corner of the table, it was surely not the scarlet boy's. "Is that your's…that violin case?" The brown haired boy turned to his side and nodded. "You're…you play?" Another nod._

" _But I'm not good at it yet." He said chuckling awkwardly. The brown haired boy went back to reading the title of the book—"…P-Phantom?"_

_The scarlet boy smiled, "I'm interested in them."_

.

.

Snapping out of his reverie Furihata was struck by a realization, the phantom, Kuroko was that. Kuroko was that rarest of the rare cases. Without thinking Furihata followed Kuroko to the doorsteps ignoring Takao's constant calling of his name. There was no time, if they lose Kuroko now, he might never get a chance to get a hold of something like this again. It was a story he heard before, a special case. As he grew up he had heard more from his parents—Kuroko was that case, a rare type of voice, they were called shadows for one, they were formally used as back up singers of artists. It was recent that it was proven that the only reason why these singers were unable to build their own name was the fact that their voice was _too_ perfect. It was too polished that they couldn't be put for any duet, it was either they drown the other's voice due to their perfect sense of tune or their high unreachable voices. It was a gamble to have Kuroko's voice. It was a gamble since if the voice isn't as flexible enough Kuroko wouldn't be able to blend in, and only few types of vocals could cope with that kind of voice. However, if they were lucky—

"KUROKO-SAN!"

Kuroko stopped midway from opening the door and turned to Furihata who suddenly grabbed both his shoulders, "Please do repeat the audition again!" Furihata exclaimed. Kuroko blinked in surprise. If they were able to use Kuroko he will be the biggest asset they could have, it was really a gamble—an all or nothing game. If Kuroko fails, they'll end up with nothing at all, however if they do get this right, their band will hold the greatest weapon against any other bands. The shadow would increase the light.

"B-But Takao-san is—"

"Never mind that, please, do audition again, _now_." Furihata urged. Kuroko was lost for words, what was with the sudden request.

"I don't understand but if you say so then I will."

Furihata's eyes lit up, "Great!" he exclaimed. "Ah but this time I want you to do a duet."

Kuroko's eyes widen at Furihata's exclamation—

a… _duet?_


	4. Curtains Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry for being such a slowpoke with the updates TT - TT  
> You probably hate me now, anyhow if you guys have an FF.net account, yes, its was first published there.   
> Also, thank you for everyone who had been giving Mizuiro to Beni Koi lots of support and love, thank you for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos! I hope you like the update.   
> Oh and this a double update *winks*

_eiko Academy of Music, a school built to cater only the most talented children in the fields of music. Those who excel were put in a special class that aimed to introduce them to the public as soon as possible and polish their skills. As a child Kuroko had always wanted to sing, music was everything, and even if it meant going against his parents' will he pushed the thought and during his middle school transferred to Teiko Academy. They will crush the poor boy with pressure, was what his parents thought. However when they saw the determination in their son's eyes they couldn't say no anymore, April that very year Kuroko Tetsuya first stepped in the halls of the famous Teiko Academy of Music, but he was no ordinary among the rest if not even probably below average. Kuroko wasn't surprised when a student told him that he probably only got in because his father was a former musical director who made a number of musical plays successful—out of pity in short. Next to the students of the class 2, Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't be compared._

_Every project he did failed, every time he tried it would back fire and he couldn't even move away from the farthest class which meant it was nearly impossible for him to get something in the music industry._

" _I need to be frank with you Kuroko-san." His teacher said one day as he called the boy out after handing out the project, "The light of the stage is dim at you, I'm not saying you should quit school but it's your choice, I just want to be frank I don't want you expecting any more than you do now. Your skills are barely average. And your voice, its just impossible. Yes it is beautiful and there really isn't anything wrong or have you gone out of tune, its actually the contrary Kuroko-san."_

_For a young boy like him who was only starting in the field of music Kuroko didn't understand what his teacher wanted to convey about his voice. But the fact they told him it was impossible for him to get anything more than that it crushed him harshly. There was no explaining the way his chest convulsed with mix feelings of hurt and disappointment to himself. However the day passed and Kuroko realized he just couldn't give up his dream, alone in the second auditorium every after class the teal haired boy would sit in the huge empty hall and sing his heart out trying to figure out what he lacks. Every single time, and he would practice aimlessly with his guitar. He couldn't figure it out though, what was wrong with him, why cannot he do it, why can't he good as those others?_

" _Eh?" Looking up Kuroko found a dark skinned guy with navy blue hair stepping in the room with a bass guitar in hand, he looked oblivious of Kuroko's presence and just continued walking towards the stage where the lone teal haired boy sat with his legs crossed. Staring at the other's uniform Kuroko found a familiar patch in the other's clothes—a student from the class 1, the elite class._

" _Hello." Kuroko greeted the other casually, however the casual greeting resulted to twin midnight blue eyes staring at him and an outburst of—_

" _AAAH!"_

_Kuroko blinked as he found the guy walking backwards in inhuman speed and facing the wall while cowering like a child—a guy who practically was a foot and a half taller than him, cowering in the corner. Leaving his spot albeit confused, the teal haired boy walked towards the guy. "Uh…excuse me, are you alright?" Kuroko asked. The guy slowly turned to look at him and slowly blinked before grabbing cupping Kuroko's face in his hands. "E-Eh?"_

" _Y-You're…real? You're not a-a ghost?"_

" _That's quite rude but…yeah, I'm not." The guy let go of Kuroko's face and took a breathe of relief before chuckling awkwardly._

" _S-Sorry 'bout that, man, thought it was true that there was a ghost here, who would think it was just a student as well." The guy said before flashing Kuroko a grin, "Aomine Daiki by the way."_

_Kuroko bowed politely, "Kuroko Tetsuya."_

" _Eh, so what are you doing here on your own?"_

" _Practice." Kuroko said, "How about Aomine-kun, you're from class 1, I thought you guys have a special auditorium?"_

" _Its crowded and really noisy with everyone practicing their own instruments." Aomine replied as he turned his eyes towards the stage and spotted Kuroko's guitar. "Ooh, cool you play too?"_

_Kuroko nodded, "But as you see I'm no good."_

"… _Yet." Aomine said smiling at the other, "You're practicing, right? Let me hear it!"_

_Kuroko stared at Aomine as if asking him if he was serious, he didn't answer however the way Aomine ran to the stage and made himself comfortable there told Kuroko that he is indeed serious. Kuroko followed the guy upstage quietly looking at the taller guy, he placed his guitar on the floor waiting for teal haired boy to settle. When Kuroko came back he picked up his guitar and sat in front of Aomine and started playing, it wasn't his own composition, a project that he supposedly failed. Aomine didn't show any reaction as Kuroko started playing making the boy a little confident about what he was doing, he started singing the first part of the song and just like that Aomine remained quiet while nodding his head a bit. When the chorus ended Aomine was still there._

" _What do you think Aomine-san?"_

_Aomine blinked and smiled at Kuroko, "Well you still need improvement but you're okay."_

_Kuroko bit his lower lip in frustration, need improvement, what exactly does he lacks. What was so wrong about him? Why can't he be just…enough? "Okay…won't save my dreams." He said under his breath. Aomine raised an eyebrow at him._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _My teacher told me its impossible…he suggest I quit."_

" _WHAT?!" Aomine's outburst echoed in the entire auditorium. Kuroko was shock to hear someone like Aomine would sympathize to someone like him, or even the fact that the other was actually hearing him out, after all this guy was an inch close to his dream. Anytime someone from the music industry may come and bring him to sign contracts. But he was there listening to his ramblings. "He's a teacher he's supposed to encouraging his students not the other way around! Tsk, you're probably more worthy of a spot in Class 1 than Haizaki."_

_Kuroko chuckled, "Don't say that Aomine-kun, you know…we both know I lack something essential."_

_Aomine fell silent for a moment but he soon flashed another smile and gave the other a thumbs up, "I've decided, I'll help you improve then, let's practice here together!"_

_Since then Aomine came there to help Kuroko learn more about music, Kuroko learned more about reading musical sheets from Aomine who brings his musical sheets. Aomine was a good bass guitar player and his vocals were very masculine, it has a touch of a bit close to something you'd hear from visual kei artists. And it was Aomine who brought the change to Kuroko—the change in the form of a scarlet haired student who came one day in search for Aomine._

" _Aomine."_

_The two turned towards the door where a scarlet haired young man walked in with a tall emerald bespectacled young man in his tail. Aomine stood and ran to greet the two new comers. Kuroko who was fond of formalities and all followed his new friend to greet the other two who wore the same patched uniform as he does. "Akashi, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked._

" _I am the one who is supposed to ask you that," Akashi said sighing, "I have been looking all over for you, this is where you have been this past few days, what are you doing here?"_

" _Practicing." Aomine answered. "By the way, meet Kuroko."_

" _Who?" Akashi asked raising a brow._

" _That would be me."_

_Akashi's eyes widen at the sight of the boy who suddenly appeared behind Aomine, he could easily pass anyone's eyes but something about his teal hair and powder blue eyes look very stunning. "Oh…Oh." Akashi found himself taken aback, despite his features his presence was as thin as air. The boy bowed his head at Akashi._

" _My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am from class 3." He said curtly._

_Akashi's eyes widen as he heard the other's voice clearer. Could it be that he possess_ _**that** _ _kind of voice, was he the one…the one he had been waiting for? "You say…you're in the Class 3?" Kuroko nodded, Akashi smiled, "Do you want to transfer to Class 1?"_

_Kuroko's eyes widen at the sudden question, was he toying with him, he knows well it isn't that easy to get promotated to Class 1. How can he say so easily? However the glint and interest in the scarlet young man's eyes and Aomine's lack of interjection proved him that maybe this guy is serious. But serious…how can he do that?_

" _If you are interested I want you to come to the auditorium of the Class 1 next week." Akashi smiled._

_._

_._

_._

"We have our first audition!" Furihata exclaimed as he walked in the studio.

Takao stood and waited as the new comer came in. Kagami did the same however, his eyes widen as he spotted a fluff of teal hair behind Furihata, if he would base again with the presence he wwas sure he would be taken by surprise again just like that time, however Kagami wasn't surprise to see the very same face he saw a met then. His eyes went wide as saucers as Furihata step aside to introduce him. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I found your post this morning about the audition I hope the offer still stands." He said formally. Takao turned to found Kagami gawking at the corner finger pointed at the boy standing there.

"YOU!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed his head again, "I…didn't know you were the one who posted that."

"Eh, actually it was me." Furihata interjected smiling, "How did you know Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko thought for a moment before answering, "Oh a few days ago we met when he got lo—"Kuroko was suddenly interrupted when Kagami covered his mouth with his insanely huge hands. The teal haired boy frowned seemingly not amused by how the other interrupted him while talking. Kagami didn't need any more embrassment from Takao if he ever found out that Kuroko was the guy who he was a few days ago. He'd tease him nonstop!

"Eh, what is this Kagami, you know a cutie like him?" Takao smirked slyly, he didn't need to hear it all. Kagami despite all his personality is a huge shy ball, it was rare of him to be acquainted with people that easily, if he wasn't mistaking this boy was the one Kagami was with the other day, the one he went to the play with. The thought made Takao's smirk wider. Slender, fair skinned and those big baby blue eyes—he looks like someone who would be popular with young girls.

"I-It was a long story!" Kagami said.

"Hmm," Takao smirked, "Well I'm willing to listen."

Kagami for some reason started blushing like a ripe tomato making even Furihata chuckle at the sight, Kuroko who was oblivious of what was happening didn't like the fact that Kagami was still covering his mouth with his hand, the other doesn't seem to realize his discomfort as he was busy defending his ego which to what it seems is a mission going down the every wrong way. Frowning as the other still for the umpteenth time wont let go, the teal haired stage actor did what he thought was the only thing would call Kagami's attention and inevitably get his hands off his face—

_Lick_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagami exclaimed as he felt something wet against the palm of his hand, detaching his hand from Kuroko he stared at Kuroko who still had that stone face but his lips were curved down showing the other's displeasure. "HEY that was gross!"

"But you won't let go of me, I'm starting to suffocate."

"EH! What are you a kid?"

Kuroko frowned deepen, how dare he call him a kid, "No, but you might be Kagami-kun."

"That was uncalled for you could have told me you were—"

"You were covering my mouth how can I speak."

"T-Then you should have done something."

"I did."

The room was quiet for a moment as Kagami's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. THE NERVE OF IT! However the silence was broke but small "Pfft—" and giggles which slowly started turning into a full blown laughter. Kuroko who was shock himself he wasn't the kind of person who easily forget about the people around them, looking around he found the raven haired guy and the brown haired guy both laughing. Kagami meanwhile was fuming and cheeks red. Realizing what he had done he found himself getting swallowed in embarrassment. "They look so cute!" Takao squealed. He had been writing romance stuffs but really the real deal was indeed better in more ways than one. The two were blushing and averting each other's eyes making them look like high school couple.

"I agree with Takao-kun, it seems like you guys had known each other for so long." Furihata said making the two tensed for some reason and Kagami's blush grew darker.

"Oh, now that we have that, I think Kagami can't be here when we ask you to do the audition." Takao said making Kagami raised an eyebrow, confused. "You'll be bias."

"EEH! NO I wont!"

"I knew Kagami-kun never saw me as a friend, how sad."

"HUH!" Kagami whipped his head and saw Kuroko with his unwavering stone face making the other's eyebrow twitch, "CAN YOU HAVE MORE EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE I FEEL LIKE TALKING TO A WALL!"

"I'm not a wall Kagami-kun, you hurt my feelings. I'm not that fat."

"YOU DON'T LOOK HURT."

"Now, now, you too, let's get Kuroko-kun's audtion."

The two was silenced by Takao's declaration. Kuroko faced the mangaka and bowed his head politely. Takao smiled back and looked at Kagami, "So can you step out for a while Kagami?"

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko looked at Takao and Furihata both of them were smiling at Kuroko as if silently cheering him up, the teal haired boy was momentarily reminded of the very first time he auditioned, and it was on the entrance exam of Teiko Academy. It was a bigger and much spacious than this, however for some reason the thought of Kagami just close by put Kuroko's nerve's slightly at ease. Kagami left the room and was standing outside just as Furihata instructed the other. With slightly trembling hands Kuroko nodded at Takao's question. "You can start whenever you feel like it." Takao said. "Please introduce yourself first then you can start."

Kuroko nodded again as he held the guitar securely before bowing, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'll be playing and singing Eternal Now." Takao nodded and turned to Furihata, Takao quietly asked Furihata who the original singer was and the brunette answered. Kuroko started strumming his guitar and soon he started singing.

At first Takao couldn't quite understand why he seems to feel something was strange about Kuroko, he seems to be hitting the notes perfectly, his playing isn't out of tune, and there was a beat in his voice—but something was just strange. Furihata sensed it as well however he wasn't sure. He watched in awe, Kuroko's voice alone was good, smooth, cold to the ears but in a very pleasant way. His eyes however, something was amiss with the way he performed, it was like it was all scripted to be done. Takao without further thought raised his a hand stopping the teal haired boy. Furihata blinked in confusion, he tried to catch up with Takao's thoughts however, Takao was didn't spare any clues.

There was no doubting it, Kuroko Tetsuya has skills and experience in this field, however—"Kuroko-san, you do realize that we have Kagami as our lead vocal and that could not and _will_ not change, yes?" Takao said quickly. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes." He replied humbly. "I do not intend to overthrow Kagami-kun."

"I see." Takao hummed, "You are good Kuroko-kun, but your skills in playing the guitar are almost like Furihata. There isn't anything much special of it. But your vocals are good, _very_ polished that's why…we can't accept you."

Furihata's eyes widen at Takao's words, looking straight ahead ta Kuroko the teal haired boy didn't look surprised at all, however Furihata knew there was still disappointment. Furihata panicked, what was wrong. If Takao liked Kuroko's voice, if his voice was good—no, great, then why refuse him? "You don't look surprised." Takao said noting the way the other seemed calm about his words. "You know the reason don't you?"

Kuroko closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Yes." He muttered before raising his head.

"Your voice is rare, however that type of voice for a simple band like us would be quite difficult, have you explored it thoroughly yet?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I haven't." he admitted, for years he had stayed as he was, learned only what his band mates told him to. He really doesn't know much about how far he can go, with all honesty. For years he had only been thought to simply sing with Aomine. Without Aomine's vocals he was voice was a frightening gamble. Since after the break up of the Miracles, Kuroko had found it hard to work with anyone, he was like a lone rhythm in an already stable set of patterns. It was either the attention was hoarded by his voice alone, or…the exact opposite. He never lapse or become one with the other. Losing his very purpose. "I am…not like Kagami-kun…I'm different."

"We know but—"

"I'm a shadow, Takao-san."

Furihata's eyes widen at those words…why do they sound familiar. That idea _…the shadow._ Furihata was deep in thought that he quickly dismissed the thought of Kuroko bowing his head and thanking them for their time before heading towards the door.

.

.

" _That looks like a difficult book."_

_The scarlet haired boy raised his head from the book to look right at the brown boy leaning close almost lying on the table of the library, eyebrows furrowed as he tried his best to read the difficult words written in the cover. "Not really." The scarlet haired boy said. "Are you interested in them?"_

_The brown haired boy smiled, "Yes but…I'm not really smart you see."_

_The scarlet haired boy then realized something at the corner of the table, it was surely not the scarlet boy's. "Is that your's…that violin case?" The brown haired boy turned to his side and nodded. "You're…you play?" Another nod._

" _But I'm not good at it yet." He said chuckling awkwardly. The brown haired boy went back to reading the title of the book—"…P-Phantom?"_

_The scarlet boy smiled, "I'm interested in them."_

.

.

Snapping out of his reverie Furihata was struck by a realization, the phantom, Kuroko was that. Kuroko was that rarest of the rare cases. Without thinking Furihata followed Kuroko to the doorsteps ignoring Takao's constant calling of his name. There was no time, if they lose Kuroko now, he might never get a chance to get a hold of something like this again. It was a story he heard before, a special case. As he grew up he had heard more from his parents—Kuroko was that case, a rare type of voice, they were called shadows for one, they were formally used as back up singers of artists. It was recent that it was proven that the only reason why these singers were unable to build their own name was the fact that their voice was _too_ perfect. It was too polished that they couldn't be put for any duet, it was either they drown the other's voice due to their perfect sense of tune or their high unreachable voices. It was a gamble to have Kuroko's voice. It was a gamble since if the voice isn't as flexible enough Kuroko wouldn't be able to blend in, and only few types of vocals could cope with that kind of voice. However, if they were lucky—

"KUROKO-SAN!"

Kuroko stopped midway from opening the door and turned to Furihata who suddenly grabbed both his shoulders, "Please do repeat the audition again!" Furihata exclaimed. Kuroko blinked in surprise. If they were able to use Kuroko he will be the biggest asset they could have, it was really a gamble—an all or nothing game. If Kuroko fails, they'll end up with nothing at all, however if they do get this right, their band will hold the greatest weapon against any other bands. The shadow would increase the light.

"B-But Takao-san is—"

"Never mind that, please, do audition again, _now_." Furihata urged. Kuroko was lost for words, what was with the sudden request.

"I don't understand but if you say so then I will."

Furihata's eyes lit up, "Great!" he exclaimed. "Ah but this time I want you to do a duet."

Kuroko's eyes widen at Furihata's exclamation—

a… _duet?_


	5. Cleave The Silence

Kagami blinked as he stood there, Furihata for some reason brought him back in the studio. Standing next to him was Kuroko who was staring at Furihata who seems to be having some word with Takao. He didn't understand what happened, Kuroko was quiet and Furihata was too busy explaining something to Takao. Did Kuroko pass or not, the crimson haired vocalist wondered. Kagami decided to listen to Takao and Furihata's conversation to find out—

"Its too risky Furi, I understand what you're trying to say but come on."

"There's nothing to lose Takao-san, one more time please!"

Takao turned to them and sighed as he run his hand in his hair, "I'm not sure Furi, even if he has experience what do we know about this?"

Furi clenched his hand into a fist with a determined look, "One more time, I can feel it Takao-san, Kurok-san is what we have been waiting for." Kagami blinked, he didn't understand, what's happening, what was he doing there. Didn't they say already that he will make it difficult to judge Kuroko if he was there? Turning towards Kuroko, his eyes widen. Despite his concrete, unchanging facial expression, Kuroko's slender and pale fingers were trembling against his guitar—was he nervous? Wasn't he a pro already, why was he getting nervous for a simple audition.

"I…really want to." Kagami heard Kuroko mumbled, want to what? Does he mean…he really want to be part of the band? Was it really that lonely to perform alone? Without thinking Kagami found himself putting a hand over the other's shoulder. Kuroko tensed for a moment before he turned to Kagami with a puzzled look.

"You'll be okay."

Kuroko's eyes widen in fraction.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami turned as he heard Furihata called, turning he found the brunette holding the his guitar case. Kagami blinked in confusion as Furihata handed him the guitar. "We have to ask you a favour."

"Uh…yeah?"

"Can you perform with Kuroko-san."

Kagami stared at Furihata for a few seconds before his face contort in confusion, "Ha? I thought you said I'll be biased—"

"You're not going to judge, we still are going to be the judge but—" Takao turned his eyes towards Kuroko, "you will help Kuroko perform."

"Huh?" Kagami asked in confusion as he turned towards Kuroko who only had this unwavering look at the two. "That doesn't make sense."

Furihata looked at Kuroko, "His voice isn't as simple as that, that is why we cannot judge him without your help Kagami-kun."

"Well I don't mind but what will I do?" Kagami asked.

Furihata smiled, "You will just play a duet."

"D-Duet?!" Kagami exclaimed, "T-That's absurd that makes judging him more—"

"Just do it." Takao sighed, "I'm not sure as well, but we'll see how this works. Choose your song, its up to you two. Then when you're ready tell me."

The two took a sit back to the couch leaving the two alone. Kuroko looked like he was deep in thought and Kagami had no idea what was exactly happening. Wasn't it supposed to be more difficult to judge someone this way. Another voice could over power someone—and that would kill the whole purpose of the audition, it could greatly affect the quality of the performance. And besides why is there any need for them to perform a duet, Kuroko's voice was good enough as he could remember it. He watched as Takao sighed mumbled something to Furihata. Kagami sighed to himself, well there's no helping it now then.

"Oi Kuroko, what's your plan?" Kagami asked the other who turned at him with his gigantic blue eyes.

"What do you mean Kagami-kun?"

"EH?! Don't you have anything up your sleeves?" Kagami asked as he grabbed the other's shoulder shaking him, "YOU SHOULD HAVE AN IDEA AT LEAST RIGHT?"

Kuroko frowned, "Don't assume I know everything Kagami-kun." Kagami stopped shaking him, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do as well. I don't know what Furihata-kun is trying to ask me to do."

Kagami scarcthed the back of his head as he stole a glance at Furihata, "Furi?" he was surprised, this was all Furihata's idea? The other was usually the person who always just agrees with everyone, despite coming from an elite family of musician Furihata wasn't really over all impressive at anything. He usually just go with everyone's decision. It was the first time he heard he initiated something. "A duet…huh?"

"Uhm? Excuse me can I borrow a pen and paper?"

Everyone suddenly turned to Kuroko when the monotonous voice called their attention. Furihata without asking question stood and went to fetch a blank sheet of paper and pen and giving them to Kuroko. "Is this alright?" Furihata asked. Kuroko nodded and bowed muttering thanks to the brunette. When Furihata went back to his seat Kuroko started scribbling on the paper.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked the teal haired theatre actor.

"Do you still remember the song we played back then Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah a bit but not everything." Kagami answered.

"Figured." Kuroko said making Kagami's eyebrow twitch. "Anyhow, since the only thing we are both accoustomed to, are you alright if we play that?"

Kagami's eyes widen, he couldn't remember the lyrics anymore, could it be Kuroko is rewriting it down? Kagami could only remember the tune, he couldn't remember the words anymore. Peering through the paper he found Kuroko writing them down quickly. It was really the same thing they sang. Kuroko has a very good sense with memorizing them. "I'm done Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he showed the sheet to Kagami. Kagami accepted the paper, Kuroko started giving a few notes about the song. The cues and parts where he would be taking over. "How about it?"

"I don't understand at all." Kagami said bluntly, "I don't get it."

Kuroko sighed, "I'm not use at this as well."

"Then what now?"

The two engaged in a staring contest until Kagami gave up and sighed. "Then just sing Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. Kagami turned his eyes back on the sheets, he doesn't know what Kuroko has in mind but for some reason something told him to let do as Kuroko want to.

"Alright." Kagami said taking the attention of the two who were sitting in the couch.

"We're ready." Kuroko said.

Takao nodded and sat up straight, Furihata did the same. Kagami took his guitar from its case and properly tuned them, meanwhile Kuroko was watching Kagami. After a few seconds Kagami stood straight and nodded at Kuroko. Kuroko bowed his head curtly, "The song that we will be playing is called _Kami no Manimani_." Kuroko said making Furihata somehow flinch. Takao turned to the brunette in confusion, before the raven haired mangaka could ask Kuroko stared tapping his hand against the guitar's wood as if starting the beat that Kagami was supposed to follow. The crimson haired vocalist nodded his head in sync until he finally caught his cue and started playing. Kuroko followed and started creating a lively music.

The music was simple with only the sound of the guitars and Kagami's foot tapping against the floor. Kagami started smirking as he got a hang of the beat. Takao was shock, did Kagami know this song as well, it looks like he had been listening to whatever this song is for a long time now, he looks like he knows it like the back of his hand with the way he seems to be enjoying it. Kuroko meanwhile was looking at Kagami and his guitar playing was starting to become one with Kagami's energy. It was surprising how the two instruments sounds so alive. To Takao's surprise it was Kagami who started singing, usually with such short time two people who had only met recently wouldn't be able to come out with something they'd agree—not this fast.

" _Omoidoori ni ikanai koto darake_

_Doushiyou mo naku jiko ken'o_

_Yaoyorozu no itami ya kanashimi kara_

_Nigekomeru nasho wo_

_Sagashiteru"_

Takao watched as something changed in the way Kuroko's aura was, he looked more confident, and his eyes were directed to Kagami as if he was slowly blending himself with Kagamis energy—and it looks like he was doing pretty well at that. Takao blinked in surprise, wait, was he this observant a few moments ago when Kuroko was performing alone? He didn't even realize Kuroko's over all presence, all he was drawn earlier was Kuroko's voice but now…it seems like Kuroko suddenly emerged there in his spot. A shadow…he said that didn't he? A shadow…would not exist without—

" _Isso iwa no sukina ni hikikomotte_

_Tsuki mo taiyou mo mushi shite nemurou"_

Takao gasped as Kuroko took the turn in singing, something, _something_ really did change with Kuroko's voice, why does it sound more…it sounds more alive, it doesn't feel like just some ice cold voice, it sounds like ice melting against fire. And somehow his eyes looks glowing next to Kagami and the way they seem to be having a conversation with just their eye contact with each other, they look like they have been working together so long. Takao wondered if Kuroko realizes the way his lips were curving in a smile as well, and does Kagami even realize he was spending a bit too little time looking at his hands. Something was happening before their eyes and yet he couldn't figure out what exactly. The tune was increasing in power and it was surprising, it was such a simple song and yet, _how?_

Kuroko nodded three times, and Kagami smiled back—it was a cue, he didn't know when did he figured that but the way Kuroko moved, tapped his hand and foot were signals. They told Kagami when he should slip in. Kuroko didn't told him, or he did Kagami didn't hear it but all he understand was he could understand Kuroko _now_. The way his eyes turn to him somehow he could hear Kuroko's voice in his head—albeit in a none creepy way.

" _Sou sa_

_Kami no Manimani_

_Oose no mama ni"_

Kagami was surprised that Kuroko sang with him at this part, he was taken aback as much as everyone as in the room. Kuroko's voice melted against his. And it sounded perfect—more than the last time. Takao and Furihata meanwhile were watching and listening with wide eyes, it sounded…great, no it was perfectly. Perfect beyond words. Takao couldn't understand how can Kuroko's voice sound so perfect now, so alive, burning like a dry ice, cold but hot and running, excited, hyper—Takao wasn't sure anymore, where was the kid he just entered the studio looking like he'd blend in the background in fracture of seconds. The one standing there was someone ready to take on the stage, own it. Kagami's presence next to him didn't help at all, they look like two people who had worked together for so long now. A chill run down his spine as they continue listening to the two, and Kagami's voice was intensified, like a fire consuming everything else except for the voice next to him.

_HOW?_

The question kept bugging Takao, a few moments ago Kuroko's voice was an impossible case. A kind of voice you couldn't—no, impossible to be paired with anyone yet couldn't live on its own. But now it looks like a shining zircon, a imperishable ice melting against an ever consuming fire that was Kagami. And Kagami's voice sounded stronger, better, more passionate. And the most amusing part off it was the fact that they were singing at the same level, the same power, they don't over power or eat the other. They were like…light and shadow, the stronger Kagami was the more intense Kuroko become.

.

.

.

_Click!_

"Kise-san, is something the matter?"

Somewhere, they have felt it too, the blonde model turned behind him, feeling an impending warning to him. Where was it from, he asked himself. It was a frightening, booming force, like a raw and pure heated power force opening something. A place where no one had gone yet, no, not close enough as this. Kise swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a cold sweat trickling down his forehead for some reason, he had ignored the voice calling him, all he understood was the feeling of fear creeping in his system. Where was this coming from?

"Kise-san? Kise-san!"

Kise jolted as his assistant called him for the umpteenth time, turning to her Kise flashed his ever magazine worthy smile. "I-I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"Oh uhm," His assistant flipped through the pages again in her hand and turned to Kise, "I was just reminding you about this Wednesday's we have a schedule from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon."

"We have?" Kise asked in bewilderment, "What was that again for?"

His assistant sighed, "The band competition Kise-san."

Kise blinked twice, the word stung him a bit. Band. The word felt like a bee sting in his skin, it pricks, it was painful to remember. Kise's smile wavered at the thought. That was where he started as well, a band. Yearly he was asked to be one of the panel of judges for the annual battle of the bands in Shibuya, however…for the past years he has not showed up. But what changed? He didn't know, but somehow something told him he should go. "Alright." Kise said to his assistant. Maybe it was time to forget those things, things that would never return. People who would… _never_ return.

.

.

.

And it wasn't just Kise who felt it, somewhere a certain green haired young man stared at his guitar with one string broken. He had never a broken string before, and then there was this strange feeling. Blinking the man turned towards the wide window, a clear blue sky was visible however—

"I feel like there's a storm coming."

And maybe there was indeed a storm coming, a big and powerful storm, and in a few days would be prepared to sweep the whole city down…and Miracles bowing down.

.

.

.

"WELCOME TO THE BAND!"

Kuroko almost gasped as the black haired mangaka squeezed the life out of the new member. Kuroko blinked and found Furihata smiling at him. Takao sounded strict a moment ago but now…he sounds so hyper so…energetic it almost reminded him of a certain someone. When Takao released his hold from the other, Kuroko gratefully bowed his head. He was actually ore grateful to Furihata, that for some reason had the idea on how his voice worked, and to think Furihata was that confident about his compatibility with Kagami—shock was an understatement. This whole band was exceeding Kuroko's expectation, Takao was the brain, Furihata was the heart while Kagami was the body. Takao made the rational decisions using his knowledge in the field, strict and practical, meanwhile Furihata was his balance, the brunette didn't seem like it but he has this ability to decipher and weave details using only his ears and instincts, there was no logic but he can make wise inferences as well. And Kagami was the body, unknown to him, he might be the one making this whole band function as it is. He was the glue that was holding both Furihata and Takao, making their decisions concrete. They may look simple, but this was a desired team.

"Welcome to the band." Kagami grinned and ruffled Kuroko's styled hair, making the teal haired theater actor huff and pout. Kagami chuckled, "You keep doing that Takao's never gonna stop calling you a kid."

" _You_ are the one treating me like that Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he escaped from Kagami's abnormally large hand. However Kuroko stared at Kagami for a moment and found himself smiling.

He wondered if Kagami understood the basics of his voice, or its nature, or why Furihata called him to sing with him. He understood Kagami's reactions earlier. Normally it is not preferred that during auditions, a duet is held, it usually taints or change the whole thing entirely even only one of them could sing. If Kagami didn't go with it, Kuroko wouldn't have the chance. And if it wasn't for Furihata's spur of the moment decision he wouldn't have made it. Kagami's eyes widen as he found Kuroko suddenly bowing his head politely to the crimson haired vocalist.

"W-What the heck are you bowing for?" Kagami asked.

"Thank you." Kuroko said in a small voice. Both Takao and Furihata exchanged looks and shrugged.

"F-For what?" Kagami asked again.

"For agreeing to sing with me." Kuroko said. He knows the real thing he was thankful for was the fact that Kagami somehow for some reason was able to blend voices with him. Raising his head Kuroko bowed again to both Furihata and Takao this time before straightening himself again. With a determined look Kuroko gripped his guitar tightly, "Thank you—I will do my best and I swore _never_ to be a disappointment. I will bring us to the brightest stage in Tokyo."

Takoa and Furihata was shock, they have never been this determined, his eyes were almost the same as Kagami and it was surprising—how much they have the same level of determination. Takao turned to Kagami whom he found smiling. Kagami then grabbed Kuroko's teal head and slightly pulled him towards himself and angled his head so that the shorter make was looking up at him, "Its not _I_ , its _WE_." Kagami said with a smile. Kuroko's eyes widen—when was the last time he heard that word?

_WE_

…

"Of course, Kagami-kun."

"Ah, by the way Furihata, mind explaining how you came with that idea?" Takao asked raising an eyebrow.

Everyone's attention was now focused on the brunette next to Takao, the brunette shifted in his feet, trying to compose the right sentence for them to understand. Where should he start, should he tell them about his fascination about Kuroko's type of voice since that day? Or maybe he should just tell them what the voice was really like? In the midst of nervousness, Furihata decided the second was the most likely decision to make. "Uhm, when Kuroko-kun said _he was a shadow_ it reminded me of something. Among the types of voices, there was this type I've heard of, but never had heard yet—it was a-a l-lucky guess." Furihata cleared his throat, "They usually are called shadows because they couldn't stand alone, well…they actually could but they don't sound like anything special since most of them are too polished types of voices, I mean usually we look for voices like Kagami-kun or Takao-san. Ruff, or husky, could reach high notes at certain degrees but not entirely perfect—but shadows are too perfect. They couldn't stand alone in the stage because they don't get much attention that way, in normal ears it wouldn't surely sell as something you'd put up with—maybe it is beautiful for a single performed show, alone. But in a series of songs, it wouldn't work."

"So…that was why you called me here?" Kagami asked.

Furihata nodded, "Yes, but…there is something else…isn't that right Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko stared at Furihata, he was amused, however his poker face managed to conceal that, Furihata Kouki just used the very same explanation that man used years ago. Kuroko closed his eyes and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Takao asked.

"Not everyone can simply do it with me." Kuroko said, "No one can simply sing along with me."

"Compatibility." Furihata interjected, "Kuroko-san's voice is beautiful—too beautiful that if paired with any ordinary voices could either drown the other, and or the other way around. It kills the other or is killed. His voice searches for a certain compatibility with someone else, if it is paired with a wrong voice it kills the whole performance—this type of voice is risky as Takao-san said."

Takao nodded, "And…you say…you only assumed that Kagami could do it with Kuroko?"

Furihata meekly nodded, "Y-Yes."

"It really is surprising though." Kuroko said. Kagami wasn't able to hear that as he was engrossed trying to understand all the information dropped to him all of a sudden. Kuroko was surprised, there was no practice, and to think that it wasn't _him_ who tried to blend against Kagami but the other way around, Kagami made it seem so easy, to stir and dissolve himself against Kuroko's voice to make a perfect souns, something Kuroko had to do with others using months and dreadful days of nonstop rehearsals. And to think it only took Kagami a single word—

" _Alright."_

Then it occurred to him, the word and the covert meaning underneath that word. It was a simple word but it meant huge, massive, heavy and…warm. _Trust_ , something he had never had with anyone, Kagami trusted his convictions, Kagami didn't question him, nor his ways, he looked at him and simply said yes—and it wasn't blind obedience, it was trust. Kagami Taiga trusted him, a complete unknown stranger. And it resulted to this. It was the first time that someone tried to blend into him, it was the first time he felt someone looking at him, really at him.

And in that moment, a storm was born, in that clear cerulean sky, behind him was the ever consuming fire that no one was prepared for yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLEAVE THE SILENCE-is a song I chose to use, I highly recommend you listen to it sometimes, especially the one by RIB, i love Rib's voice in kinda have this Kensho Ono feel to it so whenever I hear him I get kinda see Kuroko singing.
> 
> Also, if the song they sung in this chapter is called Kami no Manimani, I personally like Rib and Itou Kashiro's version(when you have time hope you kinda listen to it, I promise you wont regret it).


	6. A Promise That Requires No Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOO!!!! Sorry I haven't updated this since...idk, looong ago, currently I'm sneaking this in my college's library, thankfully they haven't blocked this site LOL  
> Anyways, here, I know this is long overdue but better late than never I guess. Also, this will be a triple update soo...I hope that you're not bored or anything. Hope you like it and please do give it a kudos or a comment if you LIKE it. Thank you!!!

**_"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."_ **

For the past few years that Aida Riko spent as Kuroko Tetsuya's manager, she had never seen the other smiled so much in a day. She had never seen Kuroko so excited over a simple contest, maybe he was the kind of person who loves competing or maybe it was those people he met recently. At one point Aida thought that Kuroko wouldn't be able to be comfortable with a band after the break up of the Generation of Miracles a few years ago. He remember Kuroko Tetsuya's face whenever he hears the name of any of those five's name. His face would not change but in his eyes you will see his heart shattering over and over again. He had lost trust in those people, so bad at it almost look like he had been traumatized. And she thought that he wwill never get over that.

And then Kagami Taiga happened.

Aida watched as Kuroko strumming a foreign melody in his guitar, in his side was a brunette—Furihata Kouki watching him and talking to him about something. Kuroko turned to him and smiled a little replying in his usual quiet voice. In the other corner of the studio was Takao Kazunari teaching Kagami the new song they came up with. Aida smiled, the scene looked strangely beautiful in her opinion. It was what those cerulean eyes longed for so long ago.

A few days ago, Kuroko came to Aida's office with his usual gentle and polite gestures.

" _Thank you very much for everything."_

When Kuroko said those words Aida knew already, Kuroko will end his career now as a solo artist. He had found it, that light he had been looking for. Aida was ready to let him go, she knows from the start that one day, this will happen. Kuroko will earn his own wings and be able to soar on his own, even higher. However what Aida wasn't prepared for was the next moments—

" _Would you…kindly please, accept us your new talent, if it isn't that much_ _that is."_

Shock took over her as Kuroko said those words to her, he said them with happiness. And who was Aida Riko to dare say no to something like that. Kuroko Tetsuya was a Miracle, if he chooses her again as a manager, how dare she was to decline such tempting offer, and now that with those renewed glow, Kuroko Tetsuya was even more. Aida accepted the offer and met the rest of the band. Unlike Kuroko's previous band, it was filled with average young adults, except that Kagami Taiga.

Kagami Taiga seems exceptional with his vocals, Takao's about the same level, but still in terms of raw power, Kagami comes first. Takao is good with the instruments, especially the bass guitar, however he can provide the vocals as well which is good, meanwhile Furihata was the most strange of them all. He looks average, but the way Kuroko seems too inclined and interested with the brunette is a whole new story. Now that she thinks of it, Furihata…somehow…she had heard of that last name before.

Looking in her hand Aida smiled, in her hand was the application form, and fortunately, the acceptance letter and the mechanics of the contest. It was the right move to do, any band starting from scratch sees this as the best opportunity to get the media's attention to them. And this goes the same for Kuroko and the rest of the band. This is the perfect opportunity to get noticed. Since the agreed with the suggestion they send the application and started with their rehearsals and practices every single day.

Kuroko had facilitated the song writing along with Furihata, and Kagami and Takao helped with the tune. There was not a single unproductive day for these four. And Aida saw the equal determination on the four boys. Aida cleared her throat calling the attention of the busy bodies there, the four stopped and inevitably turned to her.

"I have some good news and bad news." Aida said.

Takao slid off his head phones and let it hanging around his neck, "Eh what about it _sachou?"_

Aida sighed, Takao looked older than he looks like and sometimes whenever he calls her that it feels and sounds like sarcasm. Aida walked towards them and handed Takao the papers in her hand. Takao's eyes widen in disbelief, "T-This is-!"

"Yes, congratulations everyone!" Aida said smiling, "You're now officially one of the participants of the annual battle of the bands."

Kuroko's eyes visibly turned into a globe of glowing happiness. Kagami meanwhile raised a brow at Aida, "How about the bad news?" the red haired vocalist asked.

Aida sighed directed her words towards Kuroko, "You see, this year _he_ will be there." Kuroko blinked in confusion silently asking the manager to clarify her words, "Kise Ryouta."

This time Kuroko's eyes widen and his eyes visibly darken. His shoulders stiffened.

"Kise is one of the panel of judges this year," Aida explained, "for the past few years he had been declining all the invitation to become one of the panel of judges. I don't know what changed this year, he just agreed, or so I heard."

"Kise…Ryouta?" Kagami asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Takao blinked and placed a finger in his chin, he certainly heard that name before, "Kise…" he mumbles quietly before the thought finally struck him. "AH! I remember! The model! Kise the model!"

Aida nodded, "He was part of a famous boy band before…right , Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko nodded, his hands clenched into a fist in his side. Kagami raised an eyebrow, Kuroko's breathing were shallow, he looked paler than usual as well. Something wasn't right.

"Is there something wrong if he's the judge? Is he like a biased guy or something?" Kagami asked Kuroko. To Kagami's dismay Kuroko didn't answer and looked down instead. "What? Oi, are you liste—"

"Would you excuse me please, I need some air."

The three blinked in surprise as Kuroko suddenly dashed out of the studio with long and sloppy strides. Aida sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, maybe he really hasn't entirely gotten over that incident yet. She turned and found Kagami frowning. "Maybe you should just let him be for now, he'll come back soon trust me." Aida said eyeing the door where Kuroko left through. However to her surprise she found Kagami rushing to the door as well. "Oi, where are you going?!"

Kagami frowned as he turned to Aida to answer her, "Of course after him!"

"Eh?"

"You don't let people who are depress alone!"

Aida was shock, the words died down in her throat as she found Kagami simply opening the door and leaving the room. Takao chuckled and went back to whatever he was doing. Furihata on the other hand walked close to Aida. "Kagami-kun's just like that, you'll get used to it." Furihata said smiling.

.

.

.

Kagami looked around as he got out of the studio, Kagami paused as he found the sight of the lump of teal hair in the corner sitting with his knees raised in his chest and his back leaning against the wall. Kagami quietly approached the other. He didn't understand what makes the other feel this way, who exactly was that Kise Ryouta to him? Kagami slumped on the floor next to Kuroko and examined the other, his shoulders were slightly trembling and her hands were clutching the material of his maroon long sleeves button up.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kagami asked. Kuroko raised his head from to peek at the other's figure. "No?"

Kuroko shook his head and looked forward, "Why did you come after me?"

"Huh? Isn't that obvious? Because you can't just let people like you on your own."

Kuroko was quiet for a moment, "…I used to like it so much…" Kuroko started, "I used to like performing in a lot of people, with lots of lights and cameras…not anymore. Now I'm just scared and…and my stomach churns whenever I see a flashing light. Have you ever had that feeling Kagami-kun? Have you ever…hated something you used to love?"

"I…No, I guess I don't share your feelings."

Kuroko buried his face in his knees again and began talking, "Kise-kun was one of my previous bandmates."

"Huh?" Kagami raised a brow as Kuroko confessed that. "And so?"

Kuroko raised his head sighed as looked at Kagami with his obvious insensibility of whatever Kuroko was getting into. Kuroko straightened up and flickered Kagami's forehead—

"OW! That was uncalled for!" the taller male complained as he nursed his forehead.

"Kagami-kun really needs everything to get spelled out for him, doesn't he?" Kuroko sighed as Kagami grumbled curses under his breath.

Kuroko found himself pausing, then he realized something…for a moment there…he felt…better. Kagami realized Kuroko's change in expression making the taller male grin in triumph, "Feeling better?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko realizing the other's intention found himself blushing in embarrassment, "I…Y-Yes…thank you."

"If you're ready, you can tell us." Kagami said smiling at the other, "You don't have to take it on your, we're a band, this ain't one man team, 'kay?"

Kuroko pursed his lips, and blushed even deeper at the other's words that never to fail to make him feel a hundred times better.

"Kagami-kun…is so cool."

This time it was Kagami's time to explode in the same shade of his hair, "W-What the—can you stop being embarrassing?! Y-You're m-making u-unnecessary c-compliments."

"I'm just being truthful."

Kagami avereted his eyes, how can Kuroko simply look at him straight in the eyes and say those words. "Damn it," Kagami cursed before lightly punching Kuroko in the shoulder, "Get some expression in that face."

Kuroko found a smile grazing his lips seeing Kagami, a six feet guy blushing over a simple compliment. His smile was the most genuine thing he had seen in these past few years, it was something new, like a calming heat from the furnace after spending a day outside in a snow storm. After so long he thought that it will never come again when he needs to tell anyone what happened, his own memory of those days, he didn't know that a day will come that he would feel relieved to tell anyone about what happened. He thought he was strong enough to hold it in…until now he hadn't realized how weak he had been to try doing everything on his own.

And it was stupid of him to think he can carry it all by himself.

"Then…Kagami-kun do you promise never to look at me differently when I tell you what happened"

Kagami with a firm resolve nodded.

.

.

.

" _Kise-kun was one of my band mates…back then we we're called the Generation of Miracles."_

" _Then they stopped being the people I thought I knew. Their eyes became dull like there was nothing to be excited about anymore, the fan letters were just a pile of scrap papers in colourful envelop…all because there was nothing to be scared anymore."_

" _Whenever we appear the crowds would gather, we didn't need any advertisement, whenever anyone mentions Generation of Miracles, there was no need to say no more…the thrill died with that. And I lost my friends that very moment. That moment I became…really a shadow."_

" _And whenever I see any posters where we were it makes my stomach flip upside down, fake smile, fake everything…that's not us. Those weren't my friends."_

" _It was me…I was the reason the band broke up."_

" _I couldn't do it anymore…they stopped me from forming any friendship outside the band, it wasn't needed, they said."_

" _They drew the last straw and I decided to leave…I never heard it from the news…that anyone of them admitted that I left, but after that, it made it to the news that the Generations of Miracles disbanded."_

" _I swore to them I'll prove that there is something more than fame. That enjoying it was more than the fame."_

Kagami sat in the couch of his apartment holding an old magazine he got on his way home. It took him half an hour to actually find anything that has the Generations of Miracles in it. The old magazine were dated a few years back, on the cover was a picture of six young man, one of them look awfully familiar to him—the guy standing on the left leaning against the white couch, the tanned skin guy with navy blue hair, he was in that stage performance where Kuroko was. The picture depicted the six members wearing a similar white button up styled in all different ways in an all-white backdrop, with the floor looking like pale colored wood, the tallest one with lavender colored hair had his hair tied in a ponytail, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, next to him was a tall bespectacled guy slightly covering his face by his hand which seems to be pushing up his eyeglasses, next to him stood a smug looking guy with scarlet hair and mismatched eyes with arms over his chest—Kagami could imagine the guy with a crown and some caoe behind him, yep the image fits—next to him someone who you would easily miss, wearing the same clothes with suspenders making him look the youngest of everyone in the picture with his teal blue hair slightly shorter than he has now, and next to him was a blonde standing some few feet taller, his posture and smile told Kagami was used to being photographed, his white button up was accented with a black vest that was unbuttoned, and next to him was that Aomine who had three buttons from his neck unbuttoned showing the expanse of skin.

The picture was awfully simple, they were all just standing and some leaning in the wall, and it was boring in an a very ordinary case but something about the various color of the hair ade the picture look impossibly interesting, and the way they all seem to have different expression made the picture looks like it was depicting six different things all in one picture.

When Kagami bought the magazine the female cashier stared at Kagami for a moment before chuckling—

" _A fanboy?"_

Seems like the reason of the shortage of the magazine copies were the fact that during the glory days of the band there was always these huge number of people buying the magazines that has anything to do with the six. It wasn't a surprise anyone bought things that has to do with them. Luckily that magazine was the last copy the store.

Kagami flipped through the pages and stopped as he found one interesting photo, it was the six in a school uniform walking down an old railway. Kagami quietly read the text next to it—

_An old railway behind Teiko Academy of Music was said to be the Generation of Miracles' favourite hangout spots, the railway was abandoned ten years ago after the way became unstable for trains to pass._

Kagami flipped to another page, this time it was an individual photo, unfortunately as Kagami scanned through them, Kuroko's face didn't appear again. On the last page was an interview and the list of the songs that the band was to have in their newest album. It was then when Kagami found the name he had been looking for—Kise Ryouta. It was that blonde, Kagami thought reading through the article.

Who would have thought something like this, a beautiful friendship could lead to something that would bring you nightmares every single waking day of your life. Kagami remembered the way Kuroko told him those things, like he wanted it to be pleasant but his whole existence were retaliating, and he was almost in the brink of tears. How can they leave Kuroko alone, why didn't anyone of them came after him, why didn't anyone stop Kuroko from leaving? Or maybe…Kuroko was the one who didn't allow them to stop him. Kagami wondered if anyone knew what Kuroko really felt, did they ever asked what was wrong?

If anyone of those idiots asked Kuroko that moment that they had, would it had been different?

Kagami couldn't help but to feel angry in Kuroko's stead, it wasn't fair, and all those years Kuroko was the one who carried the lone consequence of the disbandment…

" _..because I was the least lustrous."_

Least…lustrous, Kuroko was the only one who would feel left behind, and yet knowing that he bravely left them, with the undistinguishable hope that he will be able to find it, and be able to prove to those five that it wasn't just fame. Kagami unconsciously gripped the magazine's edges a little bit tighter. Inside without the red haired knowing a powerful flame started burning as he stare at the image in his hands.

.

* * *

_A FEW DAYS LATER..._

.

Kise sat among the four other panellists as they all stare at the lit stage. One of them was a famed producer, while one was a music critique and reputable singer and song writer, Kise quietly watched the third performance that evening. Nothing special had strike him yet, and somehow agreeing with this idea was starting feel like a bad idea. Kise tapped his pen on the table relentlessly causing him to earn a look from the singer sitting next him. The first band had some difficulties showing or owning the stage, or doing anything _new_ at all. Their song was beyond boring. And the second band was a disaster. Kise urged to ran away or fell from his seat and roll over the floor. Meanwhile the third…well yes, they were good but nothing special besides their pretty faces, Kise sighed the umpteenth time that day as the crowd cheered for them.

 _NOPE_ , Kise said to himself as he started putting notes and scoring the third group. He just want this to be done over but unfortunately there are still ten of them. Kise looked back at the stage, the vocalist seems to be experienced but due to that none of his bandmates could keep up with him. A band is allowed to sing two songs of their choice or even their own composition. Kise preferred bands who could bravely present their own songs, new things were always Kise's fad, and new songs were really interesting. To someone like Kise who easily remembers tunes and lyrics, a song that was performed by other felt like there was no originality anymore. Only few artist could give justice to a song that wasn't originally theirs.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The vocalist exclaimed as the song finished, he went to the front of the stage and bowed gratefully to everyone.

Kise saw the camera turning his way and he instantly straighten up and smiled. As soon as the camera was gone Kise slumped back to his seat. He reread the papers in his hand and frowned, was he being unnecessarily cruel with these scores? Kise bit his lower lip, was he letting his feelings go in his way?

"Kise-san?" Kise almost fell from his seat in attempt to put himself back into the professional mode, only to find his co-judge looking at him with concern. The producer smiled awkwardly to the man, "S-Sorry for surprising you, but are you…uhm…feeling unwell?"

Kise chuckled as he straighten up, "No, d-don't mind me, I-I was just a bit tired today."

"Must have been hard, ne?" The man asked, "You're an in demand talent after all."

"Ah, you give me too much credit."

"Oh by the way did you know the next band was introduced by Aida Riko of Seirin Productions," The producer said taking a breath, "A few years back I remember her putting that young man, Kiyoshi Teppei as her talent and you know what, the guy from God knows where became Tokyo's top selling artist—in all sorts of fields!"

"Eh? Really?" Kise was shock, a rookie held by a reputable production? Kise reached for the scoring sheets, flipping through the pages his eyes blink in confusion.

_Band Name: [_ _光 の 王]_

Kise blinked, the name translates into… _KING OF LIGHT_. Somehow his heart started drumming in his chest loudly.

"Hi…kari…"

"What do you think about them Kise-san?"

"Huh?" Kise asked blinking as he looked at the producer, and the man pointed towards the stage.

"Them I mean."

And it that moment everything stopped for Kise Ryouta, flashes of memory came surging at him. His body reacted on its own, and he stood abruptly from his seat, the chair fell and stumbled behind him as he leaned his hand on the table staring right at the boy walking up the stage with three other guys. He couldn't mistake that color from anyone else's, he could never take him for someone else, he could see him everywhere and know which one is real and which isn't. And he knows that this guy right there slowly turning towards Kise's direction…was the real one.

The real Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko..cchi…"


	7. Whimsical Stardom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Ms and Mr Picarsque by Flumpool, you'll know why. LOL

" _Ryouta."_

_The blonde transfer student blinked as he turned to the source of that voice, standing behind him with arms crossed over his shoulder wearing the summer uniform of Teiko was Akashi Seijuuro, the scarlet haired boy despite his smaller stature was Teiko's prided upon student, an unmistakably prodigious child. Kise Ryouta smiled back to the other before bowing his head. A few weeks ago, Kise's manager decided to send the young model to Teiko saying the boy had a very good chance of getting a lot more projects if he prove his worth in the field of music. The very first time Kise came for the interview for the admission, he was quickly listed into the first section earning him a quick spot within the group of prodigious musicians._

" _Good morning Akashicchi!" Kise greeted the other._

" _Good morning," Akashi replied, "as agreed upon, I will give you someone whom could teach you the things that you might have difficulties with since you've only been recently placed here. This is for you to be adjusted into the atmosphere here."_

_Kise's eyes beamed, he wondered who it might be. There isn't no second grade among the class, nothing but perfection was to be expected from this class. Kise felt extremely excited to be at the care of someone this institution deems as prodigious._

" _Meet your mentor from this day on," Akashi said gesturing to his side. "Kuroko Tetsuya."_

.

.

.

Kuroko felt his heart drumming loudly in his chest, he couldn't breathe, his legs felt like jelly and could give up under his non-existent weight, his lips felt dry and his palms were colder than ever. Was this how a panic attack feels like? Kuroko had never thought it would be so soon to see them again. The wave of memories that floods his mind whenever he sees one of them never fails to stir his amity. And everything felt suffocating again, like the air would grow thinner.

It was an unspoken truth for Kuroko, the fact that a piece of him was still held by his former bandmates, and they never fail to remind him of it—the flowers during before his theatre performances, Aomine getting VIP tickets and watching him only to leave in the middle of the performance as if mocking him. Those things never fail to stir him up, shake him, pull the anxiety to the surface of his skin. How could he stay calm now? Kise will be there, he will be watching him too. He will be looking at him, waiting for him to make a fool of himself. Would he be the same as them? Was he aiming the same?

To tell him, he needs them— _only_ them.

 _GASP—_ Kuroko's eyes widen as he felt an ice cold item kissing his cheek, turning to his side Kuroko's line of sight was blocked by a blur of blue and white. Backing a bit Kuroko found the item to be a bottle of water. Taking the item in his hand, he found the person holding the bottle, it was Kagami.

"You 'kay?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko looked at the bottle of water, even if he lies, he has this feeling that Kagami would see through them easily just like he did back in the theatre performance. Holding the water bottle with both his cold hands, Kuroko wondered if he should tell the other. But telling him would entail the other feeling obliged to comfort him.

Before Kuroko could fall into a decision he felt a warm palm against his forehead, his eyes snapped up and found Kagami running his hand from Kuroko's forehead to his bangs and slightly gripping the blue locks away from those eyes. Kuroko almost gasped, Kagami was clear from his view with his hair tucked away from his eyes, those red eyes were intense, almost like a wild fire it almost hurt to look at them.

"Is this about Kise?" Kagami asked, Kuroko nodded sheepishly trying to hide his face from the other, however with the larger hands slightly gripping the blue locks, it was impossible, this caused embarrassment to bloom in the teal haired singer's face. Kagami sighed before letting go of Kuroko's head. As soon as Kagami let go of Kuroko the other almost curled into a ball, Kuroko's head hung low and his shaking hands gripping the water bottle.

From afar Takao who was listening to the instruction of the floor director saw the sight of the two in the corner of his eyes, raising an eyebrow he turned and found the two seemingly having their own conversation. Takao was about to call the two's attention when he felt a tug in his shirt, blinking Takao found Furihata shaking his head, he then pressed a finger to his lips. Furihata then smiled.

"What are you afraid of?" Kagami asked Kuroko, despite the loud music in their back Kuroko could hear Kagami's voice was clear to his senses. When Kuroko didn't answer Kagami sighed, somehow it hurts to look at the other like this. Kuroko wanted this, he knows Kuroko had been waiting for so long for this moment to perform again, and it breaks him to see the other fall before his most awaited moment.

"And so what if you're not lustrous?" Kagami said suddenly. Kuroko's eyes widen at the other's sudden use of his own words to him. Raising his head he found Kagami looking straight in his eyes with a fiery determination, "And so what if you're not lustrous, without you…without you we couldn't nail this. Light cannot exist without darkness."

Kuroko felt like those words just wrapped him in a blinding light, like some kind of spell he had momentarily forgotten his earlier thoughts, everything was now turned to Kagami's eyes, his voice and words. Kuroko stared at the other as he found Kagami reaching in the inside of his white printed shirt, Kagami slipped the item from his neck and clenched it in his hand before slightly pulling Kuroko. Before he knew it Kagami was slipping something from his head. It was only when the teal haired vocalist felt the cold metal grazing his skin that he realized what happened—looking down in his chest he found a necklace with a pendant as a silver ring that Kagami had him wore.

"That's something my brother gave me back in America." Kagami said calmly, "When I get tense and all I ran my fingers in them and the cold metal really calms me down. Wear it from now on."

Kuroko blink in confusion as he reach to rub his thumb against the cold metal. "I-If…If this is a very important momento for Kagami-kun, then why give it to me? For all you know I might ran away with it."

Kagami chuckled, "Like hell." He said, "You're not that kind of guy, and that's more of collateral."

"Co…llateral?"

Kagami hummed, "Since you know its something important to me, you won't run away. You're too nice to run away before returning that to me. So I know you wouldn't leave without telling us." Kagami said confidently, "At the stage when you can't contain the light just hold to it. _It won't break easy_ so you can hold into it as tightly as you want until you calm yourself down."

Kuroko was quiet for a moment but as those words sunk to him he felt as if those words were like a fire burning all those paper thin thoughts that caused him anxiety. It was replaced by warmth. His hand traced the outline of the ring and felt as if he was holding Kagami's words in a concrete form with the ring. Does Kagami knows the implication of those words? He was telling him _never to go away_ from them.

Kagami was not the first person who told him not to leave, but Kagami was the first person who told him _not to go_ because he was needed. Before Kuroko knew it the pounding in his chest and the static sounds in his ear had eased.

"I…I won't."

"Huh?" Kagami raised an eyebrow not quite catching Kuroko's words.

Kuroko took a deep breathe clenching the ring in his hand and pressing it to his chest—with a new found determination Kuroko raised his head. He promised Kagami, he promised Takao and Furihata, that they will become _the best_ in Tokyo.

"I won't leave Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, "Because… _no light exist without a shadow_."

.

.

.

_I EXIST BECAUSE YOU DO_

.

.

.

Kise stared at the stage, he couldn't believe it. After that incident, Kuroko disappeared, he couldn't find anything that could link him to his former band mate with teal hair. Kuroko changed his number, he changed his address and for so long Kise did not hear a thing or two about the other, and now he was there standing before him. The band checked on their equipment, Kuroko looked at Kise for a moment before returning his eyes towards the tall red haired young man who was saying something. Kuroko sighed and pointed something on the other's bass guitar. The red haired male nodded before walking towards the microphone and readjusting the height of the microphone.

"Kise-san?"

Kise ignored his name being called, he was sure that Kuroko looked at him just now, but Kuroko didn't seem to look shock at all, nor did he look scared. He remember, he knows that after that incident this shouldn't be how Kuroko would look at him. After he was psychologically broken by all the things that happened then he was sure Kuroko would be at least be alarmed by Kise's presence. Could it be that Kuroko joined because he knew Kise was here?

"Kise-san is there a problem?" The producer asked Kise again.

"N-No..N-Nothing." Kise said as he picked up his seat and sat in his seat.

Propping his elbows in the table Kise stared at the stage again. Seirin Productions, huh? It was a pretty novice production when it comes to the show business, there aren't lots of famous stars produced by Seirin. Aida Riko, she's still beginner compared to many other talent managers but seeing that she had taken Kuroko with these people, does she know the nature of Kuroko's voice at all? Does she know that she is risking almost all her credibility here? Why would Kuroko join a band? Why these people? Who are these people?

Kise turned to the paper in his hand, how could he not notice, the names of the members were on the sheet—Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ and Takao Kazunari. Why didn't he realized sooner? Why did Kuroko come out now of all time? Was he still hoping to prove Akashi wrong?

Kise's line of thoughts was interrupted as the host from the corner of the stage made a thumbs up gesture to the lighting and musical directors.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Are you ready for the third band?" The host said with the highest energy, the crowd cheered and whistle in excitement. "Okay, okay, our third band has no background in the music industry in the past and this is their first time. But they really look promising! Are you guys ready?! Let's welcome— _Hikari no Ou!"_

As the name was called the drums started beating and the loud cries of the bass guitar echoed in the stage, the lights turned towards the stage. The spotlight was directed towards Kagami who started nodding his head waiting for the tune to fade in slowly. Slowly Kagami could hear Kuroko striking his guitar and creating the melody to follow. The cries and vehement striking of drums and guitar slowly went a note down and slowly became one with Kuroko's tune.

Kagami smiled and pulled the microphone to his lips, "Our first song Dear Ms Ms Picarasque."

The melody started mellowing, the crowd went silent, Kagami closed his eyes feeling the beat flowing in his ears and into his chest, and with a tap of a foot Kagami opened his eyes—

" _Dare no tame no egao de_

_Kokyuu sura boku wo ukagau you de"_

Kise's eyes widen, the timing was perfect, it was smooth and edgy. The drums died as Kagami started singing, Kise could see the drummer the brown haired boy was relaxed, he was watching Kuroko and Kagami. Kuroko nods his head as he strums his acoustic guitar and slightly turned to the raven haired bass guitarist. Kuroko was the stem of the signal, Kise concluded. And their song…it is new. Could it be that they have come up with this themselves? Honestly, if that's the case it isn't very surprising, after all they have Kuroko. However…

 _This isn't Kurokocchi at all…just as I thought they cannot utilize Kurokocchi like we could_.

" _tachi sukun de sono basho de_

_Towa eto tsuzuku hikari wo matsu dakara"_

The drums started again and this time Kise as caught off guard—his breath was caught in his throat, his hands shook and chills run up his spine. The people started chattering and making noise, and the producer in his side had his eyes widen. Kise couldn't believe it, he could feel it yet it seems so unreal—is this really, _really_ , happening? That was why he was positioned there, that was why, because…he inteneded to sing.

The crowd started clapping and whistling with the new voice coating Kagami's rough and husky voice, a much more mellow, and colder voice, an exact contrast to the other's. Since when was he there, some asked, however the fact that his voice and Kagami's was perfect was undebiable.

Kuroko was singing with Kagami.

" _Tsuyoku dakishimete kowashitai kimi wo_

_Konagona ni narumade aishite shimaeba"_

Kise was speechless, it was…it was frightening, that two lines Kuroko sang with Kagami sounded like a threat, like a declaration of war. It felt strangely unpolished yet perfect. As Kuroko left the red head to sing the rest of his part of the chorus, Kuroko turned to Kise who was there sitting in that rectangular table with the rest of the judges, for a moment Kise thought he would furrow his eyebrows at him, but no anger showed in those pool of blue instead…Kuroko smiled. And it was as if he was telling him… _I've forgiven you Kise-kun_. Kuroko's monotonous voice rung in his head and Kise almost felt in the brink of tears.

"me ni utsuru koto wo kitta kotow o tada shinji rutto

Toza shitemiru mabuta niwa betsu no kotae ga kobore te wa kie nakute"

The chorus came again however this time the drums went quiet again letting the soft sound of acoustic guitar and bass. Kise was shock Kagami stepped away from the microphone and a familiar lone voice resounded—

" _Furueru hodo shiawase wo kanjiru toki_

_Sore ga itsuna no kawa donna kao nanokawa."_

When the drums started beating again the crowds cheered even louder than before almost defeating the sound system of the halls, Kise could hear the scream of the female audience at Kuroko's. For the first time ever Kise could see Kuroko up in the stage, for the first time he could see him alive there, he wasn't just a part of it, he is in it and the audience could feel him. And not just him, it was the lead vocalist, it was because of that red haired guy who was now grinning at Kuroko and nodding his head to Kuroko's tune. Kagami abandoned strumming his guitar and grabbed the microphone joining Kuroko's voice—

" _Boku ga kimi no kagami ni katte sono kokoro ni tsuki sashite"_

The cries of the female audience intensified, and Kise could feel the drumming in his heart getting louder, he had never felt threatened before until upon hearing their duet. The two…was strangely compatible. Since when had Kuroko known Kagami? Since when had they been singing together? This kind of chemistry in the stage, Kuroko couldn't even establish with them before—no, not this intense, not this strong.

" _Tada kimi deite hoshii jibun de itai"_

Kagami continued singing as he pulled the mic from the stand and walked towards Kuroko, the crowd went wild and uncontrollable in a second as Kagami stop just inches away from the teal haired guitarist as if those lyrics were directed towards the other. Inevitably the teal haired guitarist stared back at the other as if listening to his words. The sight earned a loud scream and squeals from the crowd.

" _Futatsu wo musubu mono tada hitotsu ai nara_

_Furi kaerazu mae mo mizu tokeru you ni"_

Raising his own microphone Kuroko abandoned his guitar as well and the two stood facing each other as they sing the last two lines of the song.

" _hitotsu mata hitotsu to konoru ai dake_

_Mabuta ni ai tsukete"_

The two parted and Kuroko return with his guitar as Kagami walked to the center of the stage waving his hands to the audience who clapped their hands. Some had their mobile phones raised above their heads and waving to the tune of the guitars and drums. Kise had never seen the crowd been that hyped up until their performance. It was as if even the supporters of the earlier bands is now all cheering for this band.

"That was…intense!" Kise heard one of his fellow judges said as he smirked. "I didn't even get to write anything down because I was so busy listening. That was surprising, I didn't think that guy would sing at all."

Kise wanted to say that he agrees. For a moment there he thought they wouldn't let Kuroko sing, however what surprised Kise the most was the fact…that Kagami's voice didn't entirely ate Kuroko's mellow and colder voice, instead it became one with it. Kise bit his lower lip, just how many time they had to rehears this, or where did they found this guy? Kuroko looked at ease with him, it was as if singing with Kagami was merely as obvious as breathing, and the other looked at it like some exciting play.

For years he had known Kuroko, he had seen Akashi experiment on Kuroko's voice—and that ended them with a single conclusion, Kuroko's voice couldn't be paired to anyone other than of the Generation of Miracles, it was due to the high flexibility that their voices have that they are able to use Kuroko's catalyst like voice. Kuroko's voice is like an amplifier, if you have great vocals it produces and even more quality voice, however if your voice is mundane, mediocre it would result to a disaster. There will be only one explanation, and that filled Kise with an unwelcoming chills—

Kagami Taiga…a miracle that didn't become a miracle.

Kagami's voice could become par with those of the Generation of Miracles, and not just that, he has this kind of voice that could make you want to listen and wait for something _great_ to happen. And as difficult it is to admit for Kise, Kagami's kind of voice is perfect for Kuroko's voice. It didn't _just_ utilize Kuroko's voice—it balances. It made Kuroko's voice and presence in the stage present. He made Kuroko noticeable there, he made him seem as if he was really there with him singing—something no one dared to do back then.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd cheered at the group.

Kagami smirked and suddenly his head turned sharply at Kise's seat, and with a grin Kagmi mouthed words that Kise swore would _never_ forget—

.

.

" _A light is brighter with a shadow."_

.

.

.

Midorima frown's deepen as he stare at the last page of the manga he was holding, this isn't fair, he thought quietly. On the last page of the manga, the author managed to slip a small note for her readers, and the note simply didn't suite Midorima's mood at all. He felt like contacting the publishers right then. He wanted to be angry at Kazue- _sensei_ for doing this, however at the other side he wanted to be considerate of her. She must have been having a difficult time or maybe she was going through something. Midorima has no idea how a mangaka's schedule is like, was is as difficult as he was during his days with the band?

Midorima fixed his eyeglasses that was now almost falling from his eyes. After waiting for a month for the release of Golden Time's new volume he gets this news all of a sudden. Midorima reread the note again for the umpteenth time since finishing the book as if trying to convince himself that he must have misread or something—unfortunately, he didn't.

_Hello readers! Thank you for reading the latest volume of Golden Time, I will have to apologize in advance, you see the next serialization might be later than expected. Things are going on and I sincerely hope you understand. Also, please wish me luck!_

_-T. Kazue_

Wish her luck on what? Midorima wondered, Kazue-sensei doesn't usually leave notes but when she does she speaks in riddles that it feels like sometimes she seems to be commanding, as if saying, 'stop asking just do as I say'. Midorima briefly wonder if Kazue-sensei was like that in person, was she a very bossy woman? A mental image of a woman with slick black hair and in black fitting dress with hand on her hips appeared in Midorima's mind, but somehow it doesn't seem fit with how Kazue-sensei wrote her stories. Midorima felt like the true Kazue was an energetic girl with lots of smiles and a very strong personality.

Sighing again, Midorima carefully placed the manga down on the coffee table and grabbed the remote of his TV, as soon as the screen flashed, his phone on the table buzzed loudly catching his attention. Taking the moble device in his hand, Midorima slid the screen to unlock and found the message, his eyes widen, its been so long since he last received a message from this person—and somehow hearing from him sounded like an omen.

_Watch on SakuraTV_

It simply said. A loud screaming and cheering noise interrupted Midorima's thoughts making him eye the TV screen. To his surprise the channel was on SakuraTV and it was broadcasting a live battle of the bands— _wasn't Kise one of the judges here?_ —The green haired musician thought quietly. It was not until the camera zoomed into the stage that Midorma almost knocked the coffee table down as he stood in disbelief. There in the screen was a familiar teal haired singer, with his favourite guitar slung on his shoulder with three other guys.

"Kuroko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics of the song are quite aggressive and quite a bit destructive in a sense which makes it seems very masculine, especially with the words the song writer uses. The song is titled Dear Ms and Mr Picarsque by flumpool—I discovered the song while I was browsing over and looking for some Shizaya MAD LOL. I do not own the song nor the lyrics—which is why I only used a portion of it, if you have time you could try and look it up on youtube, I like the whole song and the lyrics personally. Its like showing the second face of love—destructive(but at some point in the lyrics it speaks of being yourself and living a life worth dying for so it's a bit of like encouraging).
> 
> And here are some translation notes for the song lyrics;
> 
> dare no tame no egao de, kokyuu sura boku no ukagau you de
> 
> "for whom do you smile for? Every breathe I take seems to ask me"
> 
> tachi sukun de sono basho de, towa eto tsuzuku matsu dakenara
> 
> "I stand here frozen in place, waiting for the light that continues on."
> 
> tsuyoku dakishimete kowashitai kimi wo
> 
> Konagona ni narumade aishite shimaeba"
> 
> "I will tightly hold you until you break and love you until you turn to dust."
> 
> "Furueru hodo shiawase wo kanjiru toki, sore ga istuna no kawa donna kao nanokawa"
> 
> When happiness is enough to be felt, no matter what when or what form it takes"
> 
> "Boku ga kimi no KAGAMI ni natte sono kokoro ni tsuki sashite"
> 
> "I will become your mirror that pierces your heart"
> 
> "tada kimi deite hoshii jibun de itai, futatsu wo musubu mono tada hitotsu ai nara, furi kaerazu mae mo mizu tokeru you ni "
> 
> "My only wish if for you to be yourself, if the only thing that would link us both is love then I would not look back or forward until I melt."
> 
> "hitotsu mata hitotsu to konoro ai dake, mabuta ni aki tsukiette"
> 
> "Only the love that builds itself one after the other is what I want to be burnt to my eyelids"


	8. One Step Forward

"And the winner for this annual battle of the bands is—"

_It happened not so long ago, Kise Ryouta stared at the figure before him. Despite his gap with vocal skills among the rest of the class, the four prodigy of Teiko acknowledged him. Kise didn't understand at first, until he heard him and Aomine sing for the first time. And that was when he fell in love with music. It wasn't as simple as holding a microphone and using your vocal chords to produce sound. Performing is a complex art._

_However, he was stagnant._

_Kise realized this as they grew and dwelled further into the show business. It wasn't intentional, Kise moved and along with the rest, but he couldn't. They didn't bother to look around and ask , thinking of it, Kise felt it would have been partly his fault. If he wasn't scared and such a coward then, if he wasn't blinded by the light before him, would he have turned around and tried to reach out to him? Would he still arrive at the same decision?_

_If he did try defending him that one time, that time he knew he was right…would it have been different? Deep inside Kise knew he had regrets, Kise knows he didn't want to leave, but he replaced and covered his heart to be able to move on because he knew he was better off, Kise knew that as well, yet he refuse to believe it was his fault. Kise refuse to admit it, that honestly it was them who was at fault. Because they never look back._

_And he had to become strong in their stead, he tried to prove his point, to become strong despite not knowing how it is to be bare in front of the cruel world._

" _K-Kurokocchi!"_

_He turned towards Kise with a soft smile, he never said it was their fault, he never blamed any of them. But Kise knew that the reason those eyes refuse to shine were them._

" _Kurokocchi, w-why? Why are you leaving?"_

" _I need to go Kise-kun."_

" _B-But y-you cannot be alone, i-if you're alone you—"_

" _This wasn't what we were before Kise-kun. This isn't…what I wanted."_

_What Kuroko wanted was to perform for the people, not simply the glamour and fame. He wanted to enjoy what he was doing…and they failed to give him that simply pleasure._

_That was how…he left._

"—HIKARI NO OU!"

The loud cheering noises and music boomed in the halls, Kagami's eyes widen as he heard their band name getting announced. His eyes slowly darted to his side, where Kuroko stood with huge eyes staring right at the crowd. They… _won._ Kagami couldn't believe it until Takao suddenly tackled Kagami and punched his shoulders cheering happily.

"WE WON KAGAMI!" Takao cheered happily.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun!" Furihata said grinning widely.

As the thought sank, excitement filled his senses and without thinking Kagami grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled the other in a bone crushing hug.

"WE FUCKING WON KUROKO!" Kagami exclaimed loudly.

Takao cheered happily not even listening to whatever price they won and joined the hug, soon Fuirhata joined the group hug. The crowds cheered loudly, Kuroko couldn't believe any of this at all. It felt surreal, he won the very _first_ time he tried to join a competition. He could hear the muffled noises of the people calling their band's name. The stage was calling to them, the stage _wanted_ them.

Kagami let go and grinned in triumph at Kuroko before giving a thumbs up, "I told you, right?"

Kuroko nodded feeling excited, and elated for so many reasons. His heart felt jumping out of his rib cage and Takao, Furihata and Kagami's smiles felt like hundred little kindled flames to his soul. When was the last time he had ever felt this way? When was the last time he actually been this happy? It felt like the first time he walked up on stage, if not even better. His hand unconsciously reached to his necklace, the cold metal did felt surprisingly comforting, and he could hear Kagami's voice in his head telling him whatever he was doing is a _job well done_.

"And here to congratulate our winners is the panel of judges." The host said, the four stopped and turned towards the judges. Kagami's eyes furrowed towards the tall blonde walking up to them. With Kise was three other judges. As the host introduce the panel of judges, Kagami watched Kuroko's reaction. However instead of showing his earlier anxiousness, Kuroko was back to his deadpan expression, with a hand clutching the necklace Kagami gave him like it was his lifeline.

One by one the judges went to shake their hands, to Kagami's surprise, the blonde didn't went to Kuroko, instead was offering his hand to Kagami. Despite the shock, Kagami appreciated the gesture and took Kise's hand. Kise then pulled harder into Kagami's hand and leaned to Kagami's ear—

" _Backstage, later._ "

Kagami's eyes remained passive as Kise pulled back with a smile before turning to the crowd with a wave of hand.

.

* * *

.

"I'll be frank," Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he heard a familiar voice. After the formal ceremonies, somehow Kagami was able to slipped from the group and the media came flooding over the new talk of the music industry— _them_ , Takao who noticed Kagami's absence was frustrated by the fact that the red haired giant didn't get a share of their demise thus asking Kuroko the only who could possibly slip pass these people to find the missing member. Kuroko blinked, he was at the back of the studio away from the eyes of the media and camera, silence engulfed the serene place with the exception of a familiar voice resounding, "give Kurokocchi back to _me._ "

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed at the statement, Kuroko turned to find where the source of the voice was and his former band mate and classmate standing there along with the back of Kagami. Kuroko was about to interject when he heard Kagami's firm response—

" _No._ "

Kuroko decided to stand back and hear the rest, see how this unfolds.

Kagami stared at Kise's eyes with a firm resolution, after getting called at the back stage in secret, Kise led him there in the garden which with all honesty was a better place to have this kind of conversation. Kagami wouldn't want Kuroko to hear this anyways, who knows how Kuroko might react seeing Kise again. It wasn't as if he does not trust Kuroko to keep his word, it was just simply the fact that Kise and the memory of his past experience with his former band mates still lingered to the teal haired musician and Kagami didn't know if he could take it once more seeing him like that. Kise chuckled and smirked clearly trying to make a stand.

"No?" the blonde asked in sarcasm, "Do you even know _us?_ Kurokocchi's former band?"

"I know." Kagami replied.

"Then you should know by now that compared to you guys now, Kurokocchi's better off with me."

"No still means no." Kagami replied clenching his hands in his sides, " _I_ won't hand him back to _any_ of you."

"Compared to what you have right now, I could give him so much better all I'm asking you—"

"I AM NOT FUCKING ABANDONING KUROKO!" Kagami exclaimed finally having it from all the dill-dally Kise was spouting. Kagami gritted his teeth as everything washed over him, the words Kuroko told him, the pictures he saw, the way Kuroko fidgeted in fear. As if a plug was pulled, Kagami's contained composure all for Kuroko's sake just exploded. "Is that what Kuroko wanted? Have you ever thought if what you want is the same as him? Have you considered him just a fucking bit? YOU SELFISH BASTARD DON'T KNOW A SHIT!"

Kise's eyes widen at Kagami's exclamation. A moment ago he looked totally composed but the mention of the issue made him burst out like that, Kise's eyes darted towards Kagami's clenched fist, he was doing his best to be calm…but why, no one would see if he punch him now. Why?

"Kuroko…still thinks of you."

The statement made Kise's eyes widen in shock. His amber eyes turned towards Kagami's crimson ones as if looking for any hint of lies in there, because surely…Kuroko wouldn't…after all that has happen, Kuroko would have loathed _him_ , Kuroko wouldn't—

"Kuroko still fucking respects you that is why…even if I hate your fucking guts…" Kagami swallows a lump forming in his throat, "Whatever happened back then, I don't care about that. I…I'm not like _you_ , I won't abandon him. I refuse to. Even if I have to do it by force, I won't let you _take_ him from us. We'll fight you tooth by tooth, nails by nails if necessary. The only reason why I'm letting you go this far is because of that respect Kuroko has of you…so don't you dare test it or I might lose that _minimal_ respect I have of you."

Kise's lips pressed into a thin line…what if back then…back then, if he only said this words to Kuroko. If he had only been this brave as Kagami and turned back at the music hall, told Akashi what he really thought, if he had only stopped Aomine, if he had only spoke these words to them…would he still be begging for Kuroko to come back to him? If he had fought for the friendship they had then…would this day have come? The blonde choked at his own dry and humourless laugh, how stupid of him, he thought painfully.

Ah, and yet…Kuroko still respects him—ah, the humor indeed.

If they had been only this little sensitive of what Kuroko wanted…if they only have listened closely at the small pleas of the teal haired boy drowned by the screams and loud music. If only.

"Kagami-kun."

The two raised their head as they heard Kuroko's voice slicing the excruciating silence, Kagami turned and was shock as the teal blue haired singer walked towards him with a confident stride he had not seen him with since he first met him. It was so different from the cowering figure against the mob in Ginza, nor the fragile boy sitting in the corner with his knees pulled against his chest, he looked glowing in the lights of soft yellow lights of the garden, and his blue eyes looked wider, fuller, alive— _braver_.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko repeated as he suddenly grabbed Kagami's wrist with his cold hand. Kagami couldn't help but remember the very first time they met.

" _How fast can you run?"_

Ah, but this time, Kuroko's eyes was not towards the other way but in front of them. Kuroko was bravely facing ahead. It wasn't as if he had forgotten his fear, but that does not mean he was any reluctant facing it. Courage exists when there is fear and yet one chooses to move forward. Kuroko had become courageous, Kagami could tell by the way he tightened his grip in Kagami's wrist, and a small smile spreading in his lips, his eyes flickered a kindled fire. And with another confident stride, Kuroko took a step never letting go of Kagami's hand.

Kuroko bowed his head towards Kise, "I do not plan to leave the band, whatever you say…I will humbly decline."

"K-Kuro…kocchi?"

Raising his head, Kuroko turned towards Kagami before facing Kise again, Kuroko raised a fist towards Kise before placing it in right where his heart is, "I have found that light as promised, and I will keep my words…tell that especially to Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun."

Kise's mouth flew open, this Kuroko…was clearly different from that boy he met years ago. This definitely…was a stronger one. There was no mistaking it. He wouldn't let them have him now. And somehow despite the regret, Kise felt a smile spreading his lips. The past Kuroko…would have been very proud of his current self. Kuroko bowed once again before tugging Kagami along with him. The past Kuroko would be unable to speak his mind, the past Kuroko would have waited for everything to escalate into the worse before feeling everything breaking down to speak, but this Kuroko would marched bravely tell them to stop and grab that hand and ran away.

_Ne, Kurokocchi…have you noticed…you've grown up so much?_

_You no longer need us, you no longer…fear us._

_Kurokocchi, have you noticed you no longer are afraid of taking that hand?_

_Kurokocchi's back…has it ever been this small…ah, maybe I didn't know because I never looked._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry…Kurokocchi…_

_._

" _It's alright Kise-kun."_

" _Eh…" Kise blinked, Kuroko shook his head and walked passed Kise._

" _This is my decision after all…"_

_._

_._

_._

Kagami couldn't help but took at Kuroko's hand on his wrist as he was practically dragged by teal haired boy inside. To think that he had underestimated Kuroko, how stupid he can be, this guy suddenly appeared in their life and decided to become a part of it, and he dare underestimate him? Kagami felt a smile spreading in his face as he remembered Kuroko's brave words then, it must have been hard to speak upfront to Kise, but yet he did it. How admiring of him.

Suddenly Kuroko stopped making Kagami mimic him, as Kuroko's hand slipped from Kagami's wrist the musician turned to face him with a new profound beauty in his eyes. Somehow the way Kuroko stared at Kagami's eyes made the taller male a bit self-conscious, his blue eyes were really…well, it can't be helped, they were just really pretty.

"Kagami-kun said a lot embarrassing things earlier." Kuroko said making Kagami flinch.

"Y-You heard?"

Kuroko nodded, however instead of Kagami feeling embarrassed on the words he said that the smaller male pointed out, the effect seemed opposite. Kagami found Kuroko's eyes darting everywhere except Kagami, his mouth opened in close in dire search of the right words to fit whatever he was trying to express. To Kagami's surprise he found Kuroko lifting his small fist and punching Kagami lightly in the chest, "D-Don't you…get embarrass at all? That's…quite unfair." Kuroko said hiding his face from the red head's eyes by lowering his head and staring at the tiled floor. "Next time…next time I'll be the one who will stand up for Kagami-kun."

Kagami's eyes widen at the other's words, somehow his chest strummed loudly, he felt his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kuroko. So much for not being embarrassing.

"Y-You're the one who's embarrassing!" Kagami growled, damn, what the hell is wrong with him, what's with his heart?! Kagami almost bit his tongue when those two powder blue eyes stared right up at Kagami's, damn—he can't possibly think that those eyes are really pretty? Kagami groaned and settled with ruffling Kuroko's hair. "Like hell I'll let you protect me, I'm your light, that's what I do. And you…well…uh…you just stay strong and…whatever!"

Kagami sighed in frustration and started walking away. Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen. He…can't possibly…be falling for _him_ of all people.

.

* * *

.

Takao growled in frustration, if he saw those two seriously, he wont let them off the hook easily! He had to answer everyone's question all by himself while Furihata fidgeted beside him like the earth was going to eat him whole any moment, he asked Kuroko to look for Kagami, and now those two were both missing! Takao clicked his tongue in frustration as he looked at his wrist watch, it's been thirty minutes since he asked Kuroko to look for Kagami. Where could those two possibly be? If that isn't the worst part, Aida Riko was practically fuming in anger due to the fact that numerous calls has been arriving to ask for an interview to the whole band and she couldn't say yes when two of them is missing.

Takao took a sharp turn only to be—

_BUMPED_

"Ah!" Takao gasped as he saw his sight blurring and feeling his foot slip from the tiled floor, well the luck, Takao's thoughts filled in sarcasm until he felt a hand grabbed his arm and everything stopped. He was pulled up again and he felt his feet flat against the ground again. "Wow…that was…almost." Takao muttered to himself as he placed a hand over his chest still a bit shock from the sudden movement.

"Next time look where you are going."

Takao frowned at the voice, he turned to reprimand the other about manners and saying apologies when his eyes fell to a sight he had never imagine he would ever lay his eyes on. His eyes widen and his throat felt dry, in front of him, standing was the very will. A tall figure stood holding in his other hand a penguin plushie and wearing white sweater which was rolled up just below his elbow, he couldn't possibly mistake that green hair and long lashes hiding behind those thick glasses. Takao darted towards the man's hand, his fingers were tapped…just as he knew he would.

It was…Midorima Shintaro for crying out loud. Takao almost gasped at the sight.

"What?" The man snapped.

"I-I…Y-You are…M-Midorima…Shintaro, right?"

"What of it?"

Takao wanted to squeal and scream his lungs out—first they won as champion in the biggest band competition in Tokyo for the first time, and now he come face to face with the greatest joy of his life, his idol standing in front of him—and he just frigging touched him! Takao wasn't sure anymore if he would want to take a shower from now on, no, maybe he should have his skin framed in a glass where Midorima touched him. "I…I…" Takao stuttered, damn, the perfect time isnt now! He has to say something! Takao looked around trying to find a small clue to what he should say when suddenly he noticed something from the floor that made him blink in surprise—wasn't that—

"Tsk." He heard the taller man click his tongue and before he knew it, Midorima bent down and reached the fallen item on the floor. Takao was surprised as he watched Midorima dusted the manga free of the invisible dirt. When he noticed the raven haired stranger staring at Midorima, the musician scowled, "What?"

"E-EH? I…I…uh…n-nothing." Takao fidgeted, was he dreaming? Midorima is holding _his_ book, _his_ manga! What was he doing with it, could it be owned by his friend or something?

"If you don't have any business with me then—"

"Do you like that book?" Takao bravely asked making the taller male raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Takao's eyes widen…a guy…bluntly admitting that he likes a shoujo manga is…rare. Takao couldn't even tell his high school friends about his work as a shoujo manga artist, but this guy…he can simply tell anyone that he likes this kind of things. Takao couldn't help but admire him even more, the man didn't say anything anymore and simply walked off. His broad back slowly retreating from Takao looked strangely venerable, Takao couldn't help but to remember the first time he saw him.

.

.

.

"I swear…one day…you'll look at me too."


	9. Seek Your Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII GUYS, omg please dont kill me I know the update is sooooo late, I'm so sorry. Anyways, to compensate that I will be updating two for this fanfic and maybe I'll finish LION too. Ah and to those who haven't read LION, I hope you get some time to, it's an Akafuri fic *waves to the akafuri shippers there*. Anyways, I think someoen requested a list of the songs used for this fic, I will release them after sometime because there are LOTS more to come after this so yeah.   
> Anyways, that's all for now, feel free to leave a comment, suggestion, questions etc etc on the box below, and maybe you can give it a kudos, orrr a bookmark! Thank you guys!

Only an idiot wouldn't notice, Takao thought as he taps the bottom of his pen over his desk. It has been a week after their band nailed the championship trophy in the annual battle of the bands, it still felt surreal, interviews right after the other and offers for television had been thrown at them, their names were slowly making it in the charts. And yeah, that was thanks for Kuroko Tetsuya's existence. A miracle that landed quite unceremoniously in their arms courtesy of Kagami, sometimes Takao wanted to laugh when he came to this thought thinking how stupid and a bit too cliché to think of. However he could never unsee the way those pale small and slender fingers would reach in that metal ring around his neck every time the camera would flicker and slightly focus in him, Kuroko was able to calm down because of it. Kagami had been more calm and rational when he is with Kuroko while the other was more cheerful. He had never thought someone would be this compatible as they were with each other, it was like it was fate that they were together.

Maybe really…it is fate.

Scribbling the words fate in his paper, Takao tried to focus in his current demise. After getting drowned in a number of reviews and band related stuffs, they were given a week of rest which means three days to get his manuscript done by the week and two days to pass them and two days for _real_ rest. If that wasn't enough to convince anyone that being a mangaka is no easy job, then one has to see the papers of _doom_ or so he would call it.

Two days ago Aida found out about his job as a mangaka, surprisingly she has been a fan of it—saying Kuroko was the one who told her about it—and just like some funny twist of fate, the next day this happened; some rich person urged an animation company to actually make an OVA for his manga. He couldn't even understand who on earth has such money to fund a huge animation project—and the expenses for an animation is no joke. Though the popularity of the manga may increase because of the anime adaptation, being nervous is obviously an understatement—why?

Well the answer was simple. When a manga becomes an anime, there is a small party that is held sponsored by both the publishing house and animation studios where all their authors, editors and staffs in the department are called to join the _fun_ and so does everyone involved in the animation—which means EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. And that meant Takao HAS to be there.

Takao slumped in his seat realizing this, everyone was tad bit too excited knowing about this. Kuroko even bought him a congratulatory gift, a small very sophisticated looking handkerchief. Furihata sent an expensive fountain pen while Kagami sent a mountain of coupons for a small fast food chain just a block away from his office. But on top of that was Aida's gift—

"Do I _really_ have to go?" Takao whined in a low voice as he looked at the side of the room where a box of suite was placed there. Sometimes he wonders just how Seirin Productions survived with how generous Aida had been, she wouldn't take no for an answer with sparkles in her eyes she insisted for the mangaka to come to the party.

Does anybody at all understand that he had never told anyone that the author of that manga is actually a guy? Disappointment, yeah, totally, they would be disappointed, Takao thought as he removed his eyeglasses and placed them down on the table. What will they say if they found out that the a guy is writing a girly manga, and if they found out that he is a member of an all boy band—damn.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Takao gasped at the voice, raising his head he found his younger sister smiling standing at the door. Takoa couldn't help but to sile back, she was one of the few people who supported him from point blank to here.

"I thought you had a party to go Onii-san." She said as she walked towards the box of suite, lifting the lid, her eyes sparkled in delight. "THIS LOOKS AWESOME ONII-SAN!"

Takao couldn't help but to chuckle awkwardly he couldn't really help it when his sister looks like that. He has always had a soft spot for her.

"Ah, Onii-san, before you leave today would you ask your friends and you to give me a few signs?"

Takao blinked and slipped from his seat, "Signs…but for what?"

The big eyes of his younger sister sparkled comically as she raised her head, "I told my classmate I would get your band's autograph!"

Takao laughed, "Have you been boasting about me again?"

She nodded vehemently making Takao chuckle.

His sister had always believed in him, so much that sometimes it makes him a bit nervous. However, whatever he did, however messed up he seems sometime, she always talked about him with pride. And this little angel, was the way she came to know _him_.

.

.

_A few years ago…_

" _Onii-san!"_

_Takao almost jumped out of skin hearing his sister's calling his name with such intensity, turning from the kitchen counter Takao raised an eyebrow at the teenager running towards him. Leaving the dishes for later, Takao tilted his head in question._

" _What's up?" he asked and the little girl automatically sent him a huge grin._

_His sister placed a magazine over the counter top, in the front page was a picture of an a boy band. He had heard of them but never actually tried to pay attention, they were popular and Takao barely had time to get in the trend._

" _Let's see a concert!" she said happily._

" _Eh! I'm sorry but I don't think I have enough for the—"_

_Before Takao could finish his sentence his sister placed two tickets over the magazine, they were VIP tickets making the brunette almost gasped in shock. "I won them!" she said before pointing at the magazine again. Takao turned his eyes on the magazine and indeed saw a raffle contest in the corner written. "I got two so…will you go with me Onii-san?"_

_And the next day was the day he fell in love with music, the day where he forged the dream to stand by the same stage as that man. For him to recognize him in any sea of people, for the day that he will no longer be just a face in the crowd, for that green emerald eyes to turn towards him._

_._

_._

Somewhere in a small studio a tall framed singer stood with a smirk on his face as a song plays in the room, he hummed in satisfaction as he held a local newspaper that was dated a few weeks ago, in the picture was the champion of the annual battle of the bands, almost unnoticeable a small figure with a teal blue hair stood there with his face almost blurred probably from moving with an arm slung in his shoulder pressed next to a taller male. Aomine chuckled to himself, how bold of him, and that red haired guy…Kagami Taiga, huh. He would be sure to remember at least his name, he who dares call the rage and oppose the miracles.

"Ah…you're just too dim."

Aomine chuckled loudly in the room as his new song played in the background. Who was Kuroko fooling, he couldn't be without _them_ and him, they were his past—and no one…can ever run away from their past.

Not from him.

They always comes _hunting down._

.

* * *

.

"Why did you even bring that?"

Midorima looked at Nakatani with a frown as if he was asking the obvious, with a _hmph_ the musician looked at the item in his hand, the first manga volume he bought from that author. It was a once of lifetime chance. His luck according to Oha-Asa is on top, which he think was the reason why he was right here now. From the numbers of things he should be doing right now, this might be the most important one, yes, this should be the most important one.

Two days ago, he was called up for an offer to voice a character he had only dreamed of doing—the main male character of his favourite manga which was getting an anime. Without hesitation or asking any further question he gave his okay—without Nakatani's idea as well. This is a chance he couldn't miss after all, to be the voice of that character he had been reading from so many years. And in this crowd, she should be here, T. Kazue would surely be here. He couldn't care less for the other details. Finally he would be able to have a glimpse of her, after she had turned down so many signing events that was proposed by her fans, Midorima might be the first fan ever to see her face…in personal.

Nakatani started writing their names in the logbook as Midorima stood there watching everyone who comes in, what would she look like, he wondered. Maybe a younger probably right at his age, with the way she sees romance she might be quite young, and her words told him that she isn't quite so much into cliché maybe not too girly, perhaps she would wear something simple but solid colored dress.

"Midorima let's go." Nakatani said as he walked towards the door. Midorima nodded as he walked into the door.

Maybe she is already inside.

The hall was obviously filled with people, a small stage was set up where the name of the anime was plastered in there. From what he had heard of, this publishing company had a reputation of making a huge deal out of their best sellers ones they get an anime or an award. There were tons of faces in the room but non of them stood out. Too much lipsticks on women, and most of them seemed to range in the age between twenty and thirty, surely T. Kazue wouldn't be that old, yes?

"Ah Midorima-san!" Midorima blinked at the sound of his name. Turning Midorima gave the man a curt bow. He remembered the man, he worked once or twice with him in a small project after the disbandment. The man is one of the staffs of the animation studios, though this is actually Miodrima's first time voicing a character, the man had worked with him to arrange an insert song in a former project.

"Kimihiro-san, its good to see you." Midorima greeted the middle aged man.

"Oh looking good as always Midorima-san." The man laughed. "After hearing that you had accepted the offer I felt pretty confident with the project."

"Thank you."

"Oh is this Nakatani-san?" The man asked looking at Midorima's manager, after the two exchange pleasantries the ma started discussing Midorima's line of work. The emerald green haired musician could care less of this and his eyes started wandering in the hall in search of an outstanding figure. With the manga in his hand he hoped to have this once in a lifetime chance to meet with his favourite author.

However, in the sea of crowd, one face did stand out but it wasn't of a girl. He had seen him back in the arena. He blinked at the sight, why was he here, also dressed like that he must be really a part of the party. Did he work for the animation studios as well?

"Hm, isn't that boy…" Nakatani trailed.

"Oh Takao-san?"

Midorima blinked, Takao…so that was his name, huh?

"Isn't he one of the members of the recently rising band, ah what was it's name again—Hikari—"

"Hikari no Ou." Midorima corrected. "Why is he here?"

The middle aged man placed a finger in his chin as if in deep thought, before suddenly clicking his finger, "Oh yeah maybe he's been asked to attend in behalf of their band. We've been thinking a lot about asking them to do the opening song."

Midorima's brows furrowed, no, something wasn't right about that statement. They wouldn't invite a single member, that would be an insult to the whole band. However…what would this person do in this place anyway if that wasn't true? He doesn't seem like he would be part of the animation team, nor the publishing team. And don't they seem quite rude to invite him here and let him stood in the corner alone like that? Midorima supressed the urge to shake his head, ah some people just lack courtesy.

" _Eh, isn't that the bassist of the band who won last week?"_

" _Hm? Really?"_

" _Yeah, yeah look!"_

Midorima tried to ignore the chattering, unfortunately the two women were standing next to him, both wearing quite a very revealing clothes. As much as the musician wanted to ignore the chattering, he found someone walking up to the boy with a glass of champagne. Curiosity somehow got better of the emerald haired musician and he found himself listening and turning his eyes towards the brunette.

Takao raised his head towards the man approaching him and bowed his head meekly.

"Eh, look whose here." The man said chuckling, "Finally got fed up with your interviews? Or is it your girl in here?"

"None of that." Takao answered sighing.

This was one of the thousand reasons he hated parties. About quarter of the company has not seen his face at all, to most of them T. Kazue is a sweet and polite girl, a lot of them had not known him in person yet, most of the time he would work at home sends his manuscript via fax or a courier. And getting this kind of impression almost didn't shock him anymore. Straightening himself up, Takao tried to get out of the situation by slipping away but he was shock when an arm was pressed against the wall in the side of his face trapping him in place.

"Hey, hey, where you going, I wanna have a chat with a celeb." The man said.

"Please, just leave me—"

"So tell me how was it?"

"Huh?" Takao raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I'm pretty sure it was great having a friggin _Miracle_ in your band." The man chuckled humourlessly, "You don't think everyone would be oblivious, right? I know, I know for one you only won that contest because you were lucky enough to get a miracle in your hands."

Takao furrowed his eyebrows. How dare someone tell them that Kuroko was the only reason they won. Kuroko is apart of it, but for their efforts to be ignored like that, how dare he speak like that. Kagami rehearsed as much, so did Furihata and him. Everyone did their best. It wasn't _luck_. It was paved by pure effort. Takao lowered his head and chuckled dryly before pushing away the man, not enough to make him stumble and call attention, but enough to give him space.

Midorima who was watching for a far was not prepared for the next moment. For some reason he was suddenly drawn to the other's eyes, the sharpness of those blue silver eyes, and that fire that seems to burn cold with his confident strides. Somehow… that very moment felt like a deja-vu, for a moment he could hear the way T. Kazue would describe that exact moment if she was watching it.

_He walks with pride, no hesitation painted his face._

_With a smile he approaches the stage, asked the man there if he could borrow his guitar._

_The sharpness of his eyes could be compared of that of a Hawk, a predator with his mighty wings._

_Ah, but he was yet to soar…_

Midorima could swear his mouth gaped at the sight, despite the busy crowd, Takao made his way to the side of the stage where he leaned and borrowed a bass guitar to someone, with a confident stride he walked up to the empty stage which finally gathers the attention of the people. Shedding his jacket, Takao placed them on the empty chair set there. Midorima watched in awe ignoring whatever his manager was saying then, something told him that there is something special that is to be witnessed that moment. He could feel the stage screaming that brunette's name. It was a rare occurrence when the stage calls for you, for little to few people were born like this, with their name etched in the skin of the stage.

"Good evening!" Takao waved from the stage. Everyone started chattering about and looking up at him as if he was some lunatic. However, his smile did something else in Midorima's mind.

He couldn't be mistaken, this boy…he isn't just—

"Tonight due to a request of one of our guests, I, Takao Kazunari will perform for you."

Losening his tie, thee brunette started strumming and the whole crowd was swept by its feet.

_And that moment, his wings spread proudly in his back._

_And I saw the flight of freedom_

Midorima's eyes widen, that kind of strumming, and that tune, it felt like it was alive beating to the wave. Just…how? The crowd was mesmerized by the single person upstage. He couldn't believe what his ears was making him hear, he sure was warned by Kise about Kuroko's new bandmates, but this was beyond that. With this kind of guitarist, they don't need to rely on Kuroko alone. He knows his tune, he knew the guitar like it was the back of his hand, and the way he could make it sing alone on its own is just… _beautiful_.

" _TSUBASA wo hirogete miwatasu no sa_

' _sorry what's your name again…?'_

_Kiete ku flame of freedom_

_AS FAR AS I CAN GO dakishimete!"_

His throat suddenly felt dry as he watched the brunette up stage, he didn't look lost in there, he looked like he belonged there, like he was made to fit there. He looked so beautiful and brilliant there. People started smiling at the one at the stage, the same people who looked at him earlier like he was some idiot is now looking at him with admiration. The crowd suddenly was infected with his own energy, and if Midorima wasn't himself he was sure he would have been swept by the same flow.

So this was this huh…the storm. Indeed what a frightening storm, it wasn't a storm of water and wind, it was a storm of blazing passion like fire, molten solid rocks of will, with a hidden core of latent talent. Such force was frighteningly beautiful and tyrant, a moment where you would momentarily forget how it is to breathe as if you suddenly sunk in the bottom of a warm water, he couldn't breathe and yet he doesn't want to get out of.

" _TSUBASA wo hirogete miwatsu no sa_

' _sorry what's your name again…?_

_Kiete ku flame of freedom_

_As far as we can go_

_Why don't you come with me in the frame?_

_AS FAR AS WE CAN GO dakishimete!"_

Finally Takao finished the performance, for a second the crowd was quiet until the room was filled with applause. Takao smiled widely and nodded thanking the crowd. Midorima couldn't help but to be awed, he isn't just good with his guitar his vocals is beyond good as well, his voice cannot be compared to any of the Miracles' it was rough, dangerous to have but he still could manage to perfectly utilize it. He knows everything about his voice and that alone was a very impressive thing. He knows his tune and his notes, just like his own wings.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" the man behind Midorima exclaimed, turning around, he found Kimihiro with his eyes sparkling in joy. "HE AND HIS BAND NEEDS TO SING THE OPENING SONG NO MATTER WHAT!"

Midorima couldn't agree more, he needs to know more than what Kise had told him. And seeing this, he could be pretty much sure that this isn't just a whim Kuroko had. Now he understood, aside from finding a smart way to utilize Kuroko's voice, they as an individual were no ordinary as well, they were _more_ than ready for the stage's call. Takao was no ordinary, aside from his skills with the bass his voice is impressive, powerful and diversed, it has been well structured both weakness and strength already been made obvious to the owner.

However to the musician's dismay, he found the same man who had mocked Takao walking towards him to the door. The man had a gruff look with both hands in his pocket. He didn't seem happy about whatever has happened. Takao suddenly appeared from the sea of crowd running after the man.

"Hey you!"

The man stopped and turned to Takao with a cocky grin, "So what was that about? Tryin' to out smart me?"

"Let me get this straight." Takao said with eyes staring right at the others, "So what exactly do you want about _us."_

The man scoffed, "Ha! As if you could have won without a miracle!"

Takao pursed his lips, his word went straight right at him. That was correct. He is right, if Kuroko didn't came then…they might have not won. They may not have been able to at the very least get into the contest. His own pride was suddenly bruised by the other's words. The man started laughing at him.

"Don't…make fun of my bandme—AH!"

Before Takao could finish his sentence he felt someone pulled him from behind by his arm. To his surprise, he found the man's face blurred and suddenly he was standing behind someone. A tall, broad back covered him from the man. Then suddenly-

_SPLASH!_

"WHAT THE FU—"

Takao was shock as well, looking up he found a familiar emerald green hair. Stepping aside, Takao almost found himself gasping at the sight with a frown the tall green haired musician was holding up a dripping empty water glass in his tapped fingers and was now standing in front of the soaked man.

"Speak like that when you can overthrow the miracles on your own." Midorima's voice was confident as always, stoic and cold, "Can you even pick up your tune? You don't have any idea about music, to speak of people you barely know…such _stupidity_ irks me."

"YOU! Do you even know the cost of this suite that you just ruined?!" The man growled in anger.

Takao was speechless; Midorima…just defended Kuroko's band mates in the presence of this many people. His words were indirect however they were going to the same direction. They were directed towards defending Kuroko's choice of people. Also such display of actions, who would have thought the ever composed and stoic Midorima is able to show of something such as this. Ignoring all the chattering noises in the background Midorima walked towards the table and placed the empty glass of water there.

"M-Midorima…-san?" Takao wasn't sure what to say, as he was witnessing this. Midorima spoke in his place with a confidence of a true born, real, and pure _Miracle._ Yes, this was the kind of beauty and coolness they possessed, both in and out of the camera—the kind of self-assurance only they could weild.

To the brunette musician's shock Midorima lifted another water filled glass and turned to face the man.

"I may hate Kuroko's decision to leave, however I do commend him for his choice of companions…and _respect_ his talent." Midorima gripped the glass, "I couldn't let something like _you_ to speak my choice of rival like that, however, I do know for one that what I did is wrong…so in return—"

_SPLASH_

"Oh my gosh!"

"W-What's happening?"

"Midorima what are you doing?!" Nakatani exclaimed in shock as he witnessed the sight.

Takao was no different from the green haired man's manager's reaction, his mouth was gaped at the sight, Midorima Shintaro, the former member of the most prestigious band of prodigies just poured a glass of water to himself. His hair dripped and his glasses were fogged up. People stared in awe at his action, even the man before him stared at him in disbelief.

"Now we are even." Midorima said with composure, "Saying that to my chosen rival, is the same as telling me that I am no better. I wouldn't let that happen."

Placing the empty glass on the table, the green haired man walked pass the frozen figure there. Takao couldn't believe the things he was seeing, yet again his heart was stopped by the moment. Midorima just acknowledge _them_ as his rival, he used his own words to defend him. He poured water on himself in the name of protecting the integrity of his chosen rival, what he did or they did to earn this from the ever composed and stoic musician is beyond Takao. The broad back of the musician he always looked up to was just an arm length away from him now.

At first glance it was easy to lump him with the rest of the Miracles who left Kuroko, he even admitted that he did not agree with Kuroko's decision to leave the band, however along the very same sentence, he also admit his outmost respect to Kuroko. His words were sharp and might sound insensitive but in truth he respects people who were able to pose him real challenge. Takao didn't waste any time, he stormed out of the hall following the very same figure whom he had admired and mould his dreams with. He thought people like he would not understand, people like him to make them look their way would be close to impossible, he thought it was a strike to the moon for him to even turn their way, people like Midorima, people who were born as prodigies to acknowledge them sounded ridiculous…and yet—

" _I couldn't let something like_ _ **you**_ _speak of my choice of rival like that…"_

"… _To speak of people you barely know…such stupidity irks me."_

"MIDORIMA!"

Midorima turned and raised an eyebrow at the sound of his name, stopping and turning towards the source, he found a heaving brunette bassist running after him. With a sigh the musician waited for the other. "What is it?" he asked as the other stopped a few feet a way from him collecting his breath.

"I-I want to thank you."

Midorima huffed, "There is no need. I didn't do it for you."

Takao raised his head to meet the green eyes that were fogged behind the glasses, "I know. But please take my gratitude anyways."

"I don't understand you." Midorima said before removing his glasses.

Takao swore his breathe hitched as he found himself caught up in the image of Midorima without his glasses, his cheeks burnt bright scarlet. Midorima had such subtle pair of eyes, long lashes framed his emerald green eyes that were the same color of the luscious rain forest you'd see in a beautiful coffee table book. Midorima sighed and placed his eyeglasses back cutting Takao's internal monologue of how beautiful those eyes were.

"Your name…its Takao?"

"Uh…Yeah." Takao answered, "Takao Kazunari."

Midorima stared at him for a moment wondering how on earth does he seem to sound like someone yet he couldn't quite fit who exactly or how does he get this feeling he had known this person for so long. He doesn't seem like someone who would have studied in Teiko, and if he did, Midorima was sure he would remember him instantly. Sighing and giving up on trying remembering where he had met this guy before, Midorima settled for the matter at hand.

"You shouldn't have lowered your head for someone like him."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You're insulting me that way." Midorima added. "If you're thinking about how that guy may be right about you, then you are wasting your time, quit _now_. There is nothing shameful of having a humble start, there is no shame in falling…the shame is in when you refuse to stand again."

Takao's eyes widen at the words of the Miracle, he was taken aback by the words of empathy of the prodigy. Who would have thought someone like him who from the start knew he would shine brighter than any stars would dare let those words slip his lips? Takao has no idea how much more one could actually admire a person, but he was pretty sure he was getting quite deep with his _crush_ over this person. He cursed the way he spoke to him right now, the way his eyes seem to be more beautiful up close, ah, yeah that was right…he was in a heap of trouble falling this much.

"I expect no less from your band, send my regards to Kuro—"

"Takao-san?"

Midorima frowned as he was cut midway by someone calling Takao's name, looking over Takao's back he found a deliver boy walking towards the two. Takao turned to face the person and was actually shock that someone let a delivery personnel on his own to come in, usual procedure would have the delivery personnel wait by the lobby and someone from the staffs would come in ask the person to meet the delivery guy there.

"Uhm, who would Takao-san be?" The delivery guy asked awkwardly.

Takao blinked and pointed to himself, "That would be me."

The delivery guy bowed his head and smiled before handing Takao a clipboard and pen, "Please sign here sir." Takao complied and started signing the form, meanwhile the delivery boy pulled his messenger bag to himself and produced a letter. "A letter was sent for you, sir."

As the man was about to hand over the parcel to Takao, Midorima saw something that caught his entire attention. With a clean penmanship of a businessman a name was written in the back, and it wasn't Takao's name—

_TETSUYA_

Before Takao could receive the item, Midorima snatched it away.

"AH! HEY!" Takao exclaimed.

"Who sent this?" Midorima asked with eyebrows furrowed at the delivery man.

"I-I don't know sir, i-it wasn't indicated here."

"What's wrong with you that's private property?!" Takao exclaimed trying to get the letter back.

"This isnt for you." Midorima said with a firm tone. Midorima turned the letter with the name facing Takao. "Someone sent it for you, so you could take it to _him_."

Takao was surprised, Kuroko's name was clearly written behind it. But why, why wasn't it delivered directly to Kuroko? If it was really for him, why do all the trouble of sending it to him, when he could have send it directly to Kuroko? Before Takao could get himself an answer he found Midorima had already opened the letter.

"HEY WAI—"

As soon as the musician had opened the letter his eyes widen, and he froze in his feet, his shoulder's tensed and his hands fell to his side. What are they planning…what were they thinking while doing this? Are they planning to destroy him like this, from the inside out?

"Don't…"

Takao raised his head upon hearing the low whisper of Midorima, he sounded like he was pleading. What exactly did he saw? Curiosity got better of him, Takao took the letter from Midorima and revealed its content. Upon finding the content, his eyes widen-

"Don't give it to Kuroko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the song Takao sung in this chapter is REALLY something from his voice actor—so basically something Takao really DID sing(am I making any sense though), for those who watched BAKUMAN you may be familiar with it—the title is FRAME IN FLAME. I really loved the chorus part, a friend of mine bought the OLDCODEX's album once and let me copy in my Itunes the songs. I haven't listened to it until a few weeks ago and just loved how explosive and contagious the energy of the song and plus the lyrics was like 'OOOH' amazing LOL(I think I sounded like Hinata(from Haikyuu) just now AHAHAHA). I really kinda wanted to put a singing Takao somewhere here hahaha, though I do LOVE Ono Daisuke's voice and Kamiya Hiroshi's voice—I think when it comes to singing, I'm still Tatsuhisa Suzuki's fan(I like his singing voice as much as I like Kensho Ono's and Yuuki Ono).
> 
> SEEK YOUR TURN is also a song from the same album where FRAME IN FLAME came, it is by OLDCODEX! If you time, listen to it in youtube *winks*


	10. LOVE-LOST Elegy

_**"If I could take away all the tears you cried** _

_**I wouldn't hesitate to be your sacrifice** _

_**If you lose yourself to the pain inside** _

_**I would bleed for you, I would pay the price..."** _

_**-LOVE-LOST ELEGY(English Version)** _

 

* * *

" _Gift?"_

_Two scarlet irises blinked in confusion at the question, putting much thought to it, the other relized the purpose of the said query. Chuckling the boy placed a finger in his chin with a mischevious smirk, "You know well what he likes the most."_

_Kuroko sighed and frowned at the other's answer, "Please be serious about this, I couldn't possibly walk in a convenience store and buy Aomine-kun a gravure magazine."_

_The scarlet eyed boy chuckled, of course he can't._

" _Then what about a song?"_

" _A song?"_

" _There is no greater joy for any musician than to be a muse."_

Midorima's non-existent patience is slowly coming to its end, he didn't know what kind of brain the raven haired posses. Is he seriously going to take the letter to Kuroko, _now?_ He is impossible, he wouldn't simply admit to Midorima's words. The other reasoned that it was nothing big and Kuroko is the one who is to decided on the matter, but does Takao knew anything at all? Even with Midorima's long strides, Takao wouldn't let him catch up, he would walk faster as soon as Midorima closes in.

Finally losing his patience, Midorima growled and ran to Takao grabbing the other's arm.

"Are you an idiot?!"

Takao glared back at Midorima and shook his arm off the other's grip, "I didn't ask you to come."

"Didn't I told you not to give it to Kuroko?" Midorima said, "Are you deaf?"

"You are not the boss of me." Takao said firmly.

Midorima stared at Takao for a moment. Standing in the middle of the streets wearing suites the two were graced with second look from the passers-by. Silence fell between them awkwardly, Midorima was never fond of sharing his thoughts with strangers, especially to someone he only met now. However, Takao Kazunari's stubbornness was getting deep in his skin, and the only way to do this was simply reveal it.

"Come with me." Midorima said as he pulled Takao in the side of the street.

Takao didn't struggle and let the emerald haired guy lead him in a less crowded area. Standing in front of a small boutique, Midorima sighed and pulled his off his jacket that was slightly damped from the earlier events, and rolled his sleeves.

"Stop being stubborn you cannot give that parcel to Kuroko."

Takao frowned, "Its not for me or _you_ to decide."

Midorima sighed, "You don't understand."

"I really don't!" Takao growled.

"Can you listen to _me?!"_ Midorima raised his voice silencing the raven haired musician. Takao pursed his lips and stepped back. Midorima took a drag of breath and pulled Takao's hand that was holding the white envelope. Quietly Takao watched the other as he opened the envelop again revealing four VIP tickets for a concert.

"Its just a ticket what's the big deal with it…" Takao murmured.

Midorima placed the tickets in Takao's hand, "Read it again."

Takao read the details on the tickets and frowned, "I don't get what you want me to see here."

"Aomine Daiki."

Takao raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"He's the one performing." Midorima said, "He's…one of the Miracles."

Takao's eyes widen at the mention, he had almost forgotten the names of every member of the Generation of Miracles. He had been too focused on Midorima. Thinking about it now, the name did pull some memories in the back of Takao's mind. Aomine Daiki, wasn't he the most popular guy from the Generation Miracles then?

"He and Kuroko had a history…not a very good one at that."

"Then…why would he do this?" Takao asked, "Why would he send Kuroko a ticket to see his performance?"

Midorima clenched his hand in a fist, no, it wasn't Aomine who sent it. The idiot would have come to see Kuroko personally if he wanted to do this. Such smart and calculated action would definitely come from that person, and knowing Kuroko the reason why it was sent to Takao instead was due to the fact that he knew anything that would have come from him will be quickly declined.

He knew Kuroko shouldn't have done what he did. He agreed then that Kuroko will be best off with them, that his talents were wasted using it simply in theater plays. He is more suited in the music industry. He hated his decision, but he respected his intuition. He respected him as a musician. That was why despite that, he couldn't agree with the way Aomine and that person thinks.

"Aomine will sing the song in his newly released single this time." Midorima said.

"So?"

"It is a song Kuroko wrote for Aomine."

.

Takao's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Kuroko had always been very close to Aomine, it is a fact. If you value Kuroko's presence in your band, I suggest that you keep that ticket. Never mention this to him." Midorima added, "Whenever, whatever, Aomine is still important to him. Even how much pain he would have to put up, if it is Aomine, chances are Kuroko would still come running to him. They've been partners since the start of Kuroko's career, he knows what makes him tick."

Midorima's words echoed in Takao's ears, pain…Kuroko had put up with so much pain back then, for the sake of his bandmates, and even until now…he couldn't leave them behind? A flash of memories flooded Takao's mind, he remember the resolute eyes Kuroko had back at the competition, the way he spoke with Kagami, his promise to them when he first became a member of the band. Takao's grip on the tickets became a bit tighter and the edges beginning to get crumpled.

"…I wont change my decision."

Takao's words caught the other off guard, "What?"

"I said, I wont change my decision!"

Midorima's eyes widen as Takao raised his head and stared right into Midorima, his silver blue eyes glowed as a car passed by behind them, the light reflecting in his eyes were mesmerizing, and the fire in them were intense. His voice was confident, just as what he saw in the stage. And for some reason all his senses focused itself on the man infront of him.

"I trust Kuroko." Takaoi said firmly, "He isn't like the person you think he is. He could free himself from his past! And I know, I saw it. I believe in him."

The words struck Midorima like a cold wave, his body froze and his mind went blank for a while.

Believe.

Did they ever…told Kuroko that? Did anyone, at that moment ever told Kuroko that word? No. No one ever did. No one tried to. No one was there.

Why didn't he walk up to him? Why…when he knew it was wrong, why didn't he…

_Cowardice_

… _No, it was—_

_**PRIDE** _

Midorima stood in his spot unable to move, his ears were filled with static noise, before he knew it Takao was starting to walk away from him. He wondered, if that trust Takao has for Kuroko is enough to salvage Kuroko from his attachment to Aomine?

.

.

.

.

It was rare that he ever had a day off from work, and it was even rarer that he decided to stay up in his room instead. Its been a whole day and Kise did nothing but to rummage in his closet. He had forgotten about breakfast and lunch and now its almost dinner, but his stomach barely made a sound, perhaps the protest of his stomach was drowned by the plea of his mind to stop torturing itself. Holding a photo frame up in the air as he lied in his back on the bed, Kise stared at the image. It used to be like this.

Back then, even if it was difficult, it was alright, because that person was really smiling. Even if he never looked his way, at least he was really, genuinely smiling.

Seeing Kuroko with Kagami, he couldn't help but wonder how would that person feel. Was he angry, yeah, that's surely a yes. Recently it was as if he had only two feelings, angry or bored. He distanced himself even more, to watch that every single day felt like torture…so he ended up wanting to leave as well.

To watch the person you love become someone else…what more was much painful?

He never looked at him, he never mattered to him as much as Kuroko did…

As crazy as that sound, he tried reasoning to himself, he tried to redirect those feelings to Kuroko. _He tried_ , but all else failed. He couldn't simply watch it. And he knew Kuroko would never be swayed, he knew it was futile.

And now that Kuroko looks at someone else the way he looked at him before, he somehow felt betrayed. After giving up, he realized that his sacrifice were nothing. That person is still sad, Kuroko didn't stay anyway, and he was still alone.

Placing the photo frame on the side of his bed, Kise curled in his side.

"Aominecchi what would you do now, what…are you planning?"

In the photo was a younger Kise wearing a white dress shirt next to him was Aomine wearing a simple a white shirt paired with a dark blue unbuttoned jacket with a big smile, between them was Kuroko, his hair was shorter back then, the teal haired musician was holding a trophy. Kuroko could smile like that now, but it wasn't because of that person anymore, it wasn't because of them anymore, it is because of Kagami.

Somewhere in the room a forgotten CD case was left, a familiar word was printed in red.

.

.

.

_LIPS_

* * *

"…kao-san…Takao-san?"

Takao almost jumped in surprise as he heard his name being called, turning his eyes towards the source of the voice, he came facing the brown haired drummer. Furihata was holding a pen and paper and was looking at him with a concerned look.

It has been two days since that fateful day at the party. It has been two days since he had been contemplating his words and decision. At one point he realized, Midorima knew Kuroko very well he wouldn't say something that he isn't sure of. Whenever he sees Kuroko with Kagami with a smile his will wavers, was he going to do the right decision?

As if sensing Takao's troubled thoughts Kuroko turned away from his conversation with Kagami and looked towards him. The powdered teal blue eyes were no help in trying to put Takao's mind at ease, keeping something from the boy didn't sit well with Takao but he couldn't simply and mindlessly do something…something that may cause him a friend. He remember the way Kuroko looked back then, before they faced Kise he was a mess. It wasn't easy to see your friend like that.

"Takao-san are you alright?" Furihata asked putting the pen and paper on the coffee table. "You look pale."

Takao flashed the brunette a fake smile, "Yeah. Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep."

"Are you sure Takao-san?" Kuroko asked in concern, walking behind him was Kagami.

"Yeah." Takao answered, his chest constricted at the sight of Kuroko's concerned eyes, the guilt was getting the best of him. He couldn't even look him straight in the eyes. Even if he do believe in him, even if he did said that…it wasn't wrong to fear it too. What were the chances Kuroko wouldn't leave them back, or what would be the chances that Kuroko could fight the emotional damage that Aomine Daiki could bring?

"Oh, is it because of the deadline?" Furihata asked, "I heard your manga was getting really popular since the announcement of the anime adaptation."

Takao nodded and smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, something like that."

"Then you should take a day off." Kagami suggested.

Kuroko nodded, "Its rare that I agree with Kagami-kun, but he's right. Takao-san, you should rest."

"N-No, I-I mean I'm perfectly fine and we have to prepare for our first live and album s-so I—"

"I agree."

The four boys turned towards the doorway of the studio where Aida stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Walking towards the group, she unfolded her arms and bent down to Takao, examing the other. She frowned realizing the bags under his eyes, and the pale complexion. It isn't simply just lack of sleep, Aida could see it is more than that…stress. Leaning back Aida sighed.

"You should go take the rest of the day off, Takao." Aida said with her authorative tone. "You cannot perform like this, I respect the fact that you love your job as a mangaka as well, however you cannot push yourself to its limits like this. Do you understand?"

Takao pursed his lips, unable to retort.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best, count on us Takao-san."

Takao raised his head at Kuroko's statement. Without knowing he nodded at the other causing a small smile to paint his usually expressionless façade. Kagami laughed causing the teal haired to frown and elbow him in the gut.

How can one seriously give up someone like Kuroko?

Even if he believed him, what if he was wrong? He didn't want to hate Kuroko, but he knew himself, and he knew he would if he leaves. In a short span of days, Kuroko had become an entirely essential part of them, of the band and as a pseudo family.

"Thank you." Takao muttered under his breathe.

.

.

.

Agreeing to Aida's orders, Takao gathered his belongings and took the rest of the day off…or so that was what they thought. After leaving, Takao went straight to a book store buying a few of recent released manga that he could use as future references deciding that after getting some rest he'll try to do something productive, something that could perhaps relieve him from the plaguing thoughts of the incoming concert of Aomine Daiki, and the tickets tucked in his pockets. Carrying the books in his hand Takao walked in the side walk in deep thought. He was starting to feel unwell, was it because of the guilt that has been building in his system or does his overworking has finally found a way to payback?

"EXCUSE ME!"

_BLAG_

Takao staggered a few steps forward, almost completely losing his balance as someone bumped into him. The manga fell on the ground and scattered. Without bothering to look up and ask the perpetrator an apology, the raven haired mangaka crouched on the ground as he picked the fallen items one by one. He didn't have much energy to waste to even ask or get angry again, his head was bothering him and his eyes were starting to feel really heavy.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

"Oi."

Takao's ears perked up at the voice, his eyes caught a glimpse of a branded shoes that was standing there, tracing the shoes to the person who owns them, his eyes widen.

And yet again, fate proves itself, as if it was screaming at Takao's ears,

' _I EXIST'_

The familiar figure with a deep scowl didn't waste any second and started walking briskly towards the person who bumped into Takao, a man in a business suite that seems to be in a hurry. However obviously that wasn't the concern of the taller male. Takao watched with doe eyes at the scene, what was he doing there, how on earth was this happening?

With his strong grip, Midorima pulled the man by the arm forcing him to stop and look at him. The man wriggled from his grip but with his towering height and intimidating aura, he was able to make the older man into a shrieking mess.

"You just bumped someone." Midorima said coldly.

"I-I'm in a-a hurry man, I-I gotta—"

"Apologize."

"Huh?"

Midorima's grip tightened, "I said apologize."

"A-Alright, just l-let me go!"

Midorima let the man go and with a swift bow, the man bowed his head to Takao and apologized before dashing quickly.

Midorima sighed, he didn't mean to witness that, he was merely passing by, luckily it as his day off. Walking quietly he was shock to see a spaced out Takao walking a few feet in front of him, wearing a gray hoodie and dark fitting pants, who would have thought that casual clothes looked better on the raven haired guy— _WAIT, what?_ Midorima snapped at his own thoughts, he turned to check on the other. He sighed and found Takao still staring at him. Was he planning to simply sit there on the ground forever?

Midorima sighed and crouched down facing Takao and clicked his finger waking the other from his dream land.

"Pick your things up, you're getting in the way of the people."

"O-Oh…yeah…thanks."

Midorima scoffed, "I didn't do it for you."

Takao stopped midway from picking a book and stared hard at Midorima who despite what he said was helping him gather the items on the ground.

"Pfft—"

Midorima raised his head hearing Takao's failure of suppressing a laugh.

"What are you laughing at you moron?"

Takao chuckled and grinned widely at Midorima. For some reason the moment the image registered in his mind, Midorima felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Tsundere."

.

.

"HA?!" Midorima exclaimed at the other, "What nonsense are you speaking of!"

Midorima stood staright looking down on Takao who was still in his laughing feat.

"Tsundere, Midorima-san is a tsundere—Ah! A tsude _rima_!"

Midorima blushed at the awful nickname, what kind of childishness is this, and to think he's laughing like a madman in the middle of the road, calling a proper man such as himself a _tsundere_?!

"I have enough of this, I have other business to attend to rather than listening to your stupidity! Get on your feet and take your belongings already!"

Takao who finally settled his seemingly endless laugh, slowly pulled himself up. Standing up, the raven haired mangaka's eyes widen, he felt the floor moving under his feet, Midorima's face suddenly blurred—

"Oi Takao what are you—OI!"

.

* * *

.

_Bzzzzzzzzt…._

_Bzzzt—_

Kuroko picked up his phone, a familiar name flashed in the screen. Without thinking any further he slide the screen with his finger to answer the call.

"Ah, Takao-san, have you arrived safely at home?"

" _Kuroko."_

Kuroko blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear checking if he misread the name in the ID, to his surprise, no, he wasn't . Right on the screen Takao's name was clearly flashed. Kuroko put the phone back to his ear as he made a sign to Furihata who was looking at him that he was going to excuse himself outside. Quickly leaving the studio, Kuroko closed the door behind him.

"What did you do to Takao-san, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked smiling to himself. He knew clearly that Miodirma was not the kind of person like that, no, actually, Midorima was the kind of person who _never_ associated himself with people, much more to use their phones.

" _W-What nonsense are you spouting!"_ Midorima's voice grumbled at the end of the line, _"And how did you knew it is me?"_

"I'm very good at remembering voices Midorima-kun." Kuroko heard a sigh from the other line. "More importantly, how come you are using Takao-san's phone?"

" _It's a complicated matter and a tediously long sto—"_

"I have time."

" _Kuroko, this is not the time."_

Kuroko suppressed the urge to laugh, Midorima sounds so serious that he feels like he was sweating bullet uncomfortably wherever he is.

"Then, what is it?"

" _Where does Takao Kazunari lives?"_

A laugh.

" _DON'T YOU LAUGH!"_

"I-I'm very sorry." Kuroko tried his best to kill the erupting laugh and the urge to tease the other even more, the uptight tall green haired miracle was quite amusing to tease. "But I have to know what business you have with Takao-san."

" _I am with him, this buffoon!"_

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the statement, "What is Takao-san doing with Midorima-kun? I didn't know that you knew each other."

" _Ask me later, I need his address now."_

"Why don't you ask Takao-san?"

" _I can't, Kuroko I know you're smarter than this, did your new partner rub on you that much?"_

"Midorima-kun do you need my help or are you going to—"

" _Yes, I do, now just give it to me."_

Kuroko chuckled, "I will send mail it to Takao's phone then."

Midorima sighed in relief.

" _Great."_

"Ah, Midorima-kun?"

" _What?"_

.

.

.

"Please take care of Takao-san, he's an important part of the band…and my friend."

Midorima stared at the screen of the phone just as Kuroko hung up on him after saying those words. Such mutual trust and concern, it was what Kuroko craved then. It was what he thought he found on that person, it was the same thought that failed him back then. Kuroko was damaged back then, he knows it very much, he wasn't blind not to see. But for some reason they managed to made him trust again, to believe that he could form that bond again.

Turning to the sleeping figure next to Midorima in the cab he cant help but wonder if Kuroko had seen it too, was it the reason why he trusted this people?

"… _I believe in him."_

Midorima caught himself with his hand close to the raven's head, pulling his hand away, Midorima leaned back on the leather seat while turning his eyes to the scenery outside the window.

"Don't put them down Kuroko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is LOVE-LOST ELEGY but this is the english version sung by Nano and Neko. Its more rock than the original but I think the lyrics were more straight to the kokoro ahhahaha!


	11. Unblemished World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYSSS I AM SOOOOO SORRY I LEFT SO LOOOOONG. But I came bearing good news, you want to know? Okay, here it is...*breathes in deeply* I AM NOW A CERTIFIED GRADUATE OF BS PSYCHOLOGY!!! I'm also currently working on trying to get a title as a psychometrician so I'm reviewing for the board exams--wish me luck guys!!!   
> Anywyas, since I left for sooo long I would want to make it up to you guys by making a triple update!!!! YEHEEEEYYY!!  
> Thank you to everyone who are still waiting for an update despite for me being a very lazy author TT v TT also thank you to everyone who drop a kudos to MtKB even if I havent updated in a long time. Thank you everyone!  
> Please comment and tell me what your kokoro feels!!!!!

wo gray irises blinked staring blankly at Midorima for a good ten seconds until they widen and her small body tensed, and her eyes darted from Midorima's frame down to the mop of raven haired behind him.

"It seems as if he is running a fever." Midorima fixed the sleeping figure he was carrying in his back for emphasis. The young girl, Midorima guessed a high school student, nodded and opened the door wide for Midorima.

"S-Sorry for the trouble O-Onii-san brought." The girl muttered under her breath and bowed her head as she stepped aside. "I-I'm his sister, K-Kimie, Takao Kimie."

Midorima nodded, "Is your parents here?"

Kimie shook her head and closed the door as soon as the two were inside. Midorima looked at the hallway from the _genkan_ , it was empty indeed. On the floor was only one set of sleepers, Midorima guessed it was Takao's. He sighed, the idiot seemed to be really tired, he hasn't stirred in his sleep since he hauled a cab. It wasn't quite surprising though, he thought, he must have been new to all these. Having all people's eyes on them could be quite stressful. He was only lucky that Midorima was there, if he wasn't, he'd be the talk of town.

Midorima took off his shoes, and looked at the girl who was staring at him with amusement.

"I worry you couldn't get him to bed." Midorima said. The girl nodded sheepishly, he was so happy that the girl was in no way in par of his brother's loud mouth. A charming _quiet_ girl.

"O-Onii-san's room is upstairs, I-I'll take you there."

Midorima followed the girl, it was quite spacious for only two people but not something you'd call _grand_. It was simple, with wooden floorings and slightly old stairs, the design was simple as well, with wooden sliding doors and solid colored furniture. Kimie led Midorima up a flight of stairs, the stairs creaked under their weight and his and Takao's combined weight.

"Sorry about that." The younger Takao said glancing at him from her back, "Onii-san overdid again, yes?"

"It seems like it." Midorima replied, "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Midorima Shintaro I—"

"I know from the TV." The girl cut him before letting a small chuckle erupt from her lips. "Onii-san _likes_ you a lot."

Midorima almost missed a step when he heard Kimie, luckily he was able to grab the handrails quickly with his free hand. Like? Him? Takao likes _him_? That's absurd, Midorima thought. With how Takao seemed to respond to him, it does _not_ at all look like he likes him at all. His defiant and all sassy attitude doesn't seem to reflect Kimie's statement at all. Even if she does mean it as _idolizing_ kind of way, it was still too absurd. He was Kuroko's former bandmates, if he is with Kuroko, the teal haired musician would have told him of the things they did…he shouldn't be idolizing him like that.

Kimie stopped at a closed door, it was the only pull and push door among the doors he sees. The younger Takao pushed the door open and Midorima thanked heavens he could get rid off the annoying raven haired guy in his back.

"I'll make Midorima-san some tea, would that be okay?" Kimie asked smiling as Midorima stepped in the room. "Please say yes, it's the only thing I could do for you for looking after my brother."

Midorima wanted to say no, but it wasn't polite. He had crashed into someone else's house unannounced and a little girl is offering her hospitality. Midorima nodded and muttered a small thanks in response. The girl bowed her head and excused herself before disappearing from his sight.

Kimie was in no way close to Takao's personality, she was more…how should he put it, uh… _matured?_ Takao was more like a kid, noisy, impulsive and a total smart ass. Midorima sighed and placed a paper bag on the desk in the room that looked like it had been hit by a hurricane, the paper bag contained the manga the stupid raven haired brought with him. Who would have thought someone like him had such a good sense when it comes to picking manga. However, none of those would have compared to _that_ manga. Not giving much thought on the papers scattered all over Takao's desk, he placed the sleeping figure in his back on the only thing that was neat in the room, which was the bed.

Just like a log, Takao didn't stir in his sleep. Midorima swore that a nuclear bomb could go off and the raven haired musician would still be sleeping. He sighed as he stares at Takao, what has he been up to?

Since the second time they met, since he saw him performing on his own, Midorima couldn't shake the image off his mind. It was like he was drawn to his voice, and his eyes. Midorima could still remember the glow in those blue silver eyes when he remained firm in his belief in Kuroko, he didn't have any word to describe it.

Midorima sighed, he could have hailed a cab and just asked them to bring Takao in, but he couldn't do it. The green haired musician cursed himself, this was why Kuroko kept those kind of eyes on him back then, he insisted that Midorima wasn't really the _bad guy_ , he was just awkward about things like that. It wasn't really as if Midorima wanted to portray the bad guy, he isn't heartless, he wasn't just as good as everyone else when it comes to people skills.

The sight of Takao with his shoes on the bed and bothered the internal OCD tendency of the musician, he sighed and pulled the sneakers off and laid in on the foot of the bed. As soon as the shoes were taken care of, Takao seemed to look more comfortable and snuggled in his pillows and laid in his side. It _almost_ looked cute. Key word, _almost_. Yes, if it wasn't Takao it would _really_ be cute, but then again…Midorima groan, no way in hell Takao Kazunari would be cute.

He could be everything except that.

Midorima ignored the fact that the desk was a mess and pulled the swivel chair that came with it and sat there. Takao isnt heavy, but he isn't lightweight either. Midorima's shoulder felt stiff and he stretched his limbs.

Kuroko has a tact for getting a bunch of personifications of headaches as friends, no wonder he could be so good with kids.

"Sorry."

Midorima's ears perked at the sound of Takao's sister's voice at the door, the girl knocked on the open door before bowing her head at Midorima and stepping in. In her hand was a small tray with a pot of tea and a glass of water. She walked quietly to Midorima side and was about to place the tray when she spotted the mess. Understanding the reaction Midorima stood and quickly helped the girl with the tray.

"O-Oh y-you didn't have to."

"Its alright." Midorima said. Well someone has to clean the desk, and being an outsider, it was unappropriate that he would touch personal belongings in the house. Kimie started collecting the stash of papers sprawled in the table and with a swift motion she stacked them neatly and made enough room for the tray.

"My brother isnt the neatest person." She said chuckling to herself.

"I can see that."

"But he's the greatest brother you know."

Midorima almost gripped the tray tighter. He wasn't very close to his younger sibling, and though like that he had a sister, getting in Teiko made it almost impossible to even talk to her on a daily basis. He only saw during winter and summer breaks, and that would also be case to case basis, he was too busy for family gatherings. Midorima placed the tray on the table quietly.

"He had lots of works…our parents lived elsewhere and we have to live on our own," Kimie said before walking towards the sleeping figure of his brother, she placed the covers over him before turning to Midorima with a bow. "Thank you for taking care of my brother."

Midorima sighed, "If you want to thank someone, go thank his bandmates."

The girl blinked and chuckled, "Yes, of course."

"I happened to find him in a street, he seemed tired and he just fell unconscious." Midorima explained, "I got lucky and found Kuroko's number in his phone, I asked him where he lives."

Kimie nodded in understanding.

"I would be just downstairs if there is anything I could do for you."

Midorima didn't know why he didn't tell her that he would rather leave earlier, and he didn't know why she seems like she knows that he would have hold back saying that. She left the room closing the door behind her.

Again, Midorima went to the chair and decided to pour himself some tea.

A lot of people have different stories, some less interesting, some a bit more peculiar. If he would categorize Takao's, it should have been ordinary. He isn't really special at all, from a simple family, went to a regular school in the city, mostly some people wouldn't be interested…but Midorima wasn't _most people_. As Midorima takes a sip in his tea, he stared at a polaroid photo pinned to the wall perpendicular to the desk, he didn't notice it earlier but it was Takao and his sister, Takao seemed to be in high school, wearing a gakuran while the little girl was wearing a simple sailor uniform. She must have been Takao's drive.

As Midorima empties the cup, he placed them over the tray again only to spot the stacks of paper.

And he picks it up.

His eyes widen…why does…the thin sketches seems familiar?

Midorima stood from his seat and turned away from the bed facing a tall book shelf instead, and his eyes widen comically. He almost dropped the stacks of paper as he walked towards the tall shelf, a proud and complete collection of Midorima's favourite manga aligned there. It was in its pristine condition, like it was never been touched, and they were so neatly and numerically stacked it was _so satisfying_ for his eyes.

Could Takao be…

A fan too?

Midorima chuckled to himself, well at least he has some good point to himself…like his literary sense.

Midorima felt the urge to pick one of those and maybe read it, but it was so neatly arranged that he was having an internal cconflict about that decision. He surrendered in the thought and went back to look at the stacks of paper, was Takao practicing to draw, was that the papers all about? He looked down and shuffled over the items, some looked like they were crumpled but Takao regretted it and tried to smooth it back and failed. Some were good but for some reason they weren't finished and some—Midorima paused staring at a particular page.

It looked exactly the same as T. Kazue's art style.

A doujin? Midorima blinked, was Takao…making a doujin?

However, as someone who had been reading T. Kazue's works for so long, it was impressively…similar, the panelling style, the art and even the smallest details. There were merely sketches, light strokes of pencils but it was good enough. A shiver run up his spine as he digest in the pages, and he flips through another and it did look like a story was getting there, as if this was—

"Kimie?"

Midorima almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the hoarse voice from the sleeping figure. Turning towards Takao, he found him brushing his eyes like a kid. Takao pulled himself up and blinked at Midorima's figure slowly until his eyes registered the image there.

"M-Midorima!"

Midorima sighed, "There is no need to be so loud."

"W-What are you doing here?"

Midorima shot him a glare, "Would you rather I have left you on your own in the middle of the streets?"

Takao opened his mouth but closed it when he realized what happened. He blushed in embarrassment, of all people, why did it has to be hi _crush_ to see him like a weakened little prick in the middle of the friggin streets. Takao prayed the ground would swallow him whole now.

"H-How did you know where I live?"

"I borrowed your phone, I found Kuroko's number and called him." Midorima placed the stacks of paper in the table again forgetting about it immediately. "Next time, why don't you put a password in your phone, everybody would be able to easily access it without one. A mobile phone is something private so you should be…"Midorima frowned and stopped midway as he found Takao staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Why are you staring at me like that, you _idiot?_ "

Takao blinked away his surprise, a chuckle slips his lips and slowly built into a full laugh. Midorima sounded like someone's mother, scolding her son for not being careful or something. It was something he didn't saw coming, especially from Midorima. Who would have thought he had it in him? He always seems serious, or angry…or both.

"I hope you choke in your saliva."

Takao only laughed harder as Midorima said those words, he was unbelievably hilarious.

"You're funny." Takao said calming his laughter down into giggles, "You're so huge but you make an excellent and funny remarks and when you say it with such straight face I can't help it."

Midorima scowled, "Die."

Takao laughed again, he looks so annoyed it was like teasing a kid back in grade school.

"If you are laughing so much like that I bet you're alright now."

Takao blinked at the words.

"I would be going now then, there is no reason for me anymore to—"

"You stayed to ensure I'm okay?"

Now it was Midorima's time to blush, did he just…wait, how did he even get to arrive at that idea? To Midorima's surprise when he looked at Takao, he found the other staring at him with red staining his cheeks. What? Why was he…blushing as well, what was he embarrassed about?

"I-If something were to happen to you Kuroko would blame me, t-that's all there is to it."

Takao nodded, but somehow his heart kept banging on his chest. Midorima, the stoic, do-whatever-you-want-Midorima, just took him to his home, waited for him to wake up, that was one of the strangest thing in the world. Takao tried to cover the embarrassment with a smile, it was really so _not_ the Midorima people usually see.

"Ah!"

"What is it this time?"

Takao smiled, "Shin-chan!"

Midorima's face exploded in fifty shades of red as he heard the stupidest nickname ever heard.

"WHA—Don't you dare call me—"

"Shin-chan!" Takao chirped, "You're more of Shin-chan like that than Midorima."

Midorima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what on earth does that mean at all?

"You're stupid."

"EH?"

"I need to go." Midorima said. "But more importantly…about Kuroko."

Takao's attention was pulled fully at the name.

"I…I think you were right." Midorima said, he stared at Takao right as his blue silver eyes. Takao felt his breath caged in his throat at the intensity of the gaze, it was as if he felt some strange pull as he stared right at them, and even if he did want to look away… _impossible_. "Its time for Kuroko to do the bidding."

.

.

_Two days later_

"Why call you out?"

Kuroko shrugged, wearing his usual disguise Kuroko slipped from a meeting he had for a small production for a theatre play after he received a mail from Takao. He was glad that the other was feeling better than he heard from Midorima a few days ago. However, to be called out instead to converse over the phone, Kuroko felt slightly bothered. And somehow he found himself calling the person next to him out of confusion, unfortunately the towering red haired returnee didn't have any idea of what must be Takao's reasons either and it later led the other to come running to Kuroko volunteering to come with him.

Kagami sighed as they approach the park Takao agreed to meet up. It was close to the studio but there wasn't a lot of people hanging around, which was great.

"I'm quite confused myself." Kuroko said, "I don't know what important matter it is that it couldn't wait until the rehearsal tomorrow."

"Takao's never been the serious guy so it got me curious too."

"Kagami-kun are you sure you don't know?"

Kagami sighed, "Yeah, didn't I tell you that over the phone already?"

"If this is a prank I would punch you."

Kagami gulped at the threat, well…that sounds convincing.

As they approached the park, Kagami quickly spotted Takao sitting in bench fiddling with his phone. The two walked towards the Takao, who seemed to quickly spot them. Takao stood from his sit and smiled at the two. Something was off, Kagami thought to himself as he looked at his friend, however he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, it would cost him Kuroko's composure.

"Sorry I had to call you out, I know you had something going on but I really kinda have to see you." Takao said greeting Kuroko. He turned and found Kagami at Kuroko's tail.

"Kagami-kun insisted, you may ignore him."

"WHA—Hey! You could be less blunt you know!"

"As I said, ignore him."

Takao chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Did something happen?" Kuroko asked, "Did Midorima-kun do something to you?"

Takao almost choked at his own breath at the implications of Kuroko's words.

"N-No, n-nothing like that."

"Midorima? Like the guy in your former band?" Kagami asked.

"Hn."

"You spoke to him?" Kagami's voice was strange, it sounded…mad?

"Of course." Kuroko answered before turning again to Takao, "If not, then…what is it?"

Takao felt a lump in his throat forming. He needs to believe in Kuroko. Takao slipped his hands into the back pocket of his jeans and held the items in his hand. Kagami raised an eyebrow as Takao slowly handed him the items. It looked like…paper…a ticket? Takao was handing it with its back facing Kuroko making it even more nerve-wrecking.

Kuroko accepted the item and flipped it so the front was facing him.

And his eyes zoomed in at the name on the ticket.

"Aomine-kun?"

.

.

.

* * *

_BLAG!_

"Oi Kise!"

The blonde model suddenly falls on his knees clutching his right ear hissing in pain. A fellow model ran to Kise's side but he couldn't hear it, his ears were filled with buzzling sounds. His head felt like it was being ripped in two. He tried to calm himself down but even his sight was betraying him, he was seeing doubles due to the ringing in his ears. He felt someone shaking his arm, but he couldn't hear anything.

It was back again.

"Ugh…"Kise groaned as the ringing intensifies.

He saw a blurry familiar figure running towards him and for a second he almost mistook it for _him_.

But that would be…ridiculous

He wouldn't give a damn or two.

The next thing Kise knew everything went completely dark.


	12. Little Cry of the Abyss

_The first time his eyes fell to those blue eyes the first thing Kise Ryouta realized was the vibrant color of it, it looked like the midnight sky, the comforting midnight blue sky. The next thing that registered in his brain was his low and natural voice, it was very masculine and strong. His heart melted in the melody as he strum the strings. Kise Ryouta was frozen in his spot watching him in awe, the man he later knew as Aomine Daiki, the champion of Teiko's prestigious class of prodigies._

_Kise Ryouta had never admire anyone as much as he did to Aomine Daiki, the man was sometimes stuck up, annoying but he was a great friend, he was a good person caught up in the difficulty to express his heart outside the melody of the music. It was cliché, but Kise had loved him the moment he heard his voice. He longed to stand in the very same stage as that person from the first day._

_And despite everything that had been given to him, he only wanted those eyes to look at him, to turn his way…but his eyes always…always reflected a different face._

_But he didn't want to give up just yet. Music was the only thing that connects him to that person…it was the only hope that he had—_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_The first time he faced it was the most difficult, a loud ringing interrupted him as he was trying to play the piano. The loud ringing was painful and his head felt like it was splitting into two, nothing seemed to make it stop. From a buzzing sound, it came like a shrill, like a hundred nails being dragged over a hundred chalkboards over the speaker pressed inside his ear canal. He collapsed on his side, gasping for air, pleading anyone to make it stop._

_The next thing he knew he was in the hospital, his sister sobbing quietly against the back of his hand. She knew how much he loved music, how much he never wanted to stop, how he valued his talent, she watched him barely getting sleep rehearsing his piece every night._

_Sensorineural Hearing Loss_

_The words felt like a massive weight was pushed and plopped down in his stomach as the doctor explained to him. It was a progressive deafness…slowly, slowly, his ears would fail him until no sound would be left._

_"D-Don't tell them…please." Kise begged his sister._

_He wanted to make the most of it before it would all vanish._

* * *

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko who was shaking from the swirls of emotions inside him was pulled out of his reverie, looking up, he found Kagami looking at him as if he was expecting him to say something. He could feel the same weight from Takao's sharp eyes as well. Kuroko swallowed hard. His heart was pounding in his chest loudly, anxiety, fear and longing all mixed up in him, he felt dizzy with all this dumped over him. He could hear Takao explaining something about a the letter arriving at the party where he met Midorima, and Midorima telling him to let Kuroko decided.

Decide? It was easier said than done.

Kuroko closed shut his eyes tightly, his mind was plagued by the images of what he had always wanted to leave behind, the same midnight blue eyes that turned his back on him, the very same midnight blue eyes that took his hand, the very same blue eyes that welcomed him and gave him the chance to prove himself. Why would he do this?

"Oi Kuroko?"

Kagami's voice resounded again, he tried picturing Kagami's grinning face but it was distorted in his head, distorted with the image of Aomine. His hands trembled as he hear in his head the very same words Aomine said that day—

_"I don't need you anymore. The only one who can beat me is me…"_

His breaths came almost like shallow gasp, he could see behind his closed lids the image of Aomine turning his back on him.

"Kuroko get a grip!"

Kuroko's eyes flutter open as he felt a pair of strong hands grabbing his upper arm, squeezing them ever so lightly. His eyes fell at the pools of crimson eyes. His breath evened at the sight of Kagami holding him. The concern washing over those eyes made Kuroko feel guilty, Kagami had always been so sure of the things he wants to do, but he wasn't. In truth, Kuroko was stil trap in his own cage made of his past and the people he once loved.

"You 'kay?"

Kuroko shook his head, he felt his knees went weak as he held the front of Kagami's shirt and leaned his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with that guy?!" Kagami roared loudly at Takao.

Takao was shock to see the expression in Kuroko's face. For a moment there he thought he would cry, for a moment he thought he saw a flash of yearning. He almost looked so…Takao bit his tongue at the word and balled his hand into a fist. No, he swore, he would trust Kuroko. Midorima wanted to believe in Kuroko as well.

"I-I don't know." Takao answered in a quiet voice.

"He wants me to come…he wants all of us to go." Kuroko whispered against Kagami's shirt.

Takao swallowed thickly before deciding to ask Kuroko the real question, "Are you going?"

.

.

.

A nod.

Takao's nails dug in his palms painfully, he saw the shock expression of Kagami. All noises were blocked as Takao watched the scene in front of him. Kagami pulled away running a hand over his short crimson hair obviously conflicted of Kuroko's answer, Kuroko just stared at the ground with his hands still trembling. Could it be…that this is what Midorima meant when he said those words?

_"Aomine was his partner…Aomine knew what makes him tick."_

He knows how to rile Kuroko up, the hold Aomine had in him was this strong. Kagami was trying to reason with Kuroko but it was no use Kuroko seemed to have been hypnotized, enchanted, he couldn't even utter a word. Takao feared when he does he would break, he looks so frail so, like a prey caught up in a miserable trap called past. Takao wanted to verbally plea Kuroko to say no, he wanted him to not go, for some reason he knew inside…saying yes was like Kuroko basically jumping to a bottomless cliff.

"We have to respect his decision." Takao said wanting to punch himself, no, it wasn't what he wanted to say, but it is what is due, what is right.

Kagami stopped, eyebrows furrowed at Kuroko. He shook his head and turned around as if trying to compose himself, preventing to fume out his anger towards the other's decision.

"Do what you want." Kagami said, "I…I'm just here. I just…"

Kuroko raised his head snapping at the word Kagami slipped pass his lips.

"I know I told you that you don't have to run away from these things, that you should face it. But damn, Kuroko, you're not supposed to be…hell, you're killing yourself with this!" Kagami roared trying to keep his voice lower but obviously failing. Kagami turned again at Kuroko as if waiting for him to say something back, defend himself but no words came. "This isn't how we do it, why is it _so_ different about when its Aomine?"

"T-That's not true Kagami-ku—"

"No its not!" Kagami barked, "No…it's different. I saw it, in you…in your eyes."

Kuroko pursed his lips, his heart constricted painfully in his rib cage.

Takao bit his lower lip as he saw the scene unfold before him, it was obvious with the trembling of Kuroko's hand how much he wants and still hopes for Aomine to take him back and the mental torture it was taking on Kagami. There was no word to describe the feeling when someone still wants the one who hurts him while you were there, the torture of knowing someone else resides in his heart even if you're the image flash in his eyes.

"Kagami calm down this isnt how we resolve things." Takao said pulling Kagami by the elbow away from Kuroko. The small distance apart from Kagami drove Kuroko's internal instincts to cry for the close the space between them, but he knew he shouldn't. Kuroko had hurt him.

Kagami shook his head as Takao tried to reason with him. Kuroko didn't mean it, he chewed in his lower lip, he couldn't pull himself off Aomine. Looking down on the ticket in his hand Kuroko felt a surge of unbearable pain in chest as he saw the small words written under Aomine's name, he swallowed bitterly. LIPS.

.

.

.

_"Wha—this is for me?"_

_Kuroko nodded._

_The dark skinned musician flipped through the pages and his face visibly lit up._

_"God, fucki—damn, Tetsu this is awesome!" Aomine exclaimed before slinging an arm over Kuroko's shoulder, "You wrote this for me?"_

_Kuroko nodded sheepishly, "I thought that it would suite your voice…I mean the arrangement."_

_"Thank you Tetsu!" Aomine chided happily._

_._

_._

_._

The memories he had with Aomine were encased in that song, a song he wrote exactly for him, a part of him he never left off him. Why now, why was he doing this to him? He knows it was his weakness. His knows the stab the song would give him, and he knows he could never say _no_. What does he want him to do, why _now?_

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko almost jumped from sudden panic in Takaos voice, raising his head up, he found Kagami staring at his mobile phone with his eyebrows furrowed. Takao glanced back at Kagami's phone before gesturing to Kuroko to come closer. Takao looked extremely shock and concerned at the same time making Kuroko felt a pang of fear surged into his veins.

Walking towards the two, Takao pointed at the screen of Kagami's phone and a news was flashed in the screen making Kuroko's eyes widen.

.

.

.

.

"Sir you cannot come in—"

"He's his friend." Kagami intercepted blocking the nurse with his body, Kuroko slipped quickly and made a quick run for it.

Kuroko felt his heart drumming against his chest, it wasn't usual that Kise would get sick, something was amiss. He knew the blonde to be someone who rarely ever get sick, he was second to Aomine when it came to vitality. As soon as he read the news flashed in Kagami's screen he couldn't help but shove all the other pressing matters aside and made a run for it. Something was wrong to him, the thought made Kuroko fear for his friend's health, Kise disliked the hospital as well as much as he could he would avoid hospitals. Kuroko quickly scanned ever single nameplate on the door searching for Kise's name. As soon as he found the name, Kuroko didn't bother to knock and opened the door.

His eyes widen as he stepped in.

_Blag_

The door resounded as it closed behind the teal haired musician. The blonde haired musician was sitting up in the white hospital bed, his head slowly turned towards Kuroko now. Kuroko was frozen in his spot, he had seen Kise cried, he had cried so many times before back in Teiko but that was him being childish, but he had never seen him like this before, not with a forced smile and a puffed and swollen eyes.

"What…" Kise's voice broke and his slender hands reached to cover his quivering lips.

"Kise-kun…what…what's happening?"

Kuroko walked to Kise's bed and the blonde just shook his head pitifully.

"I-I'm okay Kurokocchi." His voice came out a strangled gasped from the incoming helpless sobs, "I-I'm r-really o-o-okay."

No. He is not, Kuroko thought to himself bitterly. Despite his words Kise started sobbing, tears slipping messily off from his eyes. He had never seen the blonde at this state, he was Kiseki no Sedai's sun, despite all he would smile, he was the only one who was able to pull that kind of trick, he never showed any signs of negativity slip his façade. To see him in this state, Kuroko could barely watch.

"Kise-kun what's wrong?" Kuroko asked.

Kise bit composed himself, he wiped his tears with the back his hands.

"I…I'm…I'm going deaf."

Kuroko frowned, "I know you heard my question Kise-kun, this is no time for jokes I am very concern of you and I have went a very long way this is no time to joke."

"I am not." Kise said in a small voice.

Kuroko's eyes widen at the other's revelation.

"I've known it for a long time now." Kise confessed. "Since…back in Teiko."

He shut his eyes, he didn't want to see the look in Kuroko's eyes. Despite the truth that he envied Kuroko's closeness and bond with Aomine, he couldn't hate him, not when he never seems to hate them as well. They were the ones who always hurt him, and just like now. Kise knows even with his blank expression, he knows deep inside Kuroko felt breaking in half, for again getting lied to.

"Wha…" Kuroko's voice died in his throat at the other's words. "Why didn't you tell us then?"

Kise chuckled humourlessly. "If I did, I'd lose it all."

"That's…"

Kise waited for Kuroko to finish his sentence but he knew he wouldn't able to say or counter him, it was the truth. If anyone had known, he would have suffered the blow harder than Kuroko leaving the band, because he never wanted it, he never wanted to leave or the disbandment. Kise had love the music like his second skin, loved it more than his first job where he was known.

"they called it _Sensorineural Hearing Loss_ …the doctors said it wouldn't be long until I lose all my hearing."

Kise remembered, before Kuroko came in the room an hour earlier, the doctor had told him the truth. The sad and painful truth, he didn't have much time until his sense of hearing totally diminishes. The thought of never hearing Kuroko…or that person's voice ever again felt like a piece of thorn suddenly pierced right at him and decided to get stuck there forever. Just how hard it is for a musician to actually lose that one sense he had relied for so long. How hard? Possibly unexplainable.

There was just no words to explain the fear, the anger, the total wreck he is in.

"H-How? I-I don't understand." Kuroko's words came out as stutter as he looked at Kise with concern and fear mixing together in his heart. "You were in perfect health then, how d-did it…happen?"

There was silence between them for a moment, Kise hesitated to tell Kuroko the truth, but he thought he deserved it, for all the concern he had given him and the rest of the former members of the band. It was at least the only thing he could give him. It was the least thing he could do. Kise's lips moved slightly trembling at the memory.

"Remember…Haizaki?"

.

* * *

.

"Dai-chan!"

Momoi whinned for the umpteenth time trying and failing to call the attention of the dark skinned musician who is currently sitting up on his bed staring blankly at the screen of his tablet. Momoi sighed, Aomine has never been the greatest talent, he is always lazy, has very little respect to people unless they have the capability to literally cut his throat in a swift movement, and he loves ignoring people whenever the talk to him. He wasn't like this before. Sometimes Momoi wanted to justify that as something like a phase, but this phase was bad.

After the disbandment Aomine lost it. He was all over the place, he went to basketball, his names always closely tied with trouble and women, but none of it ever made him contented, none of it fixed him. He isnt broken, he'd say, but anyone who really knows him would say otherwise.

Momoi couldn't leave his side even if she wanted to, she was his childhood friend, and basically if she left Aomine would literally lose everyone. He wasn't the best person when it comes with shutting his cakehole or keeping his sarcasm to himself which obviously most of the time gets him in the hep of trouble, if Momoi would not be there who would tell him enough is enough, Momoi knew that her presence was merely an assurance of Aomine's ability to change. And she knew he could if the right person just steps up to do so.

"Its almost time for rehearsals you need to go to the—"

Momoi gasped as he found Aomine tightening the grip he had in the side of the gadget in his hand before tossing it in his bed and standing up.

"Get the fucking car ready." Aomine grumbled and pulled himself out of his bed and walked pass the pink haired manager to his walk-in closet.

Momoi was stunned, did Aomine just agreed to go to the rehearsals without arguing? Something was off. As Momoi heard the door of the closet shut she found herself staring at the discarded gadget on the bed. Hastily picking up the tablet, Momoi thanked heavens for Aomine's low technological knowledge and the item didn't have a password, when the screen lit again, her eyes widen.

On the screen was a recent news…

"Ki-chan's…hospitalized?"

Momoi's eyes widen. Aomine was reading this before he got up. He was reading an article about someone else other than Kuroko which she has to admit quite suprising. She turned towards the closed door of Aomine's closet, there was something clearly Aomine still does not understand about himself.

…

Inside the walk-in closet Aomine run a hand over his short hair, he felt something stirring in the pits of his stomach. He tried convincing himself numerous times, over all those years that _no way_ in hell he likes or is concerned at all of Kise. He is _in love_ with Kuroko, Kuroko is the one he likes not the perky blonde model—he slammed his hand against the table, what the hell he was doing. Why is he concerning himself over him, there were thousands of people who would concern themselves on him, he didn't need him.

But bitterness and anger consumed him like a wildfire inside.

Why was he reacting like this again? And besides, didn't Kise like Kuroko too? He blurted it out back in Teiko without shame, there was no way he would be concerned of him… _right?_

Aomine shut his eyes in concentration trying his hardest to remove the image of the smiling blonde model, but like stubborn stain the image wouldn't budge but rather smothered all over him even more. He didn't need him, he tried to tell him all over again. There were others, he wouldn't need him, unlike Kuroko he only had him. That was why…Kuroko was a safer choice. Opening his eyes and staring at his relection, yes, that was right. Kuroko unlike Kise, he only had himself. All he need to do is make him remember, that he couldn't be with others that it would only be him, not with that crimson haired guy.

He needs to forget about Kise…sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the MAD 'Little Cry of the Abyss' an Aokise MAD yes its on Youtube so if you have time, you might as well check it out. And I dont own it, credits goes to the owner and the artists.


	13. Pride Revolution

Furihata shifted his eyes uncomfortably between Kagami and Kuroko, he could feel the tension between the two, mostly from Kagami to Kuroko while the bluenette had his head turn towards the window of the car watching the streets. A few days ago Kuroko asked Furihata if he has anything planned for the day and gave him a ticket to a concert which incidentally he gave everyone else. A ticket to Aomine Daiki's concert, Kuroko's former band mate. it was surprising knowing how wary Kuroko were towards his former band mates, and Kagami's scowl since that day told Furihata that the crimson haired vocalist was definetly against the whole idea.

The rehearsal didn't went surprisingly horrible, Kuroko and Kagami weren't synched at all, they would get confused on who was on whose part, they were all over the places that even Takao and Furihata found themselves getting confused. In the end, nothing came out of their rehearsal. Since then, Furihata had not heard of the two talking. It was the first time he saw them fighting.

Kagami pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and started playing a loud rock music that seeped right out of his earphones before pulling the earphones in his ears. It was obvious that he wasn't happy about this idea, but what was amusing was the fact that he still went with them. Furihata watched as Kagami scrolled in the music in his Ipod, despite his opposition, he couldn't leave Kuroko alone. Sometimes, Furihata wonder if they really just met a few weeks ago because it really seemed like they had known each other longer than the universe.

"I hope this concert sort out whatever is between you two." Aida said who was driving them, the manager insisted to drive them to the venue saying she was worried that the two vocalist may rip each other's throat if she wasn't looking. Aida reached and adjusted the rear view mirror sighing as she spotted Kagami looking away and so is Kuroko. "Oi!"

Kuroko jumped in his seat and warily looked at Aida through the mirror.

"This isn't funny you two." She said as she turned her eyes back at the road again, "Don't bring your jealous fits in the studio."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Kagami exclaimed and peeled off his earphones. "This is just stupid." He murmured.

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed at Kagami's chosen words. Instead of retaliating though, Kuroko sunk himself in his seat.

"Yeah? Kagami I was born at night not _last_ night." Aida said frowning. "And Kuroko did you even listen to your bandmates about this?"

Kuroko was quiet and kept his eyes on the window.

"And if you have issues with each other, can you not drag Furihata along this?" Aida said. The poor brunette was squeezed between the back seat in the middle of the clashing forces of Kagami and Kuroko. Furihata shifted uncomfortably.

Kuroko slightly turned his eyes over Furihata and pursed his lips before whispering a small apology. Furihata smiled awkwardly.

"If you're sorry then fix this _thing_ between you and Kagami."

"There's nothing fix." Kagami muttered.

Aida growled scaring Takao who was sitting on the passenger seat almost pressing himself to the door.

"WOULD YOU FOR ONE SECOND STOP BEING SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN?!" Aida exclaimed. "This is why you both can't settle down, you are both so stubborn to admit that there's some shit between you two!"

Furihata eyed the two in his sides who refused to still look at the other. Kagami huffed and pulled his earphones back in his ears while Kuroko decided that the scenery outside was more interesting. Takao turned around looking at the two with concern.

"Damn," Aida cursed under her breath, she was too young to be taking care of _kids_. Kuroko was too stuck in the idea that he could still fix his relationship with Aomine, and Kagami was too stubborn to admit he fears Kuroko would leave them for the tanned skin singer which may not be very far from the reality. Aida knew how much Kuroko cared for his former band mates, he treated them as his pseudo family, to what extent was he ready to give out for them scares Aida. To the looks of it, he wasn't that ready to discard _it_ yet. Even if it kills him.

Aida understood where Kagami is coming from, she would lie if she would say that she agrees with Kuroko's decision. It was as if Kuroko had develop some kind of Stockholm syndrome. Going back to see Aomine is the same as befriending your kidnapper, the damage he had done to Kuroko was immeasurable and yet Kuroko discarded everything in a beat to see him, and to think he dared use the song Kuroko wrote to lure him out too.

It was dangerous.

.

.

.

"Aren't you going?"

Mebuchi Reo asked the man sitting in his swivel chair facing the massive glass window of his office. His features were darkned due to the shadow casted down by the slowly slipping sun in the horizon. Mebuchi walked a bit closer to the man's desk, he spotted an old newspaper sprawled over the desk, in the front page was the picture of the victorious band Hikari no Ou. A tall crimson haired guy with quite a body of an athlete had his arm slung over a smaller male, the teal haired guy was facing the other way making his features impossible to see, from his side two more other stood with a big smile, a brown and black haired guys.

"Shouldn't you be going? This would be a good chance for a reunion." Mebuchi said before looking up again at the back of the person sitting in the chair.

"There is no need." A cold and smooth voice threaded the room as the person spoke, "I know just what will happen."

Mebuchi smiled knowing the other is smirking despite his back facing him.

" _Tetsuya_ is too attached to Daiki. Kagami Taiga is just a newly born _star,_ his light is dim compared to an antediluvian star like Daiki." Lacing his fingers together the man stared at his own reflection in the glass window, his scarlet hair cut short, and his lips curling into a wider smirk. "Tetsuya is smart he knows what is best for him. Daiki just needs to remind him."

.

.

.

When they arrived at the venue, it was early. It was common courtesy to do so to avoid the media, the ride felt longer than it should have been and despite the silence and basically nothing done everyone felt tired. Takao couldn't help but to shift in his seat the whole ride, the two were unusually quiet. Too quiet. Furihata stayed close to Takao feeling the tension between Kagami and Kuroko grow as they arrive.

As expected there were only few people there mostly celebrities as well, women most.

There was no words exchanged between Kuroko and Kagami, they went on their own and started walking towards the entrance. The tension was not dying between them. Takao couldn't decide if this _quarrel_ is a good thing or a bad thing. The two never fought over anything before, maybe they did but it was small trivial matters that doesn't last an hour or two, but this was something else. Takao knew Furihata was thinking the same, they've known Kagami for long. And sometimes his heart was just too big.

Sighing as the two disappear in the entrance, Takao whipped his head towards the street where a black sedan stopped nearby, for some reason Takao found himself watching it. The door opened and a tall green haired man stepped out, and astoundingly he was wearing a black knitted wool sweater paired with fine fitting white pants, his emerald green eyes were framed under a dark tinted glass. Takao blushed deeply as he found himself admiring the man too much than he intended.

To Takao's utter surprise the man walked towards him, and if it wasn't enough that Midorima was there as well, they were wearing similar articles of clothings—well except for the material of Takao's long sleeves weren't wool. This was utterly stupid.

"Eh?!" Furihata exclaimed next to Takao, he realized they were wearing almost the same, except Takao's long sleeves were made of cotton and his pants were ripped jeans.

"What nonsense is this?" Midorima frowned as he walked towards the gaping figure of Takao.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THE SAME?!" Takao exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the taller man.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Midorima replied. He turned and found Kuroko was nowhere. "And would you tone it down, you're making a scene."

"Well you're wearing the same thing that I am, why wouldn't I?"

Midorima sighs, he frowns, well this was unexpected. Takao returned the scowl looking like some defiant cat. Well he would lie if he said black didn't suite him, the fitting clothes seemed simply and cheap but it wasn't bad. But still he was wearing the same thing as him. "I wouldn't change just for you." Midorima said proudly looking down at Takao under his sunglasses.

"Well good for you, because I'm not changing for you either." Takao muttered.

"If you're here then does that mean…" The green haired musician trailed as he looked around for the teal haired member of the band, "Where is he?"

"He went ahead." Takao said before sighing, "By the way," Takao nudged Furihata wwho was gaping at Midorima since the guy started talking, "Furi, this is Midorima Shintaro, he's Kuroko's former bandmates, remember?"

Midorima snapped and realized the gaping brunette next to Takao, the boy was shorter than Takao, probably just as tall as Kuroko and had this mess of a brown hair. His eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Blinking something struck Midorima, a strange feeling as if he had seen him before. But someone so average looking, he couldn't possibly been in contact with someone like him before, right?

The boy dipped his head down in a bow, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you M-Midorima-san!"

His voice almost cracked, he was nervous, if his whole body trembling isnt anything to go by.

"M-My name is F-Furihata Kouki." He introduced himself, "I-I'm the drummer of the band."

Midorima nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, at least he isnt as noisy as Takao, and anything that isn't Takao- _like_ is better. "I'm pleased Takao is the only one who is loud, I couldn't possibly live with the thought of another like him around Kuroko or I may start thinking that Kuroko has fondness over madness."

Takao huffed and muttered, "You're the one to talk Tsunderima."

"Did you just say something?" Midorima asked his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"No."

Midorima sighed, Furihata raised his head and smiled shyly to the man which again struck the green haired man with a sense as if he had really met him before.

"Have you gone here to watch Aomine-san's live as well?" Furihata asked.

Midorima nodded, "Yes, I thought Kagami Taiga would be able to stop Kuroko in this _stupidity_. Or at least your presence could."

"What does that mean?" Furihata asked curiously. He has no idea about the whole thing going on, honestly, the only thing he understood was they were going to see a live of Kuroko's former bandmate's performance and with the bad history they had and how Kuroko formerly reacted to the thought of seeing Kise made Kagami angry. But Midorima's words were starting to make Furihata think of something _more_ going on. He shifted his eyes to Takao who shook his head.

"There's a huge chance that Aomine could convince Kuroko to leave _our_ band." Takao explained making Fuirhata's eyes wide.

"T-That… That ca—"

"Can't be?" Midorima cut him, "If he can leave and disregard his band mates' feelings over his decision on seeing Aomine, what can he not disregard for him?"

Furihata bit his lower lip and his hands clutched in his sides, but Kuroko looked genuinely happy with them, with Kagami. He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Takao's hand over his shoulder, looking up he found Takao had stepped forward just a few inch away from Midorima, invading the man's personal space, his silver-blue eyes gleaming with some kind of resolution.

"I might have said and admitted the possibility, but I believe in Kuroko, that doesn't change. _We_ believe in him." Takao said. Midorima stared at his eyes, he was used to intimidation, but Takao's intimidation was something he was doing to mask himself, to mask the wavering faith he has over Kuroko. He can see it in his eyes.

Takao stepped back as he found Midorima staring at him quietly.

"Then…watch him do it."

It was a challenge. Takao almost felt his heart jump in his throat. Midorima had known Kuroko longer, who was he…he was just someone who had known the guy for a weeks. The man was testing his resolution. If he backed away now—no, no, that is definitely not an option. He'd see it through…till the end, even if the results would be sands down his throat.

Takao nodded.

 _LIPS_ , the song was written for Aomine's birthday. The song meant a lot for Kuroko, it was _his_ and he gave it to the person that turned his life almost hundred and eighty degrees, both in good and bad ways. Songs were really a big deal for musicians, they just don't _do_ them. Music was like a part of them, the lyrics their genuine thoughts, the melody were like their emotions on strings and beats. The moment Kuroko decided that he would write LIPS it was the moment he realized it himself, that time he saw Aomine more than _that_. But when he did, he saw all.

It was never intentional, but somehow becoming aware of himself made him aware of everything else as well.

Unknown to everyone, especially to both Aomine and Kise he had known of it, the stolen glances, the secret admiration, the untold words. Kuroko laughed humourlessly in his head, Aomine was still as dense as oil. He didn't saw it did he. He was blinded by his own denial.

When the performance started Kuroko's band was sitting in the third row for the VIPs, Kagami was sitting slacked in his seat with his arms folded over his chest, in his side were Takao and Furihata. He was nervous and there was no denying it. He could feel his heart drumming in his ears, he would be lying if he would say Aomine means nothing to him right now, even he cant fool Kagami with that.

When the live started he saw frustration in Kagami's eyes, as if he was fighting the urge to leave. Despite Kagami's opposition on the idea of coming here, he didn't left him. He never let him do it alone, and for that he was thankful. As Aomine walked up the stage into their view, Kuroko closed his eyes fighting off the flashbacks in the back of his mind, and as if it had become a habit, his fingers reached towards the ring in dangling in his neck, he breathed in and out.

Then he opened his eyes, staring right at Aomine's

And he saw Aomine stiffen for a moment, shock but he didn't let that faze him and he smirked, that all knowing smirk and he continued on with the show.

A song after another, and then another. Every second made Kuroko's stomach churn in painful memories, memories that used to be called nostalgic not traumatic, he wanted to reach to Kagami's arm, like he always did, Kagami was always just an arm's length away from him, always there when he needed him, but right then he hesitated. Does he even deserved to be in the presence of someone like him, someone who would bare his arm so casually for him to reach even if he had refused it?

He pulled his hand away and concentrated on getting everything done.

Then the third and last song rolled.

Aomine twisted the microphone in his hand and grinned triumphly, and his eyes stared back at Kuroko's, "The next is song is on my comeback album, a personal favourite."

Kuroko heard a groan from Kagami who was in his side, he was looking ever angrier. It sounded wrong, bad, disgusting, the word _personal_ _favourite_ rolled in his tongue differently and it set a different spark of anger in the pit of his stomach, as if he was referring to a pet, a lap dog or something. Kagami didn't know why Kuroko would want to see a guy who treats him like some pet. He is _more_ than that, he's _greater_ than that.

The song started, and Kuroko had to close his eyes to prevent himself in losing it. He would _never_ forget that tune.

" _Busaiku na kotoba ni koikogarete_

_Kusseke de nasakenai anata ni._

_Hikare a baka na watashi_

_Hotsureta kokoro najimasete_

_Me to me o awasete shunkan koi ni ochite"_

Kuroko bit his lower lip as he remembered every single detail of the song, the words, _his words_. But as the drum rolls into the chorus his eyes closes and the face that used to fill his thoughts when he hears and thinks of those words were no longer the same. And as if on cue he felt a warm and bigger hands grabbing his hand clutching the necklace, opening his eyes he found Kagami's hand pulling his and holding him by the wrist while his eyes were on the stage.

As if silently saying…

_I refuse to give you up._

* * *

.

.

.

Kise was sitting quietly inside his car that was pressed in the traffic of the rush hour in Tokyo, the big LED screens lit the streets, behind the tinted glass of his car he watched the high school students pass by in the sidewalks talking idly with each other. He closed his eyes as he remembered Kuroko's visit in the hospital. The first time the symptoms hit him, his sister brought him to the hospital. Sensorineural Hearing Loss in not common for young people, it usually comes in old age. But his wasn't some kind of genetic problem or something, it was because of an accident…or so that was what he wanted to think. Sensorineural Hearing Loss could happen after a head trauma, a part of the brain a bit damaged causing an impairement in his hearing, it might not be entirely automatic but rather gradual onset. It would start with a few ringing noises then it would become unbearable, then slowly, slowly…everything would fade into silence.

Kise remembers well about the accident. He wanted to keep the truth to himself, he didn't know why. Maybe because he didn't want anyone involved any further.

" _Do you remember him…Haizaki Shougo? Shougo-kun?" Kise asked Kuroko when he asked the other if he wanted to know how it started. Kuroko's eyes widen seemingly remembering the name. He nodded._

_Haizaki Shougo was a student in Teiko Academy, he was in their class. Originally Kise wasn't a part of the class until a bit later, Kuroko was already part of the class before he was. Kise and Haizaki's vocal ranges were quite similar and their genres were the same, Kise's progress was quicker than any other students but putting him in the class endangered a kind of confusion and difficulty for everyone. It was matter of out-shining in some way._

_But what sets Haizaki quickly off the charts was his immediate reaction being exposed to a possible rival. He went out of his bounds, he didn't took it lightly. He thought he was being replaced. Well, to be exact, he wasn't even the nicest person to begin with. He had issues with everyone, especially the authority. He slacked, complained, and was always late. The unprofessionalism made it to everyone's nerves._

_When the last straw was drawn, Haizaki was pulled out of the class, and went down a rank. He was allowed to stay in school seeing that his talents were still, well, talents. And he was undeniably a good performer. He was quiet for a while, until the first debut came in. The first debut of Generation of Miracles with Kise replacing his original position._

_Kise narrated the whole thing and Kuroko saw the memory in the back of his head. It was after their rehearsal, at the studio exclusively for them at the back of the school. They were walking and heading back to class, Aomine was walking just a few feet away from Kise and Kuroko was right next to Kise. The blonde was laughing listening to Aomine and Kuroko bantering about Aomine's lack of consideration on a high note and he was making it hard for the teal haired musician to keep up._

_Kuroko remembered the loud crash, he remember hearing something shatters and he turned to his side and like a slow motion movie he saw Kise staggering at first then he saw him falling slowly on the ground. He remembered how fast Aomine ran to Kise's side shaking him awake, calling the blonde's name over and over—then they heard a laugh, a horrifying laugh. When both him and Aomine looked up they saw Haizaki Shougo laughing from a window on the second floor. The man had purposely waited for them to walk by and dropped a potted plant over the blonde's head seeing the deed as some sort of joke._

_And it wasn't._

_Kise's story ended there. But to his surprise he found Kuroko's hands clutching by his sides, he raised his head to meet Kise's._

" _You should let Aomine-kun know." Kuroko's voice was quiet. Kise was taken aback, why would he have to? "He deserves to know."_

" _I-I don't understand, I-I mean…he probably doesn't even remember me unlike…you."_

_Kuroko shook his head and he started telling him what happened after Kise was taken to the hospital, his eyes widen in pure surprise._

Kise sighs and run a hand over his hair, closing his eyes he could still hear the echoes of Kuroko's voice. He could be lying, but why would he, there was no reason. But he thought Aomine liked Kuroko, he thought Kuroko liked the other too. He couldn't believe it.

The day he was taken to the hospital, apparently that very day it was indeed confirmed that Haizaki Shougo was the one who purposely dropped a potted plant on the blonde knowing what it would led to. That very day the moment Aomine arrived at school, he went straight to Haizaki's class, and despite the class being held, he stormed in and pulled the man in the middle of the room and started punching him till he was bleeding everywhere. It took three students to pull him off from Haizaiki and two more adults to get him out of the room. All because he _hurt_ him.

"You okay?" Kise raised his head to look at his manager from the rear view mirror, "You've been awfully quiet."

"Sorry, just…tired"

The car fell in silent again until the manager found himself looking over a CD placed in passenger seat, it was the CD Kise bought, which he never attempted to play or at least open.

"Hey you think we can listen to this?" He said reaching for the item. "Why bought them if you don't listen to it?"

Kise didn't know why, maybe he thought that he didn't have anything to do with it. He bought it because it was it was Aomine alright, also partly, because of Kuroko. Back in Teiko, he remember right after Aomine's birthday when Kuroko gave him that song as a gift, the teal haired boy asked him if he had ever saw the music sheets. He thought it was not needed, it was a gift from Kuroko to Aomine what does he have to do it?

When the CD started playing Kise couldn't help but think how much _more_ Aomine's voice had improved, or maybe it was just because he hadn't heard him sing in a long time.

Kise pressed his head on the leather of the car's seat listening quietly, he could hear his handler praising Aomine's voice and his skills.

Then...

" _itaike de kanashii hodo_

_Dore dake narabetara ii?_

_Anata ga mitsukete_

_Watashi janai basho mo"_

Kise bolted up in his seat and his eyes widen…what? Did those lyrics just…

"Is something wrong?" His handler asked curiously turning away from the road.

It made sense now, Kis ethought, why Kuroko gave that song to Aomine, why Kuroko said those words. He wondered heavily, is it even true. How can Kuroko be sure, how can he simply say it wasn't him? But Kuroko wouldn't say that if he isnt sure, he wouldn't ask him or give it to Aomine. Kise unbuckled himself from the car seat and started shuffling he took his beige cardigan.

"Hey what are you—"

"I have somewhere to go."

"Huh"

Before the man could say anything else, Kise had slip out of the car and closed the door behind him. The car struck in the middle of the traffic was not moving. Kise didn't waste any minute and dashed into the crowded sidewalk and ran with all his strength.

He tripped twice and found a few people giving him second glances but he didn't care, he ran faster, and faster. His shoes weren't made for running but he didn't care. If he continue he'd make it before Aomine leaves for the concert. He'd be able to see it, to know it.

He ran as fast as he could, he could hear in his mind the song. He should have listened to it before, he should have heed Kuroko's words. This was now or never. If he didn't hear it from him, then when, when would he end his dellusions, his expectation, his admiration that for all he know may or may be returned? If not then when, when his ears no longer can hear, when his ears no longer recognize music, when his ears could no longer understand?

Pride be damned,

.

* * *

.

Kuroko knew what will come next, when the last song ended, he didn't leave. When the show ended he stayed still as everyone started leaving. And just as he thought as the crowd thinned, a man in a black shirt with and ID walked towards them. "Follow me please." He said in a gruff voice. All four of them stood but as Kuroko walked ahead he felt Kagami pulled him by the arm and walked in front of him. It wasn't out anger anymore, but rather…a protective stance. He was awed at Kagami's resolution and it made him feel guilty about everything.

"He's like that, he can't help it." Takao said to Kuroko as he placed a hand over Kuroko's shoulder and a small smile spreading in his lips.

To Kuroko's surprise he found a figure slowly coming over them, he turned and found Midorima walking over them.

"Its been a while has it not?"

Kuroko nodded and bowed his head meekly, "Its good to see you well."

"You too."

After the short exchange Kuroko shifted his eyes from Midorima to Takao. Somehow the sight amused him, they were wearing almost identical clothings. If he didn't knew better he might think in a short span of time the two spent together they had a deep understanding already of each other. Sensing what Kuroko was about to say Midorima sighs, "Don't even think of it." He warns.

Kuroko nodded.

When Kuroko turned his head to follow the man in black, it was obviously an open invitation to follow, which Midorima would have done even without asking. Takao walked side by side with the green haired young man. The tension was building higher.

After some series of hallways, they were led to the backstage. Aomine was sitting on huge black box and drinking water. When he realized the new presence he smirked and placed the bottle down.

"Tetsu."

It was as if no one else was there but him, Aomine stood and walked close making Kagami frown.

"I was waiting for you."

"Its been a while Aomine-kun." Kuroko said.

"Yeah it is." He grinned, "I missed singing with you."

.

.

.

"I do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is entitled Lips it's actually a very catchy song by Oral Cigarettes the translation of the lyrics are as follows;
> 
> Japanese Lyrics: "busaiku na kotoba ni koikogarete,Kusekke de nasakenai anata ni"
> 
> Translation: "Following deeply in love with clumsy words; with pitiful you and your untamed hair"
> 
> The words used were very simple, and I thought it fitted the innocent young love back in Teiko. When they were all young and naïve and understood the love in a very simple context.
> 
> Meanwhile if you are wondering the part that Kise heard in the car were these lines;
> 
> "Itaike de kanashii uso
> 
> Dore dake narabetara ii
> 
> Anata ga mitsukete
> 
> Watashi janai basho mo"
> 
> These lines translates into;
> 
> "How many tender, sorrowful lies
> 
> Should I keep lining up?
> 
> To explain that the new place you found to belong
> 
> Isn't me"


	14. LOBELIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome baccck!!!! Thank you for waiting again! And also thank you to everyone who left a comment and a kudos, those who bookmarked Mizuiro to Beni Koi! *sends you all virtual hugs* Thank you soooo much, I'm so sorry for ending the update last time with a total cliffhanger XD Please dont kill me I can't seem to stop it lol.
> 
> BTW yeah, welcome to the updateee! I hope you guys like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! I will try to keep up with my pace of updating with my pace on Fanfiction.net. I love you guys and thank you for keeping the comments and kudos coming!

**_"I wonder what the reason was, for being born with such poison_ **

**_I don't want to be thinking "I've always gotta act pretty!"_ **

**_The year I spent with you, was there no meaning to it?_ **

**_But I can't reach your retreating back"_ **

**_-Lobelia_ **

* * *

"I do too."

.

.

.

The words echoed in Kagami's ears, and he whipped his head towards Kuroko with eyes wide in disbelief. Why? Something ugly sat in the pits of his guts. The rest of the band was quiet, Furihata shifted his eyes from Kuroko to Kagami while Takao clenched his hands into a fist while Midorima merely stared at Kuroko. After a straight solid minute, Aomine burst out laughing.

"Of course you do." Aomine said smiling before his he offered his hand to Kuroko smiling, "Why don't you tell them—"

"Don't get me wrong." Kuroko's voice sliced through his egoist expression.

Midorima stared at Kuroko, something was strange with the way his eyes glimmer. This wasn't how he looks when he would surrender. Definitely not. This was the opposite. Kuroko stepped back his hands remained in his sides as he stared back at Aomine's midnight blue eyes. Those eyes used to be filled with joy were like dead stars.

"Oh then care to elaborate?" Aomine said his smirk turning into a bored expression.

"I do miss singing and performing with you." Kuroko started, "But I wouldn't perform with. I refuse to."

Takao's fist relaxed and he turned to Midorima who looked relieved at his former band mate's reaction. Despite all the man's harsh words, he wanted to believe that Kuroko would be paving a different way, he wanted to cling on that tiny hope that Kuroko would not give in.

"Oh, and that's because them? Of _him_?" Aomine snickered, "And you think it wouldn't happen to them too? You think they'll be different?" Aomine leaned in and suddenly lifted Kuroko's chin with his thumb and index finger to meet with his eyes, "Oh you thought _wrong_."

That was it. The way Aomine treated Kuroko was beyond outrageous, Kagami couldn't help the way his anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach, seeping in his veins, and making him see red. His body moved as if it was involuntary—but surely it is _all_ voluntary—he snatched Kuroko by his arm, yanking him away from Aomine's grip and almost threw him towards Furihata, before he lurched forward to Aomine.

"YOU FUCKING ASS—"

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed as he quickly grabs Kagami's arm and pulled him by the back of his shirt. "Kagami-kun no, don't—" Kuroko pulled harder on Kagami trying to calm down the taller male, he was growling like an angry animal while Aomine stood there confidently with a smirk.

Kagami's anger boiled even more with the way Aomine looked at him. He was silently telling him how Kuroko would _never_ let him touch him. He wanted nothing but to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. How dare he speak like that to Kuroko, how dare he ask him to join him after abandoning him, after hurting him, after making him suffer alone all these times. He didn't have the right to even call him with his name, he didn't even deserve the respect Kuroko is giving him. He doesn't deserve him at all.

"Say what you want to say, but I know for sure they'll be just like the Generation of Miracles, you're a shadow, you don't get a say in this. When they started shining in their brightest, they'll eventually forget about you." Aomine said as he watched Kuroko struggle to keep the crimson haired vocalist calm. The anger in those eyes were amazing, like a genuine care—but that would be impossible, right? "Can't you see, this is what _you_ are."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Kagami exclaimed as he tried to pry Kuroko off him, he wanted a punch, he needs to punch that face _now_. Kagami had heard it, the song, it didn't need a genius to understand the contents. The lyrics pained Kagami, to hear Kuroko's words being sung by the idiot who claimed himself that was the only person rightful to have Kuroko. Kuroko _loved_ Aomine...but-

"You were the one who abandoned him! You don't have a fucking _say_ in this! You don't even have the fucking rights to call him out here!"

"Oh and you do? You have the rights?" Aomine said smirking.

There were people staffs were starting to panic and a few of them watching from afar whispering to themselves, but the for Kuroko's band mates those were minimal idea. None of them dares to stop Kagami, the brunette in the corner was just watching slightly nervous, while the taller one with black hair standing next to Midorima had his eyes furrowed but he looked calmer than Kagami. They don't intend to stop Kagami, they don't care about publicity.

"Aomine-kun will you stop please?" Kuroko almost pleaded.

Aomine frowned at the tone he used. It brought him back, he remember it was the same pleading voice he used to him years back. They were backstage as well, he didn't look at him but he knew he was in the brink of tears as he whispered his name and begged him to stop _it_ , to come back. He didn't listen, why would he now?

"You think you know him, you think _you_ know who he _is_." Aomine said lowering his gaze to the crimson haired male. He could see the anger, the rage in them, it felt so good to let him know who was better of from them. "I spent _years_ with Tetsu and you—"

"Stop please!" Kuroko exclaimed his voice almost breaking.

"And if I do, what's the catch?"

The question caught everyone off guard, this time the composure of the raven haired guy next to Midorima crumbled, his eyes widening.

"NO!" Takao exclaimed as he tried to reach out to Kuroko but Midorima stopped him and pulled him by the arm. "Kuroko don't you dare do anything!"

"Takao, calm down you are not making this any better." Midorima said in a hushed voice as he turned around finding a some people were now starting to take pictures of them. "You need to calm down, or they will _not_ calm down either."

Takao bit his lower lip, Midorima's words filtered into his mind amidst of the anger sending a cooling sensation in his brain which automatic response to the man's voice was to listen and collect itself. Takao breathed and Midorima pulled him closer not letting go of the other's arm. The air was beginning to thicken as Kuroko merely stared at Aomine quietly, Kagami as well fell quiet as if waiting for the bluenette's answer.

_Tip, tap, tip, tap,_

"Sir you cannot go there—"

Aomine's eyes widen at the figure dashing towards them, he was panting, hair plastered in his forehead wet with sweat, his clothes were a mess and his shoes were close to giving up on him. He felt frozen in his feet watching the blonde dash to them. And for a split second it all came rushing to him—

_He knew something was off._

_When Haizaki was kicked out of the class, Akashi assured the rest that it was for the best. Everyone believes what Akashi, because, well, who wouldn't? Haizaki was good, no, he was…better. If he wasn't he wouldn't have been in their class in the first place. Haizaki was an all-over, he could sing almost anything as long as he had heard it once or twice, he could perfectly duplicate someone's song into his own version and win it over twice better. It was an amazing talent, impossible to deny. But then again, Kise came._

_When that boy first enrolled into the Teiko, Aomine could still remember. His blonde hair always stood out, and well basically everything about him stands out. His eyes, his height, and the fact that he is a model, it was hard not to notice Kise Ryouta. But something else sparked Aomine's interest. It happened just like it happened when he met Kuroko. But this time, he made it intentional._

_It was a drum stick._

_"Aw!"_

_And maybe he threw that a bit too hard. From afar, he watched as the blonde student crouched to pick it up and turned around with a confused look. He was wearing a gray shirt underneath a red pale blue flannel- the pretty boy loved to challenge authority by not wearing his uniform-he examined the drum stick curiously like a puppy._

_"HEY!" Aomine called as he ran towards the blonde. The blonde raised his head meeting Aomine's eyes for the first time. "Sorry 'bout that. That's mine."_

_The blonde eyed him then the drum stick curiously before handing the item back, "U-Uhm. Y-Yeah, its okay. So…you play the drums?"_

_Aomine laughed and took the stick from the blonde, "No. Actually, I just took them from someone who seems too serious about practicing, someone needs a breather." Half of that were true, he actually snatched the drum sticks from Kuroko, but not because he was too serious on practicing but due to the fact that he was off tune and tones and notes were practically driving him out of his mind and punching him in the face. He_ _had_ _to take them away from him before the all their ears fall off from their heads and starts to complain on Kuroko and his lack of drum skills. "You're Kise Ryouta, right?"_

_The blonde nodded and his eyes wide in amusement, "I-I am. I-I mean, wow, and you're Aomine Daiki. The Aomine Daiki knows me?"_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"A lot of people kinda knows you."_

_"Oh."_

_There was an awkward silence between them and somehow, he just had to ask him. He just had to._

_"So would you even consider joining our class?"_

_"Excuse me?" Kise asked obviously taken aback, "As far as I can remember, I can't possible just 'join'. Teachers decide that, right?"_

_Aomine raised a hand over the back of his neck, "Uhm…actually, we can do something about that…if…well would you kinda want to?"_

_"I don't understand I—"_

_"If you can do something to wow Akashi, the teachers' says get damned."_

_"I didn't knew that rule exist."_

_Aomine chuckled, "We aren't MIRACLES for nothing, rules don't apply to us."_

_Kise Ryouta took that note, two days after, a small show was arranged by Kise's class. Every student who would be performing gets to invite one person to watch them, and Kise had to list Akashi in it. When the show ended, Kise Ryouta was officially moved into their class. Aomine saw the potential in Kise, he is as hungry as Kuroko for the calling of the stage, and it was everything that Aomine needed to know that this boy has to be in their class. And the fact that Akashi agreed meant that Kise has what it takes._

_And indeed he had what it takes._

_He had the talent, and he was easy to melt into their class. He had the experience with crowd more than anyone in the class. He was accepted quickly by everyone, maybe…maybe except with Haizaki. The guy looked at Kise when everyone else were busy, he looked at him like he would have punched him in the face in daily basis. It was obvious, the guy didn't like Kise, at all._

_First it were just small things, like Kise's indoor shoes getting lost, then his books, sometimes his spare uniforms turning with burnt holes from cigarettes. Kise would shrug it and says he had worse and it was alright. But Aomine knew, he saw it, the way the guy smirked at the other's demise._

_"Don't." Akashi would always warn him with a single word, every single time._

_Akashi said Kise would prefer things to get forgotten, he wouldn't want anyone getting into trouble because of him. Kise Ryouta was defined by two things, first was his spontaneous personality, then second was his selflessness that sometimes anger Aomine to his bones. He watched him give everything to everyone with a smile in face like he didn't care at all. It was both infuriating and…admirable._

_But he could feel it, he could feel that admiration turning into something else—and it was wrong. It was wrong because Kise didn't saw him like that._

_"This is for you!"_

_He saw it, every single day, in Kise's phone, at school, in the magazines, women, lots of them, beautiful and talented. WOMEN. Kise would smile at them, he would thank them sweetly, take pictures with them, and he would tell Aomine about them. They were beautiful, the kind of women that looks good with Kise._

_Then he decided._

_This is the farthest, and the closest he could be with Kise. He couldn't possibly rival those people, no, not in Kise's eyes._

_And the next thing he knew, he had been spending too much time with Kuroko. Kuroko is quiet, he was unlike Kise. Kuroko depended on him, Kuroko needed him, Kuroko didn't have anyone else to turn to unlike Kise. When he is with Kise, he didn't know when he would eventually get tired of him, and when he does, he knows that it would be quick to turn towards someone else. But Kuroko didn't have anyone to turn to. Kuroko reassured him of his worth._

_At least for him, he was all._

_"I like you."_

_Aomine said one day on the way home. Kuroko turned and blinked in confusion. The baby blue eyes reflected the streets lights._

_"I said I like you." Aomine repeated. He had gotten use with Kuroko's staring eyes. If it were other people usually they call the teal blue haired guy rude._

_Kuroko didn't move from his spot and stared at Aomine's eyes. His poker face never betraying him._

_"I like you." Kuroko replied emphasizing the first word much to Aomine's confusion._

_There were no teary eyed moment or kiss, or anything at all. Just as Kuroko said that he turned and walked away. Perhaps it was because he wasn't the kind of person who liked to express himself like that. Aomine chuckled to himself, he was really nothing alike Kise._

_But he wrote him a song on his birthday. Something he saw he placed a lot of effort into. Kuroko was the kind of person who rarely showed emotion, but instead he showed it with his actions. He liked Aomine. He liked him and he was his_ _only_ _. It was assuring, it was safer._

_He thought that confirming Kuroko liked him would be enough to forget about the blonde-amber eyed member. He thought it would die eventually._

_Until it happened._

_Two weeks before the first debut of the Generation of Miracles, Haizaki Shougo was kicked out of the class. Due to his defiant attitude towards Akashi and the rest of the authorities, his unprofessionalism, he was given a fair warning. But Akashi saw something else. Haizaki's talent was closely similar to Kise's. The similarities were at disadvantage back then, Kise could only imitate a certain style, but Haizaki can make it his own. But Kise had a spark of great development ahead, while Haizaki merely relied on copying. It would be only a matter of time until one of them out shines the other, and obviously between a reputable model in the industry and a defiant artist like Haizaki, it would be obvious who would the crowd would chose._

_Taking Haizaki off, was a favour._

_But he didn't saw it that way._

_It was just an ordinary day, after a practice, on their way back to the class, Kise insisted to cling into Kuroko exclaiming how he loved how the teal haired boy looked back at their first performance. Aomine tried to ignore those words from the blonde that seemed to sit unwell in him. Kuroko was grumbling how Aomine was making fun of him with the tones and all, Aomine just replied with something that came faster in his tongue than his head earning him a glare from the teal haired boy. Kise was chuckling, his smile annoyingly sweet._

_It was just an ordinary da—_

_CRASHHH!_

_Aomine almost froze in his feet. He saw it like some kind of slow motion picture, something from above, a clay pot, it fell just right at the exact second Kise stopped to laugh at Kuroko glaring at Aomine. The sound was solid, he heard the pot crash and shatter as it made contact to the hard skull. And he saw the soil scattering like dust everywhere, then Kuroko's hands reaching out towards the taller male in attempt to keep him up—but it was futile. He fell in his sides with a loud thud to the ground._

_"KISE!"_

_His heart hammered in his chest loudly and painfully. He felt the blood rushing in his veins in record time. His mind was filled with concern for the unconscious figure in front of them. He knelt and took the unconscious blonde's shoulders shaking him up, "Kise! Oi!" He didn't wake. He didn't move. His head was bloodied staining his blonde hair with crimson. "Call a fucking nurse or something!" he shouted at Kuroko._

_Before Kuroko could dash away, the air was suddenly filled with a loud laughter. Aomine's eyes snapped and turned where it was coming, it was above, an open window with a laughing Haizaki Shougo peering._

_"Fucking sissy!"_

_Aomine felt his blood boil. He could only feel hatred and anger in his bones. His hands tighten around his hold from Kise, but he couldn't leave him, cradling the injured head, Aomine pressed Kise forward to himself. It happened it front of him, if he had paid attention, if he just paid a closer attention. "Just fucking call the nurse goddamn it!" Aomine exclaimed angrily at Kuroko._

_The other nodded wwithout a word and took off._

_He swore he wouldn't care._

_He swore he would leave him be._

_But he couldn't._

_Kise was confined in the hospital luckily as he was told, the blonde only sustained bruises and a cut in his head. The blood was just because he easily bleeds. But those words never made him alright. The incident burnt something inside him. It reminded him how he couldn't possibly run away from Kise. And Haizaki's idiocy triggered it. He didn't just hurt Kise, he had to wake that stupid feelings._

_A detention and suspension from school was all worth it._

.

.

.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

Everyone's eyes were on Kise as he stormed between Kuroko's band and Aomine. Without a warning, the blonde model suddenly grabbed Aomine's collar and gave him a fistful off his anger to his face earning collective gasps around them. Kuroko's eyes widen in shock, he let go of Kagami finally seeing the crimson haired singer was too shock to even do anything.

"S-Someone stop them!"

Kise turned towards the staffs slowly gathering around them, and narrowed his eyes, "No one dares to call security! I'll get you from here and break your neck if you do!" he threatened causing another collective gasps from the people.

Aomine stared at Kise, he was sweating, panting and heaving, the Kise he knew would never let himself look like this, not in front of many people, and the Kise he knew always smiled to the people, always sweet and jolly, this Kise…this is the true Kise. Aomine licked his lower lip feeling it sting.

Kise turned again at Aomine with eyes narrowed at him, "Did you call him here?"

"The hell you talking about?" Aomine grunted, "Who the hell gave you the permission to walk in here and punch me?"

"That is my friend you're blackmailing!" Kise exclaimed pointing Kuroko.

"And who told you I was blackmailing him? Don't be such a pain in the ass, you know he's better off with me."

"Oh shut up!" Kise exclaimed, "I didn't run six blocks just to listen to your stupid egoist belief that the only one who could be with Kurokocchi is you!"

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kise, "Oh so, you're all wise now?"

"No!" Kise shot back, "I'm an idiot! I admit that because after all these years I…"

"You what?"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko interjected. Walking forward Kuroko bowed his head to Aomine. "Thank you. I went here, to say that."

Aomine blinked twice as he watched Kuroko stood straight and looked at Aomine in the eyes.

"None of what I said in Teiko were lies. You have taught me a lot. I owe you this much, but I don't owe you my life." Kuroko said calmly, "I would have wanted to sing with you. But things have changed. Today is not the same as yesterday. I may mean all those words but that doesn't mean it still stands. Your light…it doesn't shine for me. Even if I do stay as your shadow, it would only hurt me. I'm tired of getting hurt for belief that the only one who could be with Kurokocchi is you!"

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kise, "Oh so, you're all wise now?"

"No!" Kise shot back, "I'm an idiot! I admit that because after all these years I…"

"You what?"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko interjected. Walking forward Kuroko bowed his head to Aomine. "Thank you. I went here, to say that."

Aomine blinked twice as he watched Kuroko stood straight and looked at Aomine in the eyes.

"None of what I said in Teiko were lies. You have taught me a lot. I owe you this much, but I don't owe you my life." Kuroko said calmly, "I would have wanted to sing with you. But things have changed. Today is not the same as yesterday. I may mean all those words but that doesn't mean it still stands. Your light…it doesn't shine for me. Even if I do stay as your shadow, it would only hurt me. I'm tired of getting hurt for your sake. I have enough…"

Aomine was about to retaliate when suddenly—

_"Itaike de kanashii uso, dore dake narabetara ii?"_ Kuroko said the familiar words that slowly sunk in Aomine's head. Kise listened painfully again to those words, this time right in the _lips_ of the person who wrote them. " _…Anata ga mitsukete watashi janai basho mo."_

Aomine stared right at Kuroko's eyes, he had listened to the song so many times. He only paid attention to the tune and the chorus, and perhaps it wasn't meant for him to sing it. It was meant for him. His eyes shifted to Kise who looked as if he had calmed himself down now, he was shaking. Did he knew about it too? But seeing he had only gone here today, perhaps he had only heard it once. Aomine wasn't gifted with the skills to compose unlike Akashi, Kise and Kuroko. Kuroko was the one who taught Kise with song composition…was that how he…

"Thank you. But my answer still stands— _no."_

Kuroko said and bowed one last time before turning away and grabbing Kagami's wrist and dragging the taller male out of the backstage. Takao's expression was replaced with a small smile, as Kuroko pass him, he ruffled the teal hair and muttering something before letting the other go. The brunette bowed and left following the two. Kise turned towards the group watching them leave.

As soon as the group disappear into the sight, Kise turned towards Aomine. Before Aomine could say anything, the blonde walked towards him and took held him by the wrist.

"We need to talk, _now._ "

Aomine was unsure, Kise was usually shy around telling people about what he really means, but the look in his eyes meant serious business. Before answering Kise's question he turned to the staffs and the people around them, "Nothing to see here, nobody follows us do you hear me?"

Everyone suddenly shy away from the two and dispersed. Before Aomine could ask Kise where he would be going, the blonde quickly took the lead pulling Aomine away from the majority of the people and back to the dressing rooms. It was easy for him to know the place, as Generation of Miracles, they had performed at this stage many times, the blonde could walk around here with his eyes close and not even be lost. He scanned each rooms and searching for Aomine's name on the board. When the name appeared in one of the door, Kise without hesitation opened it and stepped in with Aomine before locking the door.

Aomine watched as Kise's eyes stilled at the door knob. It was obvious that his mind was debating if he should actually do this, if he does, there was obviously no turning back.

"Don't you dare chicken out on me after pulling that damn stunt." Aomine said breaking the silence.

"Why…" Kise's voice trembled as he remained facing the door. "Why…did you call Kurokocchi out here?"

"To take back what's mine."

Kise chuckled dryly. To hear it again, to hear it from his lips, it hurts more than he thought it would. His eyes felt hot, and his chest churn painfully.

"Yours… _huh?_ " Kise muttered to himself before turning to Aomine letting go of the knob, "And…and did you know how much, _how_ many times, you have hurt him by saying those words?"

"What are you talking about you—"

"Because he knows!" Kise exclaimed loudly, "He know every single time you say it, every single time you tell him that its _not_ true!"

"Oh, so you know now how I feel?"

"I don't and that's the worst part!"

Aomine stared at Kise, he was losing it. He was a mess, his eyes were starting to fill itself with tears. Kise never showed this kind of him to anyone, not even back in Teiko. He sure did cry a thousand times back then, but they were out of his childishness, but this one, he had never seen him rip all those pretentious smiles, and show the wreck that he was. His hands twitch at the thought wanting to reach him, he swore in his bones after that incident with Haizaki that he wouldn't let him hurt, or at least he wouldn't let himself see it. But now he couldn't turn his eyes away.

"The worst part was I spent all my life trying to chase _you_!" Kise exclaimed, "I spent years trying my best so that you could at least spare me _a look!_ I wanted _you_ to look at me too! But I-I'm never good enough! I-I'm always…always second to everything, to Kurokocchi, to you!"

"Shut the fuck up—"

"NO!" Kise exclaimed, "You shut up and fucking face the truth! You _want_ Kurokocchi all to yourself, you didn't see how _you_ hurt him, o-o-or anyone! Can't you see it, you aren't the only one for him anymore! The things you do, no, it doesn't help, it _hurts_ him!"

"You don't give me that shit, you have no idea how I feel so don't you for a second tell me—"

"Then be fucking honest!" Kise exclaimed, "Tell what you feel, tell me what you _really_ feel! Because I am sick and tired of watching you toy with people's feelings like its some kind of corn chip!"

_BLAG!_

Kise gasps as he felt a hand suddenly gripped the collar of his clothes and pushed him against the wall. His eyes stared right at the familiar midnight blue eyes, their faces inches away from each other. Aomine placed his free side of Kise's head trapping him in the small space between them. Aomine could see the tears were now starting to spill from those amber eyes, his lips were quivering in attempt to drown his pitiful sobs. He was trying his best not to break when the crack was already irreparable.

"You want fucking honesty?" Aomine's voice was filled with his rage, something wild and angry. "You had everything laid on for you _pretty boy_ , you could have pick among your thousand hundred fans and I would have been just another face in your fucking doll collection—"

"So that was why you chose Kurokocchi? You chose him because he was convenient?! Well you _are_ an asshole!" Kise snapped back angrily, "You…you have no idea how he…he _really_ loved you."

The last words Kise said made Aomine's grip losen.

_"_ _**I** _ _like you."_

Kuroko's voice rung in his head, it was what Kuroko first said when he told him that he liked him. He repeated his words instead of saying _I like you too_. He backed away grabbing his short hair with a hand.

"You're a coward."

The words echoed in the room. Kise quietly stood in his spot watching as Aomine turned his back on him leaning down on a table in the room, his hands clenching into a fist.

It made sense now, it made sense why Kuroko never showed any emotion to him, he never stood like that to him like he did to the crimson haired man. He never begged anyone like he did for that man. He never looked at him like he did in that man, instead his eyes were always filled with this unexplainable regret. He never looked happy even if he did say he likes him, and even if he said it over a hundred times. _Convenient_ , yes, that was correct, because Kuroko was convenient, there was no way Kuroko wouldn't like him, he had seen it, it was obvious, he likes him, and he was safer, because Kuroko didn't have anyone like Kise, and he was so different he thought—

"I thought I could forget you."

Aomine's words sliced through the building silence in the room. It was soft, almost a whisper. Kise barely caught it, but when the word sunk, his eyes widen. His hands that were clenched into a fist slacked. Aomine turned to face Kise laughing dryly before putting an arm over his eyes.

"Ha!" Aomine exclaimed intending to mask his real emotions, but it was too late. Everything was slowly coming down. This was what he feared, with Kise he knew he would be this vulnerable. "Tetsu's just _so_ different from you, you know. He isn't whinny, he didn't begged me to practice or rehears with him after, he's quiet, snarky and bold. I thought yeah, that's great. He's different, unlike _you_. He wouldn't give me a hard time, he'll come around always because I would be the only one he got."

"Because with you, you got _lots_ of others. You can leave me for those women, and what do I got compared to those? I'm a fucking option and do you kno—"

"I do!" Kise cut him, pausing Kise bit his lower lip as he looked away knowing well those midnight blue eyes were staring at him intensely. Kise chuckled humourlessly. He remembered every single time he wanted Aomine all for himself, all those time he wanted him to look at him instead but his eyes were turned towards the teal haired blue musician instead. He was always a step behind either with Kuroko or to Aomine himself. Kise turned to face Aomine eyes breaming with tears.

"I know…I know what it feels like to be an option, and if there is anyone in this room who should be saying that, it should be _me_! I was always second to you, and I was just an option! And between Kurokocchi and me, of course you chose him! You chose him because he is less complicated, and I-I…I'm just…I'm just a fucking idiot. I don't even know why I liked you in the first place! Y-You're a narcissistic idiot, coward, you and your ego should go marry each other!

You keep giving me mixed signals! I don't know, do you like or not, or what? One moment you hate me, the next you're punching a guy in the face getting detention because the guy hurt me."

Aomine's eyes widen.

"How did you know about that?"

"You think I wouldn't know?" Kise huffed, "I know…I know what you did…Kurokocchi told me. So give me at least that honest answer…why, why would you do it?"

"Why the hell would I even—"

"The accident…the accident with Haizaki, I…because of it I'm going to be deaf soon. So at least this, tell me now before I never get to hear it… _why?_ Aominecchi…why?"

Aomine's eyes widen, the images of that incident flashed at the back of his mind. The pumping of the blood in his streams were merciless. _Deaf_. Kise will be deaf, because of that incident. If he had been seen it, if he had been with him, if he didn't leave him, if he wasn't…

"No…" Aomine couldn't believe it, he was losing him in a way he didn't imagine. "Y-You're joking, right I-I mean that's—"

"Its called Sensorineural hearing loss, it's a progressive kind of disorder, _irreversible_." Kise said calmly. Somehow deep inside he had been able to accept this fact. It was sad, but he felt like he couldn't outrun it, there was no use crying, mulling over it. There was no surgery that could repair the his hearing. It was only a matter of time. "The head trauma I got from the incident caused a part of my brain that controls hearing to slowly deteriorate; there was isn't any other way, there isn't any cure. It will only take a matter of time until I perfectly lose my hearing."

Aomine's body trembled, Akashi said nothing bad happened, he said Kise was alright. He said he only received some bruises and cuts, he said…he said he was alright. Aomine growled and scream at the top his lungs, he could feel his head swirling with the revelations. Anger clouded his vision, anger towards fate, anger towards himself, and to the person who caused this to happen to Kise.

A loud crash was heard in the room as Aomine picked up a foldable chair threw it on the floor with force. Kise could only close his eyes and keep himself still. It was a truth Aomine had to know. He didn't want to live in a lie anymore, and he would accept all the consequences that it entails him, he would accept his wrath, his pain, all of it for this last chance to remove himself from the cages of lie which he had comfortably sat and surrounded himself with for the longest time. Aomine trashed the room, there were flowers thrown across the room, clothes, and hampers, it was until the dark skinned singer had fallen quiet punching a wall next to him.

"I…I'm sorry." Kise whispered, he didn't know why he felt like apologizing, he just did. Maybe it was for seeing Aomine like this, maybe…maybe it was for not telling him for a long time.

To the blonde's surprise, Aomine turned and walked towards him with a hurried steps and suddenly he found himself wrapped in his arms, face pressed against his shoulder. He could feel the small tremors in his muscles, the other's lips pressed in his hair. Kise closed his eyes feeling a wave of déjà vu. He remember the same arms wrapping protectively around him, the same warmth, the same scent, he was also shaking then and he was whispering his name in an almost cracking voice.

"D-Don't leave me."

Kise's snapped open as he heard that low murmur. Those words, he had heard of that before too, it was when—

_"Kise! Oi Kise, wake up! Don't dare fucking leave me!"_

Kise gasped, he couldn't remember well but he knew that voice. Tears started streaming down his eyes again, he could feel the uncontrollable sobs erupting from his throat, and his arms aching to hold, to _never let go_. His clutched the material of Aomine's shirt gripping tightly as if his life depends on it. His tears started staining the expensive shirt as he cried himself out.

He had never cried as much as he did today, he had never cried like this in front of anyone, because he knew it was his weakness. But he had long lost the fight when he fell in love with Aomine. He gave Aomine the ability to hurt him beyond anyone else the moment he loved him. And he was coming down, crumbling like a sad, pitiful, _weak_ soul that he really is.

"I'm not dying Aominecchi." Kise said beyond his tears attempting to joke, but it came out like a fearful deceive for himself. His dry laughs turned into a cries and tears as Aomine merely tightened his grip in him, his hand reaching up in those blonde locks and pressing his head closer to himself.

"…I can't…lose you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is a song originally sung by Hatsune Miku but I STORNGLY reccomend you listen to Rib's version of the same title(it gets 10 times more awesome). And lastly, just wanna say BTW guys if any of you is wondering, 'why dont just Kise just take a surgery to correct his hearing problems?' Sensorineural Hearing Loss is actually progressive and incurable-well not all SHL is incurable, it is treatable if the damage is in the organ(the ear), if SHL is brought out by a kind of infection or something, that could be fixed with a surgery but with Kise's case which was a type that is usually found in old people, his case was brought by a damage in the part of the brain(head trauma), there is no none actual fix to it in medicine field yet-only a tiiiiny treatment but that works only AFTER the hearing is loss, which is with the help of the hearing aid, and that only helps them to hear but it doesnt fix their hearing at all.


	15. RUSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS I AM BACK!!! Thank you for those who dropped some comments and kudos last update!!!!   
> As promised I'm catching up with the updates of MtKB on FF.net.  
> SO LOTS OF AOKISE last time, I'm pretty sure you must be wondering, "so do we get a new pair or what?" The answer is YESSSS. We will be introducing a new pair! 
> 
> Comments please? *puppy eyes*

The sound of fingers tapping on the wooden table resounded in the table. There was a fluctuation in his assessment of the situation, his eyes narrowed at the screen of his computer, something was wrong, he had known Kuroko back in Teiko and even if Kise makes an appearance it was mostly unlikely for it to make any changes in the spin of scenario. Kuroko was supposed to come with Aomine, after all Aomine was his comfort zone, he knew him best and he is Kuroko's vulnerability. What changed? It was as if Kuroko had taken a scissors himself and cut himself off from everything.

If Kuroko had said went with Aomine, even if Kise admits his long hidden affection to the other, it wouldn't matter to Aomine. Kuroko was Aomine's shadow, in a way a shadow would fog his eyes as well.

Akashi frowned as he looked at the screen, a news was plastered in the site, _Chaos at the Backstage; Aomine Daiki spotted having a fight with model(former band mate) Kise Ryouta._ A blurry picture of what seems like Kise dragging Aomine by the wrist was displayed in the corner. The news was posted two hours ago, it has been five hours since the end of Aomine's concert, and this wasn't the news he was expecting. The news briefly told that a small fight seems to have erupted at the backstage in Aomine's concert while the artist was having a conversation with the band Hikari no Ou, the model came marching in and the fight begun that ended with what was allegedly Kise Ryouta dragging the other away from the cameras. A statement however from Aomine was placed there, according to the author of the article, Aomine sent a message saying the following, _"it was nothing more than a small misunderstanding between buddies, we've sorted it out and everything is fine."_

Akashi knew what _everything is fine_ means, and it wasn't what he had in mind. Somehow it felt like Kuroko had abandoned becoming Aomine's shadow, it was the only thing he know that could make Aomine see in a different angle. He pursued Aomine and Kuroko's relationship, together the two were indestructible, Aomine's charisma to women and his ruff and defined voice melted well with Kuroko's timid personality and cold and smooth voice.

Leaning in his seat Akashi wondered where did the passive Kuroko Tetsuya got the strength to pull himself off from his very own comfort zone?

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki halted as he heard a familiar tune, looking up from the album he is holding he found a familiar scene playing on the record store's screen. A few high school girls standing in the corner checking the some albums in the Visual Kei corner ran towards the foot of the screen hangin in the ceiling of the store, they started squealing in a quiet voice, the other was practically bouncing in her heels. The footage was played the band as they sung their winning piece. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the fond memory. It wasn't even more than one month yet the band felt inseparable, it felt like family.

Three days ago, the band went to see Aomine's performance and a lot had happened. Furihata would forever remember the very first time Kagami and Kuroko fought, there were lots of tension but the brunette believed those two would be able to sort it out. He didn't know how he knew that, he just does. It was like written on their skin. Despite the abrupt and anticlimactic end of that night which basically consisted of Manager Aida coming down to pick them up and Midorima leaving by his own car, everything was better.

Kagami and Kuroko in talking terms were better than nothing.

_"Kyaaah!"_

Furihata snapped out of his reverie as he heard the loud exclamation coated in excitement from the two girls in watching the footage. He smiled as he found the screen flashing the _big news—_

_.XXXX_

_The Bravest Destiny[ALBUM]_

In a week the first album of Hikari no Ou will be released, and one of them will be an official soundtrack of an incoming anime. Furihata smiled to himself, who would have thought he would have made it here? He sighed before turning back to the item in his hand, he might not and never be as popular as Kagami, but this was enough. This what made him happy, and he knew that if he saw him now, he would be happy as well. His fingers traced the title-The Sound of An Angel.

"Sei-kun."

.

Two more days later.

"So this is our first location, we weren't given much funds to do this whole thing so we have to move our asses real quick." Aida said before rolling the paper in her hands and pointing it to Takao and Kagami, "No funny business you two, okay? So do you remember what were here for?"

The four nodded simultaneously.

"We get to the set up and play in the like we normally would, right?" Takao said grinning, he was beaming with energy and excitement it practically made the van glow.

"Good." Aida said before unrolling the paper, "There are four cameras, one is set up on the third floor of the building to your right, the other is pretty obvious since it would be right in front of you guys, there other will be on your left above the company truck and the other one is handheld."

"Basically we will be just playing and that's all?" Kagami asked.

Aida frowned, "Are you even listening last meeting?" The rest of the group snickered, Kagami obviously wasn't listening last meeting. He looked like he had used all his energy trying to avoid Kuroko the past few days and he was dead beat then. "Anyways, yes, that's the gits of it—you guys will be filmed and playing at this market, then West Gate park, and behind the recording studio. In a way we're also promoting your music here, but remember aside from a few waves, no touchy feely for the fans."

"Uhm, can I ask why they aren't allowed to approach us?" Furihata asked.

"Firstly, it will take your mind off the performance, remember even if you are performing we also are filming, we cannot have take two for this unfortunately, our time and budget can't afford that. Secondly, as you can see I'm risking this enough by sending you guys off without bodyguards, if one of you gets mugged or something it would be difficult for you to get pulled off." Aida explained. "And before you guys ask why I didn't just bring a body guard—well it destroys the purpose, we can't possibly film them with you."

The four nodded.

"So the only time the staffs will come and get you is when you finish the song, copy?"

"Copy." The four answered in unison.

"Okay, so when I open the door, you guys know what to do okay?"

With another nod from the four, Aida smiled and pulled the door of the van open.

Furihata was the first to step out, he was wearing a simple plain brown pants that he rolled a few inches up and a printed white shirt paired with a brown vest. He started walking towards where the set up was, in the middle of the street, people were already taking a few second look on the musical instruments laid in a makeshift stage. Takao stepped out next wearing a white statement shirt and black fitting ripped jeans. He practically skipped his way to the makeshift stage to join Furihata who was already picking his drum sticks. Soon Kuroko stepped out as well wearing a gray shirt with sleeves that rode just right below his elbows and black fitting jeans. Kagami soon followed wearing a simple black shirt under a red and black flannel paired with a decent dark colored jeans.

Aida closed the door of the van and pressed into her two way radio giving the cue for the cameras to start filming.

As the four settled to the makeshift stage people started gathering out of curiousity. Kagami inspected the microphone and pulled it from the stand before testing if it was working. Furihata on the other hand is already set and was merely waiting for the rest. Takao adjusted the amplifier for the bass guitar he slung in his neck before standing and checking the hands-free microphone, he turned to find Kuroko adjusting the strings of his guitar and checking his own microphone. Kagami was the first to raise a thumbs up, it was their silent cue, Takao nodded and gave raised a thumbs up, Kuroko finally raise a thumbs up, _it was show time._

"One, two, one, two, three!"

Furihata hit the drum just as Takao started strumming his guitar, on the second cry of the guitar Takao smirked—

 _"Yeah!"_ Takao sung as he looked at Furihata who nodded his head as cue, as soon as the note hits it mark Takao proceeded to sing the rap part of the song.

_"So they say 'we are the dead'_

_So they say 'we are the dead'_

_So they say 'we are the dead'_

_But we live, love!"_

It took a lot of convincing for Takao to agree to sing the intro of the song. Furihata and Kuroko somehow worked their charms out of the raven haired to persuade him that his voice will be the only fit to do the part. Kagami could never agree more.

Kagami smirked as he pulled the microphone out of the stand as he nods his head to the beat and the sound of the speaker's vibration.

_"Yumemichatte baka ni hamaranakutte supoiru—"_

_"Kudaranee."_

Kuroko gave Kagami a faint smile as he flawlessly sung back to Kagami, after so many times practicing that part they finally got in synch. Somehow the flow of melody and the crowd felt natural to them. Kuroko smiled and gave a small nod silently praising the lead vocalist.

_"Hitonami no jinsei ore niwa todokanakute—"_

_"Natte ne."_

Kuroko stepped back from the microphone a bit and turned to Kagami who sung as he walked briskly towards Kuroko. The crowd started cheering in awe with Kagami's fast paced singing without tripping in any notes, the music was wild but not the unpleasant kind of wild, it was like running, flying—becoming free, shaking the shackles.

A couple of male teenagers started cheering loudly making Kagami turn a bit to them and smirk. The crowd quickly went wild with the smirk and loud claps were heard as more people started gathering around them.

Kagami turned again to Kuroko again smiling at the other silently conversing with the smaller male boasting how his a small smile from him made the crowd scream their lungs out, Kuroko stared placidly unbeknownst to the people watching he was mentally rolling his eyes on Kagami. Kagami would have laughed if they weren't on stage.

_"funensei na ori ga tamatte_

_Houkai okosu kiken na honoo."_

With a loud slamming of the drums and Takao's synch strumming the two gave a single nod before blowing the storm—

_"Surechigatta kai(yume ga hodokete)_

_Kasanatteiku CRY-"_

The crowds went wild and the teenagers started jumping in their feet in time with the beat raising their hands in the air. Kagami smiled at Kuroko whose voice melted naturally with his, it was like wind licking the ice. Kuroko smiled back tapping his foot on the floor as his whole system rode the notes and beat before stunning the crowd with the power and flawless slide of his voice—

_"Hitori de naite!_

_Ienai kizu kakae kowashiteku!"_

Kagami smiled as they sung back to each other, the song developed into a sing back and forth between the two, like a lyrical conversation. Their voices filled the market and filled it with a uncontrollable fire of amusement and pure excitement. The music felt free, wild, excited, it felt like electricity flowing.

It was _their_ battle cry.

_"Toumei ni natte why, sekai o ukeire._

_Tatakai no koe, atarashii kaze_

_Darenimo kidzukarezu tsukandeiku_

_May You hear soul, tsumetai mirai_

_Say What You Need,kakeyuku inori_

_Agaki sakebi hoe tamashii ni toe!"_

The erratic beats of the drums came to a slow beats like the beat of a heart accompanied by the cries of the bass, Kagami gave a flash of smile that Kuroko knew so well— _you can do it_. Kuroko's hands left his guitar and his hands firmly grasped the microphone as Kagami turned away from him and walked towards his previous spot as Kuroko's ice cold voice reverberated in the speaker along with the drums and the bass.

_"Surechigatta kai_

_Kasanatteiku CRY_

_Ienai kizu kakae…kowashiteku."_

As the drums started pounding loudly again, the crowd automatically went wild. The teenage girls started squealing, at this moment some of the audience were taking pictures in their cellphones. The crowd was getting thicker and it was almost impossible to see how they can quickly get off the stage and back to the van from the thick sea of people. The girls started waving towards Kuroko as well, the teal haired musician couldn't help but gave a small smile back. A few years ago, despite being a part of Tokyo's most popular boyband, he had never found anyone saw him as they did today.

_"May you hear your soul—"_

Kuroko smiled as he heard Kagami's voice pulling him out of his trance and for some reason he felt like doing it, like it became natural to him, quickly discarding his guitar Kuroko pulled the microphone from it's stand and sprinted towards the side of the stage where Kagami was standing with his back facing the teal haired musician. With a swift movement, Kuroko grabbed Kagami's arm as if he was yanking it and forced the other to face him, with determined eyes he sung back to the other—

_"Utsuro na sekai!"_

The collective giggle and squeal exploded in the crowd from Kuroko's sudden movement. Kagami smiled and despite his shock, he didn't expect Kuroko would do something. Well, what can he say, he is not a miracle for nothing. Kagami sung back with fervor and the crowd felt the power of their voices melting like a complementing forces. They were both dominant in the stage and it was beautiful, like ice and fire, or air and earth, it wasn't exactly clashing it was blending.

"Kagami-san!"

Out of the blue one a random girl from the crowd busted into the stage catching the whole band off guard as she threw herself at Kagami. The girl's bravery somehow inspired many of the other audience and started running for the stage. Kagami's eyes widen as he found the large crowding coming forward, and the first thing he thought was Kuroko.

"E-Excuse me." Kagami said awkwardly as he unloop the arms of the girl around his waist, "Please buy our album." He said sheepishly before dashing towards Kuroko and grabbing the teal haired musician by his slender wrist.

"We gotta go!" Takao exclaimed as he quickly discarded the bass guitar.

Furihata quickly stood and looked around for any escape—"This way!"

The four run quickly from the wild crowd.

.

.

.

.

_"Are you recording this?"_

"Y-Yes, maam." The camera man answered the voice from the two way radio in his hand, from the fourth floor of the building the view was excellent. The camera rolled and followed the action movie like scene outside the building. Takao and Furihata were both running ahead of Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami held Kuroko's wrist.

_"Zoom in to Kuroko and Kagami."_

The camera man did just that and zoomed in to the two in time as the teal haired musician looked back to the crowd chasing them. His pants were natural and he looked slightly terrified to get caught. Well naturally he should be, if they get caught by that crowd they wouldn't get out of there in one piece. The camera man wiped the sweat in his forehead. Aida Riko had been famous for her _odd_ tactics in creating the most appealing and unleashing the true in her handled talents, the reason why Aida Riko is not a film director is beyond him.

The woman purposely didn't call for any bodyguards even when the public market had offered security personnel for the band saying it will make the video more exciting. Unknown to the four, this part was what Aida Riko had been waiting for.

_"Camera 3, are you following Takao?"_

The camera man smiled and wished the best for those four. It is a lot harder being a talent for Aida Riko than they think.

.

.

.

"Where is the van?" Furihata asked Takao who was running in front of him. The brunette raced with his breath, his legs were burning, he had never run as much since his high school basketball warm ups. Takao turned his head and slightly slowed from his running.

"I don't know."

"Ha?!" Furihata exclaimed.

"I just kept running!" Takao said truthfully. "Shouldn't be just here?"

"Yeah."

"Don't fucking stop!" Kagami exclaimed behind them seemingly to notice the two had slowed down.

Takao chuckled to himself, if it was just Kagami alone he would surely be faster than this, but he couldn't possibly let Kuroko alone. Judging from Kuroko's stature, running fast is not his forte. If Kagami isnt dragging him he might have been caught by the crowd a moment ago.

"I can see it!" Furihata exclaimed as he pointed at the corner of the street. Across it the white van was parked alone in the side.

"Let's hurry!" Takao said as he went back to quickening his pace.

Without minding the street light Takao dashed towards the street towards the parked van on the other side. Furihata panting and feeling the muscles in his limbs complaining under his weight, followed the raven haired bassist. However he was not as lucky as the other—

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Furihata look out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the band sung is really an OST or an ending song of an anime, the title of the song is SOLUTION by the band CustomiZ, and yes, it is the ending song of anime K The Return of the Kings. ANDDDDDD I SERIOUSLY HOPE that you listen to it, its one of my personal favorite honestly *winks*


	16. ALIVE

"Furihata look out!"

 _Gasp_ , Furihata felt his whole body went rigid as the black sedan came screeching towards him. He had never been the lucky sheep in the herd, however he had never thought he would die on the day of filming their music video. Bracing himself for the impact and silently apologizing to everyone who will be inconvenienced of his death today he closed his eyes.

_SCREECH!_

Knitting his eyebrows Furihata felt the hot bumper of the car nudging in his knees—there was no force, he didn't even felt any pain. It was as if time stood still for a moment, and he cracked an eye open, his eye saw the car had come to a halt perfectly just a breath away from him. Well maybe he wasn't entirely unlucky. Furihata bowed his head to the occupants of the car, his mind quickly reeled itself, he cant be distracted today, he gotta run, if he stay still Kagami and the rest would think he's injured—and he isnt.

"I'm sorry!" Furihata exclaimed as he sprinted towards Takao who was staring at him with wide eye. He placed his hand in prayer and bowed apologetically as the figure behind the tinted window in the backseat. To his surprise, he found the window reeling down.

"Are you alright?" Furihata heard Takao asked.

Before Furihata could turn to answer Takao's question, the man on the passenger seat removed his black tinted shades, and revealed the heterochromatic eyes he swore he'd never forget—

_"What are you playing?"_

_The boy who was standing in front of the full length window stopped. His hair was like the color of sunset, it was bright red. The boy turned to face him for the first time since he had started being his lessons with Furihata's parents. Furihata couldn't help the gasped of awe escaping his lips as he found the boy's eyes glowed as he stood behind the light showering from the window. The other was the color of the morning sun while the other was the color of the setting sun._

_"Sound of an Angel" The boy answered. "Who might you be?"_

_"I-I am…I am F-Furihata Kouki."_

_"My name is S—"_

"Furi!"

Furihata blinked himself off from his reverie as Takao grabbed both of his shoulder and forced the brunette to look at him in the eyes. "Furi, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Furihata answered as he heard the car's engine start again and drove away.

"Let's go." Takao said as they walked towards the parked van.

The door opened with Aida Riko smirking and gesturing them to come in.

* * *

"Don't glare at me!" Aida said as she threw her hands in the air.

The four boys sat in her office sweating profusely, Kagami was practically sprawled in the loveseat like a starfish, meanwhile Takao had downed his third water bottle, and Kuroko was wiping his sweat with a white towel, Furihata was quietly drinking water wondering what their manager is exactly saying. Well surely if they weren't so tired from running and performing simultaneously she might have been right, they might have been piercing her with their eyes.

"I am _never_ doing that again." Kagami said not moving in his position.

Aida shrugged as she picked up the papers in her desk, "Well I got what we need."

"You mean torturing us?"

Aida glared at Kagami and threw a paper clip at the crimson haired vocalist, "Shut up, you'll be kissing my toes when you see the end results."

"Ew!" Kagami exclaimed bolting up. "I don't want to wish to kiss your ingrown!"

"Kagami-kun you _are_ gross." Kuroko said as he glared at the other. "You and your insanely long limbs are insufferable."

"Hey! I got you out!"

"I can perfectly bust my way out."

Takao smirked at the two while Furihata smiled awkwardly— _they're at it again,_ the two thought in unison.

"Oh please save the love quarrel later you two." Aida said causing the two to shut their mouth and inevitably blush in embarrassment. The brown haired manager flipped through the pages of the paper in her hands. "So we got about the one-third of the music video since we were interrupted in the middle of the performance. Anyhow, tomorrow we'll have the rest of the video filmed."

"Please don't throw us in a crowd like stuffs toys thrown into a crowd of kids." Furihata said sheepishly.

Aida laughed, "Oh, no, we're going to have the real deal."

The four swallowed a forming lump in their throats, for some reason that didn't sound very convincing.

.

.

.

The next day…

Furihata blinked as he stare at the set, it didn't seem like a small budget at all. There were lights getting adjusted here and there, there were four camera men as he can see it, they were all having a conversation with a man wearing a baseball cap, Furihata guessed the man is their director. He turned and he found his lips twitching, he had never tried acting before and he wasn't sure if he would do any good.

He looked at his clothes, he was dressed in an all-black outfit, a black fitting pants, a dark blue shirt under a black hooded jacket. He didn't even understand why he had to join as well, unlike the other three was the most average looking, he didn't even know if he would look good in the camera frame. Furihata turned and found Kagami practically wrestling with their make up artist, he had been refusing to put on anything since they got there. Takao is probably still getting dressed.

"You look nervous."

Furihata practically jumped out of his flesh as he found Kuroko by his side with his big blue eyes staring at him. Kuroko looked like a doll in his dark red shirt over a black cardigan that reached down his thighs. He was wearing a black skinny pants and white sneakers. He looked composed unlike the brunette.

"I-I am." Furihata admitted. "I-I'm not sure what to do, w-what if I-I make become a burden for everyone, I-I don't know how to move in front of the camera."

Kuroko gave him an understanding smile, "Just don't look in the camera unless you need to."

"T-That doesn't c-comfort me at all."

Kuroko pursed his lips, "If it makes you feel better, let me tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm scared of cameras."

Furihata stated at Kuroko for a whole one minute, "What?"

Kuroko gave a fond smile, "But not when you are all with me."

Furihata's eyes widen at the teal haired boy's confession.

"The flashes of camera and the sight of it make me very anxious. It reminds me of… _things_." Kuroko said. "But when I am with everyone, I don't feel that frightened anymore. I'm not afraid of anymore, because I know Kagami-kun, Takao-kun and Furihata-kun has my back."

Furihata felt a blush creeping in his cheeks, Kuroko had thought so much of them like that. The teal haired musician smiled fondly at Furihata. "You'll do just fine."

"No!"

"Alright whatever, damn it!"

The two turned towards the source of the commotion, the makeup artist threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Furihata laughed quietly as he found Kagami and his eyebrows knitted in a scowl. He looked good in a black muscle shirt and the dark denim jeans. His hair was styled looking slightly dishelved. He looked like those guys you see in some kind of romantic action movie. Furihata turned to Kuroko and found the teal haired musician averting his eyes away from Kagami.

"Uhm uh…hi." Kagami said awkwardly as walked towards them scratching the back of his neck, Furihata mentally laughed at the taller male's inability to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"H-Hi." Kuroko replied with an obvious stutter in his words.

Furihata eyed Kagami suggestively while smirking. If it wasn't obvious enough, Furihata would say the two had a thing going on between them, especially after that issue with Aomine. Somehow they look a bit awkward but at the same time they look comfortable with each other.

"Whoa, keep your hands to yourself man."

Kagami's eyes widen as he found Aomine coming from behind him and practically skipping towards Kuroko and smugly putting an arm around the teal haired musician. As if it was an automatic response Kagami growled at the tanned skin male, what on earth was he doing in their shoot, and he was being overly comfortable with Kuroko. Furihata who was between them tried to pacify the crimson haired vocalist to no avail.

Kuroko sighed and turned to Aomine who was grinning at Kagami. The scowl however faded from Kuroko's lips as he saw the new light in the blue haired idiot next to him. Somehow, it occurred to him that he had sorted things with Kise causing a small smile crack in his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Kagami growled at the other like an angry animal.

Aomine backed away from Kuroko raising both his hands in the air, "Whoa put a leash on your pet Tetsu."

"You deserve his anger, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he walked towards Kagami and placed a hand over the other's arm silently telling the other that it was alright. Kagami looked at him hesitantly but Kuroko gave him a miniscule smile and shook his head. "It's alright."

"Wow, you like have this ESP connection as well?" Aomine joked.

"Shut up _aho_."

"Wow creative there _baka_ gami."

Kuroko sighed, "How old are you two, five years olds?"

"Hey I didn't start it!" Aomine said in his defense.

"But what exactly are you doing here anyways?" Kuroko asked.

This time Aomine smiled and tipped his head pointing behind Kuroko. As soon as Kuroko turned to look behind him he found himself getting snuggled by a tall blonde guy.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed loudly.

Kuroko sighed in expiration as he wiggled himself out of Kise's arms. The blonde was smiling widely with a huge bouquet of blue lotus. Kagami raised an eyebrow at the bouquet. It was the same thing he gave Kuroko when he first attended Kuroko's performance.

"Congratulations!" Kise exclaimed as he attempted to sneak another bone crushing hug again from the teal haired musician who effectively dodged it by pressing himself closer to Kagami. Kise smiled at the sight and chuckled lightly.

"What are you doing here as well, Kise-kun?"

"I am your number one fan!" Kise exclaimed with too much energy Kagami swore would put the sun to shame. Kise was like a kid in a sugar induced high. Kise giggled before presenting Kuroko the bouquet. "Congratulations Kurokocchi! I heard you were making your first MV today!"

Kuroko gave a small appreciative smile before taking the flowers from Kise's hand.

"They're pretty."

"I got your favourite of course!" Kise said proudly.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at Kuroko, "That's your favourite?"

Kuroko blushed as he remembered Kagami bought him the same bouquet when he first came to watch Kuroko's performance. The teal haired musician meekly nodded at the question making the three overseer smirk.

"It's Kurokocchi's favourite flower, it means rising above from adversaries, it meant strength and courage." Kise elaborated as he found Kuroko's blush slightly getting darker. He was obviously smitten over Kagami. "It's not a very popular choice of flower since they are usually given and used in Buddhist temples."

"W-What? Seriously?" Kagami asked completely baffled.

"You didn't know?" Kise asked.

Kagami shook his head, before scratching the back of his head, "Uh, I-I didn't…"

Kise and Aomine briefly exchanged looks and smiled.

"Anyways, I'm also had to say sorry for how I acted last time." Kise said before bowing his head to the three. "I understand I was a bit of rude then."

Kuroko shook his head, "It's nothing. If there was anyone who was rude then it was Aomine-kun."

Kise laughed out loud as he heard Aomine gasped at the cold blank and frank comment of their former band mate. His words were as cold as a bucket of ice poured raw into Aomine. The teal haired boy didn't even bother to sweeten the words.

"You could have said it a bit nicer Tetsu."

"I have no talent with such Aomine-kun." Kuroko said placidly. "And?"

The two blinked, "And?" Aomine asked confused, "What do you mean and?"

Kuroko's facial expression quickly fell and his teal blue eyes were staring hardly at the two, they were cold and there was a slight tinge of what seems like rage in them.

"There is something else that you want me to hear, yes?"

Kise sighed and looked at Aomine nodding. This was the right time—

…

"All done!"

Takao blinked at his own reflection in the mirror, he looked…well, better, the dark bags under his eyes from drawing and making manuscripts overnight were gone, and his hair looked like it has gotten straight out of a salon. The female makeup artists giggled as she started putting her things back in order, she praised Takao for having such nice features to work on. The raven haired bassist could hardly agree, he didn't peg himself to have any nice features, he thought his face were typical.

Takao stood and looked himself at the mirror, he was wearing a V-neck black fitting long sleeves shirt, with white stripe on each of the elbow of the sleeves paired with a black fitting ripped jeans. He had never looked so ready to rock until today, he chuckled at his owns thoughts.

"Ah, Takao-san you have a visitor." Takao blinked as he heard the makeup artist said, turning to where the woman is, he found her standing by the opening of the tent, grinning and giggling next to a familiar tall young man.

"S-Shin-chan?"

The makeup artist giggled even more at the nickname making Midorima scowl at him.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she bowed her head and excused herself from the room.

Midorima sighed and welcomed himself, typical of the man. Midorima was wearing a white dress shirt and a khaki pants making him look very much like himself, cold, sophisticated and… _charming_. Takao cleared his throat at his thoughts, no, Midorima Shintaro may be a very talented guy but after knowing lots about him, _charming_ should be on the last part of Takao's list of words to describe the man. But those pants and long legs were very…

"I hope your pea size brain was not blown by the wind this morning." Midorima said cutting Takao from his trance and waking the raven from his daydream, yes, because the true Midorima Shintaro is ten times much of insensitive than his daydream version of.

"What got you here?" Takao asked sighing.

Midorima stared at Takao for a good half a minute before Takao felt his cheeks flaming under the inspecting emerald green eyes. Damn him for liking the way those green eyes reminds him of the luscious green bamboo groves, they are _not_ pretty at all.

"I have heard there was almost an accident during the first shoot of the video." Midorima said plainly.

"I-It wasn't me." Takao said, his voice stammering, he hope Midorima would get a hint that staring at people wasn't the best way of getting answers. "F-Furi a-almost got hit but he's okay."

Midorima hummed quietly before finally letting his eyes off from the other, he looked fine indeed, he wasn't limping or anything…not that he cared though. It wasn't what exactly what he went there for anyways, right? The tall green haired young man looked around the makeshift dressing room, it did scream Takao in it with the mess.

"You're not here to ask me what happened on the shoot, right?" Takao quickly said. He didn't know what made him say that, he just knew Midorima wouldn't simply slip in to ask him that. He is after all an artist as well, news fly quickly around, he could have known that they were alright if that was what he wanted. "Is this…is this something about Kuroko?"

Midorima raised an eyebrow, something was weird at the tone of voice Takao said, somehow it sounded strained.

"No." Midorima answered quickly, why did he felt like he wanted to defend himself? Was that…an accusation?

Takao creased his eyebrows together and stared at Midorima, "Then what?"

Midorima shifted his eyes around the room as if ensuring no one else was there before speaking, "The brunette that you introduced to me, that drummer, how long have you known him?"

Takao felt like a fish that was pulled out of the water, wait, Midorima Shintaro is interested in Furihata? Takao suddenly felt his throat went as dry as Sahara. Did he went here to ask him about Furihata? Something bitter stirred inside Takao, despite all the things he realzed upon meeting Midorima Shintaro, he was still the man that Takao admired most. He wanted him to see him in eye level. But now that they were that way, it felt like it wasn't yet. Midorima was now looking at someone else.

"Takao?"

Takao blinked again, "W-What?"

"You were spacing."

Takao was about to answer when he felt Midorima's bandaged fingertips grazed his cheek, his eyes widen as the taller male settled the hand there, his palm against the soft skin of his cheek. "You don't seem to have a fever." Midorima said as he retracted his hand with a frown. "If you are nervous, I must remind you that this is only the beginning if you wish to become the greatest rival of the Generation of Miracle's popularity."

"I-I am not nervous." Takao huffed and stepped back. "W-What was your question again?"

"The drummer, what was his name again?"

"Furihata Kouki?"

Midorima nodded, "Yes, that Furihata Kouki, how long have you known him?"

Takao paused for a second thinking, "Not very long, a few years. I met him back when I was in college. He is a year younger than me."

"He is your…junior?"

Takao nodded.

"What else do you know about him?"

Takao titled his head in the side, it was really starting to bother him the way Midorima seemed too interested with Furihata.

"His family is in-line with music."

"Are they musicians?"

Takao nodded, "Furi's father is a pianist and his mother plays traditional music."

"Do any of them knows how to play a violin?"

Takao raised an eyebrow and answered, "Yeah I mean I think so, I heard his family owns a private music school for—"

"Children?"

Takao pursed his lips looking at Midorima in the eyes, "Yeah, that. How did you know that?"

Midorima bit his lower lip as he crossed his arms over is chest in contemplation.

"Shin-chan how did you know?"

Midorima exhaled rather loudly as he looked again at Takao, "Has he mentioned about someone, a childhood acquaintance of some sort?"

"Uh…why are you asking me this?"

Midorima sighed, "It _is_ important."

"You didn't answer me, Shin-chan."

"I think Furihata Kouki is the child I saw then."

"You were…childhood friends with…Furi?" Takao said, the words felt heavy in his lips somehow and it stirred something bad in Takao's chest. However the feelings were quickly washed away by Midorima's usual scowl.

"Your sense of reasoning is off." Midorima said, "No, that is not what I meant. Back then I visited a friend during his lessons, and I saw him with a child, I think it is Furihata Kouki."

"And so?"

"And so that boy is—"

...

"Akashi is planning something."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of the name, "Is this…is he the one who urged you to release the song?" he asked the tanned skin musician who nodded as an answer.

Furihata creased his eyebrows and looked between the two, "Akashi…?" he asked in a low voice, the name sounded familiar.

"Why would he do that?" Kuroko asked, his voice low and threatening.

"You know why." Aomine answered.

"What, to mock me?"

Kise shook his head, "No, he wants you to admit that you cannot function without any of _us_."

This time it was Kagami's turn to find rage, he frowned and shifted his eyes from Kuroko to the two. There was clear indication of some kind of bad blood between Akashi. Kagami remembered that guy, he was the leader of the band back then, the guy with the strange heterochromatic eyes. Unlike Kuroko's usual reaction with the rest of the mention of the names of the Generation of Miracles, the mention of Akashi's name elicited a different Kuroko Tetsuya. He usually was full of regrets and fear but when it was Akashi, Kuroko was a warrior who would rather risk his whole garrison just to defeat the man.

Clenching his hands into a fist, Kuroko stared right in Aomine's eyes-

"Tell him… _watch me."_


	17. Contours of Reminiscence

First a buzzing sound could be heard as the black screen blinks into what seems like an image of a city, and slowly as the buzzing eases out and so does the blinking and an aerial footage of Shibuya could be seen and the footage would zoom and slowly fades into Furihata looking down and strumming the beat on the drum, as Takao's voice filled the first part with his rap and the scene fades into someone's running feet, the camera shifted from the side quickly to the back and showed Kagami's back as he was running up a stairs in an empty establishment, his muscles was visible from the thin black muscle shirt. The scene shifted into Kagami singing in the crowd as Takao's rap ended, Kagami grinning and griping the microphone and reaching out to the crowd.

As the second verse took over, the scene fades the image of the floor and slowly the camera lifts into someone's foot and then up until the camera reaches Furihata's face as the drummer was busying himself with his phone. He raises his head and turns to his side with an unreadable expression and the scene fades with a complete black screen where a single glint materializes and slowly from that the black fades into an image of a tip of the sword and the camera quickly shifted to a full zoom out where a hooded figure stood in the center of dim lit room holding the sword. As the song reaches it's chorus the screen fades into Kagami again this time he just had to stop from running and he turned around as and paused there, the camera shifted from a whole body shot to a close up shot of Kagami's crimson eyes, then the screen blinks and changes Kagami's eyes to a silver blue eyes and the blinking stops and zooms out into Takao leaning behind an old rusty steel fence with a vacant lot behind him.

As the chorus booms the scene shifts into Kuroko and Kagami singing at the stage, Kagami looking back at Kuroko and Kuroko staring at Kagami with intensity and fire in his eyes, like an internal battle was going on silently within them. The scene fades again to the footage of Takao and Furihata running and numerous people behind him, Furihata looked back but Takao continued to run, as Takao passes the camera the image was slow motioned and the his strides were focused with the urgency and adrenaline in them.

When the strumming and short interlude for the next verse the scene fades into Kagami and the hooded figure standing face to face in the dim lit room, in Kagami's right hand is a sword as well matching almost with the other's however a red glow emanated from his while the other had a soft blue glow. The camera zooms into Kagami's sword as he lifted it up causing a trail of light that looked like a fire. The scene changes again and this time it was Takao and Furihata who were standing back against the other's back and black masked men surrounded them. The camera zoomed into Takao as a smirk mars his lips and his eyes narrows at the men, the camera then changes into Furihata who raised his right hand to the left side of his face holding a dagger that glinted with the light.

As the beat braces for the chorus, Kagami's face is shown again, his eyebrows squinted with an expression of confusion and something else. The camera zooms out and Kagami is shown to be turning and stepping back and finally raising his hand with a weapon with it as pointing them to someone. The scene fades again and showed Kagami singing again in the open crowd. And as the beat raises, the scene fades again from Kagami as he bared his swung his sword and the light trailed it's path again and from the light the image of the hooded person appears and zooms. And the camera skilfully gave the fine details as the person slowly lifted the hood off his head and revealing the mop of the most beautiful blue hair with matching eyes. The camera zooms into his eyes and with the added luminosity they glowed like glow sticks in a concert night.

As the chorus entered, Kagami was shown as he flew into the air with the sword in his hand ready to strike his opponent as he was lifted into the air the camera went slow motion showing the movement even the wave of his hair, as he landed on the floor and made a strike a black masked man was standing there instead of Kuroko. The scene changes into Kuroko who made an elegant spin before landing a clean slash to the black masked man. The camera zoomed into his eyes with his electric blue ones. The screen splits in a swift showing Kuroko's left eye and Kagami's right eye. The screen blinks again and the scene changed into the back of a man getting blown out of his feet and Takao who seemed to have landed a punch to the man eyes narrowed and glinting with feral excitement, then the camera shifted back to Furihata who made a swift slices at the man, at the last movement the camera went slow motioned again focusing on the movement and the intensity in the brunette's eyes as the song slowly eases down into the bridge.

As the bridge comes Kagami is shown with part of his back facing the camera and the rest showed the image of Kuroko standing in front of him, the blue haired member raised his sword that created a tail of blue glow in a defensive stance. The camera zooms out showing the two standing as Kagami started running towards Kuroko nearing his sword the camera slow motioned briefly before zooming out as the two clash and the image fades into Kuroko singing with Kagami holding Kagami's upper arm and the taller male looking straight into those blue eyes.

Before the song starts into the bridge the screen blacks out and the loud claps resounded in the room. A female news reporter sat on the other side of the studio in a beige loveseat as she smiles into the camera.

"To watch the whole official music video of Solution by Hikari no Ou please tune in to the official website of Seirin Entertainment Records." The woman smiled and turned towards her side where four boys shifted uncomfortably in the couch. Takao was the first to wave to the camera with an awkward smile. "Today we have the rising stars of the Seirin Pro and the champion of the annual Tokyo's Battle of the Bands, Hikari no Ou, how are you guys?"

"W-We're fine I guess." Takao answered smiling as Kagami nodded. "Everything felt new and all but yeah, we're fine I guess."

"So tell us about the music video which had been, I had to say, the hottest topic in social media for the past few days, not to mention the anime which this song will be used is quite popular."

"It was a roller coaster," Takao started.

"Understatement." Kagami added making Furihata choke his laugh and the female host chuckle.

"Really, yeah. It was everything, it's our first MV which makes us nervous about it." Takao continued.

"Oh, but I heard one of you have a bit of experience with acting, is that true?" The host asked as she picked up her cue cards and nodded confirming her question.

Takao turned towards Kuroko who was sitting on Kagami's side shifting uncomfortably under the cameras and the lights. The raven haired bassist turned to Kagami who quickly picked up the tense air from Kuroko and sneaked his hand to the other's wrist and finally earning his attention.

"Y-Yes." Kuroko answered meekly.

The host almost yelped upon hearing Kuroko speak, "A-Ah oh my, s-sorry I almost forgot about K-Kuroko-san!"

"It's alright." Kuroko said before calmly taking a breather in and out. His muscles relazed as he felt the warmth of Kagami's palms against his wrist as if pulling him out of the goo of some otherworldly anxiety back to reality. "It happens."

The host chuckled again, "So how was it, I mean doing your first MV, no previous acting roles or works?"

"It was awful." Takao said chuckling.

"I have no idea what exactly I was doing the whole time." Kagami answered.

"I wasted so many reels of film." Furihata admitted.

The host laughed reservedly, "That bad?"

"Kagami-kun sustained lots of bruises."

Takao scoffed at Kuroko statement and turned to Kagami who showed his knuckles to the host, then his arm where there were small purple patches of bruises.

"Oh my, what happened?" The host asked.

"Well one thing's for sure, never fight Kuroko Tetsuya." Kagami said and caused Furihata and Takao to laugh. "For a small guy he knows how to take you down, I swear."

Everybody laughed this time except for Kuroko who made a frown which appeared more like a pout.

"Also, there is a scene where I had to look really strong and firm but that took us so many takes, I was really shaking and scared, I don't know what should I do or how will I make myself look tough." Furihata said meekly with an awkward smile remembering how many times he made the Director almost roll over the floor from desperation.

"But you really look cool Furihata-san." The host said making Furihata bow in gratitude of the compliment. "Everyone looks very stunning in black."

"Kagami-kun looks most stunning."

There was a brief silence between the five until the female host started shaking and making this shrill noise while clutching her cue cards. Kagami turned to Kuroko with wide eyes while the blue eyed musician just stare blankly like whatever he said was so normal. When the host collected herself she turned her attention to the two, "And I totally agree to that Kuroko-san!" Kagami blushed to his neck at the woman's words who supported the blunt compliment of the other.

"Did you know that you're the most popular member of the band Kagami-san?"

Kagami blushed darker, "N-No, I-I mean I-"

"Oh my you're stuttering, how cute of you!"

Furihata and Takao laughed while Kuroko just made a small smile as they watch Kagami put a hand over his lips in vain attempt to salvage his masculinity over the live television audience.

"You made Kagami-kun blush." Kuroko said flatly making Kagami grumble something before he pushed Kuroko's face to face the other side with his ridiculously big hand.

The host chuckled before asking, "So who is close with who?"

Both Furihata and Takao pointed at Kagami and Kuroko making the host laugh even more.

"Well I expected that." The host said shuffling into her cue cards, "Its been a talk over the social media, I mean Kuroko-san and Kagami-san's  _chemistry_ whenever they perform, how long had you known each other?"

The two looked briefly at each other wondering to themselves until they turn to the host. Kagami answered, "Not exceeding probably half a year."

The host's eyes widen, "Really? That doesn't seem like it."

"That's true." Kuroko answered, "We just met a few weeks before the Battle of the Bands."

"Wow then that's more amazing, right? I mean not even a year and you work flawlessly on stage."

"It's a mystery to us too." Takao added, "They just click you know."

"But they argue a lot." Furihata said chuckling awkwardly.

The host smiled and turned to her cue cards again before asking, "So a few days before the start of the shoot for the MV, is it true that you guys went to see Aomine Daiki's Live?"

The four exchanged look and Takao nodded which was seconded by Kagami muttering a small yes.

"And on the same date, he and musician and model Kise Ryouta had a confrontation, did you witness it as well?"

Everyone exchanged a look before Kuroko decided to take the question, "Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are great people, we went there to watch as friends it was a coincidence that Kise-kun came later as well."

The host hummed, "So tell us about you guys' incoming projects."

"Oh okay." Takao smiled and turned towards the camera that signalled to them. The four of them looked at the camera waving and smiling enthusiastically on the screen.

"We'll have a Live at—"

.

.

.

"Thank you very much!" The host squealed at the back stage clutching in her arms what seems like black shirt with the kanji for King of Light printed in white.

"It's no problem." Kagami said scratching the back of his neck. "I-It's another first time for me, n-no had asked for my sign before."

The woman chuckled and handed Kagami a white inked marker before handing the shirt to the taller male, "I'm so sorry for asking for this, but my sister is a huge fan of you and your band! She has pictures of you in her computer."

Kagami almost choked out of his breathe from the information and decided to smile it off—just like what Aida told him. The crimson haired vocalist started signing on the shirt and ignoring the female host's sparkles in her eyes. Kagami had never been asked to sign anything before and this was the first he wasn't really sure if he was doing alright but he decided that it's alright. Kagami handed the shirt to the woman with a forced smile.

"I-I hope I wasn't awkward just now. I mean during the interview." Kagami muttered.

"Oh no, you did fine." The host said before putting a hand on Kagami's arm.

"Really, tha—"

"Kagami-kun I've been looking for you."

 _"Jesus Christ what the!"_  Kagami cursed in straight English, he felt his spirit almost slipping out of his body. He turned around and saw Kuroko standing there unblinking at him. Somehow something told Kagmi the shorter man was frowning. "I told you stop sneaking on people!"

The host on the other hand looked equally surprised as Kagami. Kuroko shifted his eyes from Kagami to the woman, to her hand, the same hand that reached and touched Kagami's arm.

"I wasn't sneaking on you, but I apologize nonetheless." Kuroko said as to Kagami before turning to the woman and bowing his head in apology, "I'm sorry if I surprised you."

"I-It's perfectly fine K-Kuroko-san."

Kagami sighed and run his hand through his hair not minding if he would ruin it, "What's up?"

"Takao-kun had been asking me of your whereabouts, I was looking around for you…and I found you  _here_." Kuroko said with his usual monotone voice.

"Uh, oh yeah, sorry 'bout that." Kagami said before gesturing to the host, "I just signed something."

The woman stared at the two as they exchanged words casually; Kuroko's eyes were focused on Kagami as the other spoke, while Kagami spoke with something lacing his movements. Whenever someone passes them, Kagami would hold Kuroko's arm and gently pull him to the side or hold the side of his head when someone passes with equipment. Small gestures, movements almost impossible to see, but it's there. The host was suddenly reminded of the music video, their eye contact, and suddenly the woman was a struck with a realization—

_"You're interviewing Hikari no Ou, Onee-san?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh my gosh! You gotta get me at least Kagami Taiga's sign!_ _**Kagakuro** _ _to the highest level! I gotta tell my friends about this!"_

Kaga…kuro…Kagami and Kuroko?

"Are you two together?"

Kagami felt as if he was hit by something, he turned to the woman with his cheeks red as his hair, why does everyone has to imply that! First Aida, then there was the idiot duo of Aomine and Kise and now, the host as well?

"N-No. I-I mean n-not like that. I-I mean, no, j-just no." Kagami quickly answered, "What even made you say so?"

The woman chuckled ashamed of her loose lips as well, what was she thinking blurting something like that anyways. She is spending way too much with her sister and her obsession with bands and anime.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just joking I mean you two are just really close you know." She said waving hands in dismissal. However her joke doesn't seem to have landed her on Kuroko's good side, she could feel the cold stares of the musician's cold azure eyes.

"We've been told." Kuroko answered plainly.

Kagami whipped his head to Kuroko and somehow despite his blank expression, Kagami could see a cat hissing with it's hair raised to it's tips. He is totally pissed and for some reason Kagami doesn't know. Was he not comfortable with jokes about them together? He was cool with it when Takao and Furihata do it sometimes, and even with Aida and the idiot duo, so what's wrong this time a round?

"Please just return to the dressing room, Takao-kun is worried." Kuroko said plainly, "I would have to excuse myself."

Kagami was speechless when Kuroko turned his back and left just like that. He usually understand Kuroko's gestures, the smallest of his twitches, but right then it was something that didn't click any alarm to him. Did he say something, was it something he said?

"I think…I made him angry." The host muttered with an awkward smile.

"Huh?" Kagami asked raising an eyebrow. "No way."

The woman shook her head. Her sister can be wrong about a lot of things, her sister is wrong about the price of the eggs on sale on the supermarket, she's wrong to use chi-square in comparing a variances, but this time, she could swear her sister is right about this one. She thought it was stupid, all her fantasizing since this band won on the Battle of the Bands about Kagami Taiga and that Kuroko Tetsuya, but now she could say for herself, she is the one who is stupid not to have seen that coming.

"It's okay, I-I think you should follow Kuroko-san." She said.

Kagami sigh, "Yeah, I should, sorry and yeah thanks again."

She nodded and waved to Kagami as the man excused himself. As Kagami was out of sight, the female host took her mobile phone from her pocket and sent her sister a mail—

_I believe you now._

_Kagakuro, is real._

.

.

.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko ignored the tempting voice of Kagami as he continues to walk towards the dressing rooms. If Kagami is looking for answers for the actions he did he couldn't give him that either, not because he would rather not, but because he can't, he can't because he doesn't know either. He didn't understand the way his heart felt like it just dropped out of his chest to the pits of his guts as he saw the woman smiling and touching Kagami casually. He didn't understand the way his chest constricted when the host asked if they were in a relationship. He didn't know why it felt painful when Kagami stated the truth, that they weren't together, that they were not together.

Kuroko continued to walk despite the sting in his eyes, this was stupid. Why does he even feel like crying over something like this? Since when did he become so selfish like this, so greedy, so in need of attention?

"Will stop for a second?"

Kuroko felt a strong and familiar grip pulling him into a corner in the narrow halls of the studio. He felt his back pressing against the wall and his arm pressed and griped with Kagami's hands as the taller male stood in front of him trapping him in the small space.

"You leave me no choice." Kagami said sighing, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kuroko said plainly praying that his tall and thick wall of defense would not crumble beneath the feet of this man before him. Kagami's eyes bore into him like fire melting his ice blue eyes.

"Bullshit."

Kuroko looked away knowing lying to the man would be useless. He could practically smell his lies.

"I don't know." Kuroko almost whispered. "I…don't really know."

Kuroko looked down, he could feel his tears threatening to fall. It was ridiculous. Of course he knows this feeling, but this was thousand and way more different from others. It was complete pure need, it was selfish almost pathetic, it was so greedy that it made him sick, and yet it was so him, this was the true him. It wasn't just the want, it is a  _need_ , a carnal desire. How can he have such feeling?

"Hey." Kagami's voice became softer this time, the taller male let go of Kuroko and he inched a way. "I know it's been a heck, but you got us, remember?"

Kuroko nodded, he understands that, and that's what the painful part of it as well. He knows that they will be there, Kagami will be there.

"If something is up, you could tell us." Kagami said sighing and muttering something about him sounding sappy. "I know you've been keeping up with us since the morning, and there's a lot going on, but you need to let us know if you're tired and all. That's what we are for, you understand?"

Kuroko nodded again like a child. Kagami sighed and run his hand through his hair again, he didn't intend to force himself to kuroko, or raise his voice on him, but sometimes the stubborn little shit needs it. Everytime he sees Kuroko like this he remembers the first time he reacted at the mention of the Generation of Miracles. The industry had fucked up Kuroko Tetsuya, the people he believed in taught him what mistrust is, and that thought did something inside Kagami Taiga.

Kagami took off his black coat leaving him with his plain red shirt before draping the coat over Kuroko's head completely covering him from the eyes of the rest of the world. Before Kuroko could look up to him and wonder what the red haired vocalist was doing, he pulled him to his chest with an arm wrapped around Kuroko's head.

"If you need to cry, don't show it to anyone else please." Kagami's whispered as he soothed a hand over the coat where Kuroko's mop of teal hair would be. "I'll hide you from them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contours of Reminiscence or 追憶の輪郭 is one of the songs included in Punky Funky Love single, if it sounds familiar to you, yes, Punky Funky Love is one of Kuroko no Basuke's opening song on Season 3, the album is the 24th single of the band GRANRODEO .


	18. How Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me someone listens to OLDCODEX here LOL, its been a whiiileeeee asdfghjkl GUYS THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND LEAVING A COMMENT AND KUDOS!!! I'm so sorry if I disappeared for a LOOOOONG time but i sincerely didnt mean to. Anyways the good news is...I PASSED THE EXAM AND NOW I HAVE WILL HAVE A LICENCE!!!!!!  
> Anyways I won't be making you wait any longer so here's chapter 18, I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to give us some comment, a kudos or bookmark! LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!!

Aida's voice resounds in the car as she spoke with Kagami in the phone; Takao could only smile so little at woman's motherly concern to the two after they disappeared so suddenly. Kagamo sent a message earlier telling the rest of the band that he and Kuroko had went ahead, saying he called a cab and brought Kuroko home since the other told him, he wasn't feeling well. It was a bit strange though, Kuroko looked a bit distressed in the presence of the camera during the interview, however he didn't seem that unwell.

Maybe there are things that only Kagami could tell about Kuroko. It was really strange, those two are like some kind of weird combination, Kuroko had only been with them for less than a year and yet Kagami could tell the slightest change on that unreadable expression. It was as if they were honed and made for each other, as cliché as that sounds.

"I'm worried of Kuroko-kun." Furihata said in a low voice.

"He'll be alright," Takao assured, "Kagami is with him."

Furihata smiled back and nodded.

Despite Kagami's lack of sense of anything else outside music and basketball, he is a quite responsible person, and when it comes to people, Kagami has a big heart. He wouldn't let anything happen to Kuroko, not on his watch.

Takao listened to Aida's voice from the passenger seat saying something about being careful of the media. He heard Aida sighing and Takao imagined their handler sliding her hand over her face in complete and utter frustration. The good thing about Aida Riko is despite all her frustration and all the headaches they bring her, she never gives up on them.

"Alright, alright." Aida said to the person on the other end of the line, "Just take care you two, and make sure Kuroko is alright, okay?"

After a short pause Aida bid Kagami good bye and hung up.

"That idiot duo." Aida sighs.

"Are they alright?" Takao asked.

"Yeah," Aida answered before turning to the backseat to look at the two, "Please promise me whatever happens, you two will tell me first, okay?"

Furihata and Takao both exchanged looks and nodded. Aida nodded in acknowledgement and sat back to her seat facing forward.

"The media is hot about you guys." Aida explained, "They would dig things up for publicity."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Takao asked.

"It should be but something is off." Aida admitted crossing her arms over her chest, "It's strange, not that I'm saying that it is bad but…it's just weird, you guys are getting a lot of publicity but you've only been to how many interviews and public gathering? It doesn't make sense why the fanbase is this big in such small amount of time."

"Maybe we're just popular?" Takao asked without sounding too proud. It was a clear assumption.

Aida shook her head, "No, it doesn't make sense at all. No one starts like this, I've handle many talents before but this is entirely different."

"Kuroko-kun was once a member of Generation of Miracles, he has a background, if that's what you mean Aida-san." Furihata said.

"It still feels fishy." Aida said quietly, "Kuroko is the least popular member, and he wasn't even recognizable then. It's impossible for him to bring the fanbase this strong in one beat."

"It does sound strange," Takao said putting a finger on his chin, "If Kuroko is the least popular member, where are we getting all the sudden influx of publicity? Perhaps it was his former band mates?"

"I would understand if it came from Kise or Aomine, but Aomine had only been back to the music industry recently, and Kise, most of his fans are exclusive." Aida added.

"How about Midorima-san?"

Takao almost chocked with the air in his throat when Furihata mentioned the green haired musician's name. Aida raised an eyebrow and looked up at the rear view mirror when he heard Takao coughing.

"Midorima? What about him?" Aida asked.

"Aren't you and Midorima-san frie—mph!"

Takao quickly cut Furihata from speaking by putting a hand over the lips of the brunette.

"Is there something I should know?" Aida asked, her voice louder than her normal speaking voice.

"N-Nothing at all."

Aida sighs, "Midorima Shintaro is going to play music for the anime adaptation of your manga, isn't he?"

Takao takes his hands off Furihata and sighs, it is futile to lie to Aida Riko, she's like some CIA. Takao nodded knowing Aida is watching him from the rear view mirror.

"You were close with him?"

Takao blushes at the implication of the words, close with Midorima Shintaro,  _the_  Midorima Shintaro, no, that is  _impossible._  It was like saying Unicorns exist.

"N-No, i-it's nothing like that. I-It just…I just—we happen to know each other."

Furihata raised an eyebrow at him and laughed quietly before facing the window in his side hiding his smile, Takao's blush darken at Furihata's action. The brunette knew that he is a fan of the emerald eyed former Generation of Miracles member.

"Do you think he would do it? Do you think he speaks of the band in his fans' presence?" Aida asked.

Takao stops and think, would someone like Midorima Shintaro speak of them to his fans?

"No."

Furihata blinked at Takao's firm answer, it was short and full of certainty. The brunette turned towards Takao who looked determined and sure of his answer.

"Shin-cha—I mean Midorima, it wasn't him." Takao added.

Takao might not know everything about Midorima, but he saw in his eyes the way it glimmer when he called him a rival then, he wouldn't give them an easy pass to the industry. Midorima would not go easy on them, he knew Kuroko and respected the teal haired musician despite saying otherwise, he would  _never_  underestimate Kuroko's ability to gather his own crowd by giving them free publicity.

Aida hums contemplating Takao's answer. If it wasn't Midorima, Kise or Aomine, then who exactly? Takao looked up at the mirror and saw Aida's serious expression, thinking of other possibilities, Takao quiet down. He tried remembering helpful details, things he saw or heard-

_"I may have met or at least saw Furihata Kouki before, one of the Generation of Miracle members was his parents' student…Akashi."_

Takao's eyes widen, he turned to Furihata who seemed oblivious of everything yet. He wondered if Furihata still remember, after all his family is quite famous in tutoring children in music, can he still remember that one child among others? What are the chances?

"Is something the matter?" Takao blinked out of his reverie hearing Furihata's voice. The raven haired bassist smiled kindly.

"It's alright." Takao answered, "I was just thinking."

Furihata smiled back, "I see. I'm sure you're a bit nervous, when will the anime be released?"

"Oh, uhm, well it's actually a long shot so they told me we're going for a twelve episodes for now." Takao explained. "If we make a big audience, they might make another season."

Furihata's eyes practically sparkled at the information, even when the two attended the same university, Furihata had always loved Takao's passion and talent for arts. He liked his stories, way before he even started a career as a mangaka, he bought his manga with his salary in the convenience store where he used to work part-time.

"I'm sure it will have a second season!" Furihata said enthusiastically.

"He's right Takao." Aida said in the passenger seat, her voice voided of her previous emotion and now laced with a smile. "I've read your manga, personally, and I must say…can you tell me what happens next?"

Takao chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry I can't."

Aida turned to face the two in the backseat, "What? But I'm your handler!"

"I'm sorry Aida-san, I really can't." Takao said chuckling. "The next instalment is in this month, so you don't have to worry, and please do keep supporting me."

.

* * *

.

"Oh welcome back!" Seri greeted Takao as the raven haired mangaka slips into his usual spot. It has been awfully long since the raven haired mangaka had stepped back into his studio to work, there weren't much of things to do since Takao is usually thorough with his works and in-time. He may be quite impulsive but he rarely late for the deadline, it seems that this fact is still true despite his work as a member of the uprising band.

"Good morning." Takao greeted back as he place his bag on his table.

Seri smiled at the dark haired artist, he was wearing a faded jeans and a lose gray jacket over a red shirt, it was completely opposite of the stylish Takao she watches on the internet. His hair is slightly messy and he wore a black framed glasses compared to his styled hair on the music video.

They were down to eighteen out of forty pages to tone and redraw, which wasn't very bad since they have two more weeks to finish it. Other artist had it worse. Two weeks is  _a lot_ of time. Seri walked towards Takao desk and placed a cup of black coffee in his desk knowing the artist would love it.

"Oh thank you." Takao took the coffee and took a sip, "How many more pages do we have to deal with?"

Seri shrugged, "A lot, twenty-two."

Takao nodded, "Well twenty-two isnt bad."

Seri laughed, she walks to her desk and went straight to her work. If anyone thinks that a work of a manga artist is easy, well they thought wrong, totally wrong.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" Seri asked as she raised her head to look at Takao who is starting to pick his tools to draw.

"Not at all, go ahead." Takao replied.

Seri smiled and took out her phone and pressed the play button in maximum volume. Takao stopped midway from his work and squints his eyes as the familiar melody filled the room, "Are you playing Solution on your phone?" Takao asked, he blushes when he heard his voice in the start of the song.

"Yep." Seri answered as she started working on the pages, "I gotta admit, I really loved that action packed MV, Takao-kun."

Takao blushes darker at the compliment, it somehow felt strange with a compliment coming from someone who knows him personally, and knows both his work as a mangaka and band member. He doesn't know how to respond to that yet, and somehow it made him feel a bit embarrassed.

"T-Thank you, w-we did, uhm our best." Takao answered bashfully.

"I saw your interview yesterday night as well, you were really cool!"

"T-Thank you, I-I'm seriously starting to feel embarrassed."

Seri laughed and continued back to her work, Takao was never used with compliment. He heard that before Takao became a mangaka many people had discouraged him from it, however, since he has a sister to support and himself, he fought the odds and the stereotype that women were the only ones who could dive into the shoujo manga field. Takao's works are exceptional in many ways, he may be too underappreciated but that doesn't matter. Takao puts his heart in his art and that is what makes them special, whether it is in his manga or in his music.

The rest of the day went uneventful, Takao stood from his seat a few times to stretch and walk around the room, Seri changed the song, Takao had lost track of them but he likes listening to music while working, it distracted him from the fatigue and exhaustion, and sometimes the dark haired bassist would hum along with the song or nod his head with the beat.

.

* * *

.

"No." Midorima clicked his tongue and threw the music sheets on the floor.

The rest of the room stared at him silently. They have been mulling over the composition for eight days now since Midorima finished them. The musician insisted that he cannot sing the song he composed, that it was  _not_  for him to sing and that he was called to compose and play the music,  _not_  sing the song. After getting almost four different artists to sing the song and composition, the emerald eyed musician still seemed unconvinced of the voices and the melody. The man on the recording room raised an eyebrow at Midorima's expression; it was obvious that he is  _not_  okay with the results of the recording.

The artist took off his headphones and walked out of the soundproof room to join the rest of the team.

"Did I do something wrong?" The artist asked.

Midorima sighed, "This is ridiculous. I keep asking for a vocal that would  _fit_  this damn song."

"W-We don't know what you mean, Midorima-san they are all great artists they should do it." One of the staffs said.

"A great artist is  _different_  from a voice that  _fits_!" Midorima said completely irritated, "I don't need someone that  _should do it,_ I need someone that  _can_  do it!"

The staffs all backed away. Midorima stared at the artist standing there in the door adjacent to the editing booth. The man looked sheepishly, but Midorima didn't care and glares at the petty excuse of a talent they gave to him.

The musician bent down to pick up the music sheets he threw, whatever he do, whatever he tries nothing seems to fill that void, something always seems to be missing. Midorima bit his lower lip, why did he even do this song, why this song of all? He felt frustration bubbling under his skin. Without saying anything further, Midorima slips out of the room angrily.

He never had this problem before, he never lost it like this. He never had a problem making a song that would fit almost any kinds of vocals, maybe this time it was special, maybe because this was T. Kazue's work. He wanted this to be for her, to mean and feel like her. Midorima made them from how her words made him feel, and somehow no one could achieve to make him feel like those were T. Kazue's. He was stupid,  _this_  is stupid.

The musician stomped in the hallways of the building giving little to no attention to the people giving him second glances. He didn't need half-ass 'that should do it', T. Kazue didn't gave them any half-ass manga to work on, they have no rights to do that to her as well. Without realizing Midorima had taken the elevator to the top most floor.

.

* * *

.

"Takao-san."

Takao turned to where the voice came from, Takao bowed his head to the head of the animation project of his manga. The man waved at Takao who dashed to him to greet the artist. Takao received a call when he was at the studio asking an urgent meeting in the building where the two stood. However strangely enough, Takao knew this place is not the animation studio.

"Thank you for coming." The man said as he took Takao's hand to shake it. "I know you must be very busy."

"No it's alright." Takao assured the man. "Is there something that I can do to help?"

"Actually, we don't really know but you're our long shot here." The man sighs. "Can you please come with me?"

Takao shrugged and went along with it, the man is quiet as he led Takao to the elevator. The man pushed the button for the eight floors before closing the elevator door, the trip is quick and when the door opened, Takao was greeted with a series of sound proofed studios all in the same floor. Every one of them had something going on inside, from recording of songs, to dubbing, editing and audition. The man led Takao in a corner.

"I'm sorry for taking too much of your time." the man apologized again, "You see we are having a problem recording the opening song for the anime."

Takao nodded in understanding. "I see the problem but what does it have to do with me?"

The man sighs, "I know, but as I said you're our only hope. The composer of the song had dumped all artist who were supposed to sing his composition, it's been almost straight one week, we've tried four different artist, and he's still not alright with it."

"And?"

"And he is a fan of yours."

Takao raised an eyebrow and quickly backed away, "Wait, you know that I don't do meet and greet with the fans right?"

"Yes, but maybe you could talk him into this." The man reasons out, "Maybe you could do an exemption this time, please."

"I-I can't." Takao countered, "No, no, I can't, I'm sorry but this is out of hand."

Before the man could speak again, they were silenced by a loud sound of the door closing, peering from the man's shoulder Takao's eyes widen when he saw a familiar mop of green hair. Midorima exited one of the studios with an angry expression painting his face. He had not seen Midorima that angry before, it was almost strange. The man didn't even seem to notice their presence as he went straight towards the elevator. To Takao's surprise Midorima slips into the elevator and when the elevator started moving he noticed the number kept coming up.

"Takao-san?"

Takao blinked and bowed his head to excuse himself before running to the elevator. His eyes widen when the number stopped at the top most floor. The rooftop, what would an angry looking Midorima Shintaro doing at the roof top? When something clicked in Takao's mind, the raven haired felt panic rose to his chest, ignoring the man calling him, Takao quickly pressed the button of the elevator.

"I'm sorry I gotta do something first!" Takao said before the elevator opened before him. The raven haired musician without hesitation slipped into the lift and pressed the button for the top most floor.

When the door closed, Takao impatiently taps his foot on the floor. He quietly prayed that Midorima is not planning to jump off the roof. He swallowed thickly as the number on the screen changes quickly. The bell chimes signalling he has arrived in the top most floor, Takao quickly slips out of the elevator when the door opens and ran towards the empty hall connected to the door for the roof.

The raven haired musician felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as his mind played scenarios. He quickly opened the door and was welcomed by a gush of wind. His eyes widen as he saw a dark and tall figure standing close to the edge of building. Without thinking Takao ran up to the familiar figure and tackled him on the ground with force.

"Don't do it!"

_BLAG!_

Midorima blinked as he fell down on the ground unceremoniously with additional wait in his side. His arm hurts and he felt his pants were torn somehow with the force of his fall. He turns to his side only to be greeted by a familiar locks of hair, hair as dark as the cloudless and starless city sky. What on earth is Takao Kazunari doing here?

When Takao raised his ehad he quickly grabbed Midorima's other arm, "Are you out of your mind?!"

Midorima frowned and shoved Takao away, "You were the one who pounced on me, and you're asking me, if  _I_ am out of my mind, I should be the one asking you, what are  _you_  doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from killing yourself!" Takao exclaimed loudly, "You were about to leap out of the edge, right?"

Midorima stared at Takao for one solid minute before speaking, "You really are an idiot."

"Wha—"

"I was just getting some fresh air." Midorima said as he pushed Takao away and sat on properly cradling his aching arm. "I'm not stupid to kill myself for something so small."

Takao blinked and felt embarrassed from his actions, it was utterly stupid thing to quickly jump into that conclusion, he was watching too much TV, he concludes. However he couldn't help but let a relieved sigh escape his lips. At least Midorima is alright.

"I'm sorry." Takao apologizes as he sat facing the emerald eyed musician.

"Don't jump into silly conclusions next time, you might find yourself embarrassed by your own actions." Midorima said sighing. When Midorima raises his eyes to look at the raven haired musician his eyes widen, he was wearing that oversized jacket again and that black frame glasses, he had once saw him wearing the same article of clothing. He looked like he had just got out of his bed, which is impossible knowing where Takao lives, it is fairly away. "You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?"

Takao's eyes widen, what should he do now?

"W-Well I…I had some business to take care of here."

"This isnt where your band records, right?"

"N-No."

Midorima sighs, feeling all his energy drained from his explosion earlier. He didn't have the energy to argue with Takao or press him for answers.

"You look…angry." Takao said in a small voice making Midorima scowl.

"It's none of your business."

"That is not fair." Takao said frowning.

"Life is not fair, that's how it is."

Takao's frown deepens at the man's words. Midorima is obviously hiding something. it was quite unfair that he would trample in his life, come in uninvited tell him things, and yet he wouldn't let him ask him what bothers him. "I wont leave you until you tell me." Takao declared, "You can't be like this, you went to see us,  _me_  on the set for the MV, you went with us during the confrontation with Aomine, you told me about that Akashi-guy and I don't get to ask you what's wrong? That's not how  _this_  works Shin-chan!"

"No one asks you to."

"And no asked you either!" Takao raised his voice, "No one asked you to come with us during Aomine's confrontation, no one asked you to come to the set and tell me about this Akashi-guy but you did anyways! I'm not leaving until you talk."

Midorima sighs, he didn't know what is the matter with this raven haired guy, does he even realize the weight of his words? It almost feels like he wants to be close. No one can be close to him, he doesn't know how to handle him, he would get tired of him soon, he would find him exhilarating as well, just like the others. Takao is stubborn, even if he insults him, even if he raises his voice at him, tell him to leave him alone, he never does. He always…always…manage to prove him wrong, and when those silver blue eyes looks at him—

"Stubborn idiot."

Instead of becoming angry Takao laughed, "Damn, right I am." He said, "You can get rid of me so easily Shin-chan."

Somehow Midorima felt his clenched fist slowly relaxing, the sound of Takao's idiotic laugh was like ice to a sore muscle. The green haired musician couldn't help but watch the sight before him, Takao's messy hair getting blown by the gentle evening breeze, his cheeks slightly flushed due to the temperature, his eyes sparkling with the lights of the nearby buildings reflecting them. When Takao stopped laughing he smiled at Midorima which made his heart skip a beat.

"Are you feeling better, Shin-chan?"

Somehow Midorima couldn't say no to the feeling stuffing in him, somehow his chest felt lighter. He doesn't know how Takao snatched that boiling feeling in his chest or where he threw them. Then a miracle happened, his lips curled into a smile and Midorima felt a small chuckle erupting his lips. He raised his head to take a good look at the awestruck raven haired male, "Yes."

Takao felt the air in his chest was sucked into a void when Midorima flashed him a miniscule smile, he had  _never_  seen Midorima smile, never in any photo, interview or performance before—and it is beautiful. It was more beautiful than anything else he had seen before.

"Do you always do this?" Midorima said as he brushed the expression in his face turning away, looking at the vast starless sky. "As someone I know always say,  _'people will take advantage of you'_."

Takao was pulled out of his daydreaming when he heard Midorima's words. Somehow something heavy coated those words, mistrust, angst, frustration. The raven haired musician briefly wondered, what happened exactly to the Generation of Miracles, why do all of them have this kind of broken piece, somehow they are cracked in a place and it was sad to look at them, or to listen to them. Takao remembered the way Kagami's fist clenches whenever Kuroko's voice breaks when he talks about the Generation of Miracles, somehow…Takao understands that now. His chest churns at the weight of Midorima's words.

People's courage to talk about the things that hurt them is so underrated.

"Even if it wasn't Shin-chan I think I would still be up here."

"Then you are stupid." Midorima replied.

"Hm? And why is saving people ever stupid?"

"You should know, you can't save everyone."

Takao laughed out loud causing Midorima turned to him. When Takao stopped laughing he grinned widely at Midorima and gave the emerald eyed musician a thumb up.

"But I try, and that is what matters right?" Takao answered confidently. "At the end of the day, the only things that we regret are the things we didn't do. At least I can tell myself, even with that guilt, I tried, I did my best. It's not about the success rate Shin-chan."

"You are insufferable, I hope you know that Takao."

Midorima couldn't make up the things he felt for the man sitting in front of him, it was like he had known him for so long, and even if he wanted to get mad at him, be angry and shove him away, it seems like he cannot. Or maybe he can, he just know he wouldn't give up, he would stick his nose over and over on the things that involved others.

"Ah!"

Midorima blinks when he heard Takao exclaimed. Looking over the other he found Takao smoothing down some sheets of paper on the cement.

"Is this yours?" Takao asked without looking up at Midorima. He could see the papers are music sheets and now they aren't in the best condition after he accidentally sat and trampled on them. "I-I'm sorry, really, I didn't see them."

"Leave it be." Midorima said as he stretched his limbs. He has lost hope with the song, maybe he should just compose again, something that isn't like this. It was stupid to think of the author when he writes the song, of course no one would be able to sing them like this. Songs that were written with emotions are special, it isnt something that anyone could just—

_"You and me_

_Distant wall relation_

_Maybe the problem is me"_

Midorima's eyes widen, he turned toward where Takao was sitting he was holding the music sheets in his hands and his eyes shining behind his eyeglasses. His voice was like the kiss of the wind against a lonely man's cheek, cold, sweet, and refreshing. As if his limbs found a mind of their own, Midorima found himself standing up and grabbing Takao by the arm.

"Come with me,  _now._ "

Unable to answer or question the man from shock, Takao merely followed Midorima.

Midorima practically dragged Takao to the elevator, and into a studio. Takao barely had the chance to ask Midorima what was happening. The man opened the door to a studio, to Takao's surprise he saw a bunch of people inside who all seemed stunned to see them both.

"Get out, _now!"_  Midorima roared much to Takao's surprise.

Everyone seemed to flinch at Midorima's voice and started gathering their belongings. Takao watches with mix feelings, he is still confuse as to why Midorima dragged him in there, or why is he kicking everyone out of the room. Everyone hurries out of the room clutching in their chests their things. When the last person left the room, Midorima closed the door immediately making quite a sound and making Takao flinch.

What is Midorima planning with just the two of them in the  _soundproofed_  room?

"W-What are w-we doing here S-Shin-chan?"

Midorima didn't answer and started going through the items in a corner. Takao squinted his eyes and to his surprise he found Midorima holding a bass guitar in one hand and walking back towards him.

"W-Wha—"

"Come here and stop talking." Midorima said quickly and pulled him to the adjacent door. Midorima opened the door and shoved Takao inside.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Takao asked.

Midorima didn't answer him again and followed Takao in the room. Without speaking, Midorima fixed the microphone to Takao's height and pulled the raven haired to stand in front of it. When Takao was about to open his mouth to ask another question which Midorima guess another 'what are we doing here' he quickly took Takao's wrist and lifted the hand that was holding Midorima's crumpled music sheets.

"This," Midorima said plainly, "I  _need_ you to sing it."

"What?" Takao asked completely taken aback.

Midorima paid no attention to Takao's question and slung the strap of the bass guitar on him. It has been long since he touched a bass guitar, he usually played the acoustic guitar, but he figured that the sound of the bass suited Takao most. Carefully, the green haired musician removed the tape around his fingers in his left hand.

Takao couldn't believe his eyes; Midorima Shintaro is actually removing the tapes on his left fingers? Midorima only remove them when they perform in a big venue, since the parting of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima had  _never_  removed the tape on his hand. When Midorima finished removing the tapes, he let them fall on the floor, he flexed his fingers for a while and adjusted the tune of the guitar before taking a deep breathe.

Then, Midorima strummed, it was calm, quiet almost peaceful strumming, Takao couldn't believe his ears, Midorima Shintaro is playing his guitar in front of  _him_  of all people,  _only_ him. He could feel his heart drumming in his chest to the beat. He couldn't help but feel the tune drawing him in, gently. Takao looked down on the sheets in his hand and he felt it all coming down on him, like it was written for him.

_"Thick shady eerie woods_

_Looking down on me_

_You're making me suffer_

_Veiling most of my face_

_Because I threw mud in heavenward"_

The strumming became more distinct making Takao feel chills run up his spine, it wasn't what the sound that the guitar produced that made Midorima's play different, it was the things that it will make you feel, the chills, the strange  _bliss_  and comfort. The tune reminded Takao of the scenery on the rooftop, like someone singing his heart to a starless sky in a cold lone night, calm but powerful, attracting.

_"You and me_

_Distant-wall relation_

_Maybe the problem is me_

_This place hid the sun_

_Set a fragile vision_

_In my held arms…_

_In my held arms_

_Understanding how affection."_

Midorima looked up from his guitar and watched as Takao held the sheet in front of him, it was strange, how his heart seems to beat erratically, something told him that he  _really_ know Takao. His voice was perfect, it is strong and perfect complement for the lyrics of the song, it was not cold or too warm, it was like the autumn's wind. And there was edge in it, not too dangerous like the edge in Kagami's voice, or too powerful or forceful like Aomine's.

Takao lowered the sheets and his face was now visible, Midorima didn't understand the way his heart seemed to go wild from the sight of the raven haired musician singing the lines to his song, the lines he wrote for the woman he never had the chance to meet. It was strange, he remembers this sensation, it was the same sensation he felt when he read the first manga by T. Kazue. His voice is as soothing as her words, and it shouldn't have been like that… _right?_

_"…before it slips_

_Behind this dark lost green_

_Behind this dark all the…please."_

Takao stopped when the strumming stopped right then, he lowered the sheets and then the most unimaginable thing happened. It was fast, Takao didn't even had the time to react, he saw the most mesmerizing green eyes staring at him completely freezing him in his spot.

Then those naked fingers graced his cheek and cupped them, pulled him…into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is entitled How Affection and was literally sung by Takao--ahahaha no not Takao, as in Takao Kazunari but his voice actor, yep Tatushisa Suzuki and his band OLDCODEX, I recommend the unplugged version of the song!


	19. 91cm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes for all SHAWOL reading this  
> A star has returned home to the heavens.  
> He was a brave and strong man.

Midorima felt his heart made a flip inside his chest as he looked at Takao and his gleaming silver blue eyes. Suddenly he felt like everything had disappeared between them, it was all peaceful all of a sudden, the adrenaline in his body he had earlier from the excitement of hearing Takao in this closed spaced room was replaced with some kind of bliss as he hears his voice. There is simply no other words that he could use to describe the way his voice melted with the music and the lyrics other than  _perfect._

It didn't make sense, earlier Midorima had come to a realization that no one will be able to sing it because it was a song made specifically for someone but now standing a few steps away from him, someone is singing it the way he thought would only exist in his imagination. It was so beautiful that he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe the way his voice felt like the soothing autumn wind whispering against his skin, like a gentle yet strong wind. He didn't know but somehow that feeling of familiarity inside him sprung and screamed loudly inside his head, as if some kind of taste he had before yet he doesn't remember when, like a vague childhood memory.

Midorima had known this feeling, however with Takao there for some reason it was stronger, even truer. He had this feeling the first time he saw Takao grab a guitar and sung in the stage, the first time he looked at those silver blue eyes and saw that fire in there, but this time the feeling was hungrier, the need was clearer. Before Midorima could make sense of what was happening Takao finished singing, and he just felt it, that tingling, itching, untameable need to feel, hold…and  _possess_.

When Takao turns to Midorima with this strange expression that was first a small smile that turns surprise and confuse, the green haired musician felt the last of his rationality thrown outside the window. He saw the small gasp Takao made when he touches his cheek with his fingertips, he looks at his silver blue eyes that turn darker by the enlargement of the other's iris, in a swift motion he lifts his face a bit and all he could think of is his lips, and he pressed his against them and he felt his eyelids dropped itself.

Midorima had never felt this urge before, never with anyone but when his lips touched his, he felt something exploded in his chest, something told him this was right, he is right, Takao is right. Everything felt great, good, blissed. It was pure and quiet, but at the same time it was warm, it was the same drowning feeling he gets when he looks at the other's eyes—the comfort in that danger, that spontaneous at the very right amount, that warmth that was not too securing giving you just enough space to breathe. It felt right even if he didn't know why, why Takao.

He tasted like home.

Midorima pulls away and looked at Takao who was blushing to the tips of his ears. He looked unbelievably different from the usual arrogant and stubborn Takao. He looks utterly, completely vulnerable. Midorima felt his heart skip a beat, somehow a far away voice in his head whispered that this was the face he imagine T. Kazue would have the day they would meet, a shy and docile character.

He loves T. Kazue, he loves the way she writes like a young woman free of the pretense of the society, free to speak her own mind and yet still modest. And yet Takao never was like that. Takao is rowdy, he's the least modest person he had met, he speaks his mind, he never let anyone get to him, he laughs and chuckles like a mad man. But yet…somehow…they feel the same for him, the way he feels for that woman he had never met…why was it so similar to this? Why does his heart race at the sight of him right now?

Takao who always look straight at people in the eyes, is now looking away, with blush painting his face.

"S-Shin-chan I…"

Midorima didn't know what to say or do, he acted from pure impulse. When his mind started functioning again his senses were still confused. He should be repulsed, why a  _man_ , why like  _this,_ but he wasn't. it didn't bother him that Takao is a man, the only thing that mattered right now was the fact that Takao was moving fast, trying to compose himself.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I gotta go." Takao muttered, "I-I  _need_  to go."

Midorima wanted to ask him to stay, to say something but that. But he couldn't. His body seem to freeze, his tongue down his throat, he couldn't move.

He didn't beg, he was never taught to need to ask anyone.

_"You should know, you are a Midorima after all."_

_"You are born in this world with that name embedded in your veins and blood,_ _never_ _beg Shintarou."_

Then he heard the door close. He left just like he knew he would.

.

.

.

"Thank you for coming!"

Collective chuckles were heard as the two high school girls both waved to Furihata who is behind the counter. The brunette smiled shyly at the gesture, he still hasn't get used to whenever someone somehow manages to recognize him. Despite getting their first debut album released in a few days and their first MV recently, Furihata didn't give up his part-time work in a small convience store. After deciding to live away from his family, he had to be independent and earn for himself. Before it was like that, but now staying is due to something more.

"Furihata." The brunette turned towards where the voice came from. He smiled and bowed as he saw the dark haired man standing there by the door. The man had willingly took him as a staff when Furihata in direly needed a job, despite knowing almost nothing about taking care or chores, the man is patient with him. "I'm going out for a while, can you look out for the store until I return?"

Furihata nodded with a gentle smile, "Yes. Count on me!"

The man laughs and waves off as he took off.

When Furihata first took this job it was out of the blue. He didn't think much when he told his parents he wanted to move out. He didn't feel like he belongs with them at all. No one ever knew of him, unlike his parents and older brother they were phenomenal, he is just…him. He didn't excel in anything in particular, he didn't stand out much, average looks, average  _everything_. He felt suffocated trying to fit in, to become  _great_  like them, to be someone he isn't. One day he grabbed his bag and just told them he will be moving out and paying for his own expenses so there is no need to be worried.

The shift was really difficult, he used to have everything within arm's length. But the comfort slowly turned painful.

If he is only an exceptional musician just like his parents and brother, perhaps they would have stopped him that day. Perhaps they would have needed him even more.

He didn't understand it either, why he never came to understand music the way normal people do. He could barely read music sheets, he couldn't understand them like he should be. To him it is just a set of oddly drawn notes, it meant nothing to him. But sound…beats, those made sense to him. Nobody could understand that, nobody…but Kagami and Takao, and now Kuroko.

Furihata's head shot up when he heard the door of the convenience store open.

"Good evening, welcome!" he greeted happily.

However, the words quickly died in his lips when he was greeted by the sight he never thought he would see.

"Good evening."

Furihata felt the air knocked out of his lungs as he heard his sultry voice, he swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes took in the sight before him. Standing there, with hands in his pocket is a young man with beautiful red hair, he is wearing a very expensive looking suit. The man glanced at Furihata with his heterochromatic eyes that glowed under the lights of the store, the other one is red like the color of his hair while the other is gold.

He could wrong, he could be wrong, but…

"Do you have any change?" The man asked as he walked towards the counter with one can of ice coffee in hand. He placed the item on the counter without breaking eye contact with the brunette. Akashi smirks with interest at the brunette. It is definitely that boy.

.

.

.

_A few days ago._

_Akashi sat quietly in the passenger seat of his car. It was an uneventful day at the office, he decided to return to his house instead. He stares absent mindedly ahead, luckily there were no traffic ahead. The stop light turns to yellow and he felt the car starts again, however to his surprise a dark haired man suddenly appeared from the left side of the street and came crossing the streets in a dash. Akashi whipped his head to the other side as the car started to move—there is another one._

_"Oh my—"_

_The driver exclaimed quickly as the figure came straight to cross the street probably didn't realize the change of the lights. The driver felt panic rose to his system as he quickly stepped on the breaks and pressed on the honk._

_BEEEEEP!_

_Akashi for some reason felt his heart raced in an incredible speed as the figure turned to face the approaching vehicle. Auburn brown hair, and wide chocolate eyes._

_"Stop the car!" Akashi found himself exclaiming. He didn't know where that voice came from, usually even at this kind of situations he is composed._

_Luckily the car stopped just right then, almost a breath away from flooring the brunette. Akashi sat inside the comfort of his car watching that sight. He looked frightened which is understandable, however he quickly recovered and turned on the other side of the street before turning towards the vehicle and bowing his head. The brunette jogged to the side and then he turned to the car again._

_Akashi lowered the window of the passenger seat, and just as he expected it the brunette was with the dark haired guy who crossed the street first. He knows them. But instead of dwelling in this fact, something else seemed to bother Akashi…something only about that brunette._

_"Let's go." Akashi said as soon as the brunette faced his band mate._

He looks different up close, Akashi thought. He has average looks but…they were interesting. Akashi placed a whole 1000 ye bill on the counter and pushed them towards Furihata. Somehow his flustered face is really refreshing. Usually people would start making this flirty or trying to look cool in front of him, he reminded him of Kuroko, in a more subtle way. If Kuroko is a white fox this boy is a rabbit, Kuroko cared less of what he is, or who he is, he clearly stated his intentions and opinions because he didn't give a damn who Akashi is, or his family, but Furihata he just simply don't know what to do and that was why he is different and he showed just as that.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Furihata stumbled in his words and stuttered as he turned to look at the cash register beside him. He fumbled on the machine and he even almost hit his head on the small stand next to him and it's unsettling huge cardboard sign. "C-Change, r-right?"

"Yes." Akashi simply said quietly.

He glanced on the clear glass window of the store, across the street the black car waited for him. Akashi had searched this place when he heard the brown haired member of Kuroko's new band which he met on a strange incident actually works in a meek convenience store. It is amusing.

Furihata punched the item first before quickly, albeit slightly flustered, giving the man his change.

"Furihata."

Furihata gasped and almost lost his hold unto the coins when the red haired young man said his name with his chill inducing voice. He turned meekly to the man and found him looking at his name tag.

"Y-Yes that would be me." He muttered as he handed the change to the man counting them one by one.

When the man was able to collect his change he smirks and slid the change in his pocket.

"It was nice to meet you Furihata." Akashi said looking straight at the brown eyes. He took the can of ice coffee and grabbed Furihata's hand and placed it there. "I am… _Akashi_."

_"It was Akashi's plan."_

Furihata felt his body trembled at the man's words. Akashi, this man's name is Akashi…the man who looks like Sei is  _the_  Akashi that Aomine said that day. Furihata pushed the can from his hand back to Akashi's however the man didn't let him and placed both of his hands on the can and pushed it to the brunette's chest.

"I see that you recognize me, I suppose from  _Daiki_ , such lose lips."

"P-Please take your p-p-purchase with you I—"

"You will be spending the whole night here," Akashi said giving a slightly stronger push to the can to Furihata, "take it."

The last words came in a demanding tone, Furihata felt the words die down in his lips when the golden eye of the other seemed to gleam. Then Akashi slipped his hands away and stepped back. With one last glance Akashi smirks at the brunette. His reaction is truly interesting, he seemed to find Akashi frightening and yet he was ready to fight back.

Such spirit.

Just like Kuroko when he left that day.

The defiance made him want to make it submit down to him.

Furihata felt an invisible hold in his throat die as Akashi left the store quietly.

He felt his legs suddenly turning into jelly and losing all its strength. He looks so much like Sei, but he isnt like him. They were different, Sei would never…Furihata bit his lower lip as he pressed to himself the can. He doesn't understand. What is that man trying to accomplish? Is he trying to look for something to destroy Kuroko like Aomine said? Is he trying to do this by getting at him?

If that is the case then why would he do this? Furihata reluctantly looks at the can in his hand.

_Bzzz_

_Bzzzz_

Furihata set the can on the floor and reached for his phone in his pants' back pocket. Looking at the screen and the caller ID he quickly pressed the answer button.

"Takao-san?"

_"Furi."_

Furihata raised an eyebrow at the tone of Takao's voice, he sounded like someone died, which he hope is not the case.

"Takao-san are you alright?"

_"No."_ Takao mumbled from the other end of the line,  _"Can I stay the night with you?"_

"Eh where are you?"

_"I'll wait for you by your house."_ Takao mumbled.  _"Thank you."_

Without a warning Takao hung up causing Furihata to stare at his phone. Takao doesn't sound like his usual self which itself is weird. Takao is always a jolly ball of energy, he is always the one who everyone held into for support, today is strange and different. Something clearly did happen.

Looking back at the can in his hand Furihata quietly decided to keep this for now. Until Akashi's plans is clear, he would just place it on the side.

.

.

.

_Tip,_

_Tap,_

_Tip_

"Takao-san?"

Takao raised his head from his folded arms to look up at the familiar voice. He tried his best to smile at Furihata as he sat there behind the brunette's apartment door. Fortunately even the corridors to Furihata's apartment have a heater—though were still weak, which means it is still cold.

"Sorry for calling you this late." Takao said as he pulled himself up in his feet. The raven haired bassist dusted his pants before bowing his head to the owner of the unit.

"I-It's alright." Furihata replied with a shy smile.

The brunette wondered why would he be waiting here at this hour, sitting alone in the cold of this night. Takao looked gloomy and strangely flushed, he doesn't see drunk though. And knowing the raven haired musician he would never come to Furihata if ever he is drunk. Something clearly is wrong.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Furihata apologized and fumbled on his keys before unlocking the door. Takao stayed quiet behind Furihata as they step in the apartment. It was quiet and just the right size for one occupant.

Takao had only been in Furihata's house a few times, he rarely asked to stay over people's home, especially when they live with their parents, he felt like a burden, but right then he knew he could use some peace, some kind of comfort from someone who he knows would listen. Though he knows the best option is Kuroko, he understood that the other is probably dealing with something big, especially after the revelation Aomine and Kise brought to him a few days ago. Furihata is great listener too, and with that said he found himself dialling his number and going straight to the brunette's home after  _that._

"Sorry for the intrusion." Takao muttered as he took off his shoes and followed Fuirhata to the living room.

The unit hasn't change since the first time Takao took a step in it. The living room is clean with a single wooden table in the middle and a simple coffee brown couch. The walls are painted white, free of anything posted in it.

"Would you like some juice, maybe water?" Furihata asked taking Takao out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah…thanks, anything would be fine."

Furihata nodded and quickly went to the kitchen. The brunette left his coat on the counter and opened the fridge to bring out a pitcher of water. His curiousity was escalating by the second, he turned to peek at Takao in the living room and found the raven haired musician sitting quietly in the couch, his eyes vacant and possibly dazed. He has been spacing out since he got in the room quite often, it was never his trait.

When Furihata fetched the water, he quickly returned to Takao and handed him the glass.

"Have you called your sister?" Furihata asked. "She might become worried."

Takao nodded as he looks at the glass in his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Furihata asked.

Takao didn't respond and instead took a sip of the water. Furihata sighs and took the space next to Takao in the couch. The brunette noticed the slight trembling in Takao's hands, his lips were quivering as well.

"I-I'm not sure." Takao said. His voice almost breaks when he said that. The raven head placed the glass on top of the table and covered his face with his hands.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Furihata asked.

"I-I must be dreaming, t-there must be something wrong with my brain, m-maybe I-I fell asleep sometime I—"

"Takao-san I don't follow."

"Shin-chan kissed me!"

Furihata was totally silenced, lost for words at the revelation. He closed his mouth and found Takao's ears were bright red obviously flushed. By Shin-chan…does he mean…Furihata recalled only one person Takao calling with that pet name, and that was during Aomine's Live, Midorima Shintaro, the emerald green eyed percussion instrument prodigy of the Generation of Miracles. Furihata was suddenly struck by confusion at Takao's reaction.

"You like…Midorima-san, right?" Furihata asked.

It was not a secret, though Furihata bet Kagami doesn't know, that Takao has always idolized Midorima Shintaro. He knew how Takao developed this huge love for the guitars after seeing one live performance of Generation of Miracles with Midorima who was playing a bass guitar then. Ever since then, Takao did his best to be able to learn to play the same instrument, he wanted to be like him, surpass him perhaps. He likes him.

So the question is, why does Takao Kazunari who was kissed by the guy he idolized for so long be in such a mess that he is now, and by a mess meaning an  _ugly_  one. Usually people would be giddy, happy, boasting that the guy they thought they never would have made to look at them just kissed them, but that isnt the case.

"Y-Yeah."

"Then why are you sulking?" Furihata asked completely confused. "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

Takao pulled his hands out of his face and looked at them. He blushed as he remember the brief kiss that felt like a thousand of years' worth, and how long his lashes looked up close, behind those glasses. Takao could still feel the warmth of that bare hand against his cheek, it was painfully, uncharacteristically sweet.

"I-I don't know." Takao answered honestly.

He felt as if his heart was going to explode that moment, it felt like a dream, it was just simply too good to be true.

"I-It has to be a dream." Takao said as he pulled his legs up on the couch against his shoulder before hugging them.

Furihata looked at Takao, he always looks so strong. Of them all, Takao was always the one who took the rational step, he is always the one who spoke for them because he is the only one who could put himself in the calm when everything is going south, but right then Takao looked so simple, so…scared and fragile.

"Is that why you thought you'd run away instead?"

Furihata asked, the words slipped from his lips fast even making the brunette shock of the words coming from himself. The brunette blushed at his boldness that was unusual of him.

Furihata had met Takao in the university, Takao was unlike Furihata who people liked a lot. The raven head is always out-going, he knows almost everyone and greets them with a smile, nobody has ever been able to piss Takao Kazunari before. People liked that Takao, he is friends with everyone, carefree, good-looking and talented. But the deeper someone looks at him, the more they understand that those traits were merely his skin. Inside, he is different—sensitive and cautious.

Takao never dated anyone before, some women found it unfair that Takao never took any confessions seriously. At first Furihata thought it was simply because he had high standards for a lover, or because he idolized and liked Midorima Shintarou so greatly he wanted to find his own version of him, but soon Furihata realized why.

Liking someone, or learning to love them is like giving other the ability to hurt you, and he never wanted that. That was why he chose to love Midorima Shintarou instead, an unattainable light far from his reach, and so he wouldn't have the trouble of ever having to deal with his feelings thinking it would be impossible because the other would  _never_  love him back. Most people use that thought to ran away from what they truly feel, they would love someone that they know would never truly love them back or look at them to save them from the pain of what  _real_  love is. They wouldn't be hurt that way because they think that person would never see them anyway. And that was why Takao decided to run away instead.

"You're right." Takao muttered. "I…I'm scared…"

Furihata sat there and decided to listen. He thought it was for the best.

"I-I just don't know what to do!" Takao exclaimed. "One second we're alright, t-then…that happened. H-He shouldn't go around kissing people, dragging them and all. D-Does he know how much people likes him, he shouldn't toy around people's feelings, treat it so simply like that."

"Did he tell you it was nothing?"

Takao pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Then how did you arrive at that thought?" Furihata asked. "I-I don't mean to be rude, I-I mean, Takao-san had always been the wisest among us but…shouldn't you perhaps waited for him to say something, or asked him at least?"

"I'm scared." Takao mutters. "I'm just…I'm so scared to know. I know love…I write about it, and what I write…those are lies. People don't simply get what they want. Life is not a shoujo manga Furi, and that's not how it should be, b-because people are unpredictable. The same lips that kiss you may be the same lips that would tell you one day they don't love you anymore. That's just how it is, and that is how it should be."

Furihata stared at Takao quietly. He looks like a simple man with fears in himself, insecurities. Unlike the usual man he shows, full of confidence and all smiles, this Takao is different.

"Sometimes…you don't have to be hurt to be scared." Takao added. "Sometimes you see it, and it scares you, you don't want to be like that, you see others suffer it and it scares you."

"But aren't you hurting right now as well?"

Takao stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Furihata. The brunette is looking at him with eyes filled with concern for him.

"It doesn't have to be now," Furihata said smiling a bit at the other, "maybe give yourself some time."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

_"Flight 341 New York-Tokyo has arrived."_

Breathing in the air of the airport, the raven haired young man welcomed himself to the place where his family originated. Long ago, his father and mother decided to leave the country and migrate to the states where he was born and where he grew up. Sometime, he got a career as a photographer and a part-time model.

Wearing a simple white shirt under a black dress coat paired with a black fitting jeans, the young man pulled his luggage behind him and quietly looked around for the familiar face—

"Muro-chin?"

Turning around Himuro Tatsuya smiled as he was greeted with the sight he had missed for years.

"Atsuhi, it's been a while."


	20. Shutter Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo you probably been asking, where's the AkaFuri?  
> Worry not my luv *grins*

_I want to learn to play the violin."_

_Turning around to face him, the faceless woman tilted her head in the side. She had a beautiful flowing red hair and beautiful scarlet eyes that could not be compared to any woman._

_"_ _Why the sudden interest with the violin?" The woman asked kindly as she walks up to him, a small smile decorating her plump lips._

_"_ _Mother likes to listen to the violin, I will learn it and I will play it for you. All of your favourite pieces."_

_The woman chuckles at the child's answer._

_"_ _Of course."_

_It was the first time he decided to do something for someone, the moment he was born he was told that he was to inherit a massive amount of fortune and big company that had been passed almost throughout the generations of Akashi, all the things that he was taught were all 'necessary' and as to be expected of the young man next in line after his father, he didn't need to anything for anyone but himself, but for his future and the name of his family. However there were things that he cannot simply obtain, things that he cannot change, that even with the fortune, the popularity of their family could not help, his mother is slowly dying._

_Nobody really knows when, it was a sickness that could take her anytime, any day, any second, no doctors could do anything about it, they said it was embedded in her the very day she was born, like a ticking bomb. She never showed despair or regret though, she always smiled and did things as if nothing were amiss, unlike his father who had pulled himself out of everything to escape the time ticking and titling unfavourably. One of the things that she loves is music, mostly the violin; she would play it in her room as she reads her books quietly._

_Akashi Seijuuro developed this strong desire to play it for her himself._

_"_ _These is Furihata-sensei, she would be teaching you how to play violin from now."_

_Akashi bowed his head politely at the woman before him. The woman bowed back, her short brown hair was cut right below her chin, and the left side tuck behind her ear showing her features. Her eyes were average but it screams of confidence and intelligence, she stood straight with hands behind her._

_"_ _It's a pleasure to meet you Seijuuro-sama."_

_Akashi nodded. "The pleasure is mine, sensei."_

_The woman smiles, "You seem like a fast learner, let's get on with it, shall we?"_

_The lectures were held in a house of the lecturer, the woman and her husband were known for teaching music to children, children who later grows up to be prodigies in music. In a few weeks, Akashi was able to quickly learn the instrument and several pieces, it was faster than any kids which somehow does not make the teacher surprised at all saying she expected it the moment the boy stood in front of her. In that week, Akashi learned a lot about the woman as well, the fact that he has three children as well, the eldest son who is studying in a middle school nearby, the second eldest daughter who studies in an all girl's school and the youngest son whom he had not seen yet._

_Akashi is a very observant child, he had seen many times during the course when the two children would come in from school, they greeted the woman by kissing her cheek and excusing themselves later, he had seen the two in numerous occasions, but never once did he saw the youngest._

_"_ _Is he sickly?" Akashi asked as he flipped through the music sheets. "Is your youngest son like my mother? Is he not allowed to go out too?"_

_The woman was completely taken aback by the question, "How are you able to say so?"_

_"_ _You have three kids, but I've only saw two."_

_The woman chuckles, "How observant of you." she said crossing her arms over her chest, "My youngest son is home-schooled. He's about your age. Maybe a few years younger than you."_

_"_ _Why?" Akashi asked looking up, "Is he sickly?"_

_"_ _No." she replies, "He's different from his siblings and he usually gets bullied."_

_Akashi pursed his lips saying no more, it wasn't his business in the first place._

_However, he was unable to find himself at peace with the thought and the mystery identity of the youngest son of his teacher, especially after strangely feeling that somehow he is being watched. It was a bothersome feeling as if somehow from afar, someone is looking at him, observing._

_Then, one day it happened. He was late to for the lesson due to a guest arriving at home, when he arrived at his teacher's house he went straight to the drawing room but before he could even open the door his fingers retracted from the knob. He could hear the faint sound of the violin from the room, he closed his eyes and listened to the soft music. Strangely it was very well for someone, he assumed it would be his teacher but a large hand was placed in the knob making the scarlet haired boy look up and find his teacher there with a frown in her face._

_"_ _Excuse us." She said before quickly opening the door and opening it._

_Everything happened so fast that he barely heard or remember the words his teacher said, he didn't see who it was until the woman pulled the figure out of the room. Akashi remembers soft brown locks of a lanky child as he was pulled out of the room._

_However somehow it bugged him not knowing who that child was. Every second of the day as he play the violin he wondered if he is the source of that starnge feeling of being watched. Why was he not allowed to be in that room?_

_Sighing, Akashi finally gave up and lowered his violin._

_"_ _I know you are there, come on in."_

_Akashi heard a squeak before the door which was slightly ajar opened slowly. Turning around Akashi was confronted with a sight he felt he had been waiting for so long for some reason. It was a small boy, he was wearing a gray sweater and brown shorts, his hair looked like a luscious shade of chocolate, his cheeks were dusted with pink from embarssment._

_"_ _W-What were you playing?"_

_Akashi blinks, "Sound of an Angel." He answered, "And who might you be?"_

_Beeeeeep!_

"Akashi-sama."

Akashi stares at the white ceiling above him. He frowns, for some reason he dreamed of that again.

"It's time for breakfast."

Akashi heard the familiar voice of his house maid from behind the door. Akashi sat up and ran his hand through his hair, it has been long since he dreamed of that, he barely remembered the last time. It felt like pieces of him were trying to fit itself in him just like that brown haired boy, memories of his mother, things that wasn't supposed to be there-

"I'll be there." Akashi answered.

-Things that he doesn't remember anymore, Akashi threaded his finger on the side of his head where he can still feel the scar under the thick scarlet locks.

.

.

.

Arriving at the location, Kagami squint his eyes. It was a shady place for a photoshoot with all honesty, it looks like a place where members of a gang would assemble if not because of the big lights, monitors and busy people running back and forth. The walls were full of graffiti and it looked barren and abandoned which it probably is. He could hear a faint sound of water dropping somewhere.

"Is it even safe here?" Kagami asked knowing Aida would be standing behind him.

"Of course!" Aida answered quickly with her usual smile, the very same smile she wore when she told him how they would film the first part of the music video which made Kagami flinch.

"I just hope there would be no falling debris or fire involved."

Aida chuckled and playfully smacked Kagami's shoulder, "Nothing serious!"

Kagami felt a sweat slid down his neck at her tone. Somehow whenever Aida Riko smiles he felt as if she is planning to feed them to the sharks or something like that, he wondered how Kuroko had managed the mental torture of working for her.

"Ah Kagami-san!"

Kagami turned around to find one of the assistant running up to him.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

Even after the release of their music video, he still felt awkward with people picking clothes up for him and fixing his hair, unfortunately these things cannot be helped or so Aida said. The female assistant chuckles and reached up to the color of Kagami's button up plain dark red dress shirt and started unbuttoning three of the buttons. She carefully let the material fall open to show more of the tan skin underneath before patting the black suit jacket.

"There!" she exclaimed happily looking at her work before turning Kagami to face Aida, "What do you think Aida-san?"

Aida's eyes practically sparkled and she raised both her thumbs at the assistant, "Good job!"

"What do you think Kuroko?" Aida asked making both Kagami and the assistant gasped upon realizing the person which is now standing next to Aida.

Kagami felt the blush in his cheeks creep up to his ears as Kuroko stares at him with his huge sky blue eyes, he didn't even hide the fact that he really is staring and thoroughly looking at him. Kagami felt embarrassed for the two of them.

"It looks more like Kagami-kun's style." Kuroko answered flatly.

"Right?!" The assistant said proudly. "I actually based his looks with Aomine-san's kind of style, like American-street style."

Kuroko nodded, "I see the similarities."

"I-I'm nothing like that Aho-mine!" Kagami barked back.

Kuroko stared at him for a whole minute before raising a hand over his lips before letting a quite scoff.

"I heard you little shit!" Kagami growled angrily.

Aida caught Kagami's by the arm and tried to avoid him crushing Kuroko with his abnormally large hands. The comical scene made the staffs stop for a second to watch the two like oldd married couples bickering. Since their interview for their first MV, people had obviously found the lead vocalist and the guitarist odd closeness. People usually stop to just watch them make fun of each other, mostly Kagami of himself as he breaks into a screaming hot headed mess.

"Are they always like this?" One staff asked out of the blue as she watch Kagami's futile attempt into grabbing Kuroko and landing a punch at him.

"Always." Both Furihata and Takao answered awkwardly.

The who were standing a few feet from the scene smiled at themselves, somehow this had become a routine whenever they arrive to a new location with new staffs. People found it strangely comical that the two were so close yet they seem to love to make the other look like utter mess in front of the staffs. They are both awkward without the other, quiet and shy but when put in the same room they were like repelling forces.

"Come on you two, calm it down." Aida said as she tried to push Kagami out of Kuroko's sight. "You two are like sexually frustrated teenagers who are always at it!"

This made the two finally stop with blushes decorating their faces. Kuroko quickly glanced away while Kagami tried to say something which ended up in cut short words or two or three syllables barely understandable. The whole staffs laughed at the two's immediate reaction and went back to finishing the set.

As Takao and Furihata approached the group, Aida pulled her phone out of the pocket of her slacks and read through it.

"After this shoot you have an interview with a magazine on your up-coming album, I bet you know the drill, right?"

"Yep." Takao answered as he stood next to Kuroko who still seems a bit uncomfortable. "You okay there?"

Kuroko nodded before composing himself and looking up at Aida as she read through the schedules for the day. After the shoot and interview, there will be a small break before the recording for the third song in their incoming album which may take the rest of their days.

Recently, just as predicted, Hikari no Ou is gaining popularity due to Kagami and Takao—both seemed very charismatic in the interview making the group a point of interest for many people. Their music were very popular as well in both gender groups due to the content and the genre. It also helped that they made a subtle connection with Kise and Aomine.

"So today's theme for the photoshoot would be something like mafia themed." Aida said pointing at the wall. "Something like dangerous but gorgeous."

"I-Isn't it a bit girly—I mean  _gorgeous_." Furihata said awkwardly.

"Aida-san means  _elegant._ "

Kagami's heart stopped at the sound of the familiar voice echoing in the empty building, bouncing in the walls like a nostalgic tune. His heart clenched tightly, he could hear the soft sound of a pair of shoes against the concrete. For a brief second he found his childhood memories flashing before his eyes.

"Ah, welcome back to Japan, I haven't formally greeted you have I?" Aida said smiling at the new comer. She gleefully ran to the person as she clapped her hands together. "I'm sorry for requesting you, I've always admired your skills in photography."

"No matter." The young man replied smiling. "Are they your new talent?"

Aida nodded before gesturing to the four young men behind him. "These are the members of Hikari no Ou."

Kuroko stared at the man, he is tall, very good physique accompanied with flawless skin and very beautiful pair of eyes. His smile were very beautiful as well, Kuroko knew this kind of smile, a smile that is very used to the camera just like Kise, definitely a model. He wore a simple white shirt paired with a black cardigan and ash gray scarf loosely around his neck. Takao is the first to bow his head greeting the photographer, then Furihata and Kuroko both bowed. When Kagami remained with his back facing the photographer, Kuroko found himself curious of the other's reaction.

"Everyone, he will be your photographer today, this is Himuro Tatsuya." Aida said.

The name made Kagami flinch, he definitely felt his lungs fall down in the pits off his guts. His hands unconsciously clenched from the overflowing mixed feelings of hearing that name again. He would never forget, not ever, that voice.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"We'll be in your care." Takao answered politely.

Himuro smiled but it quickly fell when he found the tallest member still had his back.

_"_ _Long time no see, Taiga."_

Aida raised an eyebrow, she tried to dissect the words having very poor English verbal skills herself. However, unlike her, Kagami immediately understood those words, and he turned to face the other with thee expression of complete indifference.

_"_ _What are you doing here?"_ Kagami's voice were laced with anger and frustration.

A smile spread across Himuro's face making Kuroko somehow angry, it is obvious that Kagami is not feeling very welcoming about his presence and yet he had the nerve smile, it is either that he is insensitive or he's simply provoking him.

_"_ _You haven't change at all have you?"_

Kagami felt a punch landed in his guts at that word, he felt an influx of bitterness filled him.

"Let's just get this over wi—"

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami felt the invisible heavy cloud around him quickly disperse as he felt Kuroko's eyes at him. Turning to look at Kuroko he saw the sky blue eyes staring at him with an expression he can only read— _Calm down_. Kagami felt his fist unclenched and for some miracle he found himself breathing normally again.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagami mutters, "Let's start."

Kuroko nodded and turned to Aida who stared at the two incredulously. Nobody could ever calm Kagami down as fast as Kuroko Tetsuya could do, with simply calling the other's name it automatically sends some kind of calming effect to the other, like…

_A dog and it's master!_ —everyone thought in unison as Kagami walks towards the set alone.

After gaining his composure, Himuro turned his eyes towards Kuroko. He is just like as Murasakibara described him, small stature, stoic expression, blank stare, blue eyes and fair skin. Himuro smiled, at first glance he looks very cute but when you look at him for so long your eyes get bored of it despite the beautiful features, making your eyes easily lose sight of him. He could be photograph alone and yet fade into the background. He would be an ideal subject alone, someone needs to cast the attention for both of him and the other.

_Cling_

"Can't you take that off?" One of the assistant went to Kuroko as she fixed his hair. Himuro's raised an eyebrow at the question. "It may reflect the lights and make the shots blurry."

Kuroko raised a hand to his chest and pulled something inside his shirt making Himuro's eyes widen.

"I'm very nervous around the camera; this…it makes me calm. I'm sorry." Kuroko answered politely.

"Oh, like a lucky charm?"

Kuroko nodded.

Himuro couldn't believe his eyes, he would know that item anywhere, he would know even if it would be mixed with the thousand others that look exactly the same as that cheap accessory. It was the ring he and Taiga bought when they were children, Himuro raised his hand to touch the same accessory underneath his scarf. He could still remember the very day they got that accessory.

_Kagami Taiga, he had his whole life planned ahead of him. His family has a good business going on, his future is served in a silver platter. People like him were usually untouchable, the no-nonsense type of people, but Kagami Taiga is nothing like that. Simple, bashful around girls, average middle school kid._

_"_ _Aren't you nervous?"_

_"_ _Of?"_

_Himuro stopped in his tracks and pointed at Kagami, "Of taking over your dad's business I mean."_

_Kagami cocked his head to the side, adjusting the strap of his guitar in his shoulder, "I don't think that's what I would like to do."_

_Himuro blinked in confusion, Kagami started walking ahead._

_"_ _You don't want to take over your Dad's business?"_

_"_ _Nope."_

_"_ _Why?"_

_Kagami stopped and grinned at Himuro, "I want to go back to Japan!"_

_"_ _J-Japan?" Himuro was completely taken aback at the revelation._

_"_ _Yeah! Then I will make a band and we'll become the number one!"_

_Himuro's eyes widen at Kagami's announcement, he felt so little in the face of Kagami's determination._

_"_ _Then me too!" Himuro exclaimed, "I'll be in the entertainment industry, a-and we'll meet there!"_

_"_ _Really?"_

_"_ _Really!"_

_That very same day, they bought matching rings, they would see to it that they would become just the person they aimed for. It was a promise to each other that they would defy the stereotype of the society and become what they really wish for, not what people wanted them to be._

"Himuro-san it's time."

Himuro blinked and found himself pulled back into reality. Everyone were starting to gather, Kagami was standing in a corner with Kuroko talking to him possibly some idle talk as they seem both relaxed. The raven haired photographer and model can't help but wonder what on earth is Kagami's ring doing with Kuroko? And what does he mean it is a lucky charm? Did Kagami purposely gave it to Kuroko?

An idea sparked in Himuro's head and he walked towards a seat and removed his scarf, he placed the material on the chair's arm before walking towards his equipment. Taking a deep breathe, Himuro tried to picture in his head the kind of shots he would want to see, if he was the fan, how would he want to see them, what would be the most beautiful shot to take so that all of them will have their own corner without having them look disengaged.

Opening his eyes, Himuro smirked and walked towards the group.

_It's show time._

.

.

.

"Kuroko-san you can't be photographed behind Taiga."

Kuroko felt a needle prick him every time Himuro would call Kagami in his first name, he found himself turning around and staring right at Himuro every time he would say the other's name. He is starting to feel as if he is truly trying to provoke them. Kuroko stepped away from Kagami and switched places with the taller male.

Himuro nodded and without a warning stepped close to Kuroko's personal space and took him by the wrist before pulling him a step away from Kagami, he then positioned Kuroko slightly facing sideways. The sudden close proximity made Kuroko stiffen and quickly took a step back, colliding with Kagami's chest.

"Oi!" Kagami found himself immediately raising his voice at Himuro.

Himuro's eyes widen at the younger male's reaction. His hands automatically flew up in the air showing his hands off the teal haired male in defense.

"K-Kuroko's not very good with touching all of a sudden Himuro-san." Himuro heard Aida said from the back.

"Oh…Oh uhm…" Himuro didn't know what to say, is that really true, because he is currently looking at Kagami holding Kuroko's upper arms. "I-I'm sorry. I'll warn you next time."

"I-It's alright." Kuroko muttered as Kagami let go of him. Kuroko bowed his head and went back to the position Himuro placed him into.

Himuro continued putting everyone in their spot. Strangely, he had never seen Kagami act like that before back in the states, he wondered iff the years they have not seen each other had changed the red head. Did he lose track of the time after all years? Did the Kagami Taiga he knew…did he disappeared just like he feared?

"H-Himuro-san."

Himuro gasped as he found himself holding Furihata's wrist a bit too hard. He quickly retracted his hand and apologized.

"Are you alright?" Furihata asked in a whisper.

"Yes, maybe the jet lag finally caught up with me." Himuro answered with a smile.

Furihata smiled back politely before nodding.

Himuro stepped back and stood behind the camera looking at the scene. Kuroko stood a step ahead from Kagami facing slightly sideways but not enough to half his face from the camera but enough to show the depth, behind him stood Kagami facing sideways almost identical to Kuroko's position, beside him stood Furihata while on Kuroko's side is Takao holding a fedora in his right hand.

"I want you guys to create your image in this one, no one can have the same pose as the other, but you can't move from that point, do you get me?" Himuro said reaching for the camera slung around his neck. "Kuroko-san could you lower your head a bit, then look at look at the camera."

Kuroko fidgeted a bit, his eyes started blinking due to the lights around them.

"It's just Tatsuya." Kuroko heard Kagami whispered behind him. "We're right behind you, it's okay."

Kuroko nods and took a deep breathe before lowering his head completely.

"No, just a bi—ah." Himuro almost gasped when Kuroko raised his head just a bit that his bangs created a slight shadow framing only around his eyes, enough to create a sense of fierceness to his character. "T-That exactly!"

Himuro raised his camera and started giving out instruction. Takao tilted his head a little and smirked, just like his usual cocky smile. Furihata looked glanced away as if ditracted by something, his eyes and face devoid of all possible emotions, while Kagami pressed slightly against Kuroko his eyes piercingly stares at the camera. Himuro raised his hand to for the countdown before giving a thumbs up for the cue.

Himuro retracted the camera but instead of finding the shot satisfying he frowned.

"Can I get a ladder?"

Everyone blinked at Himuro's request.

"W-What?" Aida askded.

"I don't think this shot has the best angle." Himuro said showing the picture to Aida. "I think it would be better if this was taken at some height."

"Oh, I understand." Aida nodded and raised her hand to ask for a ladder.

When the ladder came along, the same scene was shot but this time with Himuro standing close and his camera slightly angled in a way it looked as if they were being photographed from a height above them yet not so high enough. After the first shot, Himuro pulled the whole staffs to another set change, this time in the empty and abandoned hallways of the building.

.

.

.

"Great job Kuroko-san."

Kuroko stopped and turned to face Himuro who is coming towards him with his model smile. Kuroko bowed his head politely and muttered a small thanks to the other.

"I was really amazed when I heard from Aida-san that you weren't well with the cameras." Himuro said, "But you were totally nailing it!"

"Thank you for the compliment, this…is not the first time I've done a photoshoot, despite my issues with the cameras I'm actually a veteran with facing them." Kuroko explained, "If there is anyone you should be complementing it would be Takao-kun and Furihata-kun…Kagami-kun as well."

"Are you pushing me away?"

Kuroko who was about to reach for the water bottle in the table stopped and found himself frozen in his spot, was he…unconsciously being hostile to Himuro?

"It must be your imagination." Kuroko said feigning innocence, as he was about to reach down to the water bottle, Himuro took it faster than he could. Kuroko found himself frowning at that. He turned to face the photographer without masking his expression.

"You have a very nice profile, the camera actually likes your small face, its delicate and very youthful." Himuro said as he slowly uncapped the bottle, "however, it's not something that last in people's memories. People would easily get tired of your face, that is why you cannot be any good investment in any series."

"I've known that." Kuroko replied.

"You will constantly need Taiga." Himuro said before putting the uncapped water bottle down the table next to Kuroko, he took a step close to the teal haired male staring right at his blue eyes. "But that's not the same for him, right?"

Kuroko's eyes widen at the other's words, his hands trembled at the fact. He is right, just like Aomine, Kagami could actually function without him, right now perhaps Kagami hasn't noticed this because he is still polishing his talent, but in time, Kagami will be a lot more than he is right now, he will learn what he really can do, and when that time arrives…

"No."

Himuro found himself backing away as he heard Kuroko's answer. He stared at Kuroko, his blue eyes were filled with determination, his hand was clutching the pendant of his necklace.

"He won't leave me, he will stay I know." Kuroko answered. "Because I have something that he values a lot, it's our collateral. I won't run away, and so he won't as well. If I would run he would follow me, surely, because I have something that is important to him. He swore to me, he swore in this ring."

Himuro felt his limbs all froze.

_"_ _I swear on this ring that I will become Japan's number one band vocalist! And when that happens, you will become America's number one male model!"_

"If you'll excuse me." Kuroko bowed his head and quickly left.

Himuro found himself standing alone there, a small smile spreading across his lips.

_"_ _Kuro-chin? Kuro-chin is different, you'll hate him and at the same time you'll like him."_

Himuro chuckled to himself, to hate and to like, it really is what he would make you feel, he may look frail but that is merely his skin because he has a tough core. He may look like a simple coal, but inside his tough as a diamond. If you need want to cut through him, you need to be as tough as him. Only diamonds can cut diamonds.

Turning around Himuro stared at Kuroko and his retreating back, his trust in Kagami is unbelievable. He smiled and turned to the camera slung in his neck, he previewed the first photo and he found himself smiling, even without words he could see the way Kagami had pressed and overlapped a part of his arm to Kuroko's, even without words he can see how big Kuroko meant to Kagami, possibly way more than what Kuroko think of.

.

.

.

Everyone gathered close to the laptop, Himuro assessed each shot. The first shot had a great angle with Kuroko looking slightly towards the camera, almost glaring while Kagami seemed to be secretly gazing up on the camera, his eyes fierce glowering at the camera, the intensity of his eyes were captured in that shot, Furihata meanwhile looked mysterious in his pose, as if he is hiding a secret, meanwhile Takao standing next to Kuroko looked like a sly trickster with his smirk. Clicking on the next shot, everyone gaped at the shot, the shot was taken from a lower angle tilted upwards showing Kagami's bow legs and his long limbs and his intimidating height. The second shot was taken with all of the four members walking with Kagami walking in the lead, his black jacket was thrown over his shoulder while his other hand is in his pocket giving the air of authority, next to him to his right and walking just a few steps behind is Kuroko who is plainly walking his eyes devoid of any kind of emotion, his eyes were glowing though from the stray light seeping from the open hallway where the photo was taken. Beside Kuroko just a few steps behind him, Takao could be seen holding a hand over his lips hiding a devious smirk, his eyes glinted with mischievousness, right across him is Furihata holding a fedora in his head as if he was fixing it.

"I think I love this one!" Aida exclaimed.

"This is my personal favourite as well." Himuro said. "This shows everyone's diverse character without isolating them."

Himuro clicked the third picture, it was Kuroko standing side by side with Kagami with Kagami running a hand through his hair and Kuroko's hands right in front of him and fixing the black gloves. Aida hummed and clicked next, it was Kagami sitting in one of the crates saying something Kuroko who was sitting staring at Kagami before Himuro could click next Aida stopped him.

"I don't remember that one." Aida said as she retracted her hand and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't either." Kuroko said as she peered at the shot.

"That one a stolen shot." Himuro said before turning around to face them.

"A what?" Kagami askes raising an eyebrow at Himuro.

"A stolen shot." Kuroko supplied, "It's a candid shot, a picture wherein the subjects don't know they are being photographed."

Himuro smiled widely and clapped his hands, "Wow, you really are impressive!"

Kagami groaned at Himuro's exclamation, he found Himuro's constant complements to Kuroko irritating. From the start of the photoshoot Himuro seemed to have not taken his eyes off Kuroko, it was getting irritating, not to mention his constant compliments even if it was uncalled for, he doesn't compliment Takao or Furihata as much as he does to Kuroko.

Himuro turned to the computer and continued with the photographs, the next one is Takao and Furihata sitting on a ledge, with Takao facing the camera while Furihata is sitting sideways his head turned towards the camera. The next photo is Kuroko sitting on a crate with Furihata standing behind him, to Kuroko's left, Kagami stood facing sideways towards Kuroko with arms across his chest and his eyes towards the camera, standing across him is Takao his hands in his pocket, his lips were not smiling bit his eyes were.

"These are today's best shots." Himuro said before turning to the rest of the group.

"I love all of them!" Aida exclaimed, "Especially the second one, I think it's a great cover for your first album, what do you say?"

Takao nodded, and turned quietly to Furihata and the rest of the band.

"I think we all look great there." Furihata said agreeing with Takao.

"I…I think so too." Kuroko answered.

Himuro's smile visibly widen at Kuroko's answer making Kagami frown. The lead vocalist didn't hide his anger and sighed audibly.

"What about you Kagami?" Aida asked.

"Do whatever you want." Kagami said before turning around and quickly leaving the scene.

"What's with him?" Takao asked raising an eyebrow at the other's strange behaviour. "He's been tense all day."

"I'll talk to him." Kuroko quickly said and followed Kagami.

Aida smiled at the sight of Kuroko following Kagami to a corner. Kuroko had always been used to standing in a corner and watching people leave him; he had always stayed in the same spot whenever people would leave him. He never once dared to leave that comfort zone; he always feared rejection, until Kagami came to him. Perhaps he no longer fears to be rejected, or perhaps he just knows Kagami won't slap his hand away.

"They argue a lot but when things happen the first ones to pull the other out of the pit is the other." Takao muttered.

"What a strange bunch." Himuro found himself saying out loud. "Their actions speak louder for themselves, even the camera can hear it."

Both Takao and Furihata raised an eyebrow at Himuro's statement. Behind the photographer, in the screen of his computer, the candid photo of Kagami and Kuroko talking flashed.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami stopped and turned with eyes filled with a wild emotion that Kuroko could not put his finger on, however his chest tightened as a flood of memory filled him. The last time someone looked at him like that was back in Teiko, Aomine stepped back, his knuckles were bloodied, it was the incident after he punched Haizaki—

_"_ _A-Aomine-kun if you were suspended I—" Kuroko pulled himself back from saying that word, it meant completely giving Aomine everything to hurt him. "Aomine-kun if you get suspended Akashi-kun will have to cancel all the performance and I—"_

_"_ _I don't need you anymore." The words felt like hot concrete pouring and tearing his very skin, Aomine turned to face Kuroko, his eyes were glowering, looking down on him. Yes, that was the truth, he is nothing without Aomine, but Aomine could conveniently decide if he needs him still. "The only one who can beat me is me."_

Kuroko felt his tongue roll back to his throat, his words died back in tongue and his mind went completely wiped out. His body trembled at the memory.

"Did I do something…to upset you?" Kuroko found himself saying. It was not really what he wanted to say, however it somehow just slipped out of his lips like an automatic response. He wanted to scold himself for reeling back to the person he was years before Kagami arrived. He knows Kagami is unlike Aomine and yet…

_"_ _You will constantly need Taiga. But that's not the same for him, right?"_

Kuroko felt his body trembled at the words echoing in the back of his mind. What a hypocrite, he thought to himself. He said he would believe in Kagami but right now he was just making a comparison.

Kagami's eyes widen when he saw Kuroko's head lower, he noticed the slight trembling of his hand. What does he mean by something he did to upset him? Kagami opened his mouth to say something but found no words escaping them. Somehow, that question didn't seem to be for him. Slowly his raging emotions was replaced by concern for Kuroko.

"Oi, oi, are you okay?" Kagami asked as he lowered himself down and grabbed Kuroko's upper arm.

Kuroko quickly looked up at Kagami upon hearing the other's voice. The expression his face held earlier were no longer instead it was replaced by an expression he remember well, it was the very same expression he held when they first met, when he pulled his hood over his head took his hand before running away from the eyes of the rest of the world.

"Oi, are you alright?" Kagami asked, "Are you feeling sick again? Do you need some break?"

Kuroko felt a wave of relief in his whole system— _he's different, he is Kagami-kun._  That is right, this man is not Aomine, he may act like him someties, he may smile just the way he used to, but Kagami's hands are warmer, his eyes never looked away from him. Kagami saw him,  _just_  him.

"Yes." Kuroko answered, "I'm alright."

"Y-You…You scared me!" Kagami exclaimed before letting go of the other, sighing Kagami run his hand through his hair again. "W-What's with that expression anyways?"

"You were upset." Kuroko stated plainly. "I thought I said something."

"It's not you, okay." Kagami said sighing.

Kuroko frowned, "If you are going to pull on some cliché movie line on me I would leave the band."

"Wha—That's going to far!" Kagami exclaimed despite knowing the latter part of the statement is not true. "Besides, what cliché movie line are you saying?"

" _It's not you, it's me."_  Kuroko said sighing, "I've heard that line in movies too many times."

Kagami pulled away, "The hell are you watching in your free time, Kuroko!"

"You didn't answer my question though."

Kagami sighed, "Tatsuya."

"What about Himuro-kun."

"He fucking pisses me off." Kagami grumbled.

"But isnt he your  _surrogate brother_?"

Kagami found himself chocking of the air he is breathing, he whipped his head towards Kuroko in utter shock.

"He is wearing the same necklace." Kuroko said pointing at the necklace Kagami gave him. "When he removed his scarf I noticed it, it's identical. And Kagami-kun said this necklace is given by your surrogate brother, and for some reason you happened to know Himuro-san."

"You knew from the start, huh?"

"No. I realized it later on, I observe Kagami-kun."

Kagami chuckled, "What are you, an FBI agent?"

"No, just a band member."

Kagami groaned, that was obviously a rheatorical question, but yes, of course, Kuroko doesn't know that. Kagami sighs, turning around Kagami found a large black box behind him, the taller male quickly decided that it was a good place to sit on.

Sighing Kagami peered behind Kuroko where Himuro stood looming over his laptop, he is talking with their manager. He didn't know if Himuro took the job knowing Kagami is one of the members, or was it all simply a coincidence? After all those years, for some reason he thought that he had been alright now with Himuro's sudden disappearance but now that he is standing here in front of him he felt all those years of questions nagging at the back of his head.

_Why did you give up?_

Kagami didn't understand, Himuro went a modelling school after middle school, he told Kagami that he will do what it takes to reach for his dreams, just like Kagami would. That was why even in secret, even despite his father's reluctance, Kagami practiced his passion with the guitar. But suddenly, just one day, Himuro was not there anymore.

"Something happened." Kuroko concluded, "Between you and Himuro-san before you went here."

Kagami nodded putting a hand over his face, "He was the one who gave me that ring, it was supposed to be a promise ring."

Kuroko found himself reaching for the pendant.

"He said that we'll be the best in our fields, we'll conquer and get those dreams no matter what." Kagami explained, "He said he'll go to some modelling school and that's why he will be away. I was scared to do it alone, I was never the type to be good with talking to people anyways, he said that with that ring I'll never be alone, that wil be him watching me going every step of the way, and I will be the one he would wear around his neck so even if it was tough there he will get by remembering that we  _have_  to see each other once were the best."

Kuroko pursed his lips, he remember the day when Kagami placed that necklace around his neck, it was their first performance, he was shaking terribly frightened to his bones that Kise would look it at him waiting for him fail miserably, then Kagami gave him that ring and he thought that even without looking back at him, he knew he was there. Perhaps it was what Kagami felt all those years.

"But…he left you know." Kagami continued. "I still somehow cant forgive him for leaving without a word. Why did he give up?"

"He's still a model Kagami-kun, and now a very well known photographer."

"He gave up, he promised me—"

_Ah,_  Kuroko thought to himself, looking at Kagami it finally made sense, Kagami is frustrated because he thought Himuro would be with him, going all the day to fulfil their dreams. He is upset that he gave up and left the modelling school.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called his name making Kagami quickly stop from his ramblings. "You need to understand Himuro-kun's reasons as well. Have you ever tried talking to him?"

Kagami glanced away, "No."

"You are upset that he gave up on your promise but there must be a reason, he wouldn't be wearing your promise ring if it meant nothing for him." Kuroko said. When Kagami didn't look at him the teal haired musician sighed. "You still believe in him, don't you?"

Kagami clenched his hand into a fist.

"That was why you never threw this necklace away."

"I don't want to hear more excuses, anymore."

Kuroko shook his head, the teal haired musician removed the necklace from his neck and placed in his hand, the ring that gave him strength to face what he had gone to fear for years, it is time to return it to person whom it truly belongs to.

"Have it," Kuroko said before putting them around Kagami's neck. "When you hear Himuro-san's words you will be the one to decide if that ring still holds any meaning."

Kuroko stood back and stared at Kagami, he suddenly felt so vulnerable without the ring around his neck, it was like returning Kagami that huge chunk of his soul that he loaned to Kuroko. He felt as if he just pulled out a piece that made him whole for a while, back to the person who owns it, and he even gave that person the option to throw that away. He could never have that part back for all he knows and yet he took the risk. He could barely see the bottom but he leaped.

As Kagami stood holding the necklace in his neck Kuroko felt his heart hammering in his chest.

He gave Kagami the power to throw him away, to let go of him.

"I'm going back, wait here."


	21. Future Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS! To those residing in the Philippines I would like to invite you guys to join me and my friends at Yuri on Ice Convention(YOICONPH2018), BORN TO MAKE HISTORY FAN GATHERING this March. We will be there as the JuiceColoredCo. and you can see tons of fanmerch from yours truly, you can choose from the wide varieties of our art prints, tote bags and stickers! You can even ask for commissions from our traditional artist!   
> You can see my sample works in my IG @littlekisa or you can follow us and give us some love on Facebook just search in JuiceColoredCo. and follow that lemon with awesome shades!!!!

" _You are wasting time!"_

_Himuro flinched at the harsh words, lowering his head meekly, the raven haired young man pursed his lips as the older man before he continued pointing out his mistakes. He could hear his co-workers whispering about. It made him feel incredibly small._

" _You are wasting that face!" The man exclaimed loudly making Himuro feel small. The man pointed at the screen of the laptop, he couldn't say anything, his hands look incredibly awkward holding his partner. Himuro bowed his head apologizing for the umpteenth time._

" _If you continue this, you better find another career!"_

_Himuro bit his lip, nodding and accepting the man's fury. The older man angrily threw the developed photos at Himuro._

_It was nerve-wrecking, Himuro knew what he was doing wrong when he sees it in the camera, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Nobody would help him, it was a battle he should win for himself. In the modelling business, unless you are popular, being loved by the camera is not enough. In a world where only the greatest stood, he was merely a spark, a very tiny light compared to the massive suns next to him._

_The raven haired model felt a buzz in his pocket, he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and found a familiar name flashing in the screen. He opened the mail, he culdnt help himself but envy his friend and surrogate brother. It was a photo of Kagami holding a brand new bass guitar grinning widely. Underneath the attached photo was his caption—_

" _Dad finally let me have a guitar! He said he'll think about my plan on going back to Japan, isn't that nice?"_

_Its only been half a year and Kagami had already found his place in Japan, a couple of kids from Japan agreed on taking Kagami once he returned there and form a band. With Kagami's talent and his father's influence he could easily fit in anywhere, so unlike him. Sometimes he would wish that he is born like him, he has the talent for his passion, and the world is so ready to see him._

_With trembling hands Himuro found himself wanting to find a hole and hide there forever. He told Kagami they would meet someday, having their own places in the industry, but that seem like a stupid idea now._

_._

_._

" _Eh, h-he doesn't speak English?"_

_Himuro blinked as he was taking off his jacket, the familiar studio seemed a bit too packed. The raven haired model steps into the studio and found everyone having some kind of meeting._

" _Oh, Tatsuya's here."_

_Himuro bowed his head greeting everyone. As he approached the circle of people, one of their female models nudged Himuro's shoulder calling his attention._

" _Did you hear?"_

" _What of?" Himuro asked._

" _We're going to have a guests today at the studio." She said as the group continued discussing. "They'll be using the studio for the shoot, I heard it's a real huge star in fashion back in Japan."_

_Himuro blinked, "Japan?"_

_The girl nodded, "And he doesn't speak English!"_

_Himuro smiled awkwardly._

" _Hey, Tatsuya can you speak Japanese?"_

_Tatsuya raised his head meeting the gaze of their handler, "Oh…uh, yes. A remember some."_

_Everyone gave a relieved sigh, "Oh god, thank you!"_

_It wasn't until two hours when the guest came. Everyone wanted to see what a top model in Asia would look. However, unlike them, Himuro was simply nervous to meet whoever it is. Someone of the same nationality as him and yet having much difference with him. He wondered, he must be dreamy, really smooth skin, youthful face and everything that he isn't, like everyone else were._

" _Welcome!"_

_Himuro heard his handler greeted the party. The raven haired young man quickly bowed his head remembering the formal greeting in the Japanese culture._

" _New York is a very busy place." A man said, his thick Japanese accent obvious with every stresses of the word._

" _I'm William, and welcome to our studios, as agreed you may use may use the facilities as much as you deem necessarily." Himuro's handler said with a voice he would only use in business. "And this is our talent, he's name is Tatsuya Himuro and he can aid you if there is anything that confuses you, he speaks Japanese and English so worry not."_

_Himuro raised his head to meet the man's gaze but he found himself looking instead at the tall man standing behind the man with the thick Japanese accent. Purple hair tied in a lazy ponytail, strong jaw and broad shoulders, perfectly toned biceps can be seen under his plain white shirt. He was wearing a denim jumpsuit that looked haphazardly put together. He looked frighteningly handsome._

" _Nice to meet you Himuro-san." Himuro blinked out of his reverie and smiled as soon as he could before taking the offered shake of hands._

_Himuro spoke in Japanese soon saying he would be assisting them as much as he could._

_As he led the party to the studio where the lightings and backdrops were being arranged, he could feel the intense stare of the six feet giant behind him. He didn't know if he is merely curious or he found something interesting about the back of his head._

_When everything were explained thoroughly, the shoot started. The staffs started completing the backdrops, the lightings were adjusted while the lone photographer stood in the corner switching his cameras. Himuro curiously stares at the photographer, he had never been able to look at them this long. The man raised the camera at a random spot before clicking, he pulled away looking at the screen and chuckling at himself._

" _Eh! Mr. Murasakibara y-you're not ready yet!"_

_One of the female assistants called, turning to the scene Himuro found the six feet giant walking out of the dressing room wearing a white button up that was left open showing his fine physique and a pair of brown pants._

_Himuro blinked as he found something odd about the model, he wasn't wearing any footwear._

_The purple haired model continued to ignore the calls of his personal assistant, he was frowning and it made everyone flinch as he pass. The assistant walked towards Himuro with a heavy sigh._

" _He's so stubborn." He heard her say in English. Himuro smiled awkwardly, it does seem like the purple haired model is thick headed, Himuro had seen lots of his likes before. "He needs to wear these shoes!" she said as she showed them to Himuro._

_The model turned and found the model standing in a corner getting scolded by his handler, but it doesn't seem like he is listening at all. Looking at the model, Himuro found himself liking the fact that he isnt wearing any footwear. He looks raw and very dominating._

" _I think it's alright." Himuro found himself saying._

" _Huh?"_

_Himuro pointed at Murasakibara, "I think he looks fine that way."_

_The assistant's eyes widen before shrugging her shoulders dejectedly, "I don't get you Japanese."_

_When the shoot started, it was obvious that the model is not into it. He looks utterly bored, his posture is too relaxed as if he is ready to collapse any time. With his hair tied, showing so much of his expression made it even harder to conceal. Himuro couldn't help but cringe each time the camera clicks. He have so much to offer and yet he won't try to even do it correctly, he is obviously doing it on purpose._

" _M-Murasakibara-san p-please cooperate with us!" His handler exclaimed in Japanese, he sounds like he is a dying squirrel._

_The tall haired model didn't respond, he merely continued looking like he's dead on the inside._

_Finally Himuro had enough of it, he walked towards the spot where the model is standing making everyone stare and fear for the raven haired young man. The taller model stared down at him, glaring. Himuro stared back in a second and frowned. Without a warning he raised his hand reaching behind Murasakibara's head._

_Pluck!_

_Everyone's eyes widen including the purple haired model. Himuro stood there holding the cheap rubber band that was used to tie the other's hair. The purple strands fell gloriously, hiding half of his face. Himuro didn't utter a single word when he tucking the rest of the hair in the other's ear, showing his perfectly shape jaw. Himuro then suddenly reached to the other's belt making everyone gasped, Murasakibara's handler was about to move to stop the raven haired model when Murasakibara turned to glare at him, he raised his hand telling the man to stop._

_Everyone stared as Himuro undo the belt and unbutton Murasakibara's pants, enough just to show a bit of the taller model's expensive underwear. Then the model stepped a bit and looked at the taller male from head to toe._

" _There." Himuro said in Japanese, before nodding._

_Himuro gasped as he heard the whole room gave him a round of applause. Murasakibara looked at him with lazy eyes but he didn't seem unsatisfied. When Himuro stepped away, the handler gave him a thumbs up and was grinning like a kid. Himuro nodded and bowed his head._

_He didn't know what came into him, it just didn't seem like the model to be so clean and prim, he looked so suffocated in the way they want him to stand. Somehow it just clicked in him, and when he looked at him it was like he saw how he would look at the camera, how the light would shine in his face._

_Raising his head, Himuro couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the tall model. He looked like a very strong, so dominating and powerful, he looked like a very wild force. He couldn't help but felt awe at the sight especially when he stood there staring at the camera with half of his face hidden with his hair, his lips shaped perfectly and his muscle were almost see-through from the thin white button up._

_All of a sudden he wanted to photograph him._

_._

_._

_._

" _Okay let's have a 30-minute break!" The photographer said in Japanese._

_Himuro found himself taking a very long sigh. He wasn't part of the shoot but it felt extremely tiring to look at, there were like four closet change, then numerous changing of poses. Since Himuro's interjection, there had been no problem. Himuro realized why he is a top model, it wasn't just his height, it was also his physique. He had this natural manly-air whenever he projects._

_It was so unlike him._

_Meanwhile he needed to build up some kind of character, aside from his facial features he practically shines nowhere close to this man, he doesn't have much muscles, he looked a bit too prim for a woman's magazine, too old for teens magazine._

_Sometimes he just envies people who are born with the talent._

_Sometimes people like Murasakibara made him feel as if this is not where he should be._

_Himuro blinks, he found a shadow looming over him, as he raised his head up he found a pair of violet orbs staring right at him and a hand inside his pocket._

" _What the-!" Himuro was about to step back but instead the large hand inside his pocket prevented him. Before he could push the other away Murasakibaras other hand placed itself in his back and pulled him close. Himuro's face flushed red, what the hell was this guy thinking?_

" _Ah."_

_Himuro blinked as the other removed his hold and hand in his pocket showing a candy his hand that was previously inside his pocket._

" _T-That's…" Oh yeah, he had that candy in his pocket, it had been a habit of him that whenever he get's this strange bothersome feeling in his stomach when he gets nervous he would eat a candy to stop it._

_Without saying anything the giant unwrapped the candy and ate it in front of Himuro like a small child. The raven haired model stared incredulously at the other. When the model finished the sweet he turned to look at Himuro staring at him for a moment._

" _You have good eyes." The tall haired model said in Japanese, even his voice was filled with boredom. Himuro didn't understood what the other meant until—_

" _Why don't you try holding a camera sometime?" he said in perfect English._

_._

_._

_._

Himuro licks his lower lip as he scan through the photos. He studies the features of each subject; it was very rare to have so many interesting angles for each of them. Kuroko is like a kind of youthful-prince-like features, soft, prim and yet his eyes were so blue that it could seem too cold sometimes, like a rough edge of a blade, meanwhile Kagami is like a blunt enemy, when you see him, you can quickly sense the danger in him, he had this street-style kind of features, a bad-boy image, and there was Takao, he looked mischevious and playful and yet he had the kind of face that is definitely not too  _sparkly_  but not something you would also completely forget easily, and Furihata, he had this very mysterious air around him despite his reserved attitude. It has been a while since he had photographed a band.

Before Himuro could click next on his laptop he felt a presence standing next to him.

"I need to talk to you."

Himuro raises his head to meet the gaze of the crimson eyes of his surrogate brother.

"You're not mad?" Himuro asks pushing his seat a bit so that he could face the taller male.

Kagami doesn't answer instead he turns and walks toward a corner. Himuro sighs before leaving his desk and following the other. He spots Furihata and Takao speaking with their handler in the other side of the floor, Kuroko was slowly walking towards the group never sparing Himuro or Kagami a look.

Kagami stops just right at an old ruined window. The taller male crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why are you here?" Kagami asks as Himuro stands before him.

"Your handler requested that I take the photos for his new talents." Himuro answers.

Kagami narrows his eyes at the other, "Did you know that I was one of them?"

"Yes."

"What's your intention?"

Himuro sighs, "Why do you think I have some underlying motive?"

"Don't bullshit with me."

"I'm not." Himuro said, "I wanted to see you, how long you've gone and the people you are with?"

"You're not my mom."

Himuro purses his lips before turning towards the ruined window before them, despite the dirt accumulated before it, he could still see the faint sight of the road outside the building.

"Why did you leave?"

Himuro knows he would ask that.

"I just have to." Himuro answered his voice almost close to a whisper.

"You promised me that we—"

"I envy you." Himuro said cutting Kagami, he turns to look at Kagami in the eyes, he wants to say this to him for so long. "You could fail and you can return to America, and it will be alright again. But I don't have that privilege. I wanted to be a model but it was hard, and if I fail where will I go? I slowly realize what we thought then, those things, those were illusions. Those aren't true, being a famous model, a number one band…those are for kids."

"What the hell are you spouting?!"

"Let's just face it, I'm not like you."

Kagami is taken aback by the words from the raven haired photographer. His face lose its calm mask, all that is left was his obvious seriousness on the matter. His eyes are staring right at Kagami.

"Even how much I try, I just won't be as bright as you. There are numerous truths in this world, one of them is  _this._  I won't be  _famous_  as you put it, I could only do much."

Himuro stares at Kagami, the other is obviously hungry for an explanation, but truly there was nothing he could say. It is simply because he knew it wasn't where he fit, he thought that was his dream, once he thought becoming a famous model is everything, once he thought he would be happy then, but he realized it wasn't.

"Becoming an adult, I realize it is not just becoming a model, becoming an adult I realized life is not a bed of roses. That's not where I belong Taiga, and I just…I just had to leave."

_._

_._

" _What…what are we doing out here?"_

 _The purple haired model stared at the Himuro with his usual bored eyes, wearing a dark fitting pants paired with white shirt_   _and a dark violet baseball cap Murasakibara stood in the sidewalk of the busy streets of New York. For a moment Himuro was inclinded to think the other didn't understand him._

" _You don't have work, Muro-chin?"_

_Murasakibara asked in Japanese. Himuro was afraid to admit he rarely get any shoots, he decided to avoid answering the question and kept his silence. It's only been once that he met with the tall Japanese model, and they didn't even had a proper conversation then, he wondered where he even got his name—he already had given him a nickname._

" _I need a favour." Murasakibara asked in his native tongue again. Before Himuro could answer, the taller haired male pulled his rucksack in front of him before rummaging and producing an expensive sigital single-lens reflex camera. Without saying anything the six feet model quickly placed the item in Himuro's hands._

" _W-What?" Himuro asked completely confused. "W-Why are you giving this to me?"_

" _Come with me, take pictures of me."_

_Himuro raised an eyebrow, "I-I don't understand, y-you have an assistant I—"_

" _I'll pay you, just do it."_

_Himuro didn't know what to say then, normally people would not give you an expensive camera and tell you to take pictires of them in the streets of New York, not especially a high-paid model like Murasakibara. However, he was dead serious then. At first it would be Murasakibara who would stop in the middle of the street and tell Himuro to take pictures of him. He would stop and let the other take a picture, he would pose just the way he feels like it. But as more photos were taken, Himuro didn't realize Murasakibara had stopped telling him when to take pictures, he would be the one to do that, he would point at angles he looked perfect in. He didn't realize he was starting to enjoy himself._

" _What do you think?" Himuro asked as he ran towards Murasakibara._

_The raven haired model showed the preview of the photo to the other with a smile he probably wasn't conscious of._

_However there was no approval or rejection from the other, Murasakibara merely hummed making Himuro turned his head towards the other. Instead of looking at the camera, the other was staring at him, studying him with his beautiful violet eyes._

" _Muro-chin looks nice."_

_It took a second before the word registered in Himuro, making the other froze in his spot with embarrassment painting his cheeks red._

" _W-What are you saying, I-I was asking you h-how I did and—"_

" _The camera…loves you."_

_Himuro was taken aback by those words. Someone once told him that when he was young, they said that the camera loves him, now another person told him that but he wwas sure they meant two different things. The camera loves him, he turned to look at his shots on the screen of the camera examining his own photographs._

" _I think taking pictures suites you too."_

" _But I…I want to be a model."_

" _I didn't say you should stop." Murasakibara said lazily, "I just think you're better at finding where something and someone looks more beautiful in. Muro-chin has good eyes."_

_Himuro pursed his lips holding in that camera with trembling hands._

" _That camera…that's my payment for today. Think about it."_

.

.

Himuro shakes his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to leave. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you sooner. I know you would be mad at me."

Kagami nods. This is his reason, the one Kuroko told him about, it pains him that somehow Himuro had changed his view in his dreams. It was like Himuro left the dreams of his childhood to face something else. For some reason it felt like Kagami cuts himself off from the man he once called brother, completely. It feels like saying goodbye.

"How about you, don't you have enough of your child's play?" Himuro asks.

"Child's play…"

"Your father probably sees  _this_  as a child's play, a phase, when do you plan on doing something real?"

"Is that what you think this is?"

"Why isn't it exactly what I think?"

Kagami clenches his hands into a fist, "No."

"No?" Himuro asks raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest, "Playing family with them, pretending to be all nice and chummy. You have a life back there in America, you could have  _everything_  you want then, but you left because of  _this_. You still are a child  _Taiga_."

A child? Was all his dreams just as he said merely a child's play? Looking at Himuro right then with all seriousness painting his face he remembers his father when he left, he looked at him with concern, he asked him if it was what he really wanted and he said yes. He nodded then and gave him a ticket to Japan, as Kagami was about to leave his father's office he was stopped when he replied;  _come back when you're done playing._

The person who he once thought of whenever he would feel all the anxiety that performing in the crowd entails is the same person standing in front of him now telling him  _this_  is merely a child's play, a phase, a naïve delusion. Kagami gripped the metal accessory trapped in the palm of his hands, hard enough that the metal dug in his skin.

"You can always come back to America."

.

.

.

Aida finishes briefing the three for the interview, this would be their first magazine cover interview. Even Aida herself felt nervous, Kuroko was never asked for a magazine cover before, the teal haired artist usually declines any offer if there ever was.

"Alright, that's good to go." Aida says, "Just relax, and have fun I guess."

"We'll do our best." Takao answers.

"Just tell Kagami what we talked about, okay?"

Takao nods.

Aida smiles and turns away running towards the staffs.

Furihata fishes his phone from the pocket of his pants to check the time, the interviewers would arrive in less than an hour. It isn't their first interview but it doesn't mean they were less nervous, Furihata could feel his palms sweating. Furihata turned to Kuroko only to find the other looking utterly pale.

"Kuroko-kun?"

The said musician raises his head to look at Furihata.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you feeling sick?"

Kuroko shakes his head unable to answer verbally in fear his voice may betray him.

"You seem pale." Furihata said making Takao look at Kuroko with concern.

"Do you need to rest?" Takao asks.

"No." Kuroko answers meekly. "I'm alright."

Takao was about to say something when Kagami starts storming towards them. Takao didn't know what to make out of the other. Something told the raven haired bassist that Kagami is angry despite the blank expression on the other's face. Kagami stopped and turned to Kuroko. No words is said between the two but somehow Takao felt as if a small conversation is happening without him or Furihata noticing.

Kagami takes a deep breath and walks towards a corner, Kuroko blinks and turns to where Kagami came from, Himuro was still standing in the corner, with his head hanging low and a hand over his ear with a phone. Kuroko didn't need any more words, he bows his head to Takao and Furihata as he excuses himself silently before following Kagami.

"You're still upset at him." Kuroko starts.

The truth is, Kuroko's heart is hammering loudly in his chest. He could barely trust his voice not to crack. He wondered what Kagami and Himuro talked about. The fact that Himuro said those words to him didn't help appeasing the teal haired musician. Himuro held Kagami in the way Aomine once held him, the power the raven haired musician have over Kagami is immeasurable, at to what extent Himuro could make the other listen is a mystery.

Kagami turns to face Kuroko, raising his clenched fist at the other. Kuroko instinctively raises his hand with his palm facing upwards.

"What?" the teal haired musician couldn't help but mutter the word as Kagami places the necklace with the ring in the other's hand.

"We're you worried?" Kagami asks.

"A-A bit…I thought you would want to…return with Himuro-san…he is your brother after all and he seemed very important person to you." Kuroko said honestly as he looks down on the necklace. There is no use hiding anything to Kagami. Even if he didn't tell him, the other would know one way or another. Pursing his lips, Kuroko remembers the first time Kagami gave him that necklace, ever since then it became his reminder that he is not alone, that Kagami would be with him no matter how much he messes up. "I thought that after hearing his reasons…you might want to return with him."

"Throw it."

Kuroko raises his head, eyes wide in shock at Kagami's words.

"Between my future with him and  _you_ , it's obvious which one I would chose."

Suddenly the world stops. Kuroko stares at Kagami's crimson eyes, his heart is beating so loudly he couldn't even begin to think where he should start his sentence.

Himuro Tatsuya is Kagami Taiga's surrogate brother, they probably spent longer years together than every hours he spent with Kagami these past few months put together, and yet this man decided to threw that away. Normally people won't do that, that's really not how things work, he didn't understand why would Kagami Taiga do that, why Kagami would chose  _him,_ a broken, sad, pitiful excuse of a human life.

"I…I don't know what to say." Kuroko said finally. He didn't know what he really felt like then, happy, thankful, confused, or awed.

"You don't have to say anything."

Kagami walks pass Kuroko.

He stops and looks at Furihata and Takao turning towards them a giving them a small smile. No, this is not a  _child's play_. This has become his home, this is where he know he belongs. Maybe it is different from Himuro, maybe for others this is nothing but merely a game, but for him, this dream, this is his  _everything_.

Would he want to go to America? Yes, but not  _now,_ not until he could take the whole band with him in an official out of the country tour, when their band's name would be flashing in the electric billboards in the biggest streets in America, not without  _them_.

"Let's get back to them." Kagami said with a smile.

Kagami waits for Kuroko's answer but none came, raising an eyebrow, the lead vocalist turned only to found the spot where Kuroko stood earlier empty.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

A sigh.

Midorima stiffen as he looked at his mother smoothing his tie. He found himself stopping his own breathing. The dark brown hair of his mother shined in the light of the room, it has been a while since he was this close to her.

"It's very normal that you are nervous." She started, "However, what I still do not understand is why you agreed all of a sudden."

"Isn't this something you've wished for a very long time, you don't sound as please as I thought you would." Midorima replied.

Stepping back Midorima's mother drew her lips in a thin line, she is wearing a very beautiful and expensive black dress, a silver shoal around her thin arms. She looked confused and concerned, unlike his father who was very uptight, Midorima's mother had always been open with her emotions.

She shook her head and gave his son a gentle pat in the shoulder before turning away. His father stood in the corner speaking on the phone. The man, a doctor, stood there wearing an expensive suite with his green hair turning slightly gray with age that was neatly brushed back. He look more excited that Midorima would ever be.

"Shintaro, it's time."

Midorima nodded as his father spoke.

"Are you ready to meet you fiance?"


	22. Darling

_Six Years Ago…_

_Midorima stares at his father blankly after blurting out the news to him. His mother whipped her head at his father with wide eyes._

_"I-I wasn't informed of this." Midorima's mother said at her husband. "What do you a fixed marriage—with our son to your colleague's' son. Don't you find that absurd?"_

_"No." His father said completely complacent. The man calmly took a sip in his tea. "They don't have to like each other, it's just in papers anyways. Later they could take on a mistress."_

_"Oh god, no!" His mother exclaimed, "That is just…"_

_"It's good for business, it's good for both our families."_

_His mother stared at his father with a worried look. Then at Midorima, she sighs and decided to keep quiet._

_"Everything is agreed, what do you say Shintaro?"_

.

.

.

"It's nice to formally meet you Midorima-san."

Midorima stares at the person sitting in front of him, he looked obviously from an affluent family. Red hair and blue eyes, his bones structure clearly states he isn't a pure-blood Japanese. A sly smile painted his lips, as he quietly took a sip in his drink. There was no one else in the reserved dining room aside from the two and a waiter standing quietly in the corner. The two's family had given them both sometime alone saying it will be good if the two would have some time alone.

"You don't seem very ecstatic as I imagined." Rei said as he quietly placed his glass in the table. Rei Suzuhara is the second son of Suzuhara Fumihiko a doctor and director of the Suzuhara Pharmaceuticals. It is not a surprise that they know each other, after all Miodirma's father is a doctor and the director of a private hospital. "I thought you are finally convinced."

"I am."

"You don't look like that at all."

Midorima sighs, "I am not just comfortable about  _this_."

"Oh about our  _gender,_ you mean?"

Midorima looks at Rei, "Why, you aren't?"

"I'm fine." Rei answers shrugging, "Though I must admit I have someone in mind."

Miodirma flinches, his eyes darted towards his own wine glass where he could see the faint mark of his lips in the lid of the glass. Someone…in mind,  _huh._

"I saw that." Rei said as he leans in the back of his own chair looking Midorima in the eyes. "Don't tell me someone broke your heart and that is why you are here?"

"Do not be stupid."

Rei laughs out loud without reserve, "So what is she like? Your co-worker?"

"That is not your business—"

"Oh, so…it's one-sided, huh?" Rei said with a sad smile, "I somehow….think I understand that."

Midorima blinks at the other, suddenly he sounded serious. His expressions fell, his sly smile faded.

"I don't know if you know the person I like, you probably do, I mean show business is a small world. That person probably doesn't even know I exist but…what would it be like if that person knew me, would that person like me?" Rei laughs humourlessly. "I might never know, but you know what, we can help each other right?"

Midorima furrows his eyebrows at the Rei, "Help each other?"

"I'll make you forget about  _her_ , you help me forget too."

Midorima's lips tremble. He stares at Rei and saw the seriousness painting at the other's eyes. His whole body froze for a second.

Did he really want to forget?

Forget Takao.

"I understand."

Rei smiles, "That's good to hear. It's good that we understand each other's motives and—"

"I just hope you're not asking me to find affection on you." Midorima said in dead seriousness. He stares at Rei. Even though normally people would call this kind of person as charming, Midorima did not see much on this person. A beautiful face, yes, but nothing beyond that. It was like taking a sip of water, it was nothing but plain, bland. Though it looks tempting, sparkling and clean it was nothing beyond that.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Midorima stood outside the dining room. He sighs and reached to loosen his tie around his neck. Though it was short, he felt as if the dinner with Suzuhara Rei lasted for a whole year. Though he couldn't deny the fact that he is ultimately the only one to be blamed of his current demise, he couldn't help but want to blame something—or someone. He could feel his chest tighten thinking of a certain brunette. His mind was plagued with his smiles and the brief taste of him.

" _You wrote this?"_

_Midorima stares at his handler, the man's eyebrows were creased as he read through the crumpled sheets of papers. The man came to Midorima's house after the animation staffs called him the night before complaining about Midorima raising his voice at them and coming up with nothing._

" _For a shoujo manga?"_

" _It's no use." Midorima answers. "Just leave i—"_

" _You've become obsessed." The man said with a frown. Midorima raised his head to meet with the man's eyes. "It's the brunette wasn't it?"_

_Midorima didn't answer, his mind reeling quickly at the man's words. Obsession. Was he obsessed? He felt his heart skipped a beat when an image of Takao smiling and grinning at him flashed at the back of his mind._

" _Obsessed…" Midorima said as he chuckled humourlessly. "Why would I—"_

" _Then why write a song for him?"_

_Midorima blinked at his handler._

" _I didn't…"_

" _Don't play dumb." The man said putting the papers in front of Midorima on the coffee table. "Ever since you've met that guy back at the party, you started having this constant concern about their band. You never cared this much before. Don't pretend it's for someone else, you can fool many…but not me, I've seen people write songs about people, I know one when I see one."_

Midorima sighs as he run a hand through his hair. He wanted to run away from the drowning feeling of his obsession to Takao. It was right, since then, since he saw him play and sing he had become unconsciously obsessed with Takao, an obsession he tried to supress with his admiration for T. Kazue. He had convinced himself that Takao merely fascinates him as a musician, which is not entirely untrue, he finds him a very talented person, however it really doesn't end there, it was the way he said he believes in Kuroko that day, it was the way he carries himself, it was his laugh, it was his eyes… It was all of  _him_.

He tried to mask it, to deny it, but it was slowly becoming painfully obvious.

Midorima's lips quiver as he remembers the expression of shock and panic in Takao's face when he kissed him. Of course he would be surprised. He respected and looked up at him only to see him like that. He should be thankful that Takao did not say anything in the media about it.

But he needed to get him off, he need to stop, he need to swim and get to the shore before the sea that is him drowns him completely.

"Midorima-kun we need to talk."

Midorima flinched at the ice cold voice. Turning to his side he found Kuroko Tetsuya with his huge blue eyes behind a thick framed eyeglass. Midorima steps back unsure if he is hallucinating or he's really seeing the teal haired musician.

"It's really me."

Midorima suddenly feels the urgency to smite Kuroko for giving him a mini-heart attack.

"What are you doing here?" Midorima asks completely surprise with Kuroko's presence.

"To see you."

"How did you even know I am here?"

Kuroko turns his head towards the hallways, a faint collective noise could be heard.

"There are a bunch of media and news networks outside broadcasting you and your sudden plan of  _engagement_." Kuroko raised his hands in the air and made a quotation mark as he said the last word. "How can I not know? Also Kise-kun said he saw you come here with your family, he said he heard the news."

Midorima raised an eyebrow, Kise is in the same hotel as him, what is he doing there anyways? Also he thought they had kept it private, he doesn't remember telling anyone aside from his handler.

"We need to talk." Kuroko said before taking Midorima's wrist and dragging the taller male out of the hallways.

.

.

.

Midorima raises an eyebrow as he watches Kuroko lock the hotel room's door with a keycard. He doesn't strike him as someone who would be spending a day in a hotel suite. Also with his current clothes he doesn't seem like he came from this room. He looks like he ran from somewhere else to there, but then why would he have a keycard to the room.

Midorima turns around checking the room. In the middle of the room is a single king size bed, a black and navy blue sports brand duffel bag lays on the chair of one of the corner close to the window, and a white knitted scarf folded neatly on top of the coffee table.

"Whose room is this?" Midorima asked as he turns to face Kuroko.

Kuroko calmly slips the keycard in his pocket as he walks towards the taller male, "It's Aomine and Kise-kun's."

Midorima's mouth gaped at the information and quickly raised a hand to wave dismissal at Kuroko, "No, don't even say a word, I don't want to know what happens here and why  _they_  are here."

"They were kind enough to lend this room for a while." Kuroko said simply, "Also it was Kise-kun who informed me."

"That blonde sticking his nose to other's business like always."

Kuroko frowns, "I want to speak with you privately."

"We don't need to talk about anything."

"We actually do." Kuroko answers back firmly. Midorima felt an invisible hold in those eyes, the sudden fierceness reminds Midorima of a certain red haired musician, he felt small at those piercing gaze. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Why did you decide to agree with the engagement set by your parents?" Kuroko asked. Back when the Miracles were still together it was not a secret that Midorima's parents, especially his father is very persistent on the matter but Midorima turned it down every time. He would reason that it would affect his career. "You said the thought disturbs you, though you agreed you never let it progress and subtly you kept turning them down, why now, what changed?"

"It is not of your busine—"

"As much I usually hate you and your pride you are still my friend." Kuroko cuts him, "Why are you forcing yourself in this when it's clearly stated in your face right now that this is not what you want?"

Kuroko omitted to tell Midorima his true intentions, currently he could care less about Midorima's personal affairs but his concern for Takao. Takao is becoming clearly close to Midorima in the past few days, faster than anyone could and should and surprisingly it wasn't just Takao. Anyone who would know the fact that Midorima is merely forcing himself to do this would be upset. And for some reason Kuroko is not convinced that it was merely something he thought out of the blue, there is a very strong reason.

Kuroko watches Midorima in silence, every twitches and blinks, every movement. What is Midorima Shintaro hiding?

"A person." Kuroko concluded. "It is…someone, did someone force you?"

Midoirma's eyes widen. Someone…did Takao force him to? His mind's instant reaction to the thought was to scream in retaliation— _no,_ it wasn't him. It was…all his own fault. Takao had nothing to do with it.

"No one forced me to—"

"But it's because of someone, you didn't deny that."

Midorima didn't say anything again.

"I don't know what you intend to do." Kuroko said, "But I hope you know that by doing that you are not the only one you're hurting. Kise-kun is concern of you, so is Aomine-kun and me. And Takao-kun too. You can deny that all you want but the fact will remain the same. If you chose not to recognize that you are only proving how prideful and egoist you are."

"I don't care about that."

"No." Kuroko answers him, "What Midorima-kun doesn't care about is how we perceive you…" Kuroko looks at Midorima's clenched fist, "But you care when people around you are hurt…that is why you came to see Takao-kun when you can, that is why you went with him during Aomine-kun's live…you didn't want him to see it if I were to choose Aomine-kun over them. You always tell us you don't care but you really do."

Midorima looked away lips purse in a thin line.

"Leave me."

Kuroko sighs, "If that is what you wish. If I cannot change your mind perhaps I am not the right person to convince you."

Kuroko quietly walked towards the door and took out the keycard to open the door.

"I will be going now," Kuroko said quietly, "I have unfortunately left without telling Kagami-kun. I will leave the door open, I'll return the keycard to Kise-kun."

Midorima watches Kuroko leave the room and silence fell on him again. He pauses remembering the teal haired musician's words. Did he mean to hurt Takao, perhaps he did without thinking very deeply. He had wanted to pull himself out of him, out of Takao's grasp but at the same time his own methods is thrusting a knife at him so that he could be free.

* * *

Two days passed after Kuroko's confrontation with Midorima, the word about Midorima's engagement did not quickly progressed. Kuroko decided not to say anything about it anymore. Midorima's family perhaps wanted to keep the engagement quietly as they can, though they all knew it is bound to get out one day. Kuroko just prays that it would before everything is too late.

Kagami scolded Kuroko for disappearing without telling anyone, however after telling the other that Kise asked for him for a favour, the other let him slide. The good thing about Kagami is that he understood him and his inability to resist the call of his friends. The other explained later on that the interview went on without him and Aida just made an excuse that he suddenly contacted a stomach ache. Kuroko is thankful for that and politely apologized for his sudden absence.

It has been two days and it felt like the calm before the storm.

"I have an announcement to make." Aida said holding some papers in her hand. "You guys have an offer."

The four boys all sat in Aida's office that day completely oblivious in the following events.

"The studio that is in charge for the animation of a certain manga series wants you guys to sing the opening song for it." Aida said quietly, "You probably are familiar with the anime."

Aida hands over the papers to Kuroko. The three all compress to look at the papers. The three were all surprised to read the details, especially Takao.

"What?" Takao muttered as he stood up and look at Aida with a questioning look, "W-What I-I don't understand, wasn't Midorima already been casted for this?"

Aida sighs, "He quit."

"Quit?!" Takao exclaimed causing the three to look at him, "H-He already made a composi—"

Takao's words were caught in his throat as his mind was suddenly filled with images of their last meeting. Was it because of that? Is he…avoiding him?

"He quit to focus on his personal life." Aida said crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not confirmed yet, but people are speculating he's engaged."

Takao's eyes widen in disbelief. Suddenly the world stopped. Midorima Shintaro is going to get married. Midorima Shintaro with…someone, then why…why did he—

"I think it's best to take this offer."

Furihata's words slice through Takao's thickening reverie as Aida hums at the brunette's answer.

"I agree with Furihata-kun." Kuroko answers as he holds out the papers in his hand, "Right now it is best to take advantage of every offer we get."

Takao is still frozen in his spot shock to take in all the information at once. Kuroko noticed this and stood from his seat before walking beside the other and placing a hand over Takao's shoulder. "We can't let Midorima-kun down, doesn't he recognize us as his rival, to turn down this challenge is the same as giving up. It will give him shame."

Takao nodded.

"I…I understand."

Kuroko smiles as he nods, however he couldn't help but fear the look in Takao's eyes. Even without the other saying it, it was obvious how much he looked up at Midorima, he had considered him a friend and to suddenly hear that he had given up on something he knew he wanted probably made the other sad. And there were his personal reasons too.

Taking a deep breathe, Takao raised his head to meet Aida's gaze—

"We accept."

* * *

"Rei-san."

The ginger haired young man turned to look at one of the house maids as she stood there, with head bowed politely to the other.

"What is it?" he asked as he reached for the remote of his flat-screen TV to pause the show.

"Suzuhara-sama suggests you to arrange a dinner tonight with your fiancé, should I arrange a reservation?"

Rei laughs and turns his head back to the screen before raising his hand in dismissal, "Maybe tomorrow, I'm very busy tonight I can't let this pass." He said as he click the play button of the remote, the screen quickly shift to play a very familiar music video.

His eyes focus on the raven haired bassist, a smile spread across his lips as he watch him play his guitar with his sparkling silver-blue eyes. He couldn't help but admire his figure, not too bulky, or too skinny, his dark clothing seems to portray his personality.

How can he ever get tired of looking at Takao Kazunari?


End file.
